A Lesson They Won't Forget
by Sir Sleeps-a-lot
Summary: Things take a turn for the interesting when Keima finds himself tied to a chair in front of his old conquests, and is forced to teach them Sex Ed. What could possibly go wrong there? KeimaxHarem, and more. Rating for language and content, so read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

**Well, this is delayed... I was actually planning to post this soon after Bravado, but I've been kept quite busy this year, so I apologise.**

 **Welcome to my humble fanfiction, and to my first long-form M-rated story which has been in the works for over a year now... this is currently the story I'm writing now and is at 50 000 words currently... I think now is as good a time as any to get this online.**

 **So here is the prologue, and I think it basically sums what you'll be getting yourself into if you decide to read this monstrosity of a novel. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Keima felt his eye twitch as he took in the sight in front of him… just about everyone was there…

In a neat four by four arrangement, all his conquests were sitting, different expressions adorning their faces… some awkward, some embarrassed, and some angry, but all of them attentive to what was happening at the front of the class…

Namely, that Keima was tied up to a chair, and Nikaidou was next to him, having set up this entire classroom.

No… it wasn't just a classroom… with the varying ages of desk occupants and the curtains closed… with the diagrams on the board and various objects on the desks, all with a thin film covering the end… it was obvious this was a different kind of class, and Keima wasn't going to like this one bit…

"What the fuck!?" he mouthed to his teacher.

For Keima, this kind of familiarity for a lady six years older than him wasn't that odd, if you considered his past relationship with her… when he'd gone to the past, she'd basically been born, and he was the one who had to teach her…

And as for the other sixteen girls here, Keima had been involved with them during his stint in the Loose Spirit Squad… a little fact only two people other than him should know about…

And one was Nikaidou, who seemed to have organised this whole thing…

"You have some nerve talking to your teacher like that," Nikaidou smirked, "however, I will let you off this time, seeing that you did mention 'fucking' here…"

The smile on her face grew, as she indicated to the still seated boy.

"Meet Katsuragi Keima," she addressed the small class ahead of her, "he is going to be helping in the practical sense of your Sexual Education extra-curricular…"

For a moment, everything was silent… then the words settled into their brains, erupting into a loud chorus of protest… Nikaidou smiled, however…

Onii-chan wasn't getting away from reality so easily!

* * *

 **I know this is really short, but here you have it... Keima is reaching Sex Ed to all the girls in the manga, and sexy shenanigans will ensue... though probably causing some OOCness.**

 **If you enjoy this, feel free to follow this story... and if you're bothered by me sexualising these characters... sorry, maybe try the rest of my stories.**

 **As for my schedule on this... I'm probably going to do once a week, but if there is more interest in this story, I may change that, because I do have about fifteen chapters ready already.**

 **Please read and review**


	2. All In Agreement

**Yo yo yo yo yo!**

 **Man, I am so happy at the reception this story is getting... I obviously haven't heard from everyone, but at least I'm getting the thumbs up from the reviewers, so... whoop whoop!**

 **Chapter 1, here we come! Enjoy.**

* * *

Keima had been talked into a lot of things he wasn't comfortable with during his time he was contracted with New Hell… for someone who had no interest with real girls, or just real things in general, he had to be involved with a lot of girls in that time…

Maybe he'd been lucky that the majority of the girls had forgotten him, but there was the crowd which did remember… and how could he expect them to keep their mouths shut about how they knew him…

In fact, was there any way for these girls to leave the room while still knowing nothing? Keima was good at keeping them out of the loop, but in a situation with all of them in the same place, there was absolutely no way he'd be able to control the flags that were going to get set off… or what about the flag his stupid teacher had set off at full mast.

"W-what's this about a practical!?" Ayumi shouted as she stood up, knocking over her chair, "I didn't sign up for this…"

"We didn't sign up at all," Chihiro replied grumpily from her seat… after the first protest, she felt like all her energy had been zapped out, "As if this lesson wasn't bad enough with this guy coming out of nowhere…"

Her head fell onto the table. From a few seats away, the significantly younger Minami shakily raised her hand… the babble of discussion amongst the girls died down…

Honestly, the diverse group of girls couldn't agree on much, but there was one thing… Minami was a sweetheart…

"W-what's a 'practical' in this class, Nikaidou-sensei?" the frizzy-haired brunette asked. She turned red when she noticed that everyone was looking at her. Nikaidou clapped her hands gleefully.

"I'm glad you asked, Minami-chan," she smiled as she pointed her thumb to Keima, "so do you know this boy?"

"I-I don't know Katsuragi-senpai…" she muttered, her eyes focussing on Keima. While she did know that he was the rumoured Otamega, she hadn't seen or met him personally… right?

"Well, it doesn't matter who he is anyway," Nikaidou blew him off with a laugh, only to earn (and ignore) a glare from the gamer, "but the thing is that he is a boy… which makes him the intended target for all the techniques and points I have made in this time…"

"Oh…" Minami stared at him curiously.

"So to make sure that you have absorbed the information I have given you, I'm going to allow all of you to practice any techniques you may want, as well as ask him any questions you may have about boys…"

With that, the room froze again… maybe she hadn't quite used the words, but the intention was clear… she was basically allowing them a free card to do whatever they may like to the boy… possibly to the point of actually having sex with him…

"B-but I don't even know him," Minami squeaked, pointing out a very legitimate concern with a decent amount of the seats occupants… for the Goddess Hosts who remembered him and for Eri and Chihiro, who interacted with him on a regular basis, Keima wasn't a stranger… but for the seven others, Nikaidou might as well have brought Ryou or some other guy from the street, considering how they wouldn't know either of them.

Somehow, those words cut Keima a lot harder than he expected… he knew he was going to be forgotten by all those girls, but it didn't make the experience of caring for them and then leaving them without saying a word a pleasant one.

"You do actually know me," he spoke against his better judgement, but his eyes didn't leave her. A chill ran through her spine…

There was something about his eyes which felt… almost familiar… like some distant memory she couldn't quite wrap her mind around, but she couldn't shake off either…

"H-how do I know you, Katsuragi-senpai?" she asked, her voice even shakier than usual… was it the anticipation of his answer.

"The same way all these other girls know me…" his eyes fell to his lap as his stomach sank, "I helped fill the gap in your heart, and because you didn't have any need for me, you don't remember anymore…"

Even though Keima was barely talking above a whisper, the girls in the seats had been dead silent. They'd known him before, but now they didn't remember…

Well, except for the seven people who hadn't had their memories tampered with… for those girls, they knew exactly where he helped…

"Keima-kun…" Kanon's melodic voice spoke from her seat, "does that mean you've kissed all of us here?"

"Not me, Kanon-chan!" Eri's somewhat obnoxious voice broke the suddenly uncertain feeling that had settled on the room, "he's my Nii-sama, so I didn't have to…"

Despite that, the girls were still in deep thought, trying to fathom as to what might have happened, and where Keima fit in… and kissing…

Keima didn't shake or nod his head… for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he'd brought up that topic at all… was he that desperate to close that distance what had opened up between him and those girls during the time he hadn't seen them?

"It's just your luck, Onii-chan," Nikaidou spoke, her voice reverting back to her Dokurou persona, "you have the opportunity to help them again with something important which will affect their lives forever… and this time, they won't forget about it…"

Keima couldn't help it… the last line caused his heart to clench in longing… Nikaidou was offering to close the separation…

Although it wasn't for a small price… if he still treasured those fleeting days with them… and the kisses that were only supposed to affect their hearts, and not his… what would these memories do to him?

"And of course, Katsuragi is asexual, so you don't need to worry about what will happen to him," C interrupted him obnoxiously, causing Keima to groan, "this is just so you can learn more about boys, and yourselves in general…"

While the girls seemed to be muttering amongst themselves, Keima glanced over all of them… Goddess Hosts and muggles alike… they'd changed so much from when he'd first seen them, and it was quite likely they would continue to change… maybe it was enough that he could just watch from afar, but if he could actually be involved…

"Hey, I'd fuck Katsuragi," Hinoki's voice travelled to him, "I bet my dear little sister wouldn't mind him either…"

Keima internally laughed at the face Kusunoki had on… even the word "mortified" wasn't good enough for that… somehow, even those words didn't throw him off as much as he would have expected.

"Also, so you know…" Nikaidou flicked his ear, "if you don't agree, I can choose any stranger to come help with this… and I don't imagine you'd like that…"

And he didn't… he refused to imagine any guy in front of these girls, drooling at the sight of these girls… learning more about them than him or anyone else would know… at least he could trust his own intentions, and that he would never want to hurt them… not that he hadn't done so for some of them.

"I will," Keima glared at Nikaidou, "but I have my terms and conditions with regards for this… including that I need to be untied for this…"

Nikaidou shrugged and undid the rope… a broad smile came to her face when he couldn't see it. As soon as he was free, he went to the board and grabbed a piece of chalk… without saying anything, the room quieted down again. Keima's eyes drifted over the familiar faces.

"If the girls are willing to agree, I will as well…" he said with finality, "however, here are my terms…"

He paused to write them down, after which he threw the chalk back onto its sill. He pointed to his words as he said them.

"'1. Everything is consensual with both parties'… meaning that you have the choice to try anything you may be curious with, as long as everyone involved agrees… this also means that you may choose to do nothing at all…"

The girls nodded… it seemed reasonable enough.

"'2. Everything said and done here will be kept within these walls'… meaning that after this, no one discusses it with students who weren't in this room…"

Ayumi was about to raise her hand, when Keima stopped her, suspecting the question.

"That includes Miyako as well…" she gave the 2B Pencils a look, and they all looked away, basically confirming that they had been thinking about it.

"And '3. You may retract your consent at any time, if the situation becomes more uncomfortable than you are willing to handle'…" a small smile came to Keima's face, "Nikaidou intended for this to be a safe space, and as such, you can choose your own limits, even if you thought you could go further… if this happens, whatever agreed upon activity is over, and you may back away without any judgement or consequence…"

Nikaidou gave him a pat on the shoulder… she couldn't quite explain why she liked that last point so much… but it was mature… he knew what he was getting into, and understood it well enough… Keima was an adult, even if he did act like a five year old around his games.

"And of course, you may choose to leave whenever you want… from here on out, this session is optional and for your own learning…"

"With these terms, who is willing to accept this practical session?" Nikaidou asked… although it was slow, hands popped up one by one, till all sixteen hands were in the air.

"So I guess we're doing this…" Keima took a breath…

"I guess we are…" Nikaidou responded. Suddenly, Eri's hand popped up into the air again.

"Yes… Eri…" Keima pointed to her.

"What's a condom, Nii-sama?"

Keima faceplanted, while Nikaidou threw the duster at her for being inattentive to the entire theory session…

Whatever Keima had agreed to, this was not going to be easy.

* * *

 **So there you have it... the basic rules of this Sex Ed lesson, and the premise in a nutshell... if it isn't obvious, there will be lemons in this story, but probably more story than that... at least for a while, don't expect much in terms of that.**

 **That being said, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and will stay tuned. Most likely, I'll post every Saturday.**

 **Also, ad I mentioned at the start, thank you so much for the support for the story. I really enjoy and appreciate the reviews, and I like seeing the follows and favourites in my emails. I think for this story, I'll respond to the reviews at the end of the chapter, so lets go**

 **...**

 **Zero:** Thank you. I hope you like this one too :)

 **ZelgadisGW:** Ooh, my novel... I like the sound of that... and yep, should hopefully be posting it, chapter by chapter... let's just hope it doesn't turn into a 50 Shades situation though :P

 **Worldbringer Of Joseun:** I really liked that joke about Keima trapping himself in a game... then the other girls could take him home and conquer him... which is like a reverse Kaminomi.

That actually might be a fun story... but nah, I'm thinking too hard about a joke. :P

That being said, you're not wrong that the girls are reluctant, but they turned it around, didn't they? Now, they can embark on their very different kind of sex ed...

We'll see about those humiliation congas :P

 **xellos540:** If it isn't my favourite stalker. Welcome back! :D

Thank you for your review which was about the same length as my prologue. I enjoyed hearing your thoughts and I hope that this story doesn't disappoint.

Not OOC!? I think you might be reading a different story there :P

In all seriousness, thank you. I really like how you write Keima, so the compliment feels like a lot coming from you.

 **...**

 **That is all for now. Thank you so much for reading, and please review if you feel like it. I'll be back next week.**


	3. I have to do what now?

**Heya. I'm back, and indeed, it's Saturday... meaning, it's time to embarrass all the Kaminomi girls in this story! Whoop whoop!**

 **There's not much to say here, so I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

With that, Nikaidou sat herself at the back of the room and the girls were at their seats, nervously waiting. Keima did have one last order of business, however…

"Is there anyone who is not comfortable with this at all and would just want to go now?" Keima's eyes roved over the crowd, looking for the most reluctant faces… Minami and Sumire gave him slight shakes as they caught his eyes, but everyone else seemed to be in their own head… Chihiro seemed to be mumbling under her breath, and Yui was shifting in her seat uncomfortably, even though her expression seemed anything but nervous.

Nanaka was chatting excitedly to Tenri, who was in the next seat, but both of their faces did show something deeper… in fact, all the girls had that undertone in their actions...

They were all nervous… behind the babbling and foot tapping, there was a real fear of how they were stepping out of their comfort zone and doing something new…

A chair scraped from the front, and Keima looked up, where Jun was looking at her desk.

"Nagase-sensei…" he acknowledged her, "do you not want to be here?" she walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Katsuragi-kun, it isn't morally or ethically correct for me to-o engage with students sexually when I plan on becoming a teacher next year…" she gave him a small smile, "though your boldness and decisiveness is definitely a message I approve of."

A smile came to her face as she noted the look in his eyes… it was the same firm look from the first time she'd seen him, but she could tell they were grounded in reality this time. He was serious about whatever he planned to do here.

Still, she found her eyes drifting to his lips… had she really kissed him at some point? Why would she even think that was okay?

"I understand," Keima responded, his eyes not leaving hers, "from the beginning, you've been above going along with the crowd, because you hold onto your ideals…"

For some reason, Jun felt her heart tremble… maybe the thoughts weren't coming to mind exactly, but she could remember that something happened that week she'd been a student teacher here… something special that she wouldn't get back, but which would change her forever…

Honestly, there was a part of her which wanted to stay here and learn some more as well… maybe get some answers about those missing memories and learn more about Katsuragi-kun.

"Though you know…" Nikaidou drawled from her seat, "I'm a teacher as well… I'm just supervising this, so you could join me if you wish… maybe give them some pointers…"

"It doesn't sound like you're a teacher yet either…" Hinoki added, "there's no harm and staying to watch, even if you don't want to play…"

Jun found herself very conflicted by the arguments raised by the older women in the room… an opportunity like this wouldn't come up again, and even with regard to some of the things Nikaidou had been teaching, she didn't know everything.

She was just a student in that regard… should she really turn her back on something like this?

"But it doesn't change the fact that any kind of sexual relations with students is bad when you're a teacher…" she spoke, her inner conflict audible in her voice.

"I beg to differ," a small voice came in from the back of the classroom, surprising everyone, as it was a voice that hadn't spoken for the majority of the time, "there would be good for us if you chose to stay…"

Keima looked at the speaker… a certain blonde astronomer from 2-A… it was more surprising hearing it coming from her, considering that Kujyou Tsukiyo was a firm believer of ideals as well, and certainly wouldn't advocate for others to give up theirs.

"You're a teacher, right?" Tsukiyo arched a perfect eyebrow. Nagase-sensei nodded, "so impart your wisdom on the other students and learn from them… isn't the pursuit of knowledge more important than following some rules in a book?"

A small smile came to the nearly-a-teacher's face…

"Jumbo Tsuruma did take risks to-o become the great wrestler he is…" she sighed, "I guess I'll stay here and support the other students…"

Keima gave her a satisfied nod, and the teacher started to head back, only to pause and look around the room, before turning back to him.

"Although I'm not seeing your girlfriend around here," she raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure she'd be o-okay with this?"

It took a moment for her almost alien words to sink into his head, but when it did, he almost groaned… Haqua… he'd told her that Haqua had been his girlfriend during that time he'd gone to Narusawa to confirm the whereabouts of the Goddesses…

"Oh, there's no need to worry about her," Keima blew the question off, "we're not dating anymore…"

Jun wasn't the only one who gave him a weird look… from the back, Shiori raised her hand. Keima indicated for her to speak.

"I-I'm not sure if we discussed it, but there had been some rumours about you and Nakagawa Kanon… if Kanon-san is here, who is it that Nagase-sensei is talking about?"

The nods of agreement showed that she wasn't the only member of this class to be considering this… in fact, the one who seemed to be the most unfamiliar with the rumours themselves was the one who was involved, and couldn't attend school for the time it had been happening.

"We were dating?" Kanon repeated, confused.

"But your girlfriend had purple hair…" Jun added. From there, the murmuring increased, including an impressed whistle from Chihiro. Keima quieted it all down with a single motion. He rubbed his temple.

"Look, things got pretty messy near the end," he sighed, "I had had a… romantic relationship with Kanon in April, but it was only when she confessed in public to me that it became known… and I've never had anything happen with Haqua, the girl who Nagase-sensei met. I just told her about us dating because I needed to gauge her reaction."

He took another breath, before continuing.

"The relationship I had with Kanon is similar to the one I had with all of you, but only some of the girls were lucky enough to get their memories back, which was why she confessed to me during the exam…" a silence fell on the group as they wondered what they were forgetting… or what the other girls' stories were… Keima put his hands down then, getting back to the topic.

"Okay, so is everyone who is seated still in agreement?" after a few bemused looks, he got some more assuring nods at this question… then it suddenly occurred to him… what the hell was he going to do?

This wasn't a tutoring session where he knew the content of the work… he was stepping into alien territory, and he was the leader of the expedition… for a moment, he rubbed his temple, trying to get his brain to work.

Wait, maybe he could answer their questions and see what direction they were going…

"So…" Keima glanced at all of them, "do you girls have any questions?"

Yui was the only one to raise her hand, so Keima called onto her.

"How long is your dick, Keima-kun?" she asked cheerfully, not a drop of shame on her face. The boy in question slammed his hands on the table, his face a bright red.

"I've never measured it, okay!?" he yelled back, before getting a grip on himself… this entire session was going to be awkward, and if that was how he was going to react at a single, fairly simple question, there was no way he was going to be able to do this. It was almost 100% confirmed he'd be showing the room his penis anyway. Ayumi lifted her hand, and Keima called on her.

"On that note, are you cut?" she asked with an equally even face, earning a high five from Yui, who was seated in front of her. This time, Keima didn't get embarrassed.

"I'm not, but would you want to see?" he retorted back. Everyone seemingly froze.

"Well, that came faster than I expected," Nikaidou mumbled… Nagase, on the other hand, was starting to look a little nervous.

"HELL YEAH!" Yui yelled.

"I don't see why not…" Sumire shrugged, putting a Kit Kat stick into her mouth.

"Isn't his sister here though?" Kusunoki voiced out loud, looking at the somewhat bemused Eri, "should we really be corrupting her like this?"

"Oh, I know what Nii-sama's penis looks like," Eri turned around to answer the girl, "it's got a funny shape…"

"Oh really?" Akari spoke for possibly the first time since she entered this room. Spectating and taking notes was more her style. She didn't seem to be the only girl who was interested in that little tidbit of information, though.

"Well, I'd say that's settled…"

"Go the whole way and do a strip-tease, Katsuragi!"

"Do you think he prefers briefs or boxers?"

"Hey, is someone going to measure how long he is?"

Keima nearly died at the words that were coming out from the mouths of what he thought were his innocent schoolmates… the mood in the room was almost buzzing with excitement, and while he was a little happy that the girls seemed to be getting into it…

Fuck, it was a lot of pressure! He tried to contain his beating heart and speak as clearly and unaffectedly as he could.

"I'm not doing a strip-tease, though," he spoke, earning an aww of disappointment, which he wasn't too concerned about. Instead, he stepped out of his shoes and started unbuttoning his blazer, which he removed and neatly folded onto the table in the front… then he removed the necktie… then the shirt, which he also neatly folded up.

There was an almost tangible tenseness in the room as Keima shed his clothes… maybe he wasn't doing anything flashy, but his general slowness just heightened the experience… while Keima wasn't really buff, he was on the thinner side, and his muscles he'd earned from generally running around after the girls and playing his dancing galge were certainly something to look at…

From his chest to his flat stomach… to the slight tuft of hair leading down, it may have been possible that for thirty seconds following him removing his pants, no one breathed…

Keima glanced at the motionless faces before him, before squeezing his eyes shut and hooking his thumbs down the side of his boxer shorts and pulling down… it was silent, so he opened his eyes slightly to see how they were looking at him… they certainly were, but he couldn't understand the expressions they currently had on.

They weren't going to laugh at him, were they?

"Is tha' it?" Nanaka wondered out loud, and Keima felt a stab in his heart.

"I thought it would be more intimidating looking than that…" Mio agreed from the other side of the classroom.

"You are aware that it is going to grow from there," Nikaidou reminded them, "It will, right?"

"Of course it will!" Keima spat back… he hadn't considered his situation enough to actually get aroused, but whatever progress he might have made fell flat at the general lack of enthusiasm he was met with…

"But hey, I think we should still measure it," Sumire gave him a thumbs up, "then we can measure him again when he's hard…"

There was a chorus of approval from the girls there, followed by an epic 'rock, paper, scissors' battle as Yui, Hinoki, Nanaka and Kanon decided who would get to measure him… the idol reigned victorious.

Meanwhile, Keima sighed… it wasn't so much taken badly as it was that the girls… they were just a little strange.

As the idol approached him, a slight reluctance filled her… while this session sounded interesting enough to her, by this, she would be the first person to touch him… was that fair?

Though she had won in the game… and she couldn't deny the clenching of her stomach at the thought of curling her fingers around his shaft… Eri did have a point that it was a bit weird… but honestly, even the pictures Nikaidou had been showing had looked somewhat strange for her.

Penises were strange things, basically.

But unlike the drawings and diagrams, the very real one that was within arm's reach belonged to the man she'd loved for close to a year… and she was allowed to touch it…

She stopped in front of Keima, taking in his blush and averted eyes… it was rare to see him without his usual composure… even around the time where he'd gotten sucked into her body, he was still confident and calculated… but he was completely vulnerable at this time, and Kanon found that even more attractive.

"May I?" she whispered, not really needing to voice the question. Keima pressed his lips together and gave a little nod. It was a good thing he did, because he almost yelped at the contact of her manicured fingers around his member. She gave him a reassuring smile and ducked down slightly, increasing the contact.

He nearly whimpered at the new sensations he was feeling… this was so wildly different from his own hands that he couldn't even get himself to focus on anything…

Fuck, that felt good! Kanon looked a little surprised as his dick twitched… had Nikaidou mentioned this?

"Umm… yeah…" Nikaidou raised her voice as she noticed Keima's expression, "you may want to measure that now, because it may not be accurate for long…"

While Keima desperately wanted to glare at the teacher, she was absolutely right... he'd need some insanely strong mental images to detract from the pleasurable shivers her cool fingers were sending through him.

For Kanon, she wasn't any more composed then him, considering how much the ruler was shaking… it may be just flesh, but it may have been the happiest she'd felt, knowing that Keima seemed to be struggling with her presence too… while she would have loved to continue with this contact… maybe try moving her hands or bringing her mouth to it... she knew she had agreed to one thing, and the purpose was to share… she sighed and pressed the plastic on the side, noting where the head reached…

"10.5cm…" she barely got out before dropping the ruler… even though she knew she was done, her fingers took a slightly different route before they separated from him, traversing the swells behind his member and rubbing the edge of his foreskin… is groan was more audible this time…

He breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped away, a happy smile on her face. Keima opened his eyes to the reminder that he was still standing in front of all his conquests, and was still very much naked. It took all his energy to not grab his crotch, run out of the classroom and never come back. However, he did agree to this.

And he wouldn't deny that some of the looks he was getting… were actually kind of flattering… until Hinoki licked her lips, and Keima had to fight that urge again.

Surprisingly, it was Tenri who raised her hand… while she didn't have the same unabashed expression of the older Kasuga sister, there was no denying that she had been staring at his flaccid member.

"H-how do we make it harder, Keima-kun?" the childhood friend asked, and Keima felt his stomach clench.

* * *

 **Oh wow... it's been so long since I've read this that I got embarrassed reading it now to edit it...**

 **I swear, I'm old enough to be writing this!**

 **Well, I'm putting this out in the world now, and it's probably gonna get more M-rated in subsequent chapters, so I guess I better get used to this.**

 **So reviews...**

 **Guest:** Glad to hear that you enjoyed it... here's some more. :P

With regards to your question, I can confirm that the light novel girls won't show up in this story... I think the room is already too big as it is, and I haven't really thought of how I'd include them anyway... Haqua is still undecided, and as far as I've written, she hasn't appeared.

Though sorry, I don't know what you mean by a "reading story"... is it like an audio book or something?

 **ZelgadisGW:** The Kaminomi fandom may be divided on the whole Chihiro and Tenri ending issue, but I think it's unanimous with anyone who's read the manga that Minami is a precious cinnamon bun who has to be protected... though not from this... she's old enough to know about sex :P

Heh, it would be mean for me not to answer your question when I did answer the previous one, so... nah, not going the "incest is wincest" route... by this point in canon, they are related by blood, and that kinda squicks me out... I do have stuff planned out with Eri, but not anything Keima specific.

 **xellos540:** Yes you do... and a third chapter too :0

Though if you can't see it, maybe you should clean your glasses. :P

Yep, you said it... though I wonder if Tsukiyo could join them and make a group.

I'm glad that you see what I saw when starting this... I'm gonna go wild with this story and write the best M-rated story this fandom has ever seen!

...

Nope, I lie... Ambrosia still exists... T.T

It's just too good!

Lol, I think Eri does like learning, if you remember her headband from the 4 girls and an idol plotline... she's just not an overachiever in school... there there, Eri... though I really wish I could read your mind and find out how you were going to end that paragraph.

Still, I'm happy how this is coming out, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

Nope, not late at all... you still wrote it before the next chapter came out. Feel free to take however long to review this chapter.

 **That being said, Merry Christmas to all my readers who celebrate it. I hope you've had an amazing year and that the next one will be too. Have a blessed holiday season and spread the joy by leaving a review for me to tell me what you think of this story. :)**

 **I'll be back next week then... Ja ne.**


	4. Denma in heart boxers

**Ooh, it's Saturday, and you know what that means... posting day!**

 **So here you have it. Enjoy this chapter, and I'll hopefully see you in the ending note.**

* * *

"H-how do we make it harder, Keima-kun?" the childhood friend asked, and Keima felt his stomach clench.

"I'm glad you asked that, Tenri-chan," Nikaidou stood up in her seat, "I don't want Katsuragi to answer that, but I would rather prefer to go around the class and hear how each of you would go about it… so starting from Kurokawa and making a snake back to the front."

Keima found himself stressing a little… this question was almost guaranteed to get him hard, and there was no way that no one would say something he found erotic.

In any case, he steeled himself and tried to think of the least attractive thing he could… like Denma flexing in front of a mirror in his white heart boxers…

Oh yeah, that was the worst… Keima wasn't going to lose against Nikaidou with this…

"Jerk it a couple of times, maybe?" Akari answered. Of course she'd go for the most unimaginative, but straightforward answer. Keima was okay with that. Nikaidou shrugged and moved it along to Kusunoki.

"Umm…" she gave his cock a quick look, before turning bright red, "I-I don't know why I'd want to…"

Keima sighed in relief… at least some of his conquests were as innocent as he remembered them.

"Well, let's say you had to get Katsuragi aroused, Kasuga-Imouto… what ways do you know?" Kusunoki seemed to shrink further into her desk, in stark comparison to her usual imposing self.

"M-maybe bring a male and female cat by him?" she said uncertainly, her face growing even hotter. There were some murmurs as the class tried to understand that.

"Maybe she just wants two pussies together," Hinoki added unhelpfully. While half the class that was in earshot sniggered, Kusunoki just wished the floor would swallow her up.

Nikaidou decided to let her be, rather than try and get more out of her.

Next was Nanaka, who was looking at Keima's dick curiously.

"Can yer balance Shougi bits on that?" she asked… Keima groaned.

"Not if you're trying to get it hard," Nikaidou responded back shortly, "now do you have a suggestion that makes sense?"

"I dunno…" she shrugged, "maybe puttin' one of the beaut's right by him."

Keima could keep himself composed by that. He didn't have any particular interest in real "beaut's" (because everyone had the same boring old eye colour and hair colour).

"Possibly… but unlikely, because Katsuragi doesn't check out girls," there were murmurs of agreement with Nikaidou's words, "So what are your thoughts on this, Shiomiya?"

What followed was a deer-in-the-headlights look, followed by ten seconds of silence, only interrupted by slight popping, which stopped as soon as Tenri realised how silent the room had gotten.

"I-I read that fellatio is a good way to arouse any person," she answered, her voice surprisingly clear. It was with that thought that Keima felt the first twitch in his penis… Shiori on her knees ahead of him, her head bobbing slightly as her tongue made patterns on him.

No! DENMA IN HEART SHORTS! DENMA IN HEART SHORTS! Yeah, he was good.

"You are certainly correct," Nikaidou responded approvingly, "How about you, Kujou?"

"I believe the presence of other naked ladies would work…" she answered, her eyes skimming over to the other girls.

"Good good… let's go faster, and I'll correct you if needed," she pointed to Tenri.

"I don't really know, which was why I asked…" the childhood friend gave him a nervous look, "but I guess… knowing you're going to be having sex should make you aroused."

Keima couldn't deny that she had a point… The Denma picture may be striking, but reality was stronger here. He took a deep breath and clear his head of all thoughts.

"Deep kissing…" Kanon answered as Nikaidou motioned. Keima's eyes twitched… these new ideas and images weren't helping him in the least… he could definitely attest to Kanon's answer here.

The table at the front of the second row was empty, as Jun had left to the back, which left it to the next person… Yui.

While the rest of the class and Keima had been following the question, the 2B Pencils' drummer was doing something of her own.

"Oh, maybe this?!" Yui spoke, opening her legs under her desk. Keima hadn't noticed when she'd gotten the time to take her pants off under there, but he could see it… her pussy lightly glistening in the darkness, where her fingers seemed to be stirring it. The shock amongst the girls was nowhere near Keima, whose carefully controlled arousal snapped. The amazed looks from the girls just made it worse, and Keima pushed his semi-flaccid dick down, almost begging it to not grow.

"Nicely done, Guidou," Nikaidou smiled.

"Oh, there's plenty more where that came from," Yui smirked as she raised her slickened fingers to her lips. Keima yelped frantically. DENMA DENMA DENMA! Ayumi, who'd been watching with her head on her desk, got the gist of what had happened. She sat up, the cogs in her brain turning.

"When girls taste themselves, huh?" she wondered out loud, "how do you think he'd react if I tasted you?" she asked Yui… they both smiled as the drummer held her hand toward the guitarist. Keima almost keeled at that sight, his hand now completely clamped down on his hard penis. There wasn't a mental image strong enough in this world to kill what those two girls had been doing, and they knew it.

The class consensus was the same as well, with all girls watching wide-eyed as Ayumi touched her tongue against Yui's drenched fingers. Then came the luminescent blushes from all directions.

"Fuckin' hell!" Nanaka muttered involuntarily, averting her eyes. On the other hand, Akari seemed be writing as fast as she could, her eyes not tearing off the pair.

"Okay okay okay!" Nikaidou motioned everyone down, hoping to hush the girls. She turned to Yui and Ayumi, "you girls have proved your point that everyone loves Yuri, including Katsuragi. Now let's continue, and hopefully not traumatise our youngest classmate," she motioned to Minami, who was a new shade of red.

Ayumi nodded, letting Yui pull her fingers back. Still, the look in her eyes were different, and Keima could tell there was a slight drip of fluid on the corner of her mouth… whether it was Yui's essence or her saliva, he didn't know… the most surprising thing might have been that even though everyone in the class had been embarrassed (and a little turned-on) by that exchange, she wasn't even blushing. Clearly her desire was starting to beat out her sense of decency, and while it was a little alarming, he couldn't stop his body from reacting to that as well.

"Well…" Minami spoke in a small voice, "my friends told me that guys really like it when they can stick their… in between girls' boobs…"

There was a slight silence as heads turned towards the frizzy-haired brunette, who shrunk down into her seat, her head a tomato with hair. She'd been repeating the words through her head for the entire time the question had been going around the class, but in the end, she couldn't even say the word…

Penis… it was just an appendage, like arms or legs… except it was used for sex, and she'd never seen one in real life… until now, that is.

"I… hadn't actually considered that…" Kanon turned around to face her, "that's a nice answer, Minami-san…"

The swimmer might have died there and then… she had seen Kanon in the room, but to actually be acknowledged by the super famous idol by name… today just felt like she hadn't woken up at all.

"Man, that is adorable!" Chihiro laughed from her seat, before sobering up, glancing down at her chest, "not that I can really use that information…"

Minami felt her pain… she didn't have a particularly impressive chest either. Suddenly, Minami felt herself be dragged to the right, including her chair.

"Well, even without using the word, we do know what you meant, and that is a good answer," Nikaidou gave her an approving nod, "although Keima doesn't seem too impressed by it, I think you've made some fans amongst the classroom…"

And she had that right, as Hinoki snuggled up with the middle schooler.

"You're so precious and innocent," the older Kasuga rubbed her cheek against Minami's hair, "I want to keep you like this forever."

Minami didn't know whether to feel happy or scared about this, a sentiment which was actually shared by her naked Senpai in the front of the room.

Honestly speaking, Keima didn't have any particular thoughts about paizuri… it was something that came up in eroge often, but that was about all he knew… just to imagine that Minami would be the one to mention that… or that her shyness on the whole matter would actually invite the girls to her more… and some of the girls here did actually have a pretty high reputation in this school… the Loose Spirits sure knew how to pick them.

"Uemoto!" Nikaidou called, "your thoughts?"

"Porn," she said simply, "that's how guys get it off, right?"

The girl seemed a little unenthused as she put another stick of Kit Kat between her lips…

"Hey, do you have any more of that?" Mio asked. Sumire shook her head, and the blonde sighed… maybe she should have asked earlier.

Keima was starting to feel more relieved. The thing with Yui and Ayumi had been somewhat of an anomaly, and he could feel his erection subside slightly… Denma was doing his job, it appeared.

"Okaay, moving on… Aoyama?" Nikaidou went to the next seat.

"Food…" she sighed again sadly… she really should have eaten a better lunch today… or maybe chosen a seat away from that glutton… literally, before Keima had come, the girl was eating ramen behind her anatomy textbook, for God's sake!

"Sum'un feed the poor girl!" Nanaka called, "she won't care 'bout this otherwise…"

Despite the amount of people in the room, the eyes singled down on Sumire.

"Yeah…" Chihiro agreed, "don't you have more food, Ramen girl?"

"W-why are you all looking at me?" Sumire shook her black head of hair.

"There was the ramen…" Ayumi raised an eyebrow.

"And the onigiri…" Tsukiyo continued.

"And the chewing gum Nikaidou made you spit out." Kusunoki joined along. From in front of her, Akari opened her book and her mouth

"'During the first hour of this session, Uemoto Sumire consumed six types of snacks, including pocky, ramen, onigi‒"

"OKAY OKAY!" Sumire stood up, "sheesh, I have a fast metabolism!" she turned to Mio, "but I've finished all my snacks for now. This Kit Kat stick is all I have left."

"That's fine with me," Mio spoke, "I'll eat whatever you have left of it."

"No, I've already started this, so it's mine…" Sumire snapped. Mio's eyes narrowed as the ramen chef plopped the chocolate back into her mouth.

"Give me," Mio stood up. Sumire turned her head, somehow still managing to stick her tongue out, despite the stick of chocolate balanced between her teeth.

"Make me!"

And that she did! She ducked down and bit onto the other end, just hard enough that her teeth were clamped down on the milk chocolate.

What could she say… desperate times called for desperate measures…

Keima's stomach clenched again. They were playing the pocky game... even unintentionally; they were succeeding in rattling Keima… again!

"I'm all for sharing, so you two can fight it out," Nikaidou blew them off, "how about you, Kasuga-Ane?"

But the older lady wasn't paying attention. No one was, actually… they were being entertained by the two second year students glaring each other down as the crunched on the wafer from either end, seeing if they would meet in the middle.

They were basically nose to nose when Mio moved up, her teeth positioned in such a way that the movement would break off the bigger chunk, which she chewed happily, back in her personal space bubble.

Everyone let out the breath they'd been holding, while Sumire gave Mio a look.

"You stole my chocolate and didn't even give me anything nice for it…"

"Make me" the happier Mio stuck her tongue out, earning a few laughs from her classmates. Sumire left it at that, however… maybe the blonde had been cute enough to kiss, but she didn't really know the girl… heck, she didn't even know most of the people here…

"Kasuga-Ane!" Nikaidou called again, "what would you say to get Katsuragi hard…"

Keima scoffed… he was already hard enough… he'd never been one to get worked up when girls saw him naked, but even this was embarrassing, and he was trying to cover up as best he could.

"Easy," Hinoki leant on Minami casually, "I would..."

The somewhat casual mood in the room fell as Hinoki's thoughts continued, filled with enough obscene words and mental images to even make Akari blush. This went on for a good minute, after which all the girls seemed to have scooted their chairs away from her, save Eri and Minami, who were looking at each other with confusion on their faces.

Meanwhile, Keima was rocking himself under the teacher's desk at the front.

"This isn't happening… this isn't happening…" he continued his mantra with dead eyes. In fact, for the girls who'd understood even half of what Hinoki had been saying, their expressions were probably the same.

"Well…" Nikaidou was the first to gain her composure, "if just saying those thoughts weren't enough to get you sent to jail, acting out on them certainly would…"

"I'm just kidding, you know…" Hinoki grinned, but the damage was done.

* * *

It took a few more minutes for Jun to coax Keima from his hiding spot, and for the general mood to improve enough to finish off the questioning… surprisingly, Keima was still hard, but he only agreed to interact with any girls granted he was allowed to put on his boxers and pants again.

"Okay, now where were we?" Nikaidou motioned to Eri, "your thoughts, Katsuragi-Imouto?"

"Well, Nii-sama likes Yokkyun," the sister shrugged, "maybe if she was real, he would find her arousing…"

"No!" Keima spoke out loud, possibly for the first time since the question had gone around, "you people have already corrupted all that is pure and good in this world, and I refuse to let Yokkyun join the ranks of that!" he pointed to his little sister, who started tearing up at being the only person who was being bullied by him.

"BUT NII-SAAMAAA!" Eri wailed, "YOU LOVE YOKKYUN…"

Tsukiyo gave a knowing smile, while the girls wondered out loud about whoever the hell Yokkyun was, or in the case of Yui, who she might need to hire a hitman for.

Surprisingly, Chihiro didn't seem to be involved with that, Nikaidou noted… she was the only one who hadn't been given the question, so she must have been thinking about that.

"Kosaka!" she called above the noise of the crowd, "penny for your thoughts?"

Chihiro blushed as she noticed the authoritative voice had succeeded in bringing all eyes to her.

"Y-yeah…" the normal girl scratched her ear as she looked at her desk, "I think I might know how to get Katsuragi hard…"

"And how might that be?" the teacher prodded. Chihiro looked up, but rather than facing the girls or Nikaidou, she was looking directly at Keima, who was a little surprised at the intensity behind her eyes.

"Katsuragi!" her lips trembled slightly, "I think about you while masturbating…"

Keima was always weak to surprise hits, and this certainly wasn't an exception to that, as the blood rushed to his head.

Meanwhile, the group seemed to be having their own reaction at that… mostly, surprise that any girl had the guts to admit that…

"W-what?" Keima muttered, so shocked he didn't even think to cover himself… even though he was covered now, the uniform pants certainly seemed to have pitched a stronger and higher tent than it had before.

"I said it!" the girl yelled, but her face was anything but composed, "whenever I touch myself, it's your scrawny ass I imagine!"

Both of them stared at each other for a moment, before Nikaidou walked to the front of the classroom.

"And that is a wrap," the teacher waved her arms, "you all had very interesting, if not somewhat disturbing, answers to the question at hand which was whether you'd be able to get Katsuragi hard… so the moment of truth is here…"

She turned to Keima.

"Are you aroused right now?"

Keima sighed, the truth spilling out.

"I've never been harder in my life…" he mumbled. Nikaidou smiled.

"And you've succeeded!"

Whoops filled the air, and Keima's head fell into his hands… what was he even doing?

* * *

 **Indeed, Keima... what are you doing?**

 **I guess... whatever I want you do... that's the beauty of fanfiction, after all. :P**

 **So I guess not much happened in this chapter... it was mostly a long conversation thread where everyone gets to speak, and continue to give Keima a hard time... in a more literal sense.**

 **I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter... it's very rare in my stories that I have conversations with multiple girls, so this was welcome, and I got to play around with the different personalities. I wonder if this is how Xellos feels when he writes those party scenes?**

 **That being said, I've got to thank you guys so much for the support this story is getting... I dunno if it's coz it's Christmas and people are more free, but I've seen a bunch new follows and favourites. That makes me really happy, and I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far...**

 **If you are enjoying this, feel free to send me a review... in fact, I'd like to hear which girl you thought gave the best answer to Tenri's question... I tried to make everyone's answer match their personality, so... I'm kinda a sucker for Chihiro's answer... it's a layered, very revealing answer, and I like that kinda stuff.**

 **So yeah... time to respond to the current reviews.**

 **Zero:** Thanks... Always glad to hear that.

Ah, I remember reading those kind of stories when I read Twilight fanfiction... they were entertaining enough, but... I don't really know if I'd be interested in the Kaminomi girls learning about their conquests... I mean, KaminomiNai did a low-key version of that.

But if Mari was to read the manga...

...

...

Holy guacamole, that I would want to write! I don't know when, but you'll know it when you see it.

 **xellos540:** Reading your play-by-play commentary is interesting, but this took it to a whole new level. Thank you for always leaving such long, attentive and well-thought out reviews for me.

I don't think you left any questions in the review, so I don't currently have anything to say about it, other than that I hope you continue enjoying this.

As for your review... 11/10 would read again :P

 **ZelgadisGW:** Well, you said it... Keima's definitely on the receiving end of the embarrassment right now... but I think that it should peter out soon... though not really in this chapter, as you've noticed.

Maybe I should rephrase that... sex is awkward, coz it's a discussion that's rarely had. I think after this part, there will be less single-person targetting, but just a few embarrassing stuff here and there.

About the Strip tease mention... you're probably right that it was Ayumi or Chihiro... I'm kinda leaning towards Chihiro here, actually :P

 **Well, that's all for this time... Once again, thanks for all the recent support, and if you have anything you want to discuss about this story, feel free to leave a review or a PM.**

 **See you guys next week then. Have a happy 2019 and do your best.**


	5. Rulers and Chalkboards

**Hey again!**

 **Sorry about this being late. Had some obligations to take care of, and now I have... so have another chapter.**

 **Also, coz I don't want to have to wait for the second author's note, thank you guys so much for the support this story has been getting. I'm glad that ya'll are enjoying this, and I hope you stick around for the monstrosity that is this story :)**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was a few minutes later that the fuss had subsided, and the girls were back in their seat. Keima had to endure yet another measuring, this time from Nanaka, who had joined in the rock, paper, scissors battle, only to actually win this time… maybe she hadn't been expecting to reign victorious, because she was basically quaking before Keima.

"H-how do I e'en do this!?" she was in line with Keima's crotch as she stared at it in its clothed glory. Keima couldn't stand the self-conscious feeling that came from having her so close.

"You just need to lower down the boxers and measure from the base…" he answered. Nanaka seemed to blanch at that, which led Keima to want to try again, "look, do you want me to do it?"

"No!" the orange-head retorted, "I agreed ta this, and I'll do it!" she steeled her resolve, "though it'd be nice if ya could take off them pants now…"

As uninviting as the idea sounded, Keima had agreed to this as well, so he complied, also reminding her from where to begin. While she seemed reluctant, she knew it wasn't actually impossible… or rather, she felt the reluctance was more due to her own thoughts.

"Yer name is Keima, right?" she asked, glancing up at his handsome face.

"Yes… Katsuragi Keima…" he gave her a smile, "with the same kanji as the Shougi piece, if you're wondering…"

Honestly, this was very strange for him… the last time he'd seen her was outside Tenri's house after she'd drunkenly kissed him after all that juice. Yet here she was, basically a metre away from his junk… and if the 5 months hadn't been enough, she didn't remember him at all. A frown came to his face.

"Y-you don't have to do this," he turned away, "you don't even know who I am…"

"Yer Keima, my third knight…" she answered, and Keima turned back at the familiar line, "I guess I said sum'tin like that before?"

"Do you remember saying that?" Keima asked. Honestly, he'd been surprised at how okay even the girls who hadn't been hosts of the Goddesses (and therefore, not gotten the memories of his involvement in their lives back) had been… could it be that the memory erasing had been botched up?

"I don'…" Nanaka muttered, "but even if my brain don' remember it, ma bones do…" she stood up, "I did kiss ya before, din' I?" Keima nodded, "how waz it like?"

"You were honestly acting a little drunk," Keima admitted, "though all you'd had was juice…"

"Juice?"

"Well, I'd helped you fill the gap in your heart, and you'd beat Tenri in Shougi, so we'd had a little party…" he scratched his head… honestly speaking, he knew he'd have to answer to most of the girls, but it felt strange recounting it… he doubted there would be any consequences, considering his collar was long since removed… just, he figured he'd never see some of these girls again.

And yet, there he was… and they were going to be seeing a lot more of him than they probably wanted.

"Yer know, iss okay…" she gave him an infectious smile, "I do believe we met, and I'm hopin' ya won't erase my mem'ries again, so we can still meet…" Keima caught it.

"If I have any say in the matter, you should remember this…"

With that, she ducked down.

"Off with them pants, Keima!" she giggled, "I wanna see whatcha look like!"

"You know that makes me even more reluctant, right?" Keima responded. Still, Nanaka's beaming face didn't seem to dull, so he undid his pants again with a sigh, "don't expect anything impressive."

As he pulled the fabric of his boxers down for the second time, it confirmed the thing he'd suspected… with his (fairly normal) conversation with Nanaka, he had gotten somewhat soft… maybe not to the point of before, but enough that it would defeat the purpose of measuring it.

"Yeah…" Keima brought at back out again, "this isn't really good enough…"

"Really," Nanaka eyed it tentatively, "Wha's wrong wit it?"

Honestly speaking, Nanaka had been sleeping through part of the earlier session, so she really couldn't tell… like it did look kind of stiff and had more of a shape… so what was it?

"There isn't anything wrong as much as it isn't completely there…" he sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to do it…"

And to think he'd have to do it in front of a girl… one he barely knew out of the one week in his life he'd spent with her.

There was one thing you could say about Keima… even when he was reluctant, he'd never half-ass anything, and that included giving an accurate answer to the question the girls had.

"Are ya… masturbatin'?" Nanaka voiced her suspicions, her mouth dry. Keima gave a nod.

"You could measure it now, but it would be meaningless," he tightened his grip slightly, "it's going to need to get harder."

For a moment, the orange head didn't say anything, her eyes still not leaving him. He was fine now… so what was going to happen if he was completely hard?

"I-is it alrigh' that you do it?" she tried to swallow. Keima nodded again.

"You don't need to get involved with this if you don't want to," he assured her as his hands started tightening around his shaft.

It took slightly longer for Nanaka to notice what was changing. As he pulled against the skin, she noticed a particular shift right at the tip, which seemed to be covering and uncovering something she hadn't really noticed before.

"Wh-what is tha'. Keima?" she indicated to the slightly darker bulb which was going in and out of view.

"It's the head of the penis, basically," he pulled back the foreskin further so she could get a better look, "after it's completely hard, I won't be covered at all…"

Despite the clinical talk about it, Keima could feel his arousal increasing; He hadn't been imagining anything, but just Nanaka's interested stare in what he was doing was enough.

"A-actually…" she hesitated, "c-can I try?" she lifted her small hands, "I wann' see if I can do it…"

Keima loosened his grip and removed his hands altogether. While the nerves on Nanaka's face were obvious, she trooped on, her hands circling the girth of it. He hissed at the contact.

While Nanaka did seem absorbed at the task at hand, Keima could still tell that the class was still watching them, as they weren't behind the desk. When they noticed the gamer looking at them, some had the decency to look away…

Or in the case of Yui, she shot him a grin and circled her forefinger and thumb into a hole and sent her other forefinger through it. Keima ripped his eyes off and focussed back to the new sensation down there.

Nanaka seemed to be mirroring his jerking motion from before (although in a lot more gentle a manner than he was used to), but the curiosity was still there, as her other hand seemed to be ghosting over the different parts he would normally take for granted… like the dip at the end of the glans, or the arrow shape on the underside… or the connection between the foreskin and the glans. Keima gnashed his teeth as he tried not to move into her warm palms. For someone who didn't really know what she was doing, she was doing one hell of a job finding the most sensitive spots on his dick.

"H-how can I tell when I'm done?" she turned up to Keima, who was red in the face and trying his hardest not to look at her.

"I think you've done enough," Nikaidou called from her seat, "just measure it and tell the class…"

Keima's dick almost seemed to swing as she let go, and for the first time, she actually noticed how it had changed. As he'd mentioned, the foreskin didn't seem to be covering the head anymore… unlike what he'd mentioned, it was because the size and girth seemed to have extended so much that it was the right size. Even the engorged tip she'd been playing with was more daunting than before.

This was a male penis, and this thing was built to fit inside of her… she shivered at the size.

"You can stare at it all you want afterwards… just measure it for now," Nikaidou called again.

She followed through after that, but for some odd reason, the contact made it feel a bit better… even if it did look a little scary, she was certain that Keima could be trusted, and he would never hurt her or do something she wasn't comfortable with, which brought her a lot of relief…

"Ya know, this is a nice penis ya have here…" she gave a slight laugh, and Keima turned to look at her again, a little bewildered.

"Thank you, I guess…" he muttered. For a moment, he watched as she finished up with her ruler and stood up, a somewhat different smile on her face than usual.

"Though yer pretty nice in gen'ral," her smile grew broader as she turned around, "14.4, bitches!"

As she walked back to her seat, the girls got a glimpse of what she had been doing. Keima's face was still looking awkward, but all the girls could agree that he was a sight for sore eyes.

Chihiro may have called him scrawny, but he was anything but that… while he lacked muscle mass on his body, he was slim and toned. His arms were on the stronger side, with sinewy muscles which might not hold up in a fist fight, but certainly feel amazingly safe to be embraced by.

And following his V-line, the view sent chills running down her body. Even if he wasn't looking confident, his dick was standing high and proud, unconcerned by the audience.

And somehow, even his unzipped pants were adding on to the image.

Chihiro could say one thing for sure… her imagination had nothing on him!

There was a definite stir in the mood, and she was certain she heard the youngest member in the class gasp. Even Yui seemed a little concerned.

"That is supposed to fit right?" she whispered to Chihiro, who nodded, but was a little uncertain herself.

Hinoki wolf whistled, and Keima fell to a new level of self-conscious as he grabbed his dick and shoved it back into his blue boxers, only to get multiple awws of disappointment.

"Stingy!" Ayumi spoke from the side of her mouth. Surprisingly, the one to agree with her was Kanon, who had been watching it with a bit more interest than what would be appropriate.

Who were they kidding?! This whole thing was fucking inappropriate, but no one seemed concerned to make any changes to that.

"Ladies, ladies…" Nikaidou motioned them down for the umpteenth time as she walked to the front of the room, "you came, you saw… now let's get with the programme…"

She slapped Keima's bare shoulder jovially.

"Let us give this brave young man a round of applause… both for baring himself to us and giving you enough fodder to keep you going for months, and for actually being more impressive than the world average…"

Well, the girls did have to hand it to him there… this certainly took more courage than some of them could fathom…

Though Chihiro smiled slyly… even if she had to stop here, she was certainly going to have some nice nights following this. Holy fuck, he was hot! What had she even been on to chase all those guys when there was a low-key Adonis sitting by her!?

She clapped politely with the rest of them, but she was near certain she wasn't the only one who was having impure thoughts about the boy standing ahead of them.

"Okay," Nikaidou started on a new thought, "now that we know what we do, there's another important topic of sexuality we must discuss, which I have brushed upon in this session."

The class quieted down, making the next question ring even louder.

"So in all honesty, who here masturbates?" she asked seriously. Everyone looked at her without moving.

The pause continued long enough that a ball of tumbleweed could have passed through the class.

"Come on, why is it now that you don't talk, after everything you've seen in here!?" she walked up to the front desks on the left, "you basically admitted to masturbating to this guy," she indicated to Chihiro, who blushed, "and there's no way you haven't done it, considering the stunt you pulled earlier…" she motioned to Yui, "now can you please answer!?"

"Are we going to get in trouble?" Yui responded.

"Of course not…" Nikaidou clicked her tongue, "self-pleasure is nothing to be ashamed of and is perfectly normal, which is why it is important to be discussed…"

After a moment, Chihiro raised her hand, followed by a significant portion of the class. By the end, it was only Eri, Minami, Kusunoki, Shiori and Tsukiyo who didn't have their hands up, a fact more surprising to the moon enthusiast.

She did know the theory behind masturbation, but she didn't consider it a particularly beautiful pastime… it was messy and didn't smell particularly nice, and she would avoid it whenever she could… but it was more interesting to her that Shiori didn't either.

"Nee, Shiori," she turned to the librarian, "what do you think is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Shiori shrunk back, "maybe we'll need to talk about it?"

Even on librarian standards, Shiori knew some very random trivia. She could tell you the Summer lineup for anime in 1998… she could tell you how to make a wrap… she could even explain the mechanics behind a remote controlled car.

But the issue was that she was all theory, and even though she'd read multiple biology textbooks(sometimes, duty got that boring), she still didn't know pleasuring herself worked… maybe she avoided some of the more racy sections in books, but that was the honest truth…

Although she did seem to have company, she kind of wished she knew a little more about sex… the girls seemed to be having quite a bit of fun, which she felt a little left out of.

"Tsukiyo," Shiori leant over to her neighbour's chair, "do you think sex will be fun?"

"Maybe," the girl shrugged, "it feels like it could be quite a bother too…"

"In any case…" Nikaidou spoke up sharply, effectively ending that thought, "if I was to ask anyone what they thought the purpose of this entire session was, would anyone be able to give me an answer?"

Kusunoki glanced around to see everyone looking at each other, confused. Seeing that no one seemed to have much of an answer, she raised her hand.

"This is some kind of training, I believe," the younger Kasuga spoke, "to both learn about the art and practice it."

Even though her face was impassive, she felt her stomach bubble at those last words. Nikaidou nodded.

"That is partially true," the teacher nodded, "however, seeing that you refer to this as an "art", can you be a little more specific as to the details it curtails…"

Kusunoki blushed slightly.

"It is the art of a man and woman combining, Sensei…" she cleared her throat as she looked away, confirming the thing that Nikaidou had suspected.

"Combining into a robot?" the teacher played stupid, "you would have to be a bit more specific as to what this class is about…"

Kusunoki's lips quivered a bit, as she glanced at Keima. Now that the attention seemed to have come off of him, he was a bit more composed, and his eyes had returned to their usual level of focussed. He caught her eyes for a moment, causing her to look away.

"It's about sex…" she answered in a small voice… then she had to repeat it louder… again and again.

"This is about sex, okay?!" Kusunoki yelled as she stood up. Nikaidou nodded.

"Indeed, the fact that this a class on sex should not be a surprise to anyone," she walked on, "however, I am aware that you would have had classes like these outside of this with no practical section…" the girls nodded in agreement, so the teacher continued.

"While there is nothing wrong with those, the fact that everything is explained from a textbook defeats the purpose of it all, because sex is only practical and is a lesson that will serve you for the rest of your life…" she stopped in front of the class, "so this session was made to embody the spirit of sexual relations… stepping out of your comfort zone to learn something new about you and your partner and to feel pleasure, and know there isn't anything wrong with that."

Nikaidou took in a deep breath, before closing off her last sentence.

"My aim is that by the time any of you leave the door, you must have experienced the heightened emotions and euphoria from orgasming…" she chuckled lightly, "which is why, for the five girls who didn't raise their hands before, Nagase-sensei will be teaching you how to masturbate."

Jun stood up, her face in utter panic.

"I can't teach them that!" she yelped. However, another hand fell on her shoulder. When she turned around, it was Hinoki.

"You can and you will, Sensei…" she slung her arm around the shorter woman, "and in any case, I'll give you a hand too…" she grinned, "both Minami-chan and Kusunoki are here, so I'll give them a lesson they won't forget."

Nikaidou nodded approvingly at both of them.

"You can just set up a small circle on the other side of the room… if they succeed in getting an orgasm, they can either go home or join the rest of us."

"Though what are the rest of us doing?" Sumire asked. Nikaidou smiled.

"Individual tutoring with Katsuragi," she nodded, "you may ask any questions of him or partake in any sexual actions, as long as he agrees…" she stretched slightly as she headed to the door.

"Speaking of which, I have no problems with you pairing up with any of your female classmates either, as long as the same conclusion is reached."

"Conclusion…?" Yui repeated, somewhat bemused.

"You've got to cum," she gave them a smile, "after you've reached that, just make a tally mark on the board, after that, you may choose to go home or stay and continue," she smiled at the shocked looks on everyone's faces, "so do as you please… I'm going to get some coffee now."

With that, the 17 young adults were left alone, not sure where to actually go from there… that was, until Yui got up and made the first tally mark on the board.

"Already!?" Keima yelled at her.

"What, I'm a fast learner," she winked, "though I wouldn't mind if you teach me more…"

* * *

 **Ah, Yui... this truly is the class you were meant for.**

 **Well, I guess we actually get to the dividing path of the story, and the plots we'll be following for the rest of the story... namely, small arcs with each of the girls and Jun's... lessons. :P**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this and know that there's still much more to come, so feel free to subscribe or favourite... and feel free to review if you want to say anything or have ideas for the story.**

 **So responding to reviews now:**

 **Qruis:** Hey again. Glad to see you on this story, and I'm especially glad you're enjoying this... I'm hoping this story will remain to your liking, and be super bad... or at least the story topic. :P

 **xellos540:** *eyes widen as I try not to get scared by the wall of text*

H-hi... I see you had a lot to say about this chapter... holy gaucamole, this review must've taken the same amount of time to write as my chapter did... 8o

Thank you for the in-depth review of everyone's answer... it was really interesting to read and hear your view about things... the part about Yui and Ayumi was especially... telling... :P

Lol, going full mast... I may want to use that phrasing, coz that is amazing.

Also, thank you for your wishes... happy new year too, and may you achieve everything you set out to do... including Kanon :P

 **ZelgadisGW:** Heh, it's kinda interesting that a two paragraph review shows more attention to detail than my own brain... literally, it feels like the first time reading this story every time I read it... but you seem to retain a lot more than me.

That being said, despite the OOCness of this situation, I truly do attempt to keep the characters similar to their anime and manga counterparts... and that also means including random info from the manga which has stuck with me.

 **And to everyone else, thank you for reading, and have a great day. I'll hopefully be back on Saturday then.**


	6. Akari to the rescue

**Hiya!**

 **I kinda don't have any excuse for not posting yesterday, but I was gaming so... hopefully you guys understand.**

 **In any case, please enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Keima stood in front of the board, chalk in his hand while the others waited for him to direct them. His brain was hard at work, considering his situation, but he was having trouble even wrapping his head around it, let alone making decisions about how it would go… individual tutoring meant he was basically at their mercy, and he wanted to limit it… then at the same time, he would have to consider in which order he would approach each of the girls… and he still didn't know what the fuck he was doing!

He pressed his head against the chalkboard… Nikaidou might have called it individual tutoring, but this was absolutely nothing like studying… he didn't even know the contents of the work he was supposed to help people with, for God's sake…

Still, as he turned around, he noticed the girls were chatting amongst themselves… maybe the 2B Pencils had something in common, but otherwise, all these girls were completely different, and most of them wouldn't know each other outside of this class… as inexplicable as this entire class was, it was a little heartwarming to see all the girls being themselves…

Even if it meant Yui was making jokes about getting off in class without anyone noticing… or at least he hoped she was joking about that.

He shivered… he could barely keep up with Yui, let alone an entire class of girls… but he didn't really want to disappoint any of them either…

He'd have to make a decision about what he was going to do… or how he was going to do it… or how far he was willing to let these girls go. Honestly, he was near certain that if he allowed it, some girls would want to go all the way, and he would have to decide if he was okay with that… or if he was okay with doing it in a place where any girl could watch him…

Keima sighed. Was this how his first time was going to go? To a girl he undeniably cared for, but may have only known for a week, while the peanut gallery could watch and comment… he could just imagine the PTSD he was going to have coming out of this.

But even thinking outside of himself, this place was a shit show! There were only hard surfaces around, and the only soft ones would be the actual people in the room… would any girl even choose that for their first time?

Keima groaned as he staggered to his folded up clothes… what he needed was to turn his head off and play some games. As he expected, he felt himself loosen up with the familiar gadget in his hand. He'd been playing for less than a minute before he felt his PFP slip from his hand and rise above his head.

"What the!?" he glanced at who had taken his console, only to see someone who hadn't even been here before… well, somewhat...

"Diana!?" he said disbelievingly.

"Hello, Katsuragi-san…" she gave him a look-over as she lowered his PFP, "you seem… well…"

A somewhat cheeky smile came to her face as she noticed that Keima was definitely more frazzled looking from the last time she'd seen him personally… he wasn't wearing a shirt (though honestly, this wasn't the first time she'd seen him without one), and his hair was a mess (not that that wasn't true for every day in his life either). However, he was wearing his uniform pants with the fly undone and his blue cotton boxers obviously peeking out over his still visible boner… honestly, she wouldn't mind waking up to that image…

Except what the hell was she saying!? She shook her head.

"Why are you here?" Katsuragi asked exasperated. Diana shrugged, holding out his PFP back.

"It's partially to offer my help, and partially so I can ask a favour…"

Keima found himself freezing up. Considering this was Diana, it very much sounded like a trade-off… while he preferred doing everything on his own, he didn't really know what he was up against, and he didn't have a plan either.

"Let's hear the favour first…" his eyes narrowed as he took the console.

"This individual tutoring you're doing… I want it to be Tenri first…" Keima was taken aback.

"You are aware what this tutoring is about, right?" he asked. Diana turned slightly red, but she didn't break their eye contact.

"I am aware," she responded, "even if my feelings on this matter differ from Tenri's, this is her body, and I won't interfere with that." The gamer was satisfied by that answer.

"Then what help are you willing to offer?"

"Whatever I can… be it for you or for the other girls…" she sighed, "as much as I don't favour this method of learning, practical knowledge is worlds ahead from theory."

"It might be, but this isn't something I can fool around with," Keima answered honestly, "what I do here is going to shape Tenri and everyone else's thoughts on sex for a long time… possibly for their whole life. A classroom setting isn't ideal for this."

"Because of all the hard surfaces?"

"That… and the fact that there is little privacy," he chewed his lip, "I don't have any particular regards to my own privacy, but the girls… even if they do trust each other to talk about it together, I don't think everyone would be okay with performing sexual actions in front of their peers…"

"I think I have a solution for you, Katsuragi," Keima whipped his head in surprise to see Akari standing next to them.

"Exhibit A on what the issue is," he indicated to the girl. Akari ignored that comment.

To most people including Keima, Akari was an oddball whose jacket reeked of oil, and whose conquest involved Keima having to help her make a perfect human, only for her (and the Loose Spirit he'd been seeking) to split after a meaningful conversation. Even after that, her strangeness seemed to grow, as he learnt that she was actually a New Devil (and Elsie's adopted sister) named Rimyuel.

"If you would like, I could close off an area of the classroom with Hagoromo to make it soundproof and hidden from the outside. Any girl who prefers a more private space may choose to go in there."

Keima actually liked that solution… especially because she was a Valedictorian in her school, so she was certainly competent enough to build something like that. That wasn't the only issue though.

"Although, what will we do about the uncomfortable chairs and tables?"

"I'm sure I can spare enough Hagoromo for a makeshift bed inside the area," Akari added.

"I can probably change the properties of the wood to make the chairs and table feel more comfortable," Diana agreed.

"What about…" Keima began, before he quickly shut his mouth. There wasn't anything either female could do anything about.

"Yes, Katsuragi?" Akari inquired. Keima's quick brain thought up a different question before they could go further.

"How much time do you think I should devote to each girl?" he asked.

"I'd say ten minutes sound reasonable…" Akari shrugged. Keima's mouth fell open.

"150 minutes!" he sputtered, "are you trying to break me?"

"You are aware that this is for the girls' education…" Diana gave him a look, "and if Dokurou is going to hold you to being able to bring every girl to a climax, 150 minutes might not actually be enough…"

"I'm one person…" Keima cried. Akari patted him woodenly on the back.

"I'm sure you can ask for a break… it might even be that you won't be required to do manual work for the entire time."

"We can make sure your energy levels don't deplete too drastically," Diana offered. As much as Keima felt himself dying at the idea of this, he nodded.

"Tell the girls that we'll convene after a 20 minute break, then you and Akari can set up the room…" he spoke in a dead voice as he fiddled with his PFP, "in the meantime, just let me play my games…"

* * *

Chihiro stretched as she stepped out of the room, a smile on her face… Keima had given up his Adonis appearance by putting on his shirt again and slouching over his console, but the promise of a continuation for this lesson was made, as well as a request for all the girls to decide on what they would like to focus on in their private tutoring session with him. Honestly, she couldn't wait! Her brain couldn't shut up about that, even though she felt continuously aroused… kind of like if she removed her panties, her pussy might drool everywhere like a starving dog.

There weren't any limits to how far they could go, right?

As she walked towards the stairwell, she noticed some of her friends were actually waiting for her.

"Yui! Ayumi!" she greeted them happily, "I hope you guys weren't here too long."

"We weren't," Ayumi smiled, linking her arms with Chihiro, "although what were you doing inside?"

"I was talking with Kujyou-san," she shrugged, "she seems like a nice girl."

"Oh, she is," Yui came from the other side and linked up with her, "she's in my class."

Chihiro was a little less attentive with the last part, her brain having sent up a red flag… it wasn't that weird that Ayumi was being all close to her, considering they'd been friends for over a decade now… but Yui?

Not that Yui wasn't affectionate, but with both of them at the same time felt a little bit like they were trying to corner her. Chihiro wondered what that could be about, but she didn't want to let on her suspicions just yet. She continued to walk alongside them as they went down the steps.

"Man though… I gotta give you guys Kudos for what you did to Katsuragi," Chihiro laughed, "that was genius and it must've taken a lot of guts…"

"It did," Ayumi responded, "though probably not as much as what you said…"

Her two friends met eyes for a moment, a little motion which wasn't lost on the normal girl. So it had something to do with that…

"You know…" Chihiro suddenly paused, which loosened their grip slightly, "if I didn't know better, I would swear I need to keep a better eye out on our band to see what they're doing in their free time…"

She waggled her eyebrows at Ayumi, who retracted her hand, trying her hardest to cover up the blush that had just sprung up. That was enough for Chihiro.

"In any case, I'm gonna go buy some j‒"

"Not so fast," Yui gripped onto her hand tighter, finally seeing what the normal girl had been trying to pull, "we need to talk to you."

"About what!?" she pulled her wrist away, "I'd rather you just ask, instead of trying to cut off my escape route."

"Mostly because we were certain you'd leave if we didn't do something to stop you…" Ayumi answered. Chihiro clicked her tongue, but from looking at both of their faces, it was clear that it was important, and they probably had meant well.

"Okay, I'll listen… just buy me some coffee, and we'll talk by the vending machine…" the drummer and acoustic guitarist perked up, "it doesn't mean I'll automatically answer, by the way…"

"Even if you say that, you'll answer because we're your best friends…" Chihiro glared at them, but let herself get dragged down to the vending machines. They did have somewhat of a point there.

"So…" Chihiro opened the tab of her can, "what's this all about?"

"We want to know… what's the deal between you and Katsuragi?" Chihiro jerked, only avoiding spilling her drink on her clothes because she pushed her hand away.

"W-what?" she stuttered, flapping the milk off her hand, "I told you that we agreed to not pursue anything…"

That was the honest truth though… Keima did come back to ask her out after he broke her heart over a week before then. Chihiro did hear him out, but he was uncertain of his own feelings. In the end, they mutually agreed that now might not be the best time to commit to anything, and now… they mostly just talked in class, and that was about it…

Chihiro was actually pretty happy with that arrangement. She still got to be close to him, and he was even willing to answer a few (although very few) questions… two months really wasn't much of an indication of whether she could get over him, but at least she thought about him less than before, which she considered a good thing…

"Then what was with your answer to Nikaidou's question?" Yui asked seriously, "that is not something you say to a friend…"

"So," Chihiro snapped, "Ayumi's your friend, and you literally fed her your cum!" the girls looked appropriately abashed for that, "and I don't take that you have feelings for her…"

"We kinda got dragged with the mood," Ayumi scratched her hair, "but even then, we know that you have had feelings for Katsuragi…"

"So?"

"So we're asking if it's your feelings now that were talking…" Ayumi asked, Chihiro near roared with irritation.

"Yes I do have feelings for him… but so do you, and you, and all those girls which were in that damn classroom with us!" she grabbed her head with her free hand, "Katsuragi's not going to choose any of us, so I may as well have my fun now…"

"I kind of disagree with that…" Yui sipped her tea as she watched Chihiro have her mini-tantrum.

"I'm with her on that one," Ayumi pointed her thumb to Yui.

"Really? So which one of his bombshell girlfriends is he going to choose!?" she stopped moving long enough that she could look them in the face.

"You…" they replied. She calmed down, but red stained her face.

"W-what shit are you on?" she mumbled, "I just said we‒"

"Agreed to not date, blah blah blah…" Yui moved her hands in a yakking motion, "but it's nearly February… it's been over two months since you went on that date."

"And maybe I shouldn't talk as if I know a lot about guys, but his reaction to what you said was actually pretty favourable…" Ayumi continued. Chihiro stopped to pause for a moment.

"Really?" she asked curiously, "what was favourable about it?" Yui and Ayumi burst into identical smiles, having successfully baited their friend into being interested in the conversation.

"Who knows…" Yui smiled mysteriously, "maybe you should ask him…"

"You tell me or I'm kicking you out of the 2B Pencils!" Chihiro shouted desperately, only making the two girls even more gleeful. Not that they really wanted to mess with their club president, but she made it so easy…

"You know, I think our break is over now," Ayumi smiled, offering her arm to Yui, "we should probably head back."

"Indeed we should, Ayumi," the drummer took Ayumi's arm. Chihiro grumbled curse words behind them, but they were perfectly happy at that.

Honestly, they would probably still go through this sex ed thing, but they had had little hope that something might change… but if they could give Chihiro a little hope, that would be enough… unless the girl did something stupid, because then they would probably laugh.

* * *

It was a bit later that Chihiro was sitting in her chair. Ayumi and Yui had ditched her for a last minute bathroom break, so now it was just her and her thoughts.

She wasn't stupid… she had seen Keima harden at what she'd said, but that had been the intention of that. He'd even gotten hard at whatever the hell her friends had been doing, and he did seem to be struggling with his composure even before then…

Keima may be a genius with little to no interest in girls, but he was still a warm-blooded human with some primal instinct. Unlike what her friends were implying, his reaction wasn't anything special, so there didn't seem to be any point dwelling in it. She sighed, her head falling to her desk.

"Is something wrong, Chihiro-san?" Eri asked, looking up from her textbook that she'd picked up with Shiori from the library during the break.

"Not really," she blew it off, "although rather, what are you even searching right now?"

"Shiori-san mentioned this nice book on human anatomy that she thought would help me with our session with Nagase-sensei," she held up a picture of the female reproductive system, "but it's a little hard to follow…"

"You honestly don't need to know this stuff," Chihiro put her hand on the book, "this only tells you the biological process. If you want to learn how to masturbate with that book, you may as well stick it between your thighs; because that's the closest it's going to get to helping you…"

Chihiro blanched as Eri took her words literally, pulling her chair out and locking her knees around them.

"Like this?" she asked curiously. Chihiro blushed and yanked out the book from between her legs.

"It was a joke… please don't desecrate the library book like that," she placed it down on her table, trying hard not to think of where it had just been, "I'm just saying the knowledge you're looking for won't be inside there."

Though if Eri had rubbed the book there, she might've got some pretty good friction. Except this was precisely what Chihiro shouldn't be thinking about!

"Then where can I get it?" Eri looked like she was about to cry, "I don't know anything about how girls are down there!"

Keima, who was standing by the board, glanced up at that exclamation, before looking down as Chihiro did a scan of the classroom to see if anyone had heard.

"Look look... I'll give you a breakdown," she spoke quietly, trying to calm Eri down, "just don't make so much noise…"

Keima subtly moved closer to the table as Chihiro flipped through the book, looking for a picture.

"You see, this is basically how it looks on the outside of the body," she tapped her nail against the page, "this part over here is the labia, which is basically the opening to where most of the stuff happens in sex."

Keima's heart sank… what the hell was the labia!? There wasn't any way he could see the picture from here. He was more unprepared than he would have expected.

"K-Keima-kun," Tenri tapped him on the back, making him jump, "i-is that the order you'll be taking the individual tutoring?"

Chihiro glanced up to make brief eye contact with Keima. God, he hadn't been listening to them, had he? That would have been embarrassing.

"Y-yeah," Keima walked up to the board, "it was mostly random… in any case, it will be ten minutes with each girl…"

Tenri shivered as she saw her name right at the top. Keima missed it as he'd diverted his attention to the clock. It had been twenty minutes by this point.

As he glanced down, Chihiro and Eri were still involved in their conversation, while Ayumi and Yui were just walking in.

In fact, most of the girls were back… except Sumire and Mio, it seemed.

"Ayumi," Keima called, "have you seen Mio?"

"The blonde with the pigtails?" she asked as confirmation, getting a nod from Keima, "yeah, she was outside earlier, asking for a…" she paused, scratching her head, "well, for some food…"

Keima's eyes narrowed on her, but she didn't move her eyes.

"She's okay, right?"

"Obviously," Ayumi brushed him off, "she's just getting some food, and she'll be back."

"And knowing Sumire, she's probably doing the same…" he sighed. Well, it wasn't a train smash to start without them, considering they were further down the list…

"Okay okay!" Keima slammed his hand on the board, "may I have your attention, ladies…" the talking died down, "I would just like to say a few things before we begin your individual tutoring, and Nagase-sensei takes her group off."

The girls nodded.

"Firstly, with regards to your individual tutoring… I am aware that you may have questions or more practical scenarios you might not want to address with your fellow classmates, so I have made preparations," he indicated to a set of curtains on the side of the room which closed off a couple of square feet from the rest of the room, "if you request, your tutoring session can be held in there."

There were a couple of murmurs in the group, but there was general approval in the existence of that area.

"Secondly, due to the fact I am a single person; the longest I can allow for each session is ten minutes…"

There were multiple groans at the limited time.

"I know it sounds like it isn't enough, but it's already 06:15, and with 15 of us, it's already going to take us near 9 pm…" Keima's eyes narrowed for a moment, "and I'm sure no one wants to explain to their parents that they were getting a practical Sex Ed lesson with a boy…"

There were identical shivers all around the room… even Kanon, who didn't live with her parents…

"Even I have my doubts about this amount of time, but we'll just try to be as time-efficient," Keima pushed up his glasses, "which is why I request that you have any questions prepared before the time…"

He indicated to the board, where he'd jotted down the names of the girls.

"This is the approximate order I will be tutoring you in…" he spoke as the girls read down them, "the girls who are with Nagase-sensei will be slotted in near the end, depending on how long it will take…"

Keima sighed, before bowing his head.

"And lastly… I'm sorry if I can't help you as much as I'd like. You will have good questions which deserve good answers, and if I can't answer them, I do humbly apologise… however, I will try my best…"

"Spoken like a true man…" claps came from the door, and when Keima looked up, Nikaidou was back, looking genuinely impressed, "just do whatever you can… the girls can bring their queries to me as well."

She smiled as she got to the front of the room, giving the girls a bow as well.

"I know it's a little early, but I feel I have a lot to learn from you girls… I am in your hands."

"Yeah, me as well," Keima joined her, "please take care of me…"

The thoughts to that little exchange ranged from a 'wow, he's never done that before…' from Eri to a 'man, that is adorable' from Ayumi. Regardless of what they thought, they gave Keima a bow as well.

"Please take care of me…"

There was one thought that was for certain in everyone's minds… there was no going back from here.

* * *

 **So there you have it... things have been set up for everyone's privacy, and we are ready to get underway with all the girls... sorry that this chapter was pretty slow, but bear with me... next time, there will definitely be more exciting stuff.**

 **I don't have much to say with regards to the chapter, but I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far, and will stick around to see it go further :)**

 **So onto the review(s)**

 **xellos540:** Heh, you don't have to worry about the wall of text thing. I love reading people's opinions on my work, and walls of text are actually more interesting to read for me... you do you.

Though I do notice that you review differently than me... rather, you write your review while you're reading a story, but I read through the whole thing and comment on parts which I have some opinion on... it's kinda interesting, actually.

In any case, I'm glad you're enjoying the dynamics behind the characters... to Nanaka learning more about Keima and Yui being Yui... and there's also girls like Shiori, Minami and Tsukiyo who actually don't have any experience with sexual thoughts, so there'll be further exploration of that.

Thank you for reading, and please continue reviewing... it always brightens my day to get reviews.

 **Well, that's it for this time... Thanks for all the support in terms of follows and favouriting, but I do also want to recommend reviewing, even if it's a small message saying that you enjoyed the story, or even ideas you may want to see later on.**

 **Have a great day, and I'll see you next time :)**


	7. The First Time

**Hi again, everyone... we have a shorter chapter this time, but hey... I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Now we're finally at the bulk of the story, and the sexy stuff is about to begin. I'm going to put a lemon warning here, but I doubt anyone cares. and hopefully ya'll are old enough to read this. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a little later when Keima approached Tenri, the most scared he'd ever been. Sure, it was what Diana had wanted… sure, considering the debt he'd accrued with both girl and goddess, her being first would have been the choice he would have made, even if Diana hadn't approached him… just, would Tenri have wanted this?

"H-hi…" he stopped at Tenri's desk, his hand gripping the edge, although it didn't stop it from shaking.

"H-hi, Keima-kun," she gave him a warm smile. Even then, her nerves were just as apparent as his.

"Are you alright with getting your tutoring now, or would you like to do it later?"

"N-now, please…" Tenri had trouble with getting the words out, "I think it will only get worse if I wait…"

"Fair enough…" Keima's knuckles were white from his grip, "so do you want it at your table or in the closed-off area?"

Nanaka, who was in the next seat, started praying that she'd do it here… considering she was the second name on the list, she needed something to watch or understand… she wished she could have gone back in time and watched some porn, instead of playing Shougi all the time.

"I-I think the c-closed-off area would be better," Tenri answered in a small voice… while Nanaka made a face at that decision, she understood… she would have gone for the room too. Keima motioned for her to stand up and go there, so she followed through, dropping her almost completely flattened sheet of bubble wrap.

"Goo' Luck, Ayukawa!" Nanaka whispered as she gave the passing Tenri a slap on the arm. Tenri gave her a nervous smile, which did little for the orange head's own nerves... she'd seen that face a few times before when the girl had to give any oral presentation to the class… except this was to a single guy… and she'd be some level of naked… and her mouth would be used for way more than just speaking to him… Nanaka felt a new surge of arousal at that image, but she stood up… she doubted she would feel much better just waiting here… Maybe one of the other girls were doing something that could relax her.

* * *

Oh God, this was awkward… was the thoughts on both teenagers minds as they watched each other… for better or for worse, they were behind the curtain now, which completely drone out the talking from the other side… which unfortunately meant that they were in dead silence.

This place… honestly wasn't that bad… there was a romantic purplish tint to it from the Hagoromo curtains and Queen-sized bed, and on the table was Akari's skull ornament, attached with an Auxiliary cable, forming a speaker if someone might want to play music… before Keima could get concerned about that, he noticed the small pile of condoms next to them. He blushed, his stomach making flips.

Literally, there was one table and the bed… anyone who entered this empty, sound-proof room would know for a fact that the only purpose it had was for fucking… or dubious Sex Ed practical's, as everyone seemed to call it here. In any case, time was ticking.

"S-so…" Keima scratched his head, his eyes trained on his hand, "do you have any questions you want to ask me?"

Tenri took a breath. She'd been practicing this.

"K-k-keima-kun!" she scrunched her hands on the blanket which was on the bed, "c-can I take your clothes off!?"

Keima's eyes widened. He'd say that kind of boldness was only possible from Diana, but the nervousness… the scrunched up face and trembling lips… that was all Tenri.

Tenri… his sweet, shy, bubble-wrap popping, magic-trick performing, goddess-hosting childhood friend was in front of him, trying her hardest to not break eye contact with him, despite the voice in her screaming for her to run.

She knew Keima hadn't changed his mind since his letter… she knew that doing this may set back her chances of moving on from him by a lot… but Diana was supporting her… this opportunity may never come back again…

God, she loved him! His eyes which were trying to gauge what she was doing… the way his uniform stuck on him like he'd grown into it… the body underneath it which she'd gotten to visually familiarise herself with… and under that all, his rock hard member, a sight which was still burnt behind her eyelids… God, she wanted him. She'd waited so long for this…

Her face leant closer, which surprised Keima back onto the heels of his palms. Still, he knew better than to try scurrying away.

"A-are you sure you want to?" he asked, struggling for breath. Tenri stopped, her focussed impression dyed a slight red.

"I always have…" she watched his eyes, the shine in them wavering… he nodded, his eyes drifting shut. Tenri wasted no more time in capturing his lips.

For what might have been an eternity, she revelled in the feeling, her hands drifting to his cheeks as she let him straighten himself… but Keima could tell that her intensity was starting to increase… her mouth pressed against his more strongly and her hands slid down to his chest, making her intention quite clear.

In turn, Keima's body was on fire… her tongue against his was coal, and the path her hands were taking was a trail of paraffin, and she'd lit the match as soon as she'd touched him. Keima tried desperately to get his brain working, but all the sensations Tenri brought up in him, one by one, was making it impossible… or maybe it was because he'd stopped breathing since she started assaulting his mouth… either way, his body didn't want it to stop.

But he could tell… with the extra pressure that was on his heart, he had to breathe before he could do anything else… Without breaking the kiss, he could feel Tenri's long fingers fumbling with his shirt buttons. He had to put his foot down!

With his body struggling against his brain, he gently pushed Tenri away by the shoulders, even though his throat made a growl of discontentment.

"You…" Keima was trembling, "you… need to breathe…" the childhood friend was too breathless to cringe… she'd forgotten oxygen was a thing…

"So-sorry…" she leant her head forward, a little ashamed. On the other hand, Keima could feel his heart grow with fondness… maybe that was more forward than what he'd imagined from Tenri… but her getting so into it that she didn't notice she was running out of air… her barely getting a grip on his buttons… this was Tenri through and through…

"There's no need to be…" he pressed his head against hers, "that felt amazing… please just let me live to see the end of it…"

For the few moments they took to catch their breath, Tenri put her hands in Keima's trying to keep as much contact as she could… she was more careful the next time, throwing herself less into the kissing and more into making sure she could get his shirt off… her head was so clouded with desire she was surprised that she did succeed. On the other hand, Keima took this success to launch an attack of his own, his tongue returning the favour by roving in her mouth, while his hands quickly unfastened her tie and hooked onto her school shirt, lifting it clean off.

Tenri have him an alarmed look as she moved to cover her bra, but he held her hands down.

"Don't…" he warned, his eyes drifting down to the swells of her breasts, "they're gorgeous…"

"K-keima-kun," Tenri breathed. He linked his fingers with hers before taking her lips again, setting off the fire once more. She let out a mewl which only set the temperature up higher and made him even more aggressive against her… before she could even tell, her back and their clasped hands hit the mattress, her boobs straining against their soft purple confines. Keima loomed over her, his eyes gleaming with something Tenri had never seen, but which didn't scare her a bit…

Keima had her at his mercy, and there was no other way she'd want it. He opened his hand, and Tenri followed… however, instead of letting go, he brushed his fingers against her… across her palm and down her arm, lighter than a butterfly's wing, but enough to illicit a gasp from her sensitive body. With the kind of response he was getting, his hand went lower to her waist, making lazy circles on her stomach as he watched her expression change. At first, she seemed to be trying her hardest to keep herself together, but the concentrated look fell apart the longer Keima burnt lines on her skin, her mouth opening slightly as her eyes squeezing shut…

Her fingers clasped around his wrist, guiding it higher to where she needed him…

Keima paused a moment, relishing the softness of the flesh over her bra… for what might have been for too long, as the girl squirmed, her eyes begging for him to touch her properly. With a little support from her, he managed to pull the straps down, revealing her beautiful nubs. Keima marvelled how the hardened peaks felt under his thumb.

"S-suck them… please," Tenri barely got out. It took a moment for him to get himself together enough to follow, his lips clamping down on them, getting a little shriek from her, where he completely let go, "j-just not that hard…"

Keima listened this time, his mouth opened wider as his tongue flicked over the little nub… the positive reaction was more evident as he felt Tenri's back arch up to him, begging to take more of her in… he pulled himself back slightly, his tongue mirroring what his fingers had been doing, this time on her breasts… after giving the nipple a couple of flicks, he stuck his mouth on them and gave it a suck, gaining a more pleasurable moan from her. While he could have continued, he knew that more urgent matters were at hand.

He sat himself next to her, his one hand sliding down her thighs and hiking her skirt up to reveal soaked purple panties which matched the bra. Keima swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"C-can I take them off?" he asked, his voice hoarse… Tenri nodded, being unable to give any other kind of response. With a gulp, he put his fingers to either side before pausing… it would be his first time seeing a real pussy…

In his pants, he could tell he was back to being rock hard… once he pulled this down, it would be very likely that everything would change…

Though honestly, he wouldn't mind if his world changed with Tenri… that beautiful goddess (and he wasn't referring to the one inside her) deserved nothing less than the best, but she settled for him, and he wouldn't allow her to regret it.

With a deep breath, he eased them down, noting the thin strings of cum that clung onto them… Tenri hissed slightly as air hit down there, but Keima… he was just breathless at the sight… her shaved pussy glistening and drooling onto the bed, and Tenri's face turned away in embarrassment, her cheeks bright red… what had Keima done to earn this heavenly sight?

His fingers slowly approached the area, before he realised how wet she actually was… his fingertips had barely touched her, and he could his fingers entirely coated in her nectar. Tenri could feel the disturbance, considering she glanced down at him, rubbing two of his fingers together curiously… so this was what it felt like…

"K-keima-kun…" Tenri's voice was strained, "can you… put it inside?" Keima's heart stopped pounding at the thing he'd been expecting… she did want him to take her first time. He nodded his head and he shoved his pants down, noticing her moisture clung to them from his fingers. He gulped as his dick bounced on its exit…

"I… err… have to put a condom on it," he reminded himself as he reached for the table, knocking a couple over in the process… still, despite his new found klutziness, he did manage to navigate it on himself… Tenri had been a little disappointed because she had wanted to be the one to do so…

Still, as he lay next to her, a horrible thought occurred to him… she was definitely ready for him, and he was certain he was going to explode soon… but where the fuck was he supposed to enter from!? Eroge didn't have much more than CGs of the girls naked under the protagonist.

He climbed over her, his eyes roving, looking for some kind of entrance… but all he saw was soaked flesh and folds. He prayed, lowering himself onto her that the slippery slide he was entering would take him to the right place.

Tenri gasped, and Keima nearly jumped off, taking all of his control to not do so.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, concerned. Tenri squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, before shaking her head…

"Just a twinge," Tenri wiped her sweaty brow, "but I think you can move it a bit further in."

THANK GOD!

Still, Keima was careful, going in very slowly, despite how easily he seemed to move inside of her. He was fully in when Tenri got the energy to pull him closer with both her legs. He nearly jumped as he felt her feet against his backside, nearly falling onto her, but regaining his balance, her action reminding him of what he'd been missing.

As nice as her muscular insides of her vagina felt, the only way she'd be able to orgasm was if he moved in her. So he tried, slow and steadily.

"Y-you can move faster…" Tenri muttered, "I won't break…"

So he quickened his pace, Tenri assisting as he went in… and out… and in… and out…

"Just a bit… more…" her face scrunched up as her womb started clenching… despite it not being an unfamiliar feeling for her, it was a whole other level with Keima, who seemed to be very into it himself. Even though she knew the sounds she was making when he slammed into her were really embarrassing, if it was with him, it was fine…

And that was enough… with one last entry, he came, a loud groan leaving his mouth, the sound of which seemed to take Tenri over the edge as well, her tight pussy giving his dick one last squeeze before it loosened… her legs lowered down and Keima leant over her, a satisfied smile on his sweaty face…

"That was amazing, Tenri," he placed a kiss on her lips… only for her head to fall. Before Keima could be alarmed, she suddenly awoke, her eyes sharp and red, rather than their usual soft blue…

Diana look down, only to realise what she'd woken up into… her face darkened, and Keima stood up, his semi-flaccid dick leaving from inside her with a little squelch. Even with her mouth closed, the sound that escaped her may have been the most adorable thing ever… that was until her ice-cold glare settled on him.

Oh fuck!

* * *

 **Wahahahaha! And Diana has opened her eyes... hang in there, Keima!**

 **So we get the clumsy beginnings of Keima and his chosen first, the lovely Tenri... and that's actually about it, for this chapter... ah well, there's always next week.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. So onto reviews now.**

 **ZelgadisGW (1st review):** That's an interesting way to begin a review... or any other conversation in general :P

I hadn't actually thought about leaving that to the imagination, to be honest... I figured as it was more objective and that I'd already discussed it earlier, it would feel incomplete to just leave it like that... I'm glad to hear your opinion though.

Lol, that is an interesting development to leave Jun and Hinoki to babysit the more innocent members of the class... so many people to corrupt *evil laughs*

 **(2nd review):** Aww, you caught me... I couldn't think of what to call that last chapter, so I just gave credit to the person who's making the bed here :P

I can totally see why you think Diana wouldn't want anything to do with this... but I guess that she loves Tenri so much that she'll even ask Keima to take her first... not coz she's interested in it or anything :P

Lmao, you might have too much faith in me here, thinking I'll follow the Chihiro route... though considering what kind of person I am, I shouldn't be shocked either... maybe I will, and maybe I won't... hopefully that will keep you hooked to this story.

 **xellos540:** Calmly freaking out... I like that description a lot... that's Keima in this chapter... though I agree that doing it on a table is pretty hot... especially when they aren't willing to wait to get on a bed.

I wonder if I'd call Chihiro needy or just horny and excited... either way, she's doing this, but of course, Ayumi and Yui want their answers... Chihiro doesn't really want to answer though, and Keima's opinion is still unknown thus far...

Lol, of course Keima doesn't care about the sex ed taught in school. He never thought he'd need it, because that knowledge isn't important... in games. Hopefully it shows in this chapter how out of his element Keima is in this story.

Heh, have some more story... and I totes get you about forgetting what you wanted to review about... generally, I have to read a chapter thrice to actually absorb it and figure out what I want to comment on. I don't mind the summary setting at all... in fact, it makes it much easier to find what you're commenting on.

 **Well, that's it for this week. Hope you guys enjoyed it and will leave a review... Next time, then *blows a kiss***


	8. Everybody wants A-kun

**Hey everyone. For once, I'm actually on time for my agreed posted day... how rare :P**

 **This is definitely the longest chapter so far in this story, but I enjoyed writing this one a lot... I have a habit of writing like a marathon, so I'm pretty sure I wrote most of this in a single day... good times :)**

 **So please... enjoy:**

* * *

As Keima left for his first tutoring session, Eri and Chihiro were looking at the list on the board…

"Waah, Nii-sama isn't going to tutor me…" the younger sister cried.

"You do remember that Katsuragi said he'd add all you girls after your session with Nagase-sensei…" Chihiro reminded, "he didn't add you because he didn't know when you'd be available…"

Eri oohhed as the realisation struck her… on the other hand, Chihiro was a little disappointed with her position… 7th… with 15 girls, that might be completely centred, but that didn't make her happy at all.

Especially as she watched Tenri following Keima into the curtained area, her hands fidgeting on the bottom of her skirt… while Chihiro couldn't be certain what her intentions were, she was certain of one thing…

With the six girls she was following, there was no way that nothing would happen with Keima… not that she really knew his virginity status before coming into this room, but she was certain he wouldn't be one by the time it was her turn. She sighed… this really shouldn't be bothering her as much as it did.

She turned to look at Eri, who actually had her attention diverted to the teachers, one of whom seemed to be pleading with the other to not have to teach five girls how to masturbate… of course, no prizes offered for guessing who.

Chihiro smiled broadly at the look on her former student teacher's face… a mix of anxious, terrified and "but whyyyyyy?"

"Is this really something we should be teaching these girls?" Jun asked, her voice nowhere near as quiet as she intended or wanted, "this is something they should be experimenting with o-on their own."

"Nonsense…" Nikaidou blew her off, "the whole reason everyone in the world is so damn repressed is because no one is willing to talk with them about it."

"I'm with scary teacher lady," Hinoki appeared out of nowhere, surprising Jun, "teaching girls that having sexual feelings is okay might be the best lesson any teacher could offer."

"Then can't you -o teach them!?" Jun whined, somehow still not losing her lilt, even while agitated. Nikaidou gave a shake, but her impression was sympathetic.

"As the older Kasuga put it, I think my involvement would be more daunting to the girls, "she smiled sadly, "it may be a different teaching experience to you, but it's valuable, nonetheless… and you have a hand as well…" she indicated to Hinoki.

"But…"

"Good luck, Jun…" Nikaidou patted her on the back before walking away, "just teach them what you know…"

With a sigh, Nagase-sensei called the rest of the girls so they could begin their circle, showing that regardless of what the lesson was, she wouldn't dilly dally with it. Chihiro let out a yawn and lay down on her desk… honestly, if she could get in a nap, it would be better than dwelling in her head about Keima and all the other girls who were in love with him…

* * *

Though speaking of girls who were in love with Keima, the blonde astronomy club member was sitting next to her similarly love-struck bookworm friend in their little circle. Seated on her other side was their two "teachers" and the three other girls, Katsuragi's little sister, the aquatic kohai from the middle school, and the samurai senpai who looked like she could beat everyone to the moon and back…

There was only one thing these girls had in common… that being that none of them had ever masturbated before…

Well, that was partially a lie in the case of Tsukiyo… she had certainly tried it, but she couldn't really seem to get it right… like it was supposed to be pleasurable, right? All she felt from it was exhausted and turned off from ever touching herself again…

Just as well… it wasn't a particularly beautiful habit. Still, a small part of her was curious enough to actually sit through this and see that maybe she could leave with a different view…

Though for the life of her, she didn't know how Vulcan would take that, considering that the Goddess was the oldest and the most serious… masturbating with her inside might be comparable to masturbating with your grandmother in the room; just disturbing for everyone.

In any case, Jun took a deep breath, her sensitivity training kicking in… maybe she wasn't qualified for this kind of teaching, she'd certainly try to wade in. Firstly, she should try to relax them… make them more open to the topic of discussion…

"So…" Jun began nervously, "I think the first place to begin would be to…"

"How about I show you girls how to do it!?" Hinoki spoke cheerfully, her hands approaching her already short skirt. Unsurprisingly, it was Kusunoki and Jun who stopped her. The other girls' eyes widened, and in the case of Tsukiyo, held their breath.

"Aneue, no one wants to see that!" the younger Kusaga protested, her face turning red…

"We need to do this like a lesson," Jun held down the hem until Hinoki stopped pulling it up, "can you seriously not do this in any other way?"

"With what?" Hinoki answered, "diagrams?"

Jun vehemently agreed.

"Senpai was using one which was relevant to this," she pointed to the one still stuck on the board, "if someone could get it…"

"Chihiro-san showed me one inside this book as well," Eri said helpfully, bringing up the book she'd been looking at earlier… Hinoki, however, was inspecting the poster on the board as she devised a plan of action…

It would do.

"I can agree to this," Hinoki nodded, "no one will need to expose themselves in this session…"

There was a sigh of relief amongst the six ladies, until Hinoki lifted a finger.

"However, I want to be able to tell a story… and I don't want any interruptions as I tell it," she glanced at her two more vocal opposition.

Jun and Kusunoki were worried for a moment, but gave a nod… this was probably as good as it was going to get with Hinoki, after all.

"Okay then…" she pointed to Eri, "if you can bring the poster, we can begin now…"

Eri jumped up to comply, only to realise that the poster had been higher than she'd anticipated… Even the bottom most corners were above the reach of her arms… so she jumped.

Back in the circle, Hinoki was entertained by the bouncing of Eri's supple body under her school uniform, her boobs especially springy… Tsukiyo turned away, a blush on her pale cheeks… Was that girl even wearing a bra?

For a split second, she imagined how they would feel under her small hands, before she frantically shook the thought out of her head. What was she even thinking!?

Even the other girls were starting to stare, to Hinoki's delight.

After a couple (too many, if you asked the moon enthusiast) jumps, she got enough of a grip to bring down the poster, to which she ran back, her face shiny with sweat and her breath harsher and shorter.

"Sorry…" Eri tried to catch her breath, "for taking so long…"

"Oh, there was nothing wrong with that," Hinoki beamed, "you were very helpful, so thank you…" Eri was practically glowing as she sat down, missing the averted gazes from most of the other girls. They hadn't really noticed how attractive Keima's sister actually was, and she hadn't even been trying to flaunt her body.

"In that case," Jun took the board from Eri, "would you girls like an explanation-?" her voice cut as Hinoki started laughing raucously.

"Scary Teach did that well enough," she held her hand out, "I just wanted to note the most important parts for this exercise… so if you'll hold it up to them, less scary Teach…"

"Just call me Nagase," Jun sighed as she held up the poster. She was glad this girl was out of school, because she was certain the older Kasuga would be a problem child.

"'Kay, Sensei…" Hinoki spoke flippantly, "so can someone tell me what this is a diagram of?"

Shiori tried to raise a hand, but Kusunoki beat her to it… she figured the faster she answered, the less her sister would expect afterwards.

"The exterior view of the vagina," she answered, earning an approving nod from her sister…

"Indeed… this is what your downstairs would look like… approximately, save some changes in the shape and in the amount of pubic hair and skin colour," she shrugged, "this is the region which is focussed on most during masturbation, but other pleasurable places include the nipples and the anus…" identical looks of discomfort came to the girls faces at the last mention, "which I can see no one really cares for at this particular time, so I won't go into details there."

Tsukiyo really expected the discussion to be more uncomfortable, but Hinoki was sticking true to her word and being professional about it, backing some of her suggestions with science and not saying anything very outlandish. This honestly did feel like a lesson, had it not been for the topic of discussion…

Rather, what strokes worked best for stimulating the clitoris (person dependant, really… just don't bitch slap the thing), what other areas were worth focussing on (of course, the most sensitive ones) and even how to make the feeling ride out the longest… if there was one thing she made clear multiple times, it was that there was no rushing it, and that it was only through experimenting that each girl would find out what worked best for them.

So basically, a lesson no person had ever given in real life.

Minami raised her hand, so Hinoki called on her.

"My mother told me that my hand would rot off if I ever masturbated," the girl said in a small voice, earning a few chuckles around her.

"Did you believe her?" Tsukiyo asked. Minami neither agreed nor disagreed, but the red dusting on her cheeks spoke loud enough.

Eri ruffled her unruly curls affectionately.

"It's probably because you're so young that your mother might use that as a preventative measure…" Hinoki answered sympathetically, to Minami's slight ire, "She may be trying to keep you innocent for as long as she can, but that's definitely not true…"

"And it's adorable that you think that…" Jun muttered, a broad smile on her face… of course, she wasn't known for being very quiet, so even that travelled to Minami.

She wasn't a kid…

"O-obviously I didn't believe her!" Minami puffed up her chest and moved away from Eri's hand (which did feel nice in her hair, although she'd never admit it), "i-in fact, I m-masturbate all the time…"

Shiori had to bite her lips to keep from laughing… that somewhat defeated the purpose of her being in this group.

"You don't have to prove yourself, Minami-chan," Hinoki smiled warmly, "43% of teenaged girls don't actually masturbate, so it's hardly like we're judging you…"

Jun raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?"

"Research… the internet is a glorious place…" Hinoki responded, sticking her tongue out at the student teacher.

Meanwhile, Minami thought that statistic might make her feel better, but rather… there were so many Senpais here, all of them so willing to try things she'd never get the guts to… she'd really need to step up her game if she wanted to measure up to the other girls in front of Katsuragi-senpai. He wouldn't want some kid, after all…

Honestly, she definitely didn't remember spending time with him, let alone kissing him… while it sounded so absurd that she'd forget her first kiss, she somehow didn't doubt the handsome boy who had previously been in front of the class… the first male she'd ever seen naked…

But she… should feel something having seen that, right?

"Though Aneue…" Kusunoki interrupted Minami's thoughts, "if 43% of girls don't masturbate, why do we have to?"

"You raise a good point," Hinoki gave a small smile, "it's true that 43% of girls don't know how it feels, but I do… it may be one of the best feelings in the world, and I certainly don't want to withhold it from anyone I have the opportunity to share with, less of all my little sister…" she addressed the rest of the girls with the next part, "girls are allowed to have sexual needs, and masturbation helps fulfil them and learn more about what you enjoy sexually… whether you girls decide you'd like to improve on it to make it feel even better, or whether you decide never to do it again… that isn't any of my business…"

Jun was a little amazed at how mature the older Kasuga sounded… she really did get the essence of what being a teacher was like… teaching the important lessons that no one has the nerve to… maybe they didn't see eye-to-eye in methodology, but Hinoki really wasn't that bad.

"Okay then…" Hinoki clapped her hands together cheerfully, "are there any more questions?"

Everyone blinked… they still hadn't gotten over the shock of the last thing she'd said.

"Alright," her smile grew bigger, "now if that's all, it's time for a little story…"

"What is this story?" Kusunoki asked hesitantly… her sister was getting that smirk which clearly meant something was going to happen.

"Eh, don't worry about it, my darling sister…" she lowered her hands in a calming motion, "it's just somewhat of a bedtime story, and I'm certain you all will enjoy it…"

Her eyes twinkled, and Kusunoki got the urge to bolt, had Hinoki not clamped her arm down on her, effectively cutting her off.

"Now girls… if you can close your eyes and sit back and relax… let us go to dreamland…"

 _The atmosphere is warm and muggy, which has little to do with the July weather as it does the crowd that you just emerged from, celebrating the festival… as much as you love the mood here… the yummy food and the near impossible games… you know you can't wait to shed off your heavy Yukata and kick of those monstrosity they refer to as wooden sandals to sink into a warm bath._

 _You can't tell what it is, but there's something spiked up in you as well that has nothing to do with the heat… maybe it's the girl whose boobs were spilling out from her ruffled Yukata, making it very apparent that she was taking the "no underwear" rule very seriously… maybe it was that guy you walked into by mistake, your hand brushing a (rather well-endowed) part which it really shouldn't have as you passed. He certainly didn't seem to mind either, given the smile and wink you got._

 _Neither of them were people you knew, or would even think about after tonight, but for now, the thoughts won't leave you as you sit on the grassy hill a little further from the crowd, trying to calm down your breath and clear your head. There's no dealing with this itch right now, and you know you can't head home either, considering the food from the stalls you still haven't conquered…_

 _You flap your matching fan towards your face and neck, but neither heat seems to abate… There was actually a nearby stall with ice-cream, but your chances of reaching there without fainting was slim…_

 _God, please send ice-cream… you look up to the starry heavens and beg… or send a rainstorm…_

 _No sooner that you look down that you see a set of legs a foot away from your face. You jump, your face whipping back towards the person so you can tell them off…_

 _Only to realise that you know this person… he's the one you've been in love with for a while. While surprised, you stop yourself from reacting with anything more than an "oh"._

 _"Hi," he greets, raising two tubs of ice-cream, "I saw you staggering like a drunk person, so I came bearing icy, sugary treats…" he hands one down to you as he sits down beside you, "I figured you might be wanting one of these…"_

 _You take it, the coolness of the tub nearly making you moan in relief, but you contain yourself… surely, he didn't need to hear about it…_

 _"Thank you…" you give him a grateful smile as she raised the tub, "this was exactly what I wanted…:"_

 _Honestly, he didn't have a clue how grateful you are, but you leave it at that, your fingers going to open the ice-cream tub… except it's more stubborn than you would have taken it to be._

 _He laughs lightly, earning a glare from you._

 _"You need to break the tab before you can open it…" he adds helpfully as he indicates to it._

 _"I-I knew that…" you mumble, hiding your embarrassment as you click the plastic piece… it opens a lot more easily now. With it open now, you forget about that and pull off the spoon from the inside of the lid, noting that he brought you your favourite flavour._

 _"Not only do you bring me ice-cream, but you get the one I like the most?" you laugh, "seems like you're trying to woo me…"_

 _You give the spoon a lick to remove the excess ice-cream, politeness be damned. He laughs._

 _"I thought it was only for guys that you could reach their heart through their stomach…" he says casually._

 _"Oh no…" you shovel a large spoon of the creamy goodness into your mouth, "girls love food as well… especially me…"_

 _As you pull the mini spoon from your mouth, you notice he's watching you quite intensely. He shrugs, opening his own tub. He follows through by licking the spoon clean, which raises a bubble of affection towards him… so he didn't care too much for public etiquette either._

 _Even though it was a festival, he was in slacks and a T-shirt, his glasses glinting in the lights from the stalls around them… considering that you only see him at school in the daytime, you can't help but notice how handsome he looks out of his uniform… or maybe it was the night time glow… either way, your ice-cream takes a back seat as you appreciate the sight ahead of you… his rich brown eyes focussing at the tub in front of him, the gentle smile on his face as he seems to enjoy his icy treat._

 _You suddenly wonder how he'd react if you were to lean over and kiss him… would he be shocked? Would he return it? Would his lips taste like the chocolate he was currently eating? Would he pull you closer and kiss you more deeply? Oh god, you'd love that!_

 _Still, you look away before your imagination can get the best of you… maybe the ice-cream had cooled off the worst of your lustful thoughts, but you couldn't become complacent with this guy next to you… you take a few more bites without saying anything, trying to kill the thoughts in your head. After all, you never lusted after him at school, so why now?_

 _Except, you've never really noted his lean arms which you were certain you'd never be able to escape from… especially if he decided to press you against that tree and have you…_

 _You groan, knowing from that clenching in your stomach that your panties are probably soaked… while you may have seen more before, this guy could turn you into a puddle without doing a thing…_

 _He attempts to continue a polite conversation with you, but you're not even sure if your responses make sense… once you've finished your tub, you stand up to make your escape… hopefully to the nearest bathroom to try and get back to your senses, so you can get back to crushing on him in peace._

 _"This was lovely," you tell him, "thank you for the ice-cream."_

 _Before you can take more than a step, you feel a hand grab yours and yank you back. The surprise is enough that you fall, landing into his lap, your legs splayed more than what would be considered appropriate. You quickly right yourself, smoothing your Yukata to its completely closed position, noticing that your Obi loosened._

 _"W-what's with that!?" you yell at him, trying not to shift your body more than necessary and mistakenly unwind the ribbon…_

 _"Do you have to leave right now?" he asked, his voice as smooth as tempered chocolate as he puts his arms around you, "we barely got to speak…"_

 _You gasp under your breath… he wants to spend more time with you. Why did that have to happen now, of all times?_

 _"I-I'm sorry…" you grip the material of your Obi to hold it in place, "I'll talk with you afterwards, but I have to be somewhere…"_

 _As you get up, you miss the heat that had been enveloping you when you were sitting… even though it was still warm, that loss made it feel more like you were leaving your bed in winter._

 _"Where do you have to be?" he asks, getting to his own feet. You pause, but you don't have the nerve to turn back to him… not while your Obi is two seconds from falling apart, and you're only wearing panties underneath… not while those said panties were soaked at the thought of him._

 _He might be polite enough to request your company, but there was no way he wanted you… he would be disgusted by what you had been thinking… and what you were planning to do…_

 _Just lie! Say you're going home!_

 _However, he stands in front of you, his eyes focussed on yours, seeing a lot more than just your face… his beautiful eyes are looking deeper, possibly into your soul._

 _"Where are you going?" he repeats again, his face completely serious. You know he's looking for your lie…_

 _"I'm going to the bathroom." you answer back calmly, not breaking the eye contact… though honestly, you doubt that you'd be able to._

 _"Do you need the bathroom?" he asks, and you feel your stomach sinking… why wasn't he just leaving it there?_

 _"I-i-it's none of your concern!" you nearly yell. You try your hardest to wrench your eyes from him, but true to your expectations, it might be easier for you to push over a wall than to do that…_

 _"What are you going to do in the bathroom?" he asks again, his voice clear as day. It was almost as if he understood what he was doing to you, and that confidence was basically emanating from his voice._

 _And you were falling right into the trap of his buttery warm voice._

 _"I-I'm… uhh…" you squeeze your eyes shut, trying to recapture your brain for yourself, "I need to masturbate!" your voice squeaks, before you finally figure out what he made you admit… your eyes widen, but he's still staring at you._

 _"I-is it because of me?" he asks, his voice tinged with uncertainty. You don't answer._

 _"I wasn't even doing anything…" he voices out the truth, "how can I have done this?"_

 _Admittedly, it had been your own perverted mind which had gotten you there, but there was no way in hell you would tell him that! So you remain silent._

 _"If it was my fault you got here, I'm not going to leave you!" he leant closer, his lips brushing yours with slight shots of electricity._

 _"It isn't your… HNNG!" your teeth clamp as you feel a hand on your thigh, with him having breached the entrance of your Yukata. It takes all your effort to not let go of your Obi._

 _"So…" his eyes don't leave yours, "if my hand touches your pussy, would it be wet for me?"_

 _His eyes are seemingly unaffected by the fact that his fingertips were mere inches from your entrance, but you let out a hiss… motherfucker!_

 _"N-no!" you protest, but the fingers inch even closer… your entire body is on edge now, and every sense belongs to him, with the crowds and the scenery completely disappearing… you smell the sweetness of the ice-cream on his breath and feel his sure fingers navigating between the fabric of your Yukata. You wonder if he's as turned on as you are._

 _"Really," he smirks, playing with the seam of your underwear, earning a yelp from you. Even if you could protest and succeed, there was no denying the anticipation that was growing in your stomach. Regardless, he knew exactly what he wanted, and his intentions were clear… he wanted you! Glancing down at him tells you the same._

 _He wanted you right here and now… for better or for worse, you recover your senses._

 _"L-look!" you push him away, your face flushed and your breathing laboured, "it is for you… but can we please… do this somewhere else?"_

 _Even if they weren't earning any weird glances yet, they were still in fairly close proximity to the throngs of festival-goers… it was only a matter of time._

 _"It's too bad that I want you now…" he whispers in your ear, his icy breath sending shivers down your neck, "if you wanted to wait, you shouldn't have been such a fucking tease… masturbating in the bathroom," he scoffed, "once I'm done, masturbation is going to be completely useless for you…"_

 _Somehow, you find yourself even more aroused, and a moan escapes from your mouth at the feel of his lips by your ear. He smirks, his tongue running against the outer contours of your ear. He is satisfied as he pulls away from you completely, a completely different look in his eyes since when he'd first reached here with the ice-cream. He wasn't some boy you had a crush on anymore… this was a man who was going to show you what it would be like to be a woman, be it on this hill in front of half the population of Maijima, or alone someplace else… He sighed._

 _"You have 30 seconds to take us somewhere private…" he spoke in a low voice, "after that, I'm going to make you scream…"_

 _You turn into a tomato, your legs becoming weaker… still, 30 seconds was enough. You grab onto his warm hand, taking him closer by the woods… there were only a few stragglers there, and the light was dim enough they wouldn't be recognised… at the ten second mark, he began to count down out loud, and you stop by a tree and turn around at one… true to his word, he wasted no more time, his lips going straight for your neck. You exhale sharply, your head unconsciously tilting upwards to give him more surface area to kiss. He groans against your throat, sending vibrations downwards._

 _Holy shit, he knew how to make you feel good… by this point, you're probably wet enough that the moisture will make your panties run down on their own._

 _"I've always…" his voice is breathless between the kisses and licks, "wanted to do this…"_

 _"Me too…" you struggle out, "I've loved you… for a while…" your pink face only grows pinker, and he stops. You mewl in protest._

 _"Why'd you stop?" you pant out. He pulls himself back, a tender smile on his face._

 _"To give you this…" he whispers as he comes closer to your face, his eyes staying open… his insatiable fire cooled down to a gentle warmth as he kisses you, both of your eyes drifting close… relying on your other senses to enjoy the kiss… pressing back with equal or more enthusiasm, and allowing your tongue to taste him… while the taste of chocolate from the ice-cream was still there, it was apparent that he himself tasted even better than that… you have to pull apart for air at some point, so you take the opportunity to lean against his chest, listening to his sped-up heart…_

 _"I know I kinda fucked up the order…" you can feel his chest quivering slightly with nervous laughter, "but is it fine if we continue?"_

 _You nod against his shirt… For a moment, he curls his arms around you in a warm embrace._

 _"I love you as well…" he places a kiss on your hair, "and I swear I'll do my best to make you feel good…"_

 _And with that, he continued planting kisses down your neck, this time extending them down your chest, his confidence rising as your breaths become shallow and laboured… By the time his lips were brushing against your areolas, you were basically at his mercy, near begging for him to make you cum. His hand was still outside your underwear, which you desperately tried to grind against…_

 _"Nuh uh-uh…" he retracted his hand. You shudder as he purposefully slides his forefinger against the base of your clitoris, "this will feel better the longer you hold it in…"_

 _You try to glare at him, but your legs feel like pudding underneath you…_

 _"P-please…" you ask in a small voice. He hesitates a moment before nodding, this time doubling his efforts… with his mouth and one hand over your sensitive nipples and the other in your panties, his skilful fingers alternating strokes and pressures, your mouth opens as the pressure in your uterus starts to build… with one last flick, you yell his name out loud enough that most of the festival must have heard it, but shame and decency be damned…_

 _Your orgasm rises to an all new high that you wouldn't have imagined possible, before slowly petering down in waves… as your body shakes and shudders under the feeling, you can't help but think of every good feeling in the world… of passing a test you'd never expected to pass… of sinking into a bath after a long day… of having a good conversation with someone… even the usual high from masturbating… if you could lump all of those together and feel it all at once, it was still nowhere as good as what you felt now…_

 _Your legs start to collapse and he grabs you around the waist, his smooth arms firmly holding on to you as he looks at your shining, satisfied face…_

 _"Whoa there," he teases, "I hope I didn't ruin masturbation for you…" you let out a small chuckle and stroke his cheek._

 _"I think… you might have… ruined everything…" you somehow gain the energy to lean forward, placing a small kiss on his lips, "and I hope… you'll keep ruining it… forever…"_

Hinoki's lulling voice came to an end as she finally noted how the girls were taking the story… she was not disappointed at all… all the faces were an identical red, and she could tell for sure that at least two of the girls were subconsciously touching themselves, while the others certainly looked like they wanted to… even Kusunoki, the Super High School Level Prude, was adjusting herself in her seat, trying to bring about some friction to herself. Jun seemed to have a slightly better grip on herself, but she was impressed at the older Kasuga's plan to get the girls aroused without them actually doing any practical…

"H-Hinoki-san…" Jun raised her voice, "are you done now?"

The girls slowly came out of their stupors, realising what they'd been doing… probably the most embarrassed was Minami, who folded her legs together tightly, hoping the liquid that she was feeling down there was less than what she felt it was… it really felt that her skirt or the seat might get wet from that.

"So," Hinoki greeted cheerfully, "how was it like, having A-kun pleasure you from inside your head?"

"I hope you know I don't like you, Aneue…" Kusunoki glared at her sister, who took it as a compliment…

"A-kun was really cool!" Eri tilted her head to the side, "although who was the girl from that scenario?" Almost everyone raised an eyebrow at that… she kinda missed the point of the whole exercise.

"It's supposed to be a fantasy…" Jun explained, "you're at the centre of it, and A-kun is any guy you may want to imagine having sex with…" Eri oooohhhed as she finally understood.

"Though… who do I want to have sex with?" she asked. Jun opened her mouth to answer, before realising she didn't actually have a clue… the only male in this room was her older brother, after all.

"Do you have a person you like, Eri-san?" Tsukiyo asked… the younger sister shook her head…

"How about someone who you admire?" Kusunoki added.

"I admire you, Kusunoki-san…" Eri said excitedly, "I also admire Hinoki-san and Nii-sama and‒" Hinoki raised a hand before she could continue.

"So you're kind of the all-loving heroine," Hinoki remarked, getting a happy nod from the girl, "that isn't actually too bad… it's very likely that because you have no preference, you would enjoy sex with anyone…"

Eri tilted her head in confusion, but Hinoki continued.

"In any case, were you aroused by the story?" Eri opened her mouth but Hinoki saw her question, "I mean is there any kind of fluid inside your underwear?"

Tsukiyo's breath hitched, which was a little fact which confused her.

Without thinking, the younger sister lifted up her skirt and placed her hand inside, giving all the girls there a nice view of her pink and white polka-dot panties.

"I think so," Eri said thoughtfully, "that's a good thing, right?"

"Indeed it is," Hinoki grinned, "but seeing that your hand is already there, maybe you can feel around if you can feel any differences…"

"Now now…" Jun stepped in, "you've already talked about the differences… there's no need to take advantage of her naivety and make her check herself…"

"But isn't that the point of this… to see how this practically affects them?"

While the two circle heads were arguing, Minami was back to watching her Senpais… Kusunoki was turned away, while Eri was now inspecting her fluid coated finger… Tsukiyo and Shiori were silent as well, the former watching Jun and Hinoki, while the latter stared off into space… the middle-schooler had a question, but she wasn't sure she wanted to bring it up with the heads…

She adjusted herself in her seat to talk to Tsukiyo… she seemed the least imposing of this group.

"Err… umm… Kujyou-senpai…" Tsukiyo turned to the middle-schooler, "can you tell me what an orgasm is supposed to feel like?"

Tsukiyo looked a little shocked, but she did answer.

"Hinoki-san did mention it in her fantasy, but it was a little overdone," she scratched her head, "it does feel like your lower stomach tenses before it bursts, and your body shakes as the waves of feelings pass… however, it isn't the best feeling in the world…"

Minami blanched… so that was what happened…

"Why do you ask this, Minami?" she asked… to her surprise, Minami was turning pink…

"Nothing!" she squeaked, "the story wasn't that erotic, okay!?"

Tsukiyo raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Did you climax already?" Minami shook her head vehemently. Tsukiyo smirked, not believing that.

"And you didn't even touch yourself either…" Tsukiyo smiled as the Kohai's face darkened even further, "that's actually kind of impressive that you got off just on your imagination…"

Minami looked away, seemingly half the blood in her body was visible on her face… Tsukiyo couldn't help but throw in one last jibe…

"Who were you imagining, Minami?" she teased, "it couldn't be Keima, could it…"

The miracle of miracles… the brunette succeeded in becoming even redder.

"You're so innocent…" Tsukiyo said fondly, to Minami's ire… she didn't want to hear that from a girl shorter than her.

"Well," Hinoki emerged from her discussion with Jun, "I have good news for you…"

"What?" her sister asked… good news for Hinoki certainly meant that there was bad news for her.

"We've agreed that we can have a practical masturbation session, given that anyone who isn't comfortable with showing themselves may choose to cover up…"

Kusunoki's jaw fell to the floor. She gave a glance at Jun, who just looked plain exhausted.

"So I'm going to try and teach you to bring yourself to an orgasm!" Hinoki cheered, only to have to block another leg to the side of her face…

Tsukiyo and Shiori glanced at each other nervously, while Minami tried to find some room to escape…

Eri had a stupid smile on her face… it seemed like it wouldn't affect her, either way.

* * *

 **If there's anything clear from this chapter... Hinoki should not be allowed to read bedtime stories to any kids... ever... :P**

 **The story telling part was actually really interesting to write... like how did Hinoki come up with this story... was it a fantasy of hers, or an experience she may have had... I guess we'll never know.**

 **In any case, we get the first taste of the other plotlines in this story and a smaller cast of characters bouncing off each other. I'm hoping the dynamics were interesting and mostly in character... or at least as much as it could be in this kind of story.**

 **So reviews:**

 **StoryReiter:** lmao, that sounds like the end of the story... the world has ended, and the survivors are crawling out from under the rubble, having no clue how this happened :D

Though thank you so much... it's very high praise, and I hope you continue to enjoy this.

 **ZelgadisGW:** Oh yeah she did... since the day I came up with this story, Tenri was going to be Keima's first... she'd waited so long, and deserved it so much... Keima does know what he means to her, and deep down, knows that she means a lot to him too, and he does want to go this extra step to make her happy.

Heh, and thanks for the critique on the writing... I actually agree with you, and this is an issue I've noticed any time that I write... the foreplay generally seems to be a lot longer and descriptive than the climax. I'm not sure if it's because I run out of steam from writing for so long, or maybe it's because foreplay seems more fun than the actual act... I guess we'll see...

But thank you for pointing that out... I will try to work on that :)

 **That's it for this week. I hope that you guys enjoy this, and I especially hope that you'll leave me a review on your thoughts...**

 **I will see ya'll in the next chapter then. bye bye. :)**


	9. Of panties and fantasies

**Lol, my timing is as great as ever... only 3 days late :P**

 **Well, it is here now, and it's time to continue... or maybe actually start... one of the other plot threads. I liked how it turned out, and there's some pretty saucy stuff to enjoy this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Outside of the curtains and the "self-discovery" session, things were a lot more boring, with Chihiro drooping over her desk… for some odd reason, even though she was next to two of her closest friends and Kanon-chan, she couldn't help but feel frustrated at the lack of things to talk about.

"Ugh!" she yelled, "are we seriously just going to wait here?" she looked to Yui and Ayumi, who shrugged.

"I could give you a back massage, if you'd like," the former responded. The guitarist paused for a moment to think about it.

"Yui does give awesome back rubs," Chihiro smiled, "but that doesn't really solve the problem…"

"You don't want to wait to get into Katsuragi's pants," Ayumi asked sympathetically. As she'd hoped, Chihiro turned a nice red.

"This isn't about me!" she grumbled, "all of us will have to wait for this tutoring thing, so we need to find something to pass the time…"

"How about Truth or Dare?" Kanon spoke from her seat a little further away. She could understand the girls' frustration, "I've always wanted to play that with friends…"

Nanaka, who'd kinda been skulking around, perked up at the mention. Honestly, now that the class had dispersed, she was feeling a little left out, considering she was from an entirely different school… she may be an extrovert who picked fights with Shougi clubs whenever, but making friends was a whole other game.

As she saw it, this looked like a pretty good opportunity.

"That might be interesting," Chihiro sat up, "and considering the kind of party it is, we might end up with different kinds of questions too…"

Yui and Ayumi glanced at each other and nodded excitedly… however, it was the drummer who actually noticed the fairly blatant stare the Shougi enthusiast.

"Do you want to join, Haibara-san?" Yui asked politely.

"Ya bet!" Nanaka rushed forward, nearly toppling Jun's empty desk in her haste, "I love games!"

"Well, five of us aren't a bad crowd," Ayumi stood up, "so are we sitting on the floor or‒"

"Make that six…" Akari waved her book at them slowly, "this might be the best use of my time here…"

The girls glanced at each other… even though Nanaka was from a different school, the short Senpai in her dirty coat felt more like the odd man out… Kanon was a little alarmed at the small book she seemed to be writing in… she was certain the book had been near empty when she started, but she'd made decent progress by now…

"The more the merrier," Chihiro stood up, a bright smile on her face, "let's get this show on the road!"

It was actually a quick process from there… the girls cleared up an area and they sat in a circle ("wow, i's like the floor has cushions 'nway," Nanaka gushed as she settled in), and Ayumi grabbed her water bottle.

"So ground rules… punishment games?" Chihiro rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"It depends…" Akari settled herself in as well, "are we going to play it like we would at any party, or are we keeping it with theme of today's lesson?"

"Like sex?" Yui wondered. Akari shrugged.

"Maybe we won't want to have sex with anyone here, but we might have some questions on preferences…"

"The dares might end up being more adventurous too…" Ayumi rocked on her knees slightly.

There was a lull as each girl considered the implications behind that… for Chihiro, four of the girls were schoolmates, and three of them were actually close to her… would she be able to look them in the eye tomorrow after learning some truth they would almost never admit to her otherwise?

On the other hand, she had also seen Yui's cum-coated fingers in Ayumi's mouth (even she's admit that was an erotic sight), and that hadn't changed much for her… this whole lesson was a moral shit-show, and she knew what she was risking in the first place… she knew she might not be able to see her friends in the same way, but she would only know in the future if that change would be bad or good…

Chihiro couldn't deny it… the situation with Keima and her friends was difficult, and it was made even harder because they weren't being honest about their feelings… if they could become closer and more willing to trust each other, wouldn't revealing her inner-most thoughts be a small price to pay…

She remembered that moment as Keima and Nikaidou bowed down in front of them… they were scared too, but they had faith in Chihiro and the other girls.

"Consider me an open book…" Chihiro was the first person to answer, "if Katsuragi and Nikaidou are willing to trust you, so am I…"

Maybe the other girls wouldn't get how big a deal that was, but Ayumi definitely did… She slapped a hand on Chihiro's shoulder.

"You know I'm gonna embarrass the shit out of you, right?" she spoke cheerfully, but when her bandmate turned to her, the runner had a gentle smile on her face…

"Bring it, bitch!" Chihiro elbowed her. Without either of them saying a word, they knew that it would be alright, so they were on board.

"Why not?" Kanon smiled, "I'll play whatever my friends are playing."

"I'm in…" Yui agreed, "I'm burning with ideas already…"

"I-I'm not gonna lose to ya'll!" Nanaka waved her fist competitively, "but there be'er be a punishment game for the wusses…"

"I'm thinking that the person who doesn't fulfil their truth or dare should have to stay naked for five minutes…" Akari added, getting some collective oohs from the group… that would motivate them…

In any case, Chihiro wouldn't be opposed to seeing anyone here in their birthday suit… She'd called most of the girls bombshells for a reason.

"All in favour?" Chihiro asked.

"Aye!"

"Awesome… so who wants to be first?"

It hushed up for a few moments, before Akari lifted up her hand, requesting a truth. Seeing that, Kanon perked up as well.

"Can I ask?" the idol's eyes shone. Chihiro shrugged.

"What have you been writing in your book?" was Kanon's question. While it wasn't sexy, the other girls nodded, seeing that they'd been wondering that as well. Akari flipped the pages in front of the girls.

"Mostly diagrams and notes from the theory section," the senpai shrugged, "and a few observations I have made…"

"What observations?" Yui asked. Akari had no obligation to answer follow-up questions, gaining some eehhs from the rest of the circle… however, it was done, so Ayumi passed the bottle to Akari, who spun it to find its next victim.

Nanaka…

"Truth or dare?" Akari asked. The shougi girl didn't really know what to expect, but she wouldn't back down.

"Dare," Nanaka said confidently.

"Pull off Idol-san's underwear…" the mad scientist asked, opening her book lightning fast to note down the reactions.

The last question had been a softball, but this dare would have put Shohei Otani to shame. After the initial shock, the laughter was raucous, with both Nanaka and Kanon resembling tomatoes…

"C-c-can I really do this?" Nanaka ruffled her fluffy hair nervously.

"If Kanon-chan agrees, I don't see why not…" Ayumi wiped a tear from her eye.

For a moment, the idol and the shougi girl watched each other, an attractive blush staining both of their faces. Maybe it was the hormones speaking, but the dare… honestly didn't feel like the worst thing in the world.

"I-I'm okay with it…" Kanon muttered, her face resembling her hair as she broke eye contact with the group… the girls turned to the still reluctant Nanaka with the 2-B Pencils beginning a "DO IT!" chant. Akari continued to write, her eyes not leaving the group as she scribbled.

Nanaka gulped as she crawled forward, and after a brief applause, everyone fell silent as the orange-head approached the pinkette…

"Wait wait wait!" Kanon jumped up, "at least let me stand."

It helped that Kanon couldn't see Nanaka in the face, but that didn't mean that her slowly advancing orange-hair wasn't making her more excited and nervous. When Nanaka was less than a foot away from her, she pulled herself up on her knees to look at the idol, a concentrated look on her face.

"I-I'm just gon' pull from the sides," she spoke… possibly as clearly as anyone who would have the opportunity to remove the underwear of Japan's sweetheart idol could, "I'll try not to touch ya more than I need ta."

Kanon nodded… then Nanaka's warm hands came in under her skirt. Even without touching her, the pinkette could feel the heat radiating off her hands, and it was doing weird things to her head…

Suddenly, a new blush stained the idol's face as her brain wished Nanaka could do a little more than just removing her underwear. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the fabric of her panties move, then shift downwards, starting from the band on her hips to the part by the crotch, which sent tingles all down her body, to the final sticky parting from her lower lips… fucking hell, had she been that wet before!?

She managed to stop herself from moaning at the feel of Nanaka's warm fingers barely brushing her skin… she barely managed to keep herself together as she felt her pussy become exposed to the air… but as she felt her hands ghost around the back of her thighs, before her pink panties came into view for the rest of the girls, the sound which came out of her mouth was certainly more than a gasp. Her entire body felt too weak to pull away or try and stop the onslaught of the girl's fingers on the back of her knees or her calves… after getting a grip on herself, she quickly hopped out of her panties, her heart racing and her body begging for release… still, her modesty was enough for her to sit down on her legs and press her skirt firmly down on her thighs…

Oh God, she was in commando now… she could almost certainly feel her pussy juice dripping down to her calves underneath her… she really felt like a pervert now.

Nanaka was in front of her, the pair of baby pink panties in her hand. Looking at Kanon, she was certain that the idol was even more embarrassed than the girl who'd been removing said underwear… and she was pretty damn mortified already…

Nanaka was a simple girl, who didn't care for drama, and always wore her opinions and feelings on her face… but as she'd been there, her thoughts had run in a thousand different directions… from peeking underneath to see if it would be pink there too, to playing around there a little further, seeing if she could cause some stronger reactions… there were so many ways to overstep her bounds, but Nanaka understood the need for rules, even if it was against what she wanted. Now that she'd acquired the underwear which had completed her objective, she noticed the idol's face, which was bright red in embarrassment… she'd known that Kanon-chan was supposed to be cute, but considering her first meeting with her involved her removing the idol's panties… how fucking lucky was she!?

Any guy would kill to be where she was.

In fact, even the other girls here were partially jealous, or at least a little turned on by what was happening…

"Was that as arousing as that looked?" Akari asked, and Nanaka scrunched the panties.

"W-wha'dya mean?" she blushed, "it aint like I was aroused…"

Well, that was honestly a big fat lie… one she wouldn't normally tell, but…

"Not you… I'm asking about Idol-san…"

"Like if… s-she was wet…" Nanaka stuttered, her face turning even redder, now possibly matching the idol…

Considering what she was clutching in her hand, yeah, Kanon was wet enough to leave some residue on her underwear… but was it really in her place to say?

"Eh, I did the bet…" Nanaka shrugged as she hid the panties behind her back, her face less composed than what she'd liked to be, "Don't need ta tell ya nutting."

The group awwed at the lack of an answer.

Kanon gave her a smile, but she didn't see it, considering she was moving back to her previous position in the circle. Chihiro smiled, somewhat understanding the meaning behind it.

"Come to think of it…" she voiced out loud, "Aoyama and Uemoto still aren't back yet, huh?"

"Yeah…" Yui nodded, "where could those two be?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group, the former was actually really close, as she'd been looking through the door, wondering whether she should actually go in at this point…

If she wasn't having enough doubts about this whole practical private tutoring whatever, that had to begin…

And now they were playing Truth or Dare… talk about a commoner's sport…

"Yo," Sumire appeared out of nowhere, nearly scaring Mio into bumping her head against the wooden door, "why aren't you going inside?"

"No reason," Mio said coolly as she leant against the wall, "rather, what's the deal with the bag?"

Now that she'd turned to look at the taller girl, she had a large plastic bag with her. From the writing on the side of it, it seemed to be from the closest convenience store.

"Went shopping," Sumire said brightly as she shoved one arm in, "I actually got something for you too…"

Mio raised an eyebrow… that was surprisingly kind, considering she'd only met the girl today…

"What's the catch?" the blonde sighed. Sumire laughed.

"No catch…" the brunette held out her hand, concealing something, "I just want to be in your good graces… so hold out your hand."

Mio complied reluctantly… luckily, it was a bar of chocolate… a Kit Kat, actually. Mio found herself softening at the reference.

"Thank you," she answered, a lot more sincerely, "although, I did eat lunch already."

"Then you can snack on it whenever…" Sumire smiled, "if you don't eat it, I would've made it into ramen."

For a moment, Mio froze, wondering how someone could eat sweet ramen… then she remembered the rumours going around her class… there was a shop in Narusawa which made something like that.

"Do you know that Sweet Ramen place in Narusawa?" Mio asked curiously. Sumire looked out of her bag to the blonde.

"Why, have you eaten from there!?" the brunette gushed without letting Mio answer, "it's my shop, Sumire-ya… I'm the one who came up with it!"

Mio didn't know whether to be impressed or disturbed by the creativity needed to come up with an out-of-the-box ramen type like that(she wasn't much of a cook herself, so…), but she decided that if she ever did go to Narusawa, she'd check out the shop.

She wasn't against sampling commoner's food once in a while.

"G-good for you…" Mio replied, her admiration taking a backseat in usual tsundere fashion, "it's no Omelette-Soba sandwich, but it's not bad."

It seemed like the words just blew past Sumire, whose violet-tinted eyes fell on the papered over window on the door.

"Rather, what's happening in there that you don't want to go?" Sumire turned to Mio, who blanched slightly.

"It seems like some kind of game," Mio looked at her chocolate bar as a blush started forming on her face, "this round involved taking Nakagawa Kanon's underwear off…"

For a moment, Sumire's expressive eyes widened as she processed the words. Suddenly, she pushed Mio out of the way so she could open the door and see for herself… sure enough, Kanon was squirming slightly on the floor, her face and ears blending well with the bright pink hair.

Sumire smirked… to say this was an interesting development would be selling it short. In fact, she wished she'd hurried to get back earlier to see what had actually happened…

"So…" she turned to Mio as she waggled her eyebrows, "are you worried about going inside because they might take your panties off?"

"O-of course not!" Mio glared at the taller brunette, "It's Truth or Dare… I'm safe if I just keep saying Truth…" suddenly, she shook her head violently, "actually, I don't want to play this at all!"

"Even though you've formulated your strategy already…" Sumire arched an eyebrow, "I don't believe you…"

With that, she opened the door and pulled the protesting blonde with her… those two were playing, make no mistake about that.

* * *

It was a couple of minutes later that they'd settled the two new contestants in (with them somehow succeeding in embarrassing Kanon even further with Sumire asking if the carpets matched the drapes), but luckily, the attention was off her soon enough when the bottle spun to Chihiro, the new victim of this game.

After the last level, Chihiro was more cautious than she would normally be, rather selecting Truth… Nanaka opened her mouth, before Yui grabbed her back and whispered something into her ear… the normal girl suddenly had a sinking feeling as she imagined any ideas Yui might have given.

Especially when Nanaka's smile grew broader…

"Chihiro, innit?" the girl nodded, "I actually have a question based on something ya said earlier…"

"Yeah?" Chihiro said slowly… she kind of had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"Ya mentioned tha' ya've masturbated to Keima before… so what kinda fantasies have ya had about 'im?"

As soon as those words left the smirking girl's mouth, there were unanimous roars of approval as all the girls turned to Chihiro, their eyes burning.

Nanaka could not have chosen a more embarrassing and titillating question to ask Chihiro, and she knew it… while she wasn't blushing at tomato level yet, the burning glare the guitarist was sending the drummer could probably melt butter. Yui was much too amused to be bothered by that though.

Chihiro cursed under her breath… she'd been exactly right about this question being one she wouldn't like… she couldn't consider the answer as the question was just echoing around her head… suddenly, her blush dissolved and she answered.

"Yes…" she turned to Nanaka. For a moment, all the girls paused, before they just looked confused, "you asked whether my name was Chihiro, and it is…"

There was a groan as everyone realised which technicality Chihiro was clinging to. They weren't going to let that pass though.

"Stingy!"

"You're the worst, Kosaka!"

"Don't make me kick you, Chihiro…"

Chihiro held firm until Akari reminded her that she'd need to strip down to her birthday suit if she didn't answer.

"She asked about your fantasies, and you said you'd tell the truth about it…" Akari continued… Chihiro sighed. Being naked was worse than admitting some of the things she'd imagined with Keima…

Just, now she'd have to think about which one of her fantasies she could admit to… possibly something the other girls might experience themselves… like Keima taking her to bed.

 _Chihiro loved exaggerating, but she was certain this time… she was on fucking fire as Keima's demanding mouth was ravaging hers en route to the bed… how they didn't break anything in their path was a miracle for both of them, considering how they were blind to anything other than each other._

 _Obviously, they'd have their eyes closed, but with their roving hands and the taste of their tongues and the sloppy sounds as they moved closer and further, taking in each other's scent and presence… even without their eyes open, it was already enough of a sensory overload._

 _Still, as Chihiro's back hit the bed, she couldn't help but risk exploding her intensely beating heart as she took in the view of Keima hovering above her, his hair was even a bigger mess than usual from her hands running through them, and even with him sweating and panting, she couldn't help but feeling more and more endeared by his gorgeous face._

 _God, she loved him! How fucking lucky was she to be able to see this… to feel his wiry body against her and taste him? Maybe it was just his tongue for now, but she could see herself becoming more excited at the thoughts of the crevices she could explore with her fingers and her tongue…_

 _Instead of letting her mind run, she let her body do the talking by grabbing him around the neck and bringing him down on her, feeling the weight of his body on her. While Keima grappled to secure his arms against the bed so he wouldn't squash her, she was entirely unconcerned, her teeth brushing against his earlobe as her tongue explored the fleshier part of his ear, heating the already inflamed skin…_

 _"Oh God, Chihiro…" he groaned against her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine… she's used to hearing his voice manic as he talks about some game, but his voice is rough and clouded… she could tell that she's the only thing on his mind now, and that was how she was going to keep it… he was hers..._

 _On the slightly tanned skin of his neck, there's already proof of her ownership in the form of a few healed bruises… she smiled, bringing her lips lower. Clearly, she had some more marking to do…_

 _He shuddered as her teeth nibbled against the skin, sending tingles down his semi-clothed body. Still, the feeling got stronger as her mouth movements softened, her mouth taking in more skin as she sucked on it._

 _Fuck, he tasted good! She didn't even know skin could have a taste, but she loved his… it was just a hint of salt, accompanied by his natural scent… warm and comfortable and safe… maybe those weren't words normally allocated with food, but that was what filled her heart every time he was nearby… like chocolate, without the sweetness…_

 _Except who was she kidding… she'd take him any day of the week, and she adored chocolate!_

 _Keima gasped as Chihiro's mouth tightened around the flesh on his neck with a twinge… he knew well enough of the bruises he'd have there tomorrow, but he still loved it when she was like that… reminding him and everyone that she was his woman…_

 _Like hell he needed that reminder though…_

 _Her energy could only hold her so long as she collapsed… she always forgot to breathe every time her mouth was on him, so he took the time to right himself over her and take in her messy appearance… her clip was barely in her hair, and her checkered shirt was open, giving Keima a nice view of her softly heaving chest underneath her white tank top… a bit lower, her jean short clad legs rubbed against each other, her arousal apparent through them…_

 _There were too many fucking layers, Keima decided as he gnashed his teeth together… he might be the God of Conquest, and removing clothes was hardly difficult … but he couldn't deny how unbelievably hard he was… each time he had this woman in front of him, he was certain he could not get harder, until she proved him wrong the next time._

 _Maybe she wasn't the most gorgeous girl he'd had the fortune of kissing… she almost certainly didn't have the biggest breasts or the thinnest body, but she still managed to remind him each time of how breathtakingly beautiful she could be… her flushed face averted and her short hair spiking out… her body small and warm under his, just waiting for him to take her._

 _She turned to him, a cheeky look in her brown eyes._

 _"Are you waiting for my clothes to disintegrate, or are you going to do something about it yourself?" Keima laughed as he placed a hand on her bare stomach._

 _"I hope you didn't have much regard for these clothes," he grinned as he captured her lips briefly before standing up and giving her a hand, "because I can't promise you'll get all of them in one piece…"_

 _For a few moments, they clumsily removed each other's upper garments as they tried to not separate for more than a few seconds at a time. Keima couldn't deny that it was inefficient, but God, this woman made it hard to keep his hands off her, even when she wasn't trying._

 _He got an quick reminder as to why when he unbuttoned her jean short shorts, revealing smooth, near hairless skin… she wasn't wearing any fucking panties the whole day, even though she'd spent a decent part of her day outside with other boys. He pulled away from a kiss, a smirk appearing on his face._

 _"What's this?" he wondered out loud, his fingertips brushing against the skin, earning a slight moan from Chihiro. With his other hand, he unzipped the shorts, further revealing her shaved pussy, "could it be that this was the only thing you were wearing down there?"_

 _"W-what of it?" Chihiro tried to snap, but the excitement leaked into her voice, "is there something wrong going commando!?"_

 _"Of course," Keima responded, his hand quickly leaving her, eliciting a more disappointed sound, "because it would be just too easy…"_

 _He swiftly slapped both hands on her butt, getting a squeal out off her, but he ignored it, his palms slowly drifting down from the denim to her soft thighs, the skin sensitive enough to make her gasp, even though she did know his intentions to tease her. This wouldn't be the first time, and she highly doubted it would be the last either…_

 _Though going commando… this had just been something she'd thought up earlier today, but she didn't regret it… while the material wasn't the most comfortable, she couldn't deny that the slight rubbing against her lower lips had kept her on her toes the whole day… and now, she'd get to hear exactly what Keima thought about this… she doubted she'd be disappointed either…_

 _His hands stopped as they were squarely pressed against the back of her thighs, before they began their ascent again, this time, behind the material of her shorts. Chihiro cursed as she tried not to collapse on the bed under the feeling… she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing what he could do to her… at least not now._

 _He cupped her ass again, this time, revelling in the feeling of the soft flesh as squeezed and stretched it. She was doing a good enough job of keeping her cool by clamping her lips shut, but that fell through as his thumbs lowered to caress her labia, making sure to touch as little of the surface as possible. Chihiro swore out loud as her legs buckled. Keima smirked as he stood her upright again._

 _"You really do make it too easy…" Keima continued his soft strokes, earning a different gasp from her each time, "what would you have done if I'd been doing this to you at school?"_

 _She didn't seem to be in any position to respond, so he continued his ministrations, this time focussing on the place where he knew she'd feel good… While Chihiro struggled to keep herself on her feet, Keima still had a surprisingly clear head… not that her gasps weren't doing anything to him, but he was still in control, and he loved it. His eyes lowered, noticing the wet patch on her bottom of her shorts, a slight trickle of liquid emerging from one of the legs as well… he was well aware of how wet she was, considering where his fingers were, but this was amazing._

 _"Fuck, you're this wet already…" Keima flicked a finger against her nub, where she cried, "How would you feel if everyone could see you like this?"_

 _"I-I d-d-don't want them to…" Chihiro struggled out, "it's all for you…"_

 _Keima paused, that line affecting him a lot more than he would have expected. This beautiful trembling girl in his arms… he knew that she was his girlfriend… he knew that he'd be the only one who'd get to enjoy this breathtaking image… her hair and clothes in disarray as her pussy wept for him… she was his._

 _He did have some more teasing lines about turning her on in class, but it didn't matter… he was the only one who had seen her like this, and he'd keep it that way._

 _Figuring that he'd done more than enough, he placed a kiss on her lips and lay her down, using the last of his self-control to pull down her damp shorts. She hissed as she was exposed to him, but she made no attempt to cover herself, rather forcing herself into a seated position._

 _"K-Keima…" she whispered, "what about you?"_

 _He pulled down his pants and boxers in one swoop, showing his own rock hard cock. Honestly, just seeing her was foreplay enough. She swallowed, but more from anticipation than fear._

 _"You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?" she told him, earning a small smile from him._

 _"I could say the same," he scratched his head, only to suddenly fall as Chihiro grabbed him by the waist and pulled him on top of her again. Considering their positions, he was slightly overhead, his hard dick pressed against her navel._

 _"I love you, Keima…" she spoke into his neck._

 _"I love you too, Chihiro…" he placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "but I'd love you even more if I could be inside of you…"_

 _Chihiro's laugh vibrated through his neck, sending a new surge of affection through him… he really did consider himself insanely lucky to be here, and he was going to make the best of this moment, and every one of them._

 _"You put a condom on, and you can be inside all you want…" she gave his butt an affectionate squeeze. He laughed as well, rolling to the side to get one from the nightstand. Chihiro sat cross-legged next to him, stealing the package out of his hand as he turned back._

 _"Bu‒"_

 _"No!" Chihiro interrupted, "I haven't given you enough attention, so you lie down and let me do this…"_

 _Keima sighed. Chihiro had a stubborn look in her eyes again, so he may as well lie back and let her have her fun… he edged himself so he was leaning against the headboard, propping up a pillow behind him._

 _"Thank you…" she gave him a bright smile. Keima shrugged, turning his head slightly to watch her fiddle with the package, her tongue between her teeth._

 _There were a lot of things Keima was uncertain of… he didn't know if sex was the weirdest thing or the most natural thing to do with Chihiro… he didn't know if he'd ever truly assimilate in the world she stayed in, or if he'd keep playing games forever… he didn't know whether he preferred the wide spectrum of real emotions, or the limited, but beautiful emotions games had to offer…_

 _All he knew was that the route he followed to get to her… he wouldn't change that for the world… maybe it was clumsy and imperfect, but considering the vast number of love stories he'd played through, he could say something for certain._

 _Theirs was still his favourite…_

 _Before he could continue that thought, his body woke up with a jolt as Chihiro kissed the tip of his penis, and he unconsciously thrust himself forward, leaving a smear of pre-cum on her cheek. She smirked._

 _"Someone's a little excited…" she licked the small amount off the side of her lips, getting a groan from Keima, "just wait till I'm licking it like an ice-cream cone…"_

 _She gave Keima a sly smile as she slid her tongue back in, seemingly enjoying it. Keima broke eye contact, his face glowing redder… she was going to be the death of him!_

 _Chihiro wasted no time from there, her fingers trailing down from the tip all the way down the shaft, playfully flitting over his balls and the base… Keima leant back, his eyes shutting at the pleasant sensation… suddenly, his hips bucked upwards as a new sensation joined it… her slightly opened mouth just above the base. She stopped a moment before continuing to kiss the surface, sometimes dragging her teeth over for a slightly different experience… Keima knew that she was good at this, but fuck! How was any guy expected to not become undone by this onslaught…?_

 _Suddenly, he remembered why… Chihiro had something even worse in her arsenal, and just as he felt her warm tongue against his cock, he tensed up again… before he could even get over that, he could feel her whole mouth around his tip, her tongue writhing and sucking as she bobbed her head backward and forward._

 _If it was possible, the slurping sounds she was making as she explored the veined surface was even more erotic than what he was feeling, and that was already a fucking high bar._

 _Before he could even protest or even warn her, his body broke, and his dick exploded in her mouth, sending shots of his creamy seed across her tongue and on her face, as Keima pulled himself out as quickly as he could, ready to grovel in apology… however, Chihiro didn't seem to be bothered at all, a satisfied smile on her face as she swallowed._

 _"Thanks for the meal…"_

Chihiro got a grip on herself, realising how fucked up that previous scene was… if she could even ignore how explicit that scene was, just even from that, her tastes were obvious too… she knew this whole group was pretty liberal, but there was absolutely no way she could mention this without being labelled a pervert!

"You haven't said anything, and you already have a nosebleed," Ayumi spoke blandly. Chihiro blushed and rubbed her nose. The rest of the group laughed as she realised her hand was clean.

"Are you in an anime or something?" Sumire teased.

"Rather, I think that says plenty about what Chihiro was seeing," Yui put her arm around the normal girl, "so do you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Chihiro shook her head vehemently, her hands pressing down on her skirt.

"Well, you do only need to tell one," Mio shrugged, "can't you think of something else?"

Chihiro's head tilted a moment… that sounded like a reasonable enough idea…

Like how about her dragging Keima to the janitor's closet for a quickie, only for him to steal her underwear after they were done?

Or how about them going at it in the boys' bathroom, performing filthy actions in a slightly less filthy place?

Or how about the one where they're in the clubroom, only for Ayumi to come back and join them?

What the fuck!? All of them were horrible! Even the thought of stripping down naked sounded better than telling them about the thoughts that had been running through her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…" Chihiro sighed, "I'm already enough of a pervert without saying it out loud, so I'd rather take the punishment…"

She stood up to whoops, but before she could so much as unbutton her jacket, Akari popped up in front of her.

"Actually, I have another suggestion for a punishment game…" the short brunette remarked, "in fact, it's one that can work for any Truth question that the person isn't willing to answer…"

"What might that be?"

"If the player refuses to answer, they have to ask Nikaidou the question they were asked…"

Chihiro found her hopes rising again… she wouldn't need to strip, after all…

"And all I'd have to do is ask her how she imagines Keima as she's masturbating to him…" she said excitedly, before everyone laughed, and her words finally caught up to her…

Oh fuck… what did she just get herself into?

* * *

 **I have a distinct feeling that I ended some other chapter of this story like this... ah well.**

 **So this chapter actually wasn't all that far off than the last one, considering that there was a really long-winded fantasy, and no Keima... it's kinda weird how you don't actually how long certain parts are when it's all in a huge ass document. In any case, you Keima fans need not worry. The next chapter should have Keima again, as well as Chihiro's punishment.**

 **So onto the reviews**

 **Xellos540:** first review- Oh, wow! *blushes five shades of red*

Thank you so much for this sweet review. When I write lemons, I really try to be both romantic and hot, so I'm very glad that you did see what I was attempting... although you dissecting some of the lines is a bit embarrassing :P

Though if Keima survived to tell the tale of that cute sound... I guess we don't know yet, coz he still hasn't come in the 12000 odd words that have been between that chapter and now... but I'm willing to spoil the story and say yes... although he probably won't tell anyone else about it... just tease Diana about it when it comes up. :)

second review- And if I thought that the last review made me blush... this is a whole other level of complimenting... so I guess I'm blushing 10 shades of red right now. :P

Heh, I'm also pleased that you noticed the husky reference... I like adding stuff I'd seen at that time in my stories, so kudos to the nth power for actually reading with that much attention... I honestly get the feeling that you and Zelgadis read my stories more deeply than I even do.

That also goes for you actually getting what I'd been attempting to do with the characters. I know that this story is more about the lemony goodness, but I really wanted to make all the girls have different thoughts and their own quirks, and hopefully give them all a satisfying sexual story with Keima. We will see how I reach that though.

Thank you for the reviews... 11/10 would read again, and please send moar *blows a kiss*

 **ZelgadisGW:** To answer your question, yes, Hinoki is an amazing storyteller... with her knowledge of girls, she knows exactly what girls want to hear to turn them on, and you can bet that she'll use her resources wisely and not go too far to the point Jun will protest...

Also, you said it... Minami is a precious cinnamon roll who has to be protected. Also, the imagination is an amazing place... I think both Minami and Hinoki kinda showed that in the last chapter... although who knows how Hinoki came up with that elaborate scenario :P

 **That's all for this time. If you enjoyed it, be sure to like and subs- wait, this isn't YouTube! :P**

 **Lol, I guess do whatever you want. I like reviews, but that isn't necessary... heck, if you got this far in the author's note, that's plenty.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope I see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Questions and Answers

**Hi there. I'm finally back with the next chapter of the story that I don't even know if anyone is reading... should probably check though fanfiction analytics, hey.**

 **There's nothing more to say now, so enjoy the chapter:**

* * *

Keima and Tenri were sitting side by side on the bed, their appearance decent, but their minds… were chaotic, to say in the least: similar, but amazed at how the fuck they'd pulled that off. Neither of them would have considered this a possibility two days ago, but they'd actually done it… and in Tenri's case, only fainted once in the process.

As she saw it, that was kind of a feat on its own.

Despite her shyness, she raised her gaze to Keima, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Honestly, she was kind of glad he wasn't looking at her, considering she still didn't know if she had the ability to look him in the eyes yet. It certainly hadn't been an easy task before, but with what they knew about each other now…

God, he knew what she looked like naked… and what face she made while orgasming… the thought brought a fresh blush to her face, but she didn't turn away.

Honestly, she was over the moon right now… she'd seriously considered kissing Keima to be the height of happiness, but seeing his face after he finished induced a new high she wouldn't have imagined possible.

As she watched his profile, she felt her heart overflow… she really loved his face… be it his usually impassive face, or his strange ones that accompanied his game playing… or his uncertain face as his brilliant mind struggled to work through what he was doing, and everything he felt as she lay in front of him.

She loved his mind and body too… his eccentric personality and his lean physique… she especially loved the new side of those he'd shown her today, and she was certain she'd remember this forever… she loved him… she loved everything about him… after some slight hesitation, her mouth opened.

"Nee… Keima-kun…"

The world seemed to slow down slightly as his handsome face turned to face her.

Honestly, she'd promised herself that she wouldn't bother Keima with her feelings anymore… she knew that it wasn't easy for him to reject her either, and she was fine watching from the sidelines as her feelings would hopefully fade.

Still, this entire situation had pushed her right back into his arms, sending her affections back to where they'd been, if not higher.

But she wasn't able to shake it off… the way he'd looked at her… like she was the most beautiful being on the earth… she knew he didn't love her, so why?

She knew that it would be selfish or possibly unproductive to continue, but she still did.

"I-I love you, Keima-kun!" she yelled, her eyes squeezing shut.

As the words tumbled out of her mouth, her heart pressed in on itself in a painful reminder.

'There won't be an ending between you and me.'

Keima stared at the girl as a trickle of tears fell from her eyes, his brain blanking out completely from his previous thoughts.

The only thing he wanted to do was to get down to the crux of it and stop them… even though it was very likely that he was the cause of them.

His hands reached out to comfort her before he wondered if that was something he should do. As his hand hovered in midair, she spoke again.

"I-it's okay if you don't say it back," her voice cracked. That sentence was a punch in the gut for Keima. Like she knew his feelings hadn't changed at all.

Honestly, this had been a terrible idea! How the hell could he put himself in such an intimate position with her and not expect for her to not say something like this? Or for her to not feel something more for him?

Just, as he looked on at the tears trickling down her cheeks, he knew that saying nothing had changed would be a lie… she trusted him, letting him see a side in her he didn't even know existed… and he had been happy.

Sex hadn't been one of the things he considered very often, but it had been an active decision of his to choose Tenri as his first time if she allowed it… for the devotion she had shown to him, he owed her that much.

Although he'd be lying if he said there was nothing more to his choice… he'd known her the longest of any of the girls, and he was the most comfortable around her… It just wasn't the kind of love she felt towards him. Still, he knew he had to do something. He wasn't going to let her cry.

"Look… Tenri…" he pulled his hands back, "can I tell you something?"

Tenri nodded, not really trusting her voice right now. Keima averted his face from hers as he began.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you the answer you deserve," he sighed, "I really do care about you, but not in the same way you might want me to…"

"Oh…" was all Tenri could manage. His answer didn't really make her feel any worse from where she was, but it didn't really help much either… although they were kinder than what she could have expected.

"I'm not sure if this is going to help with anything, but what we did here now… it was my first time too."

Tenri looked up with murky eyes, seeing Keima looking at his lap, a slight blush on his cheeks. She hadn't really expected that either. True, she had been right at the top of Keima's tutoring list, but she hadn't really thought anything of that.

"D-did you pick the names randomly for your list?" she asked. Keima shook his head.

"I'd wanted you to be first," he answered. Tenri's eyes widened, her tears completely stopping in surprise.

"W-what was that again?" she asked. Keima looked up, his face brave, despite how nervous he felt.

"I wanted my first time to be with you…" he repeated. The look on her face was priceless, as she turned a brighter pink than she'd been all day.

"W-why?"

"I don't know," Keima almost snapped back, but more out of embarrassment than anger, "I felt like I owed you that much, and I feel more comfortable around you than anyone else…"

Tenri seemed to freak out slightly at Keima's words, and he watched on, suddenly wondering if this was how Chihiro had felt when she confessed to him on the roof.

"B-but what about Kosaka-san?" the question burst out, "I thought she was the girl in your letter…"

For a moment, Keima froze… even though he'd just been thinking about Chihiro, he'd somewhat forced himself to avoid thinking about what he'd written in that letter, and what had happened after that.

Tenri did deserve the truth…

"Honestly, I did think something would happen from there…" he scratched his head, "I told her, and we even discussed it further…"

"And then…"

"Well, nothing came of it," he shrugged, "she thought my confession was me feeling guilty about what had happened, and my feelings weren't clear enough for me to refute that. We agreed to stay friends, and that was it…"

Keima could almost hear her follow-up question which she would ask, and he didn't particularly want to answer, so he deflected.

"That isn't the point… of the friends I do have, I trust you the most, and I wouldn't have chosen it any other way…"

A vat of steam came out of Tenri's head at Keima's admission and he felt a sting in his stomach from manipulating her. He'd tried to not do that since the whole ordeal with Hell had finished, but he really didn't like where the conversation would have gone if he'd let it.

'Are you okay with that, Keima-kun?' Her voice rang through his head. He just didn't have an answer to that.

After his date with Chihiro, he had been relieved… his gaming time was saved from the real and she did understand that his hands had been tied, and that wasn't the way he wanted to leave things off with her… even at school, she treated him like she did her other friends, which was actually more than what he could say from before.

But on the other hand, he still hadn't been able to shake off that warmth he'd felt when she'd confessed to him… the amazement he'd felt when she managed to beat him at his own game by not playing. It was with her help that he'd actually succeeded in reaching the ending with Ayumi…

Well, he said ending, but he knew that that wasn't the last he'd see of Ayumi… Reality wasn't a game, shitty or otherwise, and they were all continuing to move forward…

And he would have liked to move forward with someone by his side, but he still didn't know who he'd want… he didn't even know he understood love itself, considering he'd only experienced it in games.

That was why he was reluctant to be asked that question he didn't have an answer to.

Tenri was on cloud nine by this point, her hands half covering her heated cheeks as Keima's words played back to her… It wasn't a confession like she'd want, but it was plenty… of all the girls who were here, he'd wanted to lose his virginity to her.

"B-but Keima-kun…" she piped up, suddenly remembering something, "Are you asexual?"

He shrugged, remembering that he was actually supposed to answer these kinds of questions.

"I've never really thought about it," he responded, "seeing that I mostly kept to myself, and it didn't make sense to have lustful feelings towards my games, I hadn't thought about sex much."

"Then have you… ever masturbated… to any real girl?"

Keima froze, his face turning pink again. He really didn't want to answer that.

"M-maybe once or twice…" he scratched his head, but Tenri could tell he was sweating. She smiled, figuring that was enough.

"Me as well…" she blushed, but not looking away from him. It didn't really matter, seeing he was playing with his thumbs on his lap, "ever since I started understanding what sexual feelings were… I-I thought about you…"

Keima felt a smile form on his face. That was a bold compliment from his childhood friend, and it did make him happy…

Moreover, he was proud of her… for someone who really didn't seem to have her own desires, seeing her act out on what she wanted just warmed his heart. When he looked up, she was watching him as well, smiling sweetly.

"So did this match up to what you imagined?" he asked. She nodded.

"It was better than anything I could have imagined," Keima's ego grew slightly at her response, "I definitely enjoyed myself…"

"And you did a good job as well," he complimented her back, "that felt really good for me… better than I'd imagined too…"

Honestly, for all the nerves she'd felt before, worrying about whether her feelings would be a problem, Keima's answer had really put her at ease… It was probably a good thing too because Diana would not be happy if she got depressed.

Come to think of it… if she'd fainted, that would have meant that Diana would have taken her place for a few minutes.

"Actually, I have one last question, Keima-kun?" he motioned for her to continue, "What happened when Diana was here?"

Keima's face paled.

"N-nothing in particular," he looked away. Maybe it was just the kind of conversation it had been, but he was struggling to bring his guard up after having let go of it around Tenri for the last couple of minutes. It was obvious to both of them that he was lying about what he'd said.

"What did she do, Keima-kun?" Tenri asked firmly.

"It really wasn't anything," he retorted back, "she couldn't decide whether she was angry or embarrassed, so she made me turn around while she dressed you…"

"And…" Tenri raised an eyebrow, a little more sarcastically than she'd usually be. As she expected, Keima blushed lightly, scratching his head.

"She grabbed my butt…" he admitted, "said it was for revenge for me not putting on my clothes fast enough…"

Tenri's smile broadened as Keima seemed to get even more embarrassed.

"She didn't even tell me to change!" he snapped, although it was more at the look Tenri was giving him, "why is everyone acting so out of character today?"

He'd honestly expect that face from Chihiro, not her… and grabbing his butt was more like something Yui would do.

"Because…" she smiled sweetly, "we aren't always consistent with our character when it's what we want…"

She could honestly speak for all of them… Keima may be kind, but he was never this honest or sensitive… Diana may be harsh, but she'd normally never touch Keima, naked or otherwise… and she loved him, but she'd never been this bold…

So this was what love could do?

Suddenly, a sound pierced the room, snapping Tenri out of the thoughts.

"DORO DORO DORO DORO DORO DORO DORO DORO DORO DORO!" Keima's heart sank, while Tenri squealed, nearly jumping on Keima… Then Akari shoved her head inside the curtains.

"Oh, I put a timer on for ten minutes," she indicated to her skull ornament on the table, the eyes blinking orange. Keima reached over to press the eye, and the sound stopped, "you can press the eyes again the next time you want to turn it on…"

Keima thanked God then… at least no one had gotten a Loose Spirit. But that was freaking annoying.

"I hope you had fun," Akari said with a knowing smile before leaving. Keima rolled his eyes, while Tenri looked a little more awkward. Her slight change of expression didn't go past him.

"Don't worry… we don't have to tell anyone what happened here," he reminded her.

"I know," she gave him a sad smile, "but that means our time here is up…"

Honestly, Keima could understand that feeling as well…

"Well, your private tutoring session may be done, but I'm still around… and the other girls…"

"It'll be fine," Tenri agreed, "thank you for everything."

"You're we‒" Keima's voice cut off as Tenri gave him one last kiss before hopping up. His eyes widened in surprise. She smiled, a sudden sly idea coming to her mind.

"Nee… Keima-kun, do you have an imagination?" she asked her last question as she stood by the curtain. Keima looked a bit confused but nodded.

"Then if you ever need it, you can imagine me splayed out on my bed, my one hand messing around in my drenched folds and my other pinches my nipples, as I moan your name… because that's certainly what I'll be doing at home tonight…"

Tenri smiled as she stepped out, but from the gasp he'd just let out, the image clearly worked… whichever girl was next could thank her later for getting him excited again.

Man, that felt fucking good…

(* * *)

Keima left the curtains some ten seconds after Tenri, cursing himself for underestimating her… after he flipped his dick under his waistband… he was already enough of a pervert without returning to the crowd with a hard-on.

He'd been a little worried how things would be after he stepped out, but none of the girls were actually paying attention to the curtain… in fact, they all seemed to be huddled over something… Keima approached them to investigate, while Tenri gave him a smile before returning to her seat.

Heads turned towards him as he got close, but before he could say anything, Ayumi shushed him, pointing her other thumb towards a device on the floor, which was the thing everyone was crowding around. As soon as he got close enough, he recognised the dark rectangular shape with white lines running through it, almost like electricity. It was a Hagoromo radio.

Keima raised an eyebrow at Akari… so apparently they were making no effort to hide magic from these girls. The mad scientist didn't respond, rather picking up her book and indicating to the radio for him to listen.

And it was just in time that a familiar voice started coming through.

"Umm… Nikaidou-sensei?" he glanced up to Chihiro, who was approaching the teacher on the furthest end of the classroom, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Kosaka…" Nikaidou replied through the radio, looking up from the book she'd been reading, "that is the purpose behind this lesson, after all."

A noticeable hush fell over the group, and Keima found himself wondering what she was going to ask… or why the girls were so interested they were listening in…

"About Katsuragi…" Chihiro blushed, "if you were to masturbate to him, what would you think about?"

There was a silent uproar as the girls' faces split into identical smiles, and Keima's jaw hit the ground. Maybe the other girls didn't realise how dangerous a question that was, but he did… he knew how Dokurou fit in the story…

She might have been in love with him… but that didn't mean that… she wouldn't!

Still, his eyes didn't leave the older woman's face, his brain unable to predict what kind of face she might make at Chihiro's outrageous question.

Rather, what the hell was Chihiro even thinking!?

For a good moment, there was nothing… no movement… no sound… nothing… Keima would liken it to a crashed game, but even that would have some sound in loop.

Simply speaking, Nikaidou seemed to have crashed in her own head.

Keima really wanted to laugh, but he honestly wouldn't imagine himself reacting any differently to being asked that. Well, except he'd probably blush more.

But Nikaidou was completely still. To the point where the single bead of sweat which was making its way down her face was even more obvious in its motion.

"What was that?" she asked, her usually sadistic voice completely deadpan… probably with some effort. Chihiro darkened even further but didn't back down from repeating herself. Nikaidou couldn't really claim ignorance here after making the girl repeat herself for a second time.

Nikaidou was a professional teacher… she was firm but fair- and always had her marking done on time. On the other hand, Keima was always the one thing to trip her up and make her lose her temper. It was just as well that he thought she hated him because he wouldn't suspect that he'd lost his memories about her.

But with regards to Chihiro's question… she'd always tried to not allow her feelings to go in that direction, with her love being just as innocent as the day she was born… which was actually pretty simple, considering that was around the time that she'd met him. But she had slipped up once as a late teen.

For her, masturbation was more scratching an itch than something she really enjoyed, and there was enough content online to keep her thoughts sated… it was just human biology that people used this to unwind some physical pressures, and she was certainly the same now.

Just a little bit of focussed rubbing and some arousing picture and boom; orgasm! Of course, she'd messed up one day when her internet wasn't working and she had to use her imagination, trying to remember one picture she quite liked. She couldn't remember the name for it, but the girl and the boy were facing each other's privates, mouths open and panting. She wasn't good and imagining herself in the role, but she could certainly watch from the side.

Yuri wondered what the girl would be feeling… her small mouth hovering over the guy's dick, a sharp musky scent probably assaulting her nose. What reason would this girl even have for debasing herself and putting her mouth on that?

"I-it feels good…" the girl mewled and tightened her hands on the bedsheet, "I love you… I love you so much…"

The girl in the scene let out a loud moan as his tongue assaulted her clitoris, and after the gained the ability to move, she returned the favour by clamping over his dick with her lips, her tongue circling it hungrily. Yuri might have rolled her eyes as she played with her own clit. It was a hot scene, but she didn't really get the appeal of experiencing that.

"Maybe because you don't have someone to love…" the girl turned to Yuri suddenly. The brunette knew this argument was all in her head, but she couldn't help getting mad.

She did have someone she loved! The someone who had taught her the basics of life and had given her former self a reason to live. As the girl read her thoughts, she smirked.

"So maybe you do… but you're too much of a baby to make him feel good! You don't even want to feel good!"

Yuri was a stubborn girl, so obviously, the voice in her head goaded her imagination to show the guy she loved… she wasn't a baby like when she'd first met him… she could make him feel good!

For the life of her, she couldn't explain what followed… something happened, something happened and something else happened and before she knew it, she was riding out the strongest orgasm she'd ever had an understanding that this had little to do with human biology or logic.

Still, it was bad! Keima was barely in Middle School by this point, and she hadn't seen him since their meeting when he was in Elementary School… she didn't know what he looked like, yet just the thought of him was enough to shatter her in a way no picture ever could.

Still, she was happy she understood it now… instead of feeling guilty, she became even more gung ho in her studies to be a teacher for the day she'd get to meet him again, and she closed off that little slip up on the corner of her heart. She knew she was older than him, and meeting up with him was only so she could be content in his presence and assist him where she could, so she would never act on that thought again.

She was glad she was older… it made it easier to stare down Chihiro.

"If you expect me to answer for my sexual tastes, you are sorely mistaken," Nikaidou didn't even blush, now that she'd gotten the time to work through her thoughts. Meanwhile, poor Chihiro was shaking in her boots, which earned some sympathy from the teacher, "I might be more willing to talk if we're alone."

"B-but we are alone," Chihiro stuttered.

"I don't think so," Nikaidou smirked as she put a hand in Chihiro's pocket. Just as she'd suspected, there was a hagoromo phone which was on.

The teenager turned red as Nikaidou smiled… she hadn't been born yesterday to fall for something like this. Even if she'd been in her own thoughts, she could tell something was weird about this.

Her eyes drifted to the other side of the room, where the guilty looking students were shuffling out of their suspicious looking crowd.

"Now we're alone," Nikaidou agreed, her gaze sticking on Keima for a moment longer, "if you want to talk now, let's talk."

She smiled as Chihiro continued to struggle for words. For such a loudmouth in class, she was very meek in this kind of situation.

In a way, she was glad that she would get the chance to talk to the normal girl who she knew had taken Keima's interest.

It wasn't in Nikaidou's place to be Keima's romantic partner… still, she could advise the ones who might have that chance, because all she wanted was to make him feel good, even if she couldn't be the one to do it.

* * *

"Yeah, she sucks…" Yui pouted as she glanced at Chihiro and her homeroom teacher, "if they're going to keep talking, why couldn't they just keep the sound on for us?"

"Maybe Nikaidou wanted some privacy to answer that question?" Ayumi added reasonably.

"Why would she answer that question!?" Mio complained, "she's his teacher… obviously, she wouldn't masturbate to him."

"But look at him!" Sumire indicated to Keima with both arms, "how freaking hot was he under those clothes!?"

There were nods of agreement around the circle and Keima blushed… however, the only one who wasn't in the current mood to praise him was the one who was scared the most out of her mind and next in line for private tutoring, Nanaka.

She didn't even have any questions for him, so what the hell were they going to do behind that curtain for 10 freaking minutes?! Why did she have to be second!?

Although that meant there was someone who went first… she quickly stood up and started heading to her desk.

"Ah, Ayukawa…" her eyes fell on the childhood friend who was sitting at her desk now. She jumped at suddenly being called out, "how wazzit?"

Of course, Tenri turned bright red.

"I-i-it was fine…" she slid down further into her desk like how Nanaka had seen her do in class before, like if a teacher asked her a question.

"Were ya scared? What d'ya even have to do in private tutorin'?" she paused, as she remembered the earlier part of the day, which honestly felt like months ago, "did ya guys do that?"

Suddenly, her brain caught up with her words and she realised the girl was basically under her desk now, face on fire and trying not to look at her classmate. Nanaka felt a deep stab of guilt as she plopped down to the floor.

It wasn't Tenri's job to help her… it was her own fault for not exploring much about sexuality on her own. She knew a couple of good hentai movies which she did enjoy, but it was such a small pool of information that she still felt unprepared as anything… and now she was just terrifying her closest friend. She felt her eyes prickle, but that was a normal feeling for her

"Sorry, ya don't have to tell me," she muttered softly with her rarely used indoor voice, "just 'cause ya technically my Senpai in this doesn't mean ya hafta help…"

Nanaka was about to pull herself up when Tenri stopped her.

"D-do you maybe have some questions you want to ask Keima-kun?" she asked… or maybe it was closer to advised. For the life of her, Tenri didn't know why she wanted to help her calm down… maybe it was because of that "Senpai" thing… Nanaka shook her head.

"Ya kinda need to be curious about it to have questions…" Nanaka wiped her eyes, "for me, I spent too much time obsessin' over competitions to obsess about sex…"

As her eyes cleared, she noticed Keima was looking at his list on the board. She gulped, a sudden thought coming to mind.

"I-izz'ere any sex act which's like a competition?" she hurriedly asked the brunette under the table.

"Haa…" the air escaped from Tenri, who kind of froze up again, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. For the life of her, Nanaka couldn't explain why, but she looked really cute. Just like with the idol, she felt an unexplainable urge to come closer to her… maybe see what those lips would feel like under hers. She suddenly backed away.

"W-wait, I think I know!" Tenri crawled out from the table, her eyes suddenly shining. Nanaka quickly averted her eyes, her heart punching against her chest like she nearing the end of a tense Shogi match… with the blood running through her head, she heard Tenri's words… barely, but she heard them.

As Nanaka expected, Keima approached them nervously, reminding the orange head of her individual tutoring… nerves or otherwise, Nanaka wasn't one to back down from a challenge, so with her heart beating wildly, she followed Keima to the curtained place…

"Good luck, Nanaka-chan," Kanon called behind her, earning some additional whoops behind them from the rest of the truth or dare circle. Surprisingly, that actually calmed her down a little because of the familiarity.

With a deep breath, she stepped into the curtain, ready to play the most life-changing game of Shogi ever…

* * *

 **So there you have it. Chihiro attempts to learn a bit more about Nikaidou to little avail, and Tenri and Keima have a heart-to-heart session... you're welcome, Zelgadis :P**

 **So Nanaka is up next, huh? I wonder if her competitive streak is going to play anything in this part... guess you'll have to check it out next week then.**

 **So onto the review(s):**

 **xellos540:** Truth or dare... indeed, that does have the capability of learning and embarrassing the hell out of the girls... like Kanon and Chihiro, for instance. :P

Lol, interior design is an interesting way to put that... if anyone asks, that is gonna be what this fanfiction is about.

*blushes and hides behind a pillow* I-I'm glad that you liked the fantasy. I'll try writing more like as this story continues... though I wish you could continue that 100/10 sentence :P

 **That's it for now. Thank you for reading, and please review. It's nice hearing about what Xellos and ZelgadisGW think, but I do want to hear from the rest of ya'll too.**

 **Stay well, and I'll see you next time.**


	11. Knights without armour

**Whoa, what is this... Am I really... writing this author's note on a Saturday?**

 **What has possessed me... other than my will to procrastinate on other stuff... oh wait, that makes perfect sense. :P**

 **In any case, we continue with Nanaka's time behind the curtain... will she ask questions or do something more practical? I guess you'll only know once you read on.**

* * *

Except it wasn't shougi… maybe there was a table and chairs within the little room, but it certainly wasn't fit to play shougi on!

There were freaking condoms on that table! Even without doing or seeing anything, Nanaka's face turned bright red. It was cute… but not really helpful to Keima, who couldn't gauge how this particular tutoring session would work.

But if she was getting embarrassed just at seeing condoms… maybe he'd actually get to keep his pants on this time…

Just that thought brought him some relief… she didn't remember anything about him, and she wasn't actually in love with him either… that was reason enough that she probably wouldn't be interested in sex.

"You can ask me anything you want," Keima spoke, making Nanaka jump slightly, "I won't make you any more uncomfortable than you need to be."

Nanaka let out a laugh which made her nerves quite obvious.

"Ya say dat, but is's still awkward…" she moved as far away from the table as the room allowed, and Keima followed, leaving a respectable distance between them on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Keima gave her a sympathetic smile, "I think Nikaidou's whole point is that we discuss this amongst our peers and become more comfortable with the idea… if you do want to leave th‒"

"Nee, Keima," she interrupted, "wha's the point of sex?"

Keima turned to look at the orangehead, who was playing with her fingers on her lap. Even with the redness of her cheeks, he could tell that this was a serious question. A smile came to his face.

"It's quite a few things…" Keima answered, his eyes not leaving her, "to procreate… to show another person how much you love them… to make both you and your partner feel good."

"Cannit ever be a competition?" she asked. He laughed… that question was so like her.

"Not exactly," Keima shook his head, "it's more like being on the same team, where you try and help your partner get to the finish line…" he thought for a moment, before remembering something. "But I guess there can be a competitive element to it as well."

"Really!?" Nanaka's eyes shone, "how so?"

Keima averted his eyes before answering.

"In this one game I played, the protagonist and his girlfriend were rivals. Even during sex, their aim was to make their partner feel more pleasure and scream louder and reach their climax faster. Even out of sex, they would try to get the other person aroused in public, which would usually lead to them having sex in a lot of interesting places…"

It took a moment for Nanaka to absorb it. The more she considered it, the broader her smile got.

"That sounds nice!" she turned to Keima, "so izzat how 69ing works? Iss seems competitive ta me!"

Keima blanched, but he still responded.

"It's mutual oral pleasure, and it could speak for who is more talented with using their tongue and fingers, yes…" he answered, but his stomach sank slightly. He wanted to tell them the truth, but he had no clue what she'd make of this information… or what she wanted to do with it…

"CAN WE TRY 'AT!?" Nanaka bounded up, her eyes shining, "I wann' know if I'd be 'ny good at 'at!"

"H-hold on," Keima held up both hands, "you didn't even know me before today, and you were scared of condoms… are you really okay with sucking my…?" Keima trailed off… it was still embarrassing to talk about this… so much for her not being interested…

Nanaka quieted down, a thoughtful look coming to her face. He had said something quite similar around the time she'd been measuring his penis… it wasn't like her memory had come back in the half hour since then.

But… it wasn't as if her mind changed either… she was still certain that he was someone special to her… and one who could become special again. There had been some kind of external intervention which had caused her to lose her memories, but that wasn't going to happen now.

"Nee… Keima…" Nanaka hopped closer to him, now directly next to him. He pulled back slightly, holding his breath.

She smiled, taking in his messy appearance and reddened cheeks. Somehow, despite his embarrassment, he didn't break eye contact, which made his brown eyes shine brighter against his skin. She felt her heart skip a moment. So as impulsively as ever, she reacted to the urge she felt, grabbing onto Keima's shoulder and placing her lips on his, her eyes fluttering shut, while Keima's widened.

But he didn't hate it… after the initial shock, he felt himself relax and shift forward slightly to improve the contact between their lips, his nose tilting slightly to avoid hers and his hands supporting her head from her cheeks. His eyes closed as well as his brain worked through the sensations and memories…

She'd gotten better at this since the last time… admittedly, half-drunkenly falling on a person didn't make for a good kiss, but her focus seemed different this time, and her lips moved against his. It was a different kind of passion than her usual, but Keima welcomed it, his hands lowering past her ears to her nape, which caused a loud gasp against his lips. Keima quickly ended the kiss, worried he might have pulled her hair.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Keima asked. Nanaka gave him a harsh look.

"'Course it did!" she straightened herself so her eyes weren't on him, "you can't juss stop in the middle of a good Shougi game, can ya!? So why ya doing that to our kiss!?"

"B-but you just made a sound…" Keima defended, but even to his ears, it sounded like babbling.

"I did!" Nanaka turned to glare at him, but her face was darkening from its already pink hue, "it was coz I liked it…"

"But… I thought that…" Keima bumbled for a moment, before realising that he'd messed up reading the situation, which just made it awkward… "Gaahhh!"

Why didn't he just keep kissing her? It had felt so nice too!

"And ya ask if I'd be okay doin' this…" she continued seriously, cutting Keima's irritated thoughts, "I am…" she took a deep breath, "because I like ya…"

He stopped fidgeting for a moment, his eyes wide and somewhat confused. Nanaka laughed, her hand landing on Keima's head. He probably didn't realise how cute he was now… but even before, she'd seen plenty of reasons why the other girls liked him… of why she could like him too.

He was smart and strategic, but was dense and overthought things… he was reluctant to help, yet he never would let any of the girls go without helping them… he didn't know everything, yet he was willing to put in the effort to make sure they'd get the answers they wanted…

Keima truly was a knight fit to be in the mighty battle of shougi… respectable and strong and kind. Maybe she didn't know him well enough to give her virginity to him, she was certainly interested in making him feel good, and getting it in return…

And if 69ing was truly a competition, she would certainly want to be on top.

"Look… uh… Nanaka…" Keima began, but the orange-haired girl pressed a finger against his lips.

"I know there'sa better way ta do this, but we kinda don' have the time," she whispered, "so are ya okay if we try 69in'?"

Keima's face darkened at the thought, but he nodded, earning a sweet smile from the shougi girl. She quickly settled down next to him before removing her index finger and replacing it with her mouth again for a kiss which was neither brief nor chaste. While he definitely didn't mind that, he was painfully aware of the reaction it was having on his body, which might have been why he dished his best as well, this time being more attentive to what she seemed to respond well to and push that harder… even though the kiss might have only been 2 minutes in real time, it felt a lot longer and both of them were panting and sweating when they separated, a thin string of spit connecting their mouths for a moment before breaking.

"Fuck…" Nanaka fell back, grateful they were on a bed because her legs felt more like pudding than anything else. This guy was amazing at kissing. She had heard that being able to knot a cherry stem was a sign of being a good kisser, and she could do that easily, but with how that had felt, his stem would just be made of knots alone… and even outside, his hands seemed to know exactly where she would like them, "if that's how ya kiss, I mighta just lost our next challenge…"

"I… wouldn't necessarily say that…" Keima glanced down at his pants, where he was getting annoyingly familiar with the sight, "I'm already hard."

"And ya don't think that I'm wet," Nanaka challenged. To make her point clear, she lifted her skirt to reveal her yellow panties, which despite being under her tights, was obviously clinging to her… Keima didn't know whether to be aroused or confused about something that had caught his eyes earlier.

"What about those ones?" he indicated to the pair of pink panties that was sticking out of her skirt pocket. They stared for a moment, before Nanaka shrieked, shoving the panties deeper into her pocket. She had no idea she'd held onto Kanon's underwear from the Truth and Dare session.

Rather, Kanon didn't ask for them back, so she'd completely forgotten she still had it…

"T-they're not mine," Nanaka mumbled, "I'm juss holdin' onto 'em fer someone…" Keima looked at her skeptically…

"Just by chance, you have some other girl's underwear on you…" he raised an eyebrow, where Nanaka nodded her head, "whose is it?"

"I-I…" Nanaka struggled for a moment while her face got redder, but she suddenly shook the thought off, "why'd I need to answer this!? Don' we have better stuff ta do now?"

Keima gave her a look but sighed.

"I did promise you that…" he scratched a pink ear, "but that sounds like an interesting story which piqued my interest."

"I hate to break it ta ya, but I think ya have some other underwear to be worryin' about right now…" she gave him a cheeky grin as she indicated to his pants, "innit about time ya showed me ya 'trusty steed' again…" Keima blushed, the euphemism not being lost on him. Still, what he'd been setting himself up, for now, was going to be a lot more embarrassing than her just joking about seeing his penis… she wanted to have her mouth on it, and he was supposed to return the favour in a way he'd never tried in real life… he'd barely even thought about it, for God's sake.

"Are you really okay with doing this with a near stranger?" Keima asked, his reluctance leaking into his voice, "I mean, it is sex…"

"But it ain't…" Nanaka responded cheekily, "is's a competition which juss has sexual means ta reach a winner, and I'm very happy to challenge ya… now are yer willin' ta accept, or are you juss chicken?"

When Keima hesitated, she smirked, starting to imitate a chicken… that sound and face were irksome enough that Keima didn't need further convincing…

"Fine…" Keima crossed his arms, "if this is a game, who wins, and what are the rules?"

"69ing… first person ta orgasm loses… mouths aren't necessarily yer only weapon ta get the other person to cum…"

It was only as Nanaka spoke those words did she realise the gravity of her casual words. She knew she was competitive, but this was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy out from her usual competitions… sure she could scarf down a bentou in 10 seconds flat… sure she could beat most people at shougi with her eyes closed… but that? Even if she overlooked her lack of physical experience in that regard, should she really overlook her the fact that she'd only met him today… even if she did like him, that didn't really mean she had to give him head on the first day…

But she wanted it… maybe it was the hormones or the fact that she'd seen his dick up close, but the idea was so appealing… like ice-cream on a summer's day…

The feeling really was like summer… she was hot and bothered, and the curious wetness in her panties was definitely not sweat.

Competition or not, she wanted him… and if he was willing, who was she to deny her body?

Before Keima could say any more, Nanaka scuttled to the front of the bed by the headboard, a look unlike her usual self on her face.

"A-are ya okay with that, Keima?" she asked, her voice quieter than Keima had ever heard it. The tone threw him off and he could only give her a nod, "t-then keep lookin' at me…"

For a moment, Keima was confused as to why she said that… then she climbed off the bed, her orange-brown eyes locked to his for a moment as she loosened her pink necktie. He swallowed.

"Oh God, you're undressing…" Keima spoke, his voice shaking slightly as he quickly looked away from her. Him voicing her intentions was enough to break her shaky composure.

"Well, I can' do 'is while clothed, can I!?" she answered back, her cheeks turning pink again.

Well, if his experience with Tenri was something to go by, she actually would be fine being partially clothed… in fact, even if he just removed her tights and shifted her underwear, it would be good enough for him to pleasure her, but his throat was too dry to tell her.

"'Sides…" Nanaka looked down at the floor as her voice quietened down again, "it's unfair that ya had to get naked in front of all of us… I-I want ta show ya too…"

Time just froze for Keima as he stared at her small body… unlike Tenri, Nanaka had little reason to want to do this… yet, for the time he'd known her, he didn't have a doubt in his mind that she was speaking the truth here… Nanaka was always honest, usually to the point where she said too much… this, coupled with her Kansai dialect, really made her an adorable heroine…

It was usual for Keima to put on an act when he was conquering girls, and Nanaka was no exception… he'd spent four all-nighters training her to beat Diana and Tenri, and he knew that was excessive… yet her voice and cheerfulness were enough that he didn't get sleepy then. He had enjoyed her company, and listening to the small things about herself she liked to put forward…

He'd thought that she was really amazing then, and she was really amazing now… he felt most of his doubt drain from him as he watched her, the small part that had been hoping that she'd continue growing stronger.

"I-if you don't mind…' Keima gave her a small smile, "I'd be happy to see…"

That seemed to be what she wanted to hear because she continued undressing… after the scarf, she hooked her thumbs around her tights, making a slight hissing noise as she realised that the part around her inner thighs was clinging to her as well… just even kissing this guy was enough to get her this turned on…

But knowing that he was waiting for her, she didn't think about it more, rather pulling her shirt off and unhooking her skirt, stepping out of it after gravity had done its job. She then glanced towards Keima, who was giving her an approving look as he drank in the sight.

"Y-you look really beautiful, Nanaka…" Keima spoke breathlessly. Nanaka blushed, looking down at her mismatched underwear and barely-there chest… she'd been overly excited before, but honestly, her body was quite plain.

"Y-yer just sayin'…" she mumbled, but Keima shook his head, standing up next to her.

"I'm not," Keima assured, lifting her head up so she was looking him in the eyes, "you're gorgeous, and I'm happy you're showing this to me…"

Nanaka was an excellent Shougi player, so she could read her opponent's faces quite easily… she could tell whether they had some strategy in mind, or if they were doing the motions without having a clue…

But Keima's face was different… his eyes were still focussed and prepared, but there was an openness that only really showed up the first time someone played Shougi after learning the rules… an eagerness to begin, while still being uncertain of how the game would truly go…

He wasn't lying. She gave him a small smile as she stroked his hair.

"I-I reall' like ya, Keima…" she whispered.

"I like you too…" Keima responded with little hesitation. His confession was enough to surprise her. Her eyes wavered for a moment before tears started dripping. He was suddenly concerned.

"N-no…" she held onto his shoulders, "I'm reall' happy right now…" she responded, her voice cracking as the tears slid down her cheeks. Keima smiled, happy to be reminded of that little fact he'd known about her all that time ago.

"Then… can you also make me happy and let me do the honours of removing the rest of your clothes?" he whispered. She gave him a smile, and Keima couldn't resist, ducking down and giving her a brief kiss.

It was at that moment that he realised how much of a height difference they had, so he sat back down on the bed, pulling her on his lap. While she was surprised, she didn't protest, rather placing both hands on his neck so her upper body was facing him. Keima groaned… his dick was definitely pressing against her leg. Though glancing at her face, she didn't seem particularly bothered. If anything, she looked really happy to have gotten that kind of reaction from her. He smirked, a little idea coming to his head.

Rather than going straight for her blue bra, he placed his hands on her thighs before moving up slowly… playing with the seams of her underwear and dipping in for a millisecond, just long enough that Nanaka would feel it… And that she did… she mewled and gasped any time Keima got close, and Keima could feel the wetness from her underwear grow and leak out on his uniform pants, but that only served to make him more teasing… after playing in the dimples on the smalls of her back, he followed her spine up to her bra, her back arching towards him from the sensation. That broke his concentration, and all he wanted then was that piece of fabric off. He quickly unclasped it and brought it forward, Nanaka assisting with removing the straps off her arm.

"Fucking hell!" Keima exclaimed - her beautiful orbs now in plain sight.

"I can say the same…" Nanaka agreed, trying to resist covering her boobs from his intense gaze. His hands left her upper arms to caress her breasts. She hissed as his warm thumbs drifted over her perky nipples.

"K-keima…" Nanaka begged, "w-w-wha' about our…" her mind blanked out on the word she wanted as he pinched the swollen nubs.

"Sorry, what was that?" Keima smirked, knowing full well what it was.

"Our comp‒ GAAAAHH!" she yelled as Keima's tongue lapped against the sensitive flesh.

"Sorry dear," he teased, his teeth rubbing against the pillowy white skin of her breasts, "you're going to need to‒"

"OUR COMPETITION!" she barely got out, using the time when he wasn't messing with her mind to choke it out. Keima laughed, before giving them one last rub to hear her hiss. Then he eased her down on the bed and pulled his own pants and boxers down, freeing his erect cock.

For a moment, that sight disturbed him… he knew he'd been somewhat hard, even from when they were kissing, but this was ridiculous… when had he become such a pervert to let himself react like this?

For a God of Conquest, he really wasn't above being a human and her lips… her breasts… all of them felt more amazing than any of the motions Keima had followed with conquering these girls the first time.

He didn't get much time to think about it, as Nanaka climbed on his chest, opening her legs towards him, her nether regions so wet her underwear was completely translucent, clinging to the darker skin of her labia and revealing the small patch of orange hair that grew above it. Keima gulped.

"You said you were going to take it off, remember?" Nanaka teased. For a moment, he paused, before shakily placing his hand on her hips above the yellow cotton. With an encouraging nod from her, he inched it down, revealing her in all her glory. She was nice enough to assist, stretching out her legs. Keima did follow through with removing it, but not before letting his fingers roam and drift and tease the surface, making the experience a sweet torture.

"W-wha's with that!?" Nanaka asked, her voice breathless, as Keima tossed her underwear off the bed.

"I couldn't resist… you're so fucking beautiful," he responded. Nanaka turned and appealing pink, which made Keima's ego swell slightly…

But it was the honest truth for him. As she sat on top of him, her body bare and exposed to him, he couldn't help how his heart trembled, just like it had for Tenri. Once again, this sight was reserved for him alone, and it would become another treasured memory for him… he could probably say the same for all the other girls who were waiting outside for him, too…

"T-th-tha's not fair!" Nanaka argued back, but she made more attempts to cover her face than the body he'd been complimenting… so she didn't mind it, huh?

"Maybe it isn't," Keima shrugged, "but if you want to get your revenge on me, you'll need to start somewhere…" she nodded, before flipping herself over so she was chest-first against Keima… then she started scuttling back, bringing her near-dripping pussy up to his face. He froze.

He'd never done this before… what was he supposed to do?

A chill ran down Keima's spine as he felt her touch his penis... while he couldn't see what she was precisely doing, the hands felt very similar to when she'd been trying to get him hard… but there was something different… warm and slightly wet.

Oh God, she had her mouth and tongue on him. Against his mind, he could feel his pelvis rise as if it wanted to get closer to the heat. That felt so nice…

Not that her dishing out felt any worse for her… being face to face with his erect penis was actually less scary than the time she'd been close to it before… it seemed to be radiating heat, and the bulb at the end was so close, almost resembling a lollipop in shape and size, making her desire to take it into her mouth a lot stronger. But she played it safer, taking it into her palms, her fingers stroking the crevices and bulges… being unable to resist the thought longer, she took it into her mouth, noticing it's addictively salty taste. She groaned, wishing her mouth could be bigger.

Luckily, the pleasure also shut up the nervous voice in his head, because he didn't think when he buried his nose and mouth into her pussy, his instincts speaking more about what he should do… with a steady tongue, he gave a firm lick as far as his tongue could reach. She shuddered, and he could feel the air she exhaled on his dick.

Weirdly enough, the sharp taste of her juices actually cleared Keima's head quite a lot… or rather, he didn't need to think about this… she was still wet, but his job was to keep it flowing… seeing where she liked it and targeting it. This was a competition, and the God of Conquest would never lose if it involved girls…

Of course, Nanaka's ministrations were dangerous enough on their own… is what he discovered as she switched from sucking on the head to licking and kissing further down the shaft.

For a minute, nothing could he heard outside the sounds from their mouths… the licking and the sucking and the groans and moans… something wasn't right though.

Nanaka was getting louder and louder as Keima brought her closer to the edge, but for Keima… he couldn't think of where the edge was… like he could feel how amazing her mouth was, yet somehow, it felt different to how it was with Tenri… did he not need to release or something?

Those thoughts took a backseat as Keima's tongue emerged from her slick folds to lap at her clitoris… she gave a loud mewl as her hands clenched around Keima's school jacket. Her pussy still continued to gush, but he could tell by how her body was trembling and heating up under his mouth that he'd succeeded in reaching her orgasm. With that, he gave her body a little break to ride out the high. After her hands fell open, Keima slid his palm under hers and held onto hers.

"S-so…" Keima opened his mouth to speak, "I guess I win, huh?"

He gave a relieved chuckle… this time had gone more smoothly than with Tenri, actually.

"I didn't get ya off…" he heard a low mutter from her.

"It doesn't really matter all that much," Keima assured her, "the purpose for this exercise was for you to feel good… and you do, right?"

He felt her nod against his inner thighs.

"In any case, that did still feel amazing, but I don't think I'm read‒" his voice cut as she kissed the underside of his cock, before lapping at one of his testicles… he hissed, more surprised that she still wanted to continue.

"You really don't need to wo‒ GAAH!" she took one of the balls into her mouth, but there was something different with her energy now… it was insistent and rough and demanding… almost as if she didn't accept that result, and she was going to get her revenge.

"NANAKA!" he yelled, placing both hands on her hips and righting her to a seating position… Luckily, she was small enough, and his muscles were strong enough that he got them both sitting, him hugging her as she faced the other way, "what are you doing!?"

He craned over her shoulder, but she turned her head the other way, only allowing for him to get a quick, millisecond look at her tear streaked face.

Oh fuck, that is not good!

"D-did I do it wrong?" she asked, her voice shaking, "was I too rough? Or not rough enough?"

"You were amazing," Keima gave her a kiss on the neck, but she squirmed away from him, crawling further away.

"Then why are ya still hard!?" she yelled, "if tha' really felt so good, why d'ya not cum!?"

"I don't know," Keima responded, his head sinking, "with Tenr‒"

"NO, I REFUSE TA ACCEPT THA' AYUKAWA IS BETTER THAN ME!" she shouted again, fresh tears coming out of her eyes. It was then that Keima realised he'd fucked up by mentioning his last sexual partner and Nanaka's actual friend.

"No, it's not that she's better than yo‒" Keima continued to dig his grave further, as Nanaka stood up, her small breasts bouncing slightly. Without putting on any clothes or even her underwear, she walked out of the curtain.

He was honestly so confused and disappointed in himself that he couldn't do anything else but pull on his pants and sit on the bed, trying to logic what he could have done, or what he should have done, or what he could do to fix this…

Why did he mention Tenri? He was the fucking worst!

Luckily, he didn't have to lament alone for long… unluckily, it was because Nanaka had returned, dragging a reluctant Tenri behind her.

"W-what's going on, Keima-kun?" the childhood friend asked, but Keima just looked at her blankly. He did understand that his lack of orgasm had led Nanaka to believe that she hadn't been good at it, and he didn't help by mentioning how things had been with Tenri. But why Tenri was here…

Nanaka pushed Tenri down on the bed next to Keima.

"Ya got him ta cum, right!?" Nanaka demanded to know from Tenri, leading the two teens to glance at each other.

"I-I-I did, but I don't get what that means…" Tenri burst out, but her whole tone just leaked of nervousness and uncertainty. Nanaka's face went from unreadable to plain depressed.

"Then why can't I?" she asked, "it's not like ya haven't done it before this or an'thing…"

A tear leaked down the shougi girl's cheek, as another idea sunk into her head.

"Lift up your skirt," she demanded. Keima put his foot down.

"What are you doing!?"

"Back off, Katsuragi!" Nanaka glared at him, "if she can beat you and I can beat her, then clearly I'll be the winner… now lift up your skirt, Ayukawa…"

Keima stood up, moving between the two girls…

"Maybe that logic works, but not here, Nanaka…"

"Then explain," she crossed her arms, "am I not good enough o' sumtin-?"

"K-keima-kun is a boy," Tenri spoke up behind him, "in general, he's not supposed to be able to cum that soon after the last time…"

Keima glanced at Tenri, surprised.

"And what would you know!?" Nanaka roared, "it's his body…"

That hit Keima harder than he expected it would because this was exactly true… it was his body, and he didn't know what limits he had… it was Tenri who knew…

Suddenly, a new noise started, announcing a different entrance into the room… the curtain had shifted and Kanon and Chihiro shuffled in, locked in a passionate make-out session, their hands roving on each other's back. When they were in, Chihiro broke the kiss, giving the idol some time to breathe.

"We saw that Tenri-san was here too, so we figured we'd join," she grinned, hugging Kanon closely, "how awesome would it be to have a 5-some!?"

But Keima just stared at the newcomers blankly… he didn't understand girls… he didn't understand sex… he didn't even understand himself, for fuck's sake!

His whole plan had revolved around these being quick sessions, but if his body couldn't keep up, what was even the point? He'd failed at planning this.

The two newcomers' smiles faded as they saw the look on Keima's face.

"I'm sorry…" Keima hung his head, "I can't do this anymore…"

Without another thought, he walked out.

* * *

 **W-well... that took a dark turn... Keima, come baaaack!**

 **Wait, you're not coming back... alright, I guess this story is over now, and I should put a completed tag to this story. Goodbye, guys, nice knowing ya and thank you for reading and I'll see you whenever I update som-**

 ***tries to walk away but Xellos pushes me back into the author's note***

 **Alright alright, I'm not getting out of this, am I?**

 **Well, things took a turn for the ugly, but yeah... it's a necessary evil... generally, lemons don't talk about the emotional and physical limitations of the people involved in them, but we all know that this story isn't quite like that. I don't deny that this story is a bit OOC, but I am still trying my hardest to be consistent with this. I hope that you enjoyed this.**

 **No reviews to respond to this week, but no biggie... maybe next week... My analytics tell me people are reading this, so I can still hope.**

 **See you guys next week then. Stay well. :)**


	12. Screams from Within

**Hi again. Sorry that I'm late with this chapter, but this last week has been kinda rough. It's done now, so I'm here.**

 **Firstly, I want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews I've gotten on that last chapter... I'll respond to all of them at the bottom of the chapter, so for now, please enjoy this part.**

* * *

"So is everyone set?" Hinoki asked. She was ready to take them all the way to their orgasm with the practical demonstration and had even been so understanding as to allow Jun's request for them to drape their winter jackets on their laps to protect their decency...

Of course, it had taken some interruptions and sidetracks to get here…

Looking around, there were some nervous faces, but everyone was ready, even Kusunoki, who'd needed a lot of prodding from Jun. Hinoki smiled.

"Welcome to the test run… forget about the rest of us and let your imagination run wild, and your body will naturally know what to do."

Hinoki watched from her seat, watching their nerves melt away as they closed their eyes and drifted off into their own world with whoever took their fancy. This was what she'd wanted to teach them, after all.

She knew better than anyone how much porn there was on the internet, but any loser could fap to that… imagination was harder to muster, but really took the orgasm to new heights and teach them more about themselves… she'd be so proud if her teachings did actually work.

Of course, that kinda required the girls to actually be attracted to Keima… or at least someone else…

Hinoki gave everyone their much-deserved privacy and turned to Jun in the next seat, who just looked tired.

"Nagase," she spoke, her voice lower than usual to not startle anyone, "you alright?"

"I have no clue how you did this," Jun replied in an exhausted voice, "I thought I was ready to be a teacher, but I had not prepared to teach this…"

"Of course," Hinoki replied, "this kind of stuff isn't anything taught at school, so it's obviously gonna be harder," she gave an infectious smile, "you did well though."

Jun's lips turned up as well. She doubted Hinoki's sincerity, but it somehow did make her feel better about what she was doing.

She knew she was way out of her element, teaching girls about things she wasn't all that knowledgeable in herself… but being with Hinoki, she could understand why the other woman was so passionate about it… and how important it would be for the girls under their care.

"Thank you, Kasuga-san," she said gratefully.

"Kasuga-san is my mother… Hinoki is fine," Jun smiled, offering a hand to shake.

"Then you can call me Jun," the teacher replied. Hinoki smirked for a moment before taking that hand.

"It's admirable how you got them to open up to this idea, you know," Jun spoke. Hinoki shrugged.

"Maybe, but you're the one who came out with measures to make them more comfortable… and you're the one who convinced my uptight sister to actually give it a try…" Jun blushed, scratching her eyebrow, "it's thanks to you that I was able to get far enough with this."

"So maybe it's fair to say that both of our teaching styles came in handy here," Hinoki continued, leaning back in her seat, "I'm just hoping that they actually get somewhere…"

Jun sighed… that was a legitimate concern with these girls, after all…

With the twenty minutes she'd gotten to know them, she could kind of understand the reasons why these girls had never masturbated before… Eri was Keima's sister and didn't have anyone else… Minami was pretty young and Kusunoki didn't really have the interest in these kinda things… with Shiori and Tsukiyo, she couldn't be sure, because both of them didn't have much to say.

"Jun-san," Hinoki spoke out loud, "have you been with anyone before?"

"L-like dating… or sex?" Jun blushed, "not that it matters anyway… most people are daunted by me, so I haven't had sex or kissed anyone… well, maybe…"

Jun sighed… she still couldn't come to grips with this… how could she have kissed that boy who was inside that room? How was it even possible to make a room out of nothing?

It was like she stepped into some alternate reality since she entered this room… that did help her to just go along with her senpai's plan, but there was no denying how odd this was… talking to near strangers about sex… something she'd never discussed with anyone before.

"I was asking the latter, but alright," Hinoki smiled, "considering that, you really did a good job helping the girls understand their bodies and feelings."

"Yeah, maybe…" she sighed, "it's a topic no one wants to discuss, and I'd rather they get their information from a person who actually wants to guide them, instead of some uncaring person on the net… or, heavens forbid, some shitty fanfiction online…"

Hinoki chortled.

"I'm glad we're on the same page then," she patted Jun's shoulder.

"Though what about you? Do you have any 'experience' to speak about?" Hinoki sighed.

"Yeah, I do…" she spoke softly, "it was hard-earned and I made stupid decisions and mistakes which I probably wouldn't have if I'd known better…"

She paused, but Jun got the feeling that she shouldn't interrupt.

"I don't actually know how sex is discussed in school, because I've never had one… I left this city when I was 16, and the freedom did go to my head," she shrugged.

"I became an adult pretty early, and that was what I wanted," she gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "I learned from my mistakes and paid for them, but if I can stop other people from making them, then it would be worthwhile making them."

The warmth in her voice moved to her eyes as she scratched her chin. Jun smiled… this woman was a teacher through and through… she was probably more of an adult than Jun was.

Jun tried her hardest not to judge people too early, but Hinoki's loud persona had definitely raised an eyebrow at first sight. She was ashamed at how wrong she'd been.

"You're a great person, Hinoki-san," Jun rubbed her shoulder, "I think your lesson will take those girls a long way with accepting themselves and making smart decisions."

"Well, I certainly hope so," Hinoki put her hand on Jun's, "can I kiss you?"

Jun face faulted.

"How the hell did you get there!?" she spoke from the floor. Hinoki smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I just want to," she offered Jun a hand up, "I also think that you're cute."

Jun blushed and took it.

"As flattering as it is, my answer is…" she stopped in her tracks, noticing Tsukiyo was watching them, "Kujou-san?"

"S-sorry for interrupting," the blonde looked away, "I can't really get it to work."

"Oh, it's no problem," Hinoki went straight to her seat, letting Jun breathe a sigh of relief, "so what are you doing, Kujou-san?"

"I-I'm touching myself like how you mentioned and thinking of Keima, but… nothing is really happening… it's not even that wet anymore…"

Hinoki scratched her scalp.

"What are you thinking about with regards to Katsuragi-kun?" she asked.

"I-I guess… I'm thinking about him standing naked in front of me," Tsukiyo blushed. Hinoki pursed her lips, clearly in thought.

"Maybe that isn't strong enough an image," she responded, "maybe you should imagine him touching and pleasuring you… like the story I was telling you girls before…"

Tsukiyo leaned her head to one side… Hinoki wasn't wrong there.

"How about you give that a try and then you can call me if that still doesn't work…" Hinoki spoke kindly, before giving her some space. Tsukiyo nodded. It was worth a try.

Imagine Keima doing something sexy… the tree in Hinoki's story did sound kind of painful, but she was sure she could imagine something else… like him easing into a bath with her and pulling her onto his lap…

But they'd dirty that water and no one else could use it!

Well, maybe they could be washing down before the bath and she could be pressed behind him, giving his dick a cleaning…

Does cum clog up a drain? That wouldn't be a good idea…

Tsukiyo groaned… was she just that picky, or was there really no way of _making love_ to be beautiful?

Come on, it was called "making love", for God's sake! It's supposed to be beautiful and passionate… why couldn't she see it then?

She looked down and tried to rub a finger on her clit, but it just felt squeaky, because there wasn't any moisture to help it… maybe she was just doomed to not like sex.

She sighed and looked around for anything to give her ideas… anything…

Her eyes widened for a moment as they fell on Chihiro and Kanon, hovering close to the makeshift room… then they started kissing.

Tsukiyo knew she should have looked away then, but her eyes were stuck, watching their every motion… their lips locked, yet still moving passionately… Chihiro cradling Kanon's cheeks while the other hugged her waist… their eyes closed, letting their bodies experience whatever this kiss had to offer. Tsukiyo let out a soft moan and tore her eyes off them. If that felt half as good as that looked…

With her heart pounding, she tried to avert her eyes elsewhere, but she may have chosen the worst possible place to look… the seat some 3 metres away, where Shiori was sitting, clearly getting into whatever fantasy she was seeing, her chest rising and falling as the motion of her hand under her jacket was apparent enough that Tsukiyo could see it too.

Her troubled, concentrated face was so beautiful… her tongue peeking out between her lips and her trembling eyebrows… What if she kissed her?

Tsukiyo closed her eyes and let her imagination run wild… her and Shiori in the library…

One chair…

Chests pressed together…

Fingers weaved…

Can't… breathe…

Except they didn't need to breathe when they had each other.

Tsukiyo moved her fingers, unsurprised at the new wave on moisture emerging. She could easily move now… it felt nice…

She opened her eyes again, but Shiori looked completely different now… face sweating, her hand moving much obviously under her jacket, and her lips open and defenseless.

Tsukiyo jumped out of her seat as Shiori let out a loud moan, clearly reaching her limit. It was then that her blue eyes opened, remembering that she wasn't alone. She desperately clamped her lips shut to stop herself from moaning further while she rode it out, but the damage was done… people were looking this way.

Oh God, now she remembered why she never let herself do this…

"Wh-what was that?" Eri asked, opening her eyes. Minami and Kusunoki looked around as well, definitely startled by the loud noise.

Shiori felt her heart sink… now she'd have to admit it.

"S-sorry, that was me…" Shiori heard a voice that wasn't hers, "I fell, and that startled me."

W-wait… why was Tsukiyo taking the blame?

She glanced at the blonde, who got up off the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"That sounded… kinda… erotic," Hinoki remarked.

"That's just the sound I make when I'm surprised, okay!" Tsukiyo glared, "just leave it."

And so they did… things went back to how they were, and Tsukiyo sat back down, feeling shame settle in her stomach… things were starting to make more sense now, but she didn't think that she liked this answer…

It didn't help that Shiori kept glancing at her too…

* * *

From her vantage point sitting on one of the desks at the back of the classroom, Nikaidou Yuri surveyed the class she'd so lovingly organised… on one corner on her right were the girls on the path of self-discovery, led by the two older ladies, while the rest of the girls had pushed the first two rows back and were involved in their own, non-conventional version of Truth or Dare… while she kept her eyes on both groups, there was no denying that the latter was easier to watch… from Tenri having to answer if Keima had ever done anything to send her mind into the gutter (yes… any time he stuck out his tongue out between his lips when he was concentrating) and having Yui flash herself to the other group, resulting in a short lecture from Jun and a thumbs-up from her co-teacher…

Though maybe the oddest thing Nikaidou had seen, aside from Yui's voluptuous breasts, was when Nanaka exited the curtained area, naked as the day she was born. The orange-head ignored the wolf-whistles from the rest of the squad to grab Tenri's wrist and drag her back… for a threesome, as the other girls seemed to take it, based on the excited talking amongst the remaining girls.

"I dare you!" Yui pointed to Kanon, following the bottle spin, "to take some other girl and stumble into the room while making out… then offer Keima to have a 5-some…"

Nikaidou's eyes widened and the boldness of the dare, and the collective cheering that seemed to be coming from the girls… it was one thing to interrupt the circle, but the reason there was the room was to respect everyone's privacy. They were almost certainly going too far here.

But at the same time, there was something almost captivating about this dare… Kanon's face gave her own hair a run for its money by the colour it became, and she shyly asked Chihiro, who looked insanely surprised and embarrassed at the development…

"Nikaidou-sensei…" she turned away as Eri came running up to her, "can you answer a question for me?"

She turned to the younger Katsuragi, her face back to her usual impassive teacher expression.

"Yes," Eri blushed, pushing her fingers together uneasily.

"C-can you explain where babies come from?"

Nikaidou blinked… and again…

"Y-you have been paying attention, right? To what kind of class it is…"

"Well, I do understand that it's Sexual Education… but I don't get where babies fit into this whole thing…"

Nikaidou looked up to glare at the two "teachers" who were actually supposed to be dealing with this… except Jun was cradling her head with a single hand in exasperation, and Hinoki was smiling cheerfully. Once she caught Nikaidou's sharp eyes, she gave a wave as if to say "yeah, have fun destroying her innocence…"

She sighed, motioning Eri to pull up a chair and sat down… this was going to be a long talk…

* * *

Of course, with Nikaidou's attention elsewhere, she didn't notice what was brewing with the girls playing Truth or Dare… where the two direct players for this round were being pushed together by the rest of the girls… Chihiro was too flabbergasted to even be embarrassed like the pinkette who was standing ahead of her, the idol's hands placed softly on her shoulder.

"W-why did you choose me?" Chihiro asked, looking Kanon straight in the face, whose face somehow even got brighter.

"I-I don't know any of the girls that well… but at least I got to sing with you, so I know what kind of heart you have…" she averted her eyes, as Chihiro blushed as well…

"D-do you have to put it like that?" Chihiro mumbled, "it's embarrassing…"

"That your song came from here," Kanon placed a hand on Chihiro's heart, earning a different kind of blush from the normal girl, "because that's something that you should actually be proud of…"

"B-but it wasn't as good as your son‒" Chihiro's response got cut out as Kanon's lips met hers, her lips soft and warm… She froze for a moment, before kissing back, her eyes drifting close... maybe she couldn't believe it, but kissing the idol certainly wasn't an unwelcome development…

It was different from kissing Keima… for one, Chihiro had been so overwhelmed with emotions when she first got to kiss the boy she loved, but she didn't have any particular feelings for Kanon, which actually made it easier to pinpoint the sensations she was feeling… Kanon's moisturised lips… her breath sweet between her slightly parted lips… to say the sensation was pleasant was underselling it for sure. Kissing her… just felt right…

At the same time, Chihiro was more attentive to the way she was reacting as well, her own lips moving against Kanon's and her nose softly brushing hers… despite her eyes being closed, she smoothly slid her hands onto the idol's face to bring her closer. Kanon let out a sweet little moan, which Chihiro took as a good sign… in a moment of boldness, Chihiro swiped her tongue on Kanon's lower lip, noting that she tasted like berries… lip balm, possibly?

Kanon's cheeks heated up further as she gave Chihiro entrance into her mouth… even though she was in love with Keima, she couldn't deny how amazing it felt to have her friend kissing her. She felt her heart begin to race as Chihiro's tongue entered, tentatively lapping her teeth… then the tip of her tongue… then licking as much as she could reach. Kanon returned the favour by curling her tongue around Chihiro's with her toughened tongue muscles.

Chihiro's eyes opened as she felt the pushback from Kanon, both inside and out… as much vocal training as she'd done as being part of the 2B Pencils, her muscles were no match to the idol's.

But they were just getting into their strides, as Kanon stepped forward with one leg, curling her arms around Chihiro's waist, holding her as the position changed slightly, with the idol's tongue gently rubbing and licking against hers… after a few moments, they broke the kiss to breathe, noisier than they would have liked and their legs shaking and unsteady…

Then they remembered that they hadn't been alone… Mio had been polite enough to avert her eyes, but the other four certainly weren't and were grinning pointedly at the two girls. Luckily, they couldn't really get any redder than they already were… right?

"I think I've seen porn less intense than that…" Yui commented, earning nonchalant nods from the others…

"You know… if things don't work out with Katsuragi, I think there might be hope for the two of you hooking up," Ayumi added unhelpfully.

"We only did this because of your stupid dare!" Chihiro spoke sullenly, but it was clear that her face was still nowhere near its ordinary colour.

"I hate to break it to you, Chihiro, but that wasn't even the dare," Yui smirked, "You're supposed to go inside the room and try and convince Keima to have a 5-some…"

Kanon groaned… finding out what Chihiro could do to her made her all the more reluctant to repeat that, considering she was certain she got wet again, and it wasn't like she even had her panties to somewhat hide it.

"You could probably even say what you were doing now was extra-credit," Sumire laughed, "You guys must really like the subject…"

Oddly enough, the teasing seemed to be having a different effect for both of the vocalists… while Kanon's cheeks were becoming pinker from the embarrassment, Chihiro was steeling herself, although her cheeks were still quite hot, her eyes were determined.

"Kanon-chan," she turned to the pinkette, "should we shut these idiots up!?"

"H-how are we going to do that, Chihiro-san?" Kanon kept her eyes on Chihiro… possibly to avoid keeping her eyes off the rest of the group, but the 2B Pencils' president's heart skipped a beat…

It had always been a little strange for Chihiro at how friendly Kanon was to her when she was just an ordinary student… maybe they did share music and classes, but the idol was worlds ahead of her, especially in the former…

Yet, she was the one who confided in Chihiro about performing during the Mai High Fest, and challenged her to make it there… she was the one who wanted to sing with Chihiro during the festival… she was the one to offer out the hand of friendship all that time ago, and she was the one who chose to kiss Chihiro now…

Chihiro had to step it up and rid herself the awkwardness that made her keep some distance between her and Kanon… Chihiro was the older one, so she'd have to step up here.

"We are going to give them exactly what they want…" the normal girl paused in front of her a moment, before pressing her lips on Kanon's marshmallow soft ones. She was frozen for a millisecond, before she smiled into the kiss, returning it with as much enthusiasm she could muster…

It was honestly a little strange for both of them, seeing the only guy they'd ever kissed was Keima, and in both cases, it had barely been more than a peck… yet with each other; this was full-blown, groan-inducing, heart-pumping, oxygen-burning, tonsil hockey…

Yet somehow, this felt amazing… it felt right… they liked it…

After a few moments, Kanon was involved enough that she forgot about the people who were watching them… even Chihiro had stopped minding, but she had to keep enough of her head with her that she could steer them toward the curtained part…

There was a quiet cheer amongst the girls as Chihiro and Kanon staggered through the curtains.

"I don't know if it's just me," Mio raised her voice for the first time since the dare began, "but those two actually wouldn't make a bad couple in my eyes…"

"Heeh…" Ayumi raised an eyebrow, "if we're Yuri shipping, what about you and Uemoto? Maybe you two could continue your pocky game as well…"

Mio brushed off that comment as if she was above it, but there was a definite reddening to her face… and even Sumire was looking somewhat awkward…

Akari, who was quietly observing this all, wrote another note into her book…

She hadn't really expected it, coming into this place, but there were definitely some interesting relationships forming in this room… although, it wasn't that surprising, considering what these girls had in common, and all the time the girls had to bond… she somehow wished she could make this into a graph or something…

Her paper wasn't large enough for that, though…

As the two teens disappeared through the curtains, a strange kind of excitement settled on Akari… beyond the room was Keima and the two other girls doing God knows what, and now Chihiro and Kanon would be joining in… Man, she'd like to see what would go on in there…

She wondered if Keima would like the surprise appearance.

* * *

"Well, he certainly didn't like that…" Kanon joked awkwardly as the room fell to silence in Keima's sudden departure.

"That Yui…" Chihiro groaned, "I know this was supposed to be a joke, but it would be iffy, even at the best of times…"

Tenri didn't respond, her eyes still looking concerned at the spot Keima had just exited from… she turned to the two newcomers, uncharacteristic annoyance in her eyes.

"Why did you come here?" she asked, "the reason Keima-kun wanted this part closed was so he could have privacy…"

Chihiro and Kanon's ears heated up at the truth bomb the childhood friend had dropped.

"I-it was a dare…" Chihiro scratched her ear, "but in our defense, you were here too, and it didn't seem like things were going smoothly, even without us…"

Tenri blushed as well… Chihiro did have her there…

"Rather, what happened which made Keima-kun react like that?" Kanon wondered out loud.

"It could have been us… or what was going on before?" Chihiro sighed.

"Or possibly both things," Tenri added, "but first…"

She turned to Nanaka, who was sitting on the bed, her face impassive, but quiet…

"M-maybe we should go?" Chihiro spoke aloud, but both Kanon and Tenri were just watching over Nanaka, obviously concerned. With a girl as chatty as Nanaka, it wasn't obvious if she'd prefer to talk about it or just be alone.

"I-I'm fine…" Nanaka spoke quietly, not sure if she was lying or not, "just lemme put on ma clothes, then we'll go talk ta Keima."

The other girls nodded and turned away respectfully to give her some privacy to change, but Kanon couldn't help but feel a little strange as she looked at the curtain… even without Nanaka in her sight, she was still really aware of her presence, and she couldn't really explain why…

Oh yes… Nanaka still had her panties… it had to be that!

Before she could think about it any further, she noticed the curtains in front of her shift, indicating another newcomer… she lunged forward to shut it and stop whoever it was from entering and making it worse.

The person struggled with the curtains for a moment before realising that there was a person behind there.

"It's Nikaidou… I need to talk to you girls," the voice on the other side spoke quickly.

Ordinarily, Kanon would blush and let her in, but she quickly glanced to see if Nanaka was some semblance of decent before she let the teacher come in. Though it might not even matter, considering Nanaka had come out butt-naked earlier.

Kanon internally groaned as she stepped to the side… why was she getting so worked up and defensive about this? The teacher walked right in, an irritated look on her face. She walked to the centre, so she was facing all the girls, ready to begin talking.

Except the words didn't seem to be coming easily to her… she looked at each girl with her mouth open, only to go the next girl, her eyes hardening. Even Chihiro wouldn't risk laughing at her.

If anything, the fact that Nikaidou was completely speechless was its own worry… it was better if the teacher got it out.

"S-sensei…" Chihiro raised a hand a little above her head, "what do you need to talk about?"

That seemingly snapped Nikaidou out of her silence, as she first turned to Chihiro, beginning and gaining steam quite quickly.

"This is supposed to be Haibara's time, and she did take Ayukawa in afterward, but why are you two here!?" both Maijima students blushed, but the teacher continued before they needed to answer, "and what even happened in this room which made Katsuragi run off like that!?"

There was a silence which broke after a few moments when Tenri spoke.

"K-Keima-kun's gone?"

"He did say he couldn't do it 'nymore…" Nanaka added, "he musta gone home…"

"But we're supposed to talk to him now," Kanon cried, "are we just going to let him go like this!?"

"We can't… he's still supposed to teach us…" Chihiro inputted… she wanted her chance, dammit! Her homeroom teacher looked at her with a raised eyebrow before sitting on the bed, in between Nanaka and Tenri.

"I don't give a damn about the lessons as much that we didn't break the boy!" she hissed before a regretful look came on her face, "but what happened has already happened, and I don't know how we can fix this… or if I should tell the other girls that the lesson is over…"

If the mood wasn't sober enough already, everyone's thoughts seemed to catch up with them, as they processed what the day had been like, learning all these new things with Keima and the other girls… about having interesting discussions they'd never even think about in their normal life…

It was unanimous in the room that they would prefer to continue this… but Keima was hurting, and now it was up to them to decide whether they'd find out what was devastating Keima and try to make it better… or apologise later, and let him be alone, like what he would probably want.

For Tenri, she felt she had a slight understanding of what went wrong between Nanaka and Keima… the former took it as an insult that the latter was unable to come, which caused a fight… He was already under stress without Nanaka near forcing herself on Tenri… or Tenri revealing how much she knew about guys… or Chihiro and Kanon basically coming in from nowhere. He must have been overwhelmed by the insanity that was around him… or blamed himself about what had happened.

He'd endured a lot today… it didn't feel fair to bring him back, even if they were to apologise to him…

"I want to bring him back," Chihiro said firmly, over Tenri's thoughts, "something was troubling him, and I want him to discuss it with us so we can help him."

"He's dun enough for us," Nanaka countered back, "is my fault he left, 'n I'll apologise to ever'one… but if Keima is upset, I'm not gon' bother him 'nymore today."

"But he told us not to hesitate if we needed help… are we going to abandon him when he needs us?" Kanon agreed, on Chihiro's side here.

Tenri was obviously with Nanaka here, but Chihiro's and Kanon's words seemed to be turning over in her head… was Keima's exit a cry for help or was he just so bothered by everyone's behaviour that he didn't want anything to do with the girls…

Keima was the type to shoulder everything on himself… it honestly wouldn't be that unlikely that he was putting pressure on himself with this too…

She had to see him and ask him for herself. She wanted to see him.

"We should find Keima-kun," Tenri spoke seriously, "we don't know what happened or what we did, and we'll only know if he talks to us."

Some hopeful smiles emerged amongst their faces, but Nikaidou held her firm look.

"I'll leave it to you guys… I don't want to worry the girls outside, so I'll let you search for him and try to convince him to come back and talk… or even just talk to him yourselves… if we can't convince him in the next half an hour, we'll inform the other girls and end our Sex Ed lesson as is…"

The young women in the room gave a determined nod. They'd find Keima like their life depended on it.

* * *

Chihiro sighed as she jogged down the corridor… it was just as well that they had the resolve to find Keima, but where would she even begin with that? Nanaka was manning the balcony to see if Keima had left the building, but considering that he got a headstart on their discussion, it's possible he might have left before they'd even started looking…

What if he didn't even want to be found?

Kanon was searching the second floor and the roof, Tenri was on the ground floor, and Chihiro was on the first… but the normal girl couldn't help but feel her heart sink every time she opened a door to other students who weren't Keima… he wasn't in the computer lab, now in any of the classes… she's interrupted enough clubs to know that he wasn't there…

Chihiro groaned as something occurred to her… why would Keima even hide in a class where other students were in?

She paused for a moment, trying to get her head straight, rather than letting the negativity settle in on her… Keima was still in this building… probably… and he most likely also knew that if he disappeared, the girls in the classroom might go looking for him…

And where's the best place for guys to hide from girls?

"A boys' toilet…" Chihiro answered to herself, her eyes widening… that was a place that was quite likely he'd be in…

She made a beeline to the boys' toilet on the second floor, thinking quick and dialing the person just below her.

"Hi, Tenri-san," she got straight to it before the girl could reply, "have you checked around the boys' bathroom for Katsuragi?"

"N-no…" Tenri replied, "is he in there, Chihiro-san?"

"I can't be sure," Chihiro replied, "but considering he's avoiding us, that would make the most sense…" Tenri made a little sound of agreement as she seemingly turned around to follow Chihiro's instruction.

There were a few moments of silence before Chihiro hear the dread in the breath Tenri drew…

"W-we… how will we get him, then!?" Tenri stuttered.

For a moment, Chihiro's voice paused as her brain actually worked through what she was saying… they weren't allowed in the boys' bathroom… even if it was quiet enough that they could get in there, this was a whole world Chihiro had never seen…

There could be urinals… and dicks drawn everywhere… and it would probably smell…

"I-I guess we worry about that if we have to..." Chihiro scratched her head, "call me back if you see anything, alright?"

Chihiro was about to hang up the phone when Tenri said something that made her blood freeze.

"There's no need to," Tenri spoke in a small voice, "h-he's in the bathroom here."

* * *

 **Well damn... Keima's in the men's restroom and everyone is a girl... ah well, I guess the story is over and everyone can go home an-**

 ***gets pulled back into the author's note by Xellos again***

 **Oh fine! I guess that the story isn't over then... hmph!**

 **Though there you have it. We get to see what happened with Chihiro and Kanon making out, real talk with Hinoki, Tsukiyo having something awaken in her, Eri being an innocent angel, and the search for Keima, until Chihiro and Tenri finally find where he is... all the plotlines have moved forward a little bit, which I'm glad about. Might be the most progress this story has made in a single chapter so far.**

 **Once again, thank you guys so much for the reviews... 1 on a single chapter is unheard of, and it really made me so happy. I hope that this keeps up :)**

 **So reviews now:**

 **Qruis:** Lol, I'm imagining you staging a protest outside my house for the equal opportunity of sexualisation of Kaminomi girls. I like that... and who knows, I think I may know of one person in this fandom who might join you there... I won't name any names though *cough*xellos*cough*

And yeah, you basically nailed my intention. Kanon and Chihiro's entrance was supposed to be sudden and baffling to Keima, so I'm gonna say that I portrayed it how I wanted it... still, I hope this chapter did help explain it a bit more... The world doesn't revolve around Keima in this story, and that was what I was aiming for.

 **Guest:** Oh... that's awkward. I completely forgot about that scene, but you're right... Elsie isn't anywhere as naive and innocent as I portray her here, and it's kinda on me that I haven't reread this manga in a while. I still hope that you're enjoying this story and will kinda be on board with the current personalities within this story. I doubt I'm going to deviate too much from how they're shown now, so...

 **ZelgadisGW(1):** Kanon and Nanaka... Mio and Sumire... there was actually a fair bit of yuri hinting in that chapter, but it's kinda inevitable, what with how many girls they are.

Oh yes, the Chihiro fantasy... no surprise that I really enjoyed writing that. Be still, my beating heart.

 **xellos540(1):** I really enjoyed the Tenri and Keima scene. It was sweet and Tenri gets the closure that she deserves... also, more power to her for still being able to turn on Keima... the guy's only human, after all.

Then Chihiro asking Nikaidou awkward questions... that went well. Obviously, Nikaidou is too smart for this, but her and Chihiro seem to have a conversation of their own. You'll have to see what it was about later on though.

Have I mentioned that we need more Kaminomi memes...

As usual, thank you for your many compliments. I love this story and I do try my hardest to weave it in as well as I can. I hope you continue enjoying it.

 **xellos540(2):** A-amazing :$ :$

It's not really that good... it's mostly heart and wanting to challenge myself with this story why I write this... and your reviews. I really love your play-by-play reviews of the action *nudge nudge* within the story.

Though yeah... Keima and Nanaka were pretty interesting to write too... Nanaka coz she has a really honest and straightforward personality and her accent, and Keima coz... I love the sexy times... gimme another hit of the good stuff. I'm my own drug dealer for this story.

It's too bad how it went south, but I think it was a necessary hurdle. The real was going to catch up to Keima soon, and it's fitting that his own body is his biggest obstacle. We'll see if there is any magic which may help though.

Heh, and thanks for the compliment about the titles... I kinda just come up with them on the fly as I'm about to post.

 **fss The Red Devil:** Hey there. I'm not currently remembering what other names I may have read your reviews by, but whatever. Thank you so much for reviewing. It's a personal choice, so you don't have to feel guilty for not getting down to it until now.

I'm kinda blushing from your compliments here, so thank you. Kaminomi is one of my obsessions I still haven't forgotten about yet, and I really enjoy writing in my free time... though I think this is the first time I've seen anyone call my writing quirky. :P

Your comment about Keima having the sex appeal of a rock made me laugh. I actually do agree with you there, but I just wanted to give it a try... of course, it had to be a bit OOC. I think that if people enjoy this story, then it was worthwhile.

Don't sweat it about the English or the social awkwardness... it's very readable, and I'm an awkward potato myself. Thank you for reviewing this and I hope to hear more about what you think :)

 **ZelgadisGW(2):** Yay for the bestest girl... I wanted to do something nice for Tenri, so I hope that this was the scene you were hoping for: a nice heart to heart with Keima where she can be honest with him, and of course, send him out with a boner. :P

Hmm, mood swings kinda seem to be a staple of my stories though... but yeah, I do like getting as many conversations in as I can, so I can explore every one. Sounds fitting for a class on sexuality, which is all about exploration and getting your guard down.

Have some hugs back \o/

 **ZelgadisGW(3):** And now it's Nanaka's time to shine, going at the angle she knows best... pwning the n00bs! xD

You're quite right about the foreplay thing, tbh... I don't know if it's coz I consider foreplay to be hotter or coz I run out of steam, but I think every lemon I've written is more satisfying earlier on, rather than the later parts... sorry about that.

But yes... sex may make them vulnerable, which makes the emotions kick even harder. Nanaka needs to come to terms that it isn't a competition where one person wins, and Keima needs to learn more about his body and that he isn't alone in this. Hopefully, he'll learn soon.

Lol, is this the MOAR that you were hoping for?

 **Oh wow, this turned into a long response... once again, thank you so much for the reviews and love. I hope I get to see more of it in coming chapters.**

 **Speaking of those, I also should tell you guys that from now on, I will probably only post every two weeks or so... as things are now, I only have two more postable chapters, so I'm gonna have to work on that further. Hopefully, I'll be able to progress more in the coming month.**

 **I'll see you guys next time. Stay well, and thank you so much for reading.**


	13. Stepping up to the plate

**Hey all. Welcome back to another chapter of A Lesson They Won't forget.**

 **Quick recap: Keima ran away from the class after getting overwhelmed by the situation with Nanaka, and Chihiro and Kanon's entrance definitely made it worse. The four girls and Nikaidou are the only ones who know, so they've discreetly gone to search for him, and Chihiro and Tenri learn that Keima is hiding in the boys' bathroom and they need to get him out.**

 **Other plot threads are following Ayumi, Yui, Mio, Sumire and Akari in the truth or dare group, which is getting more out of control, like the dare that Yui had to go flash the other girls(kinda briefly mentioned before). Jun and Hinoki are helping the other girls take their body on a... test ride, to mixed results... Tsukiyo's a little confused, and Shiori moans a little too loudly when she orgasms - courtesy to Xellos and Zelgadis for that headcanon... the other girls... well, I guess we will see.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's not the most exciting or eventful of chapters, but you guys can be the judge of that.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanon was on the roof, after having searched the entirety of the second floor… somehow, she doubted she'd find Keima… like why would he even come upstairs if he was trying to avoid the girls… for a moment, she just plopped herself onto a bench, sighing…

She'd been feeling antsy the last few minutes, what with Keima's disappearing and whatever had happened with Nanaka. Considering she'd only known the girl since today, she didn't really think that she had the right to worry, but she still did…

A shiver went through her as a gust of wind blew up her skirt to her still wet pussy, eliciting a hiss and blush from her… how was she still wet!?

Admittedly, this whole lesson was getting her more in touch with her sexuality, but whether that was a good thing or not… she wouldn't really know…

It might be a bad thing… she could barely find 20 minutes alone during the day to masturbate, and she had a feeling that she'd be needing it more than ever…

Before she could think about it further, her phone beeped. Tenri had found Keima and was going to try to convince him to return back. She sighed in relief, before glancing down at her skirt, gently rubbing her crotch, feeling her pubic hair shift under her touch.

God, how she'd love to masturbate right now… somehow, even the thought of doing it on the roof, in a public setting, kind of turned her on… but at the same time, she cringed… she knew she liked the attention, but fuck! Doing that in front of people was just immoral!

* * *

Instead of letting herself dwell in those thoughts, she returned back to the classroom. Luckily, the girls playing Truth or Dare bought that she had been playing mobile games on the toilet, and she was free to return to the room to tell Nanaka about Keima…

Except she wasn't there…

She let go of the breath she hadn't realised that she was holding, as she fell onto the bed, face first onto the soft otherworldly sheets…

For a moment, she froze as her thoughts caught up with her… this has been the bed Keima was having sex or God-knows-what with the other girls… and she was going to sniff it…

While her decency begged her to get up and straighten herself, her little devil seemed to get more excited by the thought, prompting her eyes to scour for some wetness which she could smell, or possibly lick…

And she found it too… just a small patch a little darker than the hagoromo the bed was made from… her inner devil cheered before reminding her that she was alone… one little sniff wouldn't hurt…

Despite the very likely possibility of someone walking in, Kanon's brain refused to listen, rather opting to bring her nose closer to the stain, her heart speeding up again as she sniffed… cautiously at first…

Honestly, it didn't smell like much… it was maybe a little more musky, like sweat, but she had to admit… there was something quite lewd about how it smelt… or maybe it was just imagining Keima and some girl intertwined in each other, the product of their lustful feelings spilling out of them onto the blanket,

The growl that came out of Kanon's throat at that image was more animal-like than anything it had produced. Looking up with half-lidded eyes to see no one had come, she hiked up her skirt from the front, her slender fingers heading into dangerous territories…

She wanted to feel good, just like the people who had been here…

Taking a more confident whiff, she located her clit easily, marvelling at how amazing the female body was at reacting to her rollercoaster of arousal… when Nanaka had taken off her panties, she'd honestly been so wet that she could feel it dripping on her legs… but then it had been more or less fine until Chihiro had stuck her tongue down her throat… and now again, thinking of whatever mind-blowing erotic event was happening before…

She closed her eyes and rubbed for a few moments, painting a little scenario for herself… Keima straddled over Nanaka's body, his face determined as he thrust into her confidently, while the Shougi girl wore only a vulnerable look, her face scrunching up at every time his dick entered her… the speed increasing as they came closer, before Keima lifted her up by her cute buttocks, seemingly going even further into her. Her quaking body and the yelp not disguising her climax… followed by his own low groan, as his seed flowed into her, the excess mix of their love dripping stickily from their connected bodies.

That image was almost enough to make Kanon reach her own climax, but a different, more realistic image, made itself known as her eyes opened… Nanaka, watching her gyrate against the bed as her fingers pleasured her weeping pussy… despite her brain telling her to stop… despite the logic that this isn't what any girl would want to see… Kanon continued to rub, Nanaka's innocently surprised face being the thing to get her over the edge.

It was unlike any climax that Kanon had ever had… maybe the flooding waves of pleasure originating at her core were still there, but they were more like tidal waves, each one seemingly heightening the previous one… her fingers slipped over the new wave of juices that she was certain was starting to dribble onto the bed.

That had been so fucking hot…

As the pleasure began to subside, the reality of Kanon's actions started to sink into her head… Nanaka had walked into her paddling the pink canoe with her nose pressed against a spot of the bed she really should not have been sniffing… ignoring the feeling of light-headedness that was starting to emerge, she sat up, pulling her dripping fingers from her folds and wiping it on her skirt, deliberating what to say.

"Hi…" was all her frazzled out head could muster. As stupid as that sounded, it definitely beat her (hopefully) soft moaning from before.

"Uhh… hi..." the orange-head looked to the side awkwardly, "I-I'm sorry tha' I came in…"

"No, I'm sorry I came…" Kanon began, only to hear a snicker from the other girl… then she realised the innuendo behind her words… "no, not that… well, that too…"

Kanon's face slowly became pinker as she tried to fix it, but the humour seemed to calm Nanaka down too, who started laughing…

"Hones'ly, I wouldn'ta pegged ya to be tha' kinda girl," Nanaka shrugged, "though ya gotta do what ya gotta do…"

"I'm not normally like that…" Kanon interrupted, her face still burning, "I was just horny and backed up because I never get any free time…"

That just seemed to amuse Nanaka further, which just embarrassed the idol.

"Hey, you still have my panties!" Kanon remembered indignantly. "give them back and I'll‒"

"On one condition…" Nanaka raised an eyebrow, "ya explain what's goin' through tha' pretty pink head of yers as ya sniffed the bed and went ta town on that…"

Even though that was a euphemism, Kanon felt herself turn pinker than her hair at how brash Nanaka was.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Kanon hung her head, "I don't know…"

The shougi girl felt her heart sink as Keima's exact words replayed in Kanon's… it was a little ironic that the girl felt guilty for the exact opposite thing Keima felt guilty for, but her mood deflated a bit too much to enjoy that irony.

Kanon didn't miss the teasing look leave Nanaka's face.

"A-are you okay?" the idol asked, her clean hand stretching towards the orange-haired girl.

"I'm alright…" Nanaka's voice broke as her eyes started welling up. 'Alright indeed', Kanon repeated in her head, as she stroked Nanaka's back.

"Do you… maybe want to tell me what was bothering you, so I can try to help you, Nanaka?" she asked, a little surprised at herself that she dropped the suffix so easily.

"Why would Japan's number one teen idol wanna help a cry-baby like me!?" Nanaka fought back stubbornly.

"Because I'm your friend," Kanon answered, her voice equally stubborn, "what I did was inexcusable and I do owe you an explanation that I-I don't even have, but I think it's more important that you tell me what's on your mind so that I can help you first…"

The two girls shared somewhat of a stare-down before Nanaka yielded, her slightly red eyes averting from Kanon's.

"Well, I was doin' stuff ta Keima… like… ya know, tryna pleasure him… but he didn't cum," she sniffled and rubbed her nose with her sleeve, "Ayukawa told me it was coz he'd cum before and guys can't do tha' too often, but even still…"

"You feel like you were doing it wrong?" Kanon concluded, recognising the kind of female logic which she was following, "like you weren't good at it or something like that?"

Nanaka's eyes started welling up again as she nodded. Kanon rubbed her back sympathetically.

"Tenri-san was right though. I saw her ask Nikaidou-sensei when you were inside. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe, but I nearly forced Ayukawa ta strip so I could blow her…" Nanaka felt the shame she'd been trying to suppress as she admitted this, "I was so involved in tryna prove myself and save my pride tha' I nearly hurt my friend… I doubt she'd wanna be aroun' me alone anymore…"

A fresh round of tears began as Nanaka buried her face into her hands. Kanon was wishing that there was anything she could do for her friend to make her feel better… she doubted an impromptu concert would do much here…

Honestly, there was something really endearing about the orange-haired girl which Kanon had noticed from when they started talking… she was honest and straightforward, and seemed to suck at lying… yet, in their first few minutes of actually talking, Nanaka had covered for her about her panties… even now that she'd seen Kanon on a date with rosy palms, the idol still trusted her enough to probably not tell any of the other girls what she'd seen…

But why? Kanon only knew Nanaka for an hour or two… why should she have such unfailing trust in someone who was basically a stranger?

"You already know the answer to this, Kanon…" a voice whispered in the idol's head… whether it was Apollo or her mind speaking, the slight fog in her head cleared up.

She would make Nanaka feel better if that was the last thing she'd do!

"Err… Nanaka…" the name slid off her tongue more easily, "do you think… someone orgasming under your hands… or tongue… would calm your pride?"

"Of course," Nanaka smiled at the thought, "I can't think of 'nything more flatterin' than being able to bring someone to a climax."

"Okay…" Kanon paused for a moment as she thought about it, "I'd like to change the terms for you giving me my underwear back."

"What do ya have in mind?" Nanaka looked confused.

"I want you to make me climax… then you can give me my underwear back…"

A fresh blush stained Nanaka's cheeks, but Kanon's face remained determined.

* * *

Two stories down, Chihiro had made it down to Tenri in record time… well, to the pillar Tenri was hiding behind…

"Chihiro-san, what do we do?" the girl looked to the door helplessly, indicating to the door… while it wasn't rushed, there were definitely too many people for the girls to enter undetected.

Chihiro didn't respond, as she pressed her head against the pillar… they could wait for the people to start going, but there was no guarantee that the bathroom would ever be completely empty.

"Tenri-san, how did you know that Katsuragi is in this bathroom?" she turned to look at the girl who had her back to the pillar, sliding against it nervously.

"I-I heard two boys talking about someone holed up in one of the cubicles and making beeping sounds…" Chihiro chortled… that sounded very much like it would be Katsuragi.

"Well, that is probably him," Chihiro sighed as she watched the foot traffic… how could they get in now? Maybe they could walk in like they owned the place… or she could scare them off.

After thinking a moment, the former idea did sound more inviting to her… just saunter in, somehow convince Katsuragi to open the door of his cubicle and pull him out of the bathroom to talk about what happened.

She turned to look at Tenri, who still looked terrified.

"You can wait by the stairs, alright?" Chihiro took a deep breath, "I'm just going to go in, pull him out, and then all three of us talk."

"A-are you sure, Chihiro-san?" Tenri asked worriedly, "I feel I should be helping you too…"

"Just scream if any teachers come because I could get in trouble going to the wrong bathroom," Chihiro said after a pause. That sounded reasonable, and Tenri seemingly agreed, as she went to the stairwell. Teachers were more likely to come from that side.

Chihiro, on the other hand, came out of her hiding spot and made a determined beeline to the bathroom door. She could feel the looks of the boys around her, but no one seemed to want to stop her. Unfortunately, her relief came too early when she nearly opened the door in someone's face.

"Yo, Kosaka…" the boy spoke, and Chihiro fell back against her better wishes. This boy was in 2-B… though what was his name again… Makabe, was it?

"Yo, Makabe," she greeted as smoothly as she could muster, "if you'll excuse me…"

The boy put out his arm ahead of her against the door frame, blocking the entrance.

"This is the boys' bathroom, you know…"

"Of course I know," Chihiro rolled her eyes, "I just need something from there, quick quick…"

Makabe smirked, as something occurred to him.

"You just want to peep on me in there, didn't you?" his smile widened, "and I thought your obsession was creepy before…"

Chihiro internally groaned… people were starting to gather now.

"Don't flatter yourself, jerkwad!" Chihiro spat, "you're leaving now, so you may as well go…"

There was a collective ooh at that insult, but with the situation she was in, she'd rather not have the attention.

"Look, I'm not doing anything funny there…" Chihiro raised her hand in surrender, "I just need someone quick, then I'll leave…"

"Someone…" Makabe raised an eyebrow at her unfortunate phrasing, "fuck, Kosaka! How horny are you that you'd go into the guys' bathroom for a hookup!?"

It seemed like minutes for Chihiro to comprehend what she'd landed herself into… Makabe and a group of other high school boys were near certain she was going inside to fuck someone, and no amount of trying to convince them of her actual intentions… at this rate, her even being able to get in seemed really unlikely, or even impossible…

It was no surprise to Makabe that Chihiro seemed lost for words… or dare he say it, broken… just as well, because he hated fierce girls like her…

"I thought so…" he sneered, before leaning a little closer to her ear and whispering the next part, "and I'll be nice, even… I won't tell anyone about this if you'll meet me when I have to do my cleaning duties this week…"

For a moment, an unpleasant shiver ran through Chihiro's body… this kind of invitation felt like it would be more than him trying to pass off his cleaning duties to someone else, and her stomach clenched.

"No thanks…" she looked up, the fire burning behind them not abating at all, "I don't know what the fuck you're playing at, but I'm not game…"

The adrenaline that was coursing through her seemed to spike as she looked around at the small crowd around her.

"So you think I'm going to fuck someone in there!?" she asked rhetorically, but mostly to the pig who was in front of her, "well, Katsuragi is there, so I think I will… you wanna watch or something, bitch!?"

Makabe's face faltered as Chihiro's brown eyes burned brighter.

"You want Otamega?" a voice murmured from the crowd.

"Of course I do!" Chihiro snapped, "And if you think you're going to spread some rumours about me, you may as well get the full story…"

Keima was inside the second cubicle, so he heard Chihiro loud and clear right from the start… however, it was her words from there which sent his jaw agape, with plenty of vulgar language and descriptions vivid enough that Keima could feel his pants tenting up again and his cheeks lighting up.

For Chihiro, that speech had the desired effect too… the crowd dispersed pretty fast and Chihiro marched in, her heart beating loudly against her chest…

Except, of course, there was still that one guy, who was drying his hands. He gave Chihiro a somewhat amazed smile as she stepped in.

"Oi… which one of these is Katsuragi in!?" she asked, motioning to the cubicles. The guy motioned to it before heading to the door.

"You guys have fun," he replied in an amused tone, "and the main door has a latch if you want to use it…"

"Not that I needed that, but thank you," Chihiro responded as she waved him out… glancing up, there was a latch to close off all entrance to the bathroom, but she didn't really have any reason to use it right now…

As she caught her breath, she was still kind of impressed at how Hinoki managed to teach her something without her even being in that group being "tutored" by her…

But never mind that… she stepped up to the cubicle and put her hand on the door to kind of alert Keima of her presence… not that her entrance had been particularly subtle or quiet.

"A-are you there, Katsuragi?" Chihiro asked. When getting no reply, she tried again, "we're not here to drag you back… we just want to talk to you."

Inside, Keima was conflicted on whether to respond or not… he didn't really want to talk with any of the girls, but considering the effort that she'd put getting there, not talking to her didn't feel like an option either…

As he opened his mouth, he felt her presence move… he wasn't sure where, but she wasn't outside his door. He could hear her footfalls, but the echoing of the bathroom did little to help him locate her.

And all of a sudden, he heard a thud overhead and he looked up, suddenly seeing half of Chihiro over the partition between the cubicles, looking down at him.

Sheesh! His eyes shot open and he hastened to unlock the door.

"No, don't worry about that," Chihiro shook him off as she edged forward, "I'm just going to come in from here…"

"Are you fucking nuts!?" Keima yelled.

"That had been the plan before you ran away!" she responded cheekily… she understood full well that he was right in considering her entrance insane (which it was), but she continued climbing in. She probably would have fallen inside too had Keima not climbed on the closed toilet seat and let her down properly.

After a few moments of struggling, Keima settled Chihiro down on the somewhat flat ground of the toilet lid.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" he asked, climbing down onto the floor to put some space between them.

"Well, you weren't answering…" Chihiro folded her arms defensively, "you gave me more of a heart attack!"

She glared right back at him as soon as she let herself down, but Keima couldn't help feeling his heart soften… she'd been worried about him, and had gone to kind of insane lengths to try to get to him.

"You're insane, you know that?" he told her, but he could feel the affection bubbling in his voice.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't need to be if you actually hid in a place I'm legally allowed to enter," she responded back icily, "I was worried about you, so of course I'd go nuts trying to get to you…"

Keima himself sobered up, as he sat down on the toilet lid.

"I'm sorry to cause even more trouble… I expected that people in that class might look for me, but I didn't expect this length…"

"Thank Tenri-san!" Chihiro sighed, "only the four people who were in the curtained room knew that you disappeared, and Tenri-san was the one who figured out that you were here… I should actually call her…" she pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"Please don't…" Keima spoke just as Chihiro's phone beeped. She quickly opened her phone.

"Just your luck, because she is distracting a teacher, and I have to lock…" her words trailed off as she let herself out of Keima's stall and closed the latch on the big door before quickly filling her hands with water and spilling it by the entrance… Keima followed her silently.

"So people think it's closed for cleaning," Chihiro mumbled, answering Keima's unasked question…

Keima nodded his head… Chihiro was pretty good at quick thinking… as surprising as everything she'd done today was, he did know that she had it in her…

For a normal girl, she was pretty strange… not that she wouldn't be able to say the same thing about him.

After Chihiro completed her impromptu bathroom flood, she jumped back on the marble counter by the sinks, trying to think where to begin.

"In any case…" Chihiro turned to him, having thought up her first question, "Can you please tell me what happened which made you leave so suddenly?"

"I…" he struggled for words for a few moments, turning his head away from her, "I suck at this…"

"You… suck at this?" Chihiro repeated.

"Yes!" Keima threw up his hands, "in any situation, I've had some control of the flags, but there are no flags here! Everyone acts on their own, everyone has their own emotions and feelings, and I have no clue on the controls on my own body, let alone anyone else's…"

"I don't get it!" Keima continued… it seemed like him beginning just opened a floodgate of complaints, and he was just getting started, "I'm supposed to be helping everyone learn and experience sex, when I have no knowledge on it beyond the few eroge I've played… I may have seen what a girl's "downstairs" looks like many times in CGs, but I have no clue what I'm supposed to do with them to make them feel good… I don't even know what's happening with my own body, and I had to hear it from my childhood friend that I'm not even going to be able to show a girl that I feel good… I don't get people's hormones, or why girls can kiss girls and still enjoy it… I don't even know if I love anyone the way that they love me…"

Seemingly, it was that last admission which seemed to crush Keima the most… there was no denying that each girl that was in that room was special to him, and the thought of being there for them in a sexual sense was insanely inviting… but he wasn't in love with them…

"I don't have my virginity anymore, so what am I even going to give the woman I fall in love with one day?" he turned to Chihiro, who looked a bit too amused, considering the seriousness of this conversation…

"You know that no one expects you to do this alone, right!?" Chihiro shot…

"Maybe not, but I'm still the leader," Keima answered right back.

"Maybe you are, but the whole point of this is for us to figure it out together, and stop treating sex as some kind of taboo that we can't explore or learn about…"

She took a deep breath before she continued to the next part…

"And you say you don't understand how it works in a vagina…" Keima nodded uncertainly, "then just tell us, you nimrod!"

Keima instinctively ducked as Chihiro's hands came close, but she just grabbed onto his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye…

"If you want help, we'll help you…" her voice was barely higher than a whisper. Keima hung his head.

"But then how can I be considered a tutor if everyone is tutoring me?" he responded. Chihiro did understand that, which fuelled her next snap decision.

"W-what if… I taught you here? That way, you can learn, and no one else would need to know."

Chihiro's implications weren't lost on Keima.

"Y-you mean… on your…"

"Obviously," a rush of colour went through Chihiro's face, "you want to learn more about it, right?"

Keima obviously couldn't say no there… for all that had happened in the last ten minutes, he could feel himself calming down and his heart stopped hurting…

Also, Chihiro looked so adorable as she seemed to pull down her skirt, seemingly not believing that she was going to get to show the love of her life the most secret part of her…

For a moment, Keima kept his eyes locked on her, thinking of her proposition… of how it would feel like, exploring her body, doing the hottest research known to mankind.

Somewhere else in the building, Kanon sat on the hagoromo bed, her fingers clutching the covers as Nanaka gave her an intense look…

"Kanon…"

"Chihiro…"

"Would you lift up your skirt for me?"

* * *

 **Ooh, mirroring situations... That's the good shit...**

 **This is more the buildup to the next scene, but expect some sexy times up ahead. Also, here's hoping that no one is squeamish about Yuri, coz you're gonna have a bad time. :P**

 **So, reviews now...**

 **The Gromm:** Ooh, a first-time reviewer. Nice to meetcha.

I'm glad that you've been finding the story interesting so far. Obviously, it's pretty different from what I normally write, but I have always wanted to try something ambitious like this.

Ah yes, I did actually end up binging Sexual Education after it came out, though the resemblance is mostly due to the topic. Probably the most obvious parallel is that neither of us stray from showing sex... I was actually going to name this story Sex Ed(as that is how it's saved in my computer), but I wasn't sure if this site would have issues with that.

Also, as you mentioned it, stamina is a real issue in this story, coz this entire story is taking place over a single day... luckily, Keima knows a few magical people, so we'll need to see.

As for the tally marks... I'm definitely gonna revisit that. Thank you much for your review, and even lurking is fine with me. I'm glad that Kaminomi still has devoted fans, even though the manga has been finished for five years now.

 **xellos540:** Oh, look, you updated KanonNomi... Oh wait, that's just a review o.O

As always, thanks for your long and detailed reviews which always make me want to reread the chapter because I forget what the hell I wrote :P

Wow, you had a lot to say about the Tsukiyo scene... in fact, on the email, it was truncated at that point, less than half way through the chapter. Ah well, at least you understood my intentions.

Though Tsukiyo being predatory... that wasn't the intention... although I'm not against that idea... *quickly scribbles on my notebook* actually, ignore me. That was exactly my intention :P

I'm a lowkey shipper of Shiori and Tsukiyo, and I love that this story lets me write about that

Nice euphemism, btw. This is the one and only time I'll actually call exercising fun.

Who knows, this might be Yui's way of getting back at certain people for making her flash the other group :P

Lol, though Eri ended up distracting Nikaidou to the point that she couldn't stop the girls from breaching the room.

I certainly enjoyed writing that kiss as long and as descriptively as I possibly could. Glad that you liked that yuriness :)

Hoo, I've never thought of Akari's experience, tbh... I guess it was probably just as mechanical and purpose-driven as the rest of her actions.

You called it... generally, I write stories in a straight line, including conflict and awkwardness where I need it, but this was the first time where it truly got real.

Though I still haven't wrapped up the RPG yet... Kanon is helping Nanaka work through her problems, Tenri is providing support and Chihiro is trying to fix this... I dunno if she's the fighter or the healer in this RPG scenario, but no mind.

Thank you for reading, and your reviews are a pleasure to read as well.

 **That's it for this fortnight. I hope you enjoyed this and review if you have stuff to say or suggest. They really make my day :)**

 **Stay well guys. I'll see you guys next time.**


	14. The Quest for Panties

**Welcome back, everyone, to the next installment of Kaminomi, but I ruin Keima's day :D**

 **Keima is hiding in the bathroom and Nanaka is in the makeshift room, both of them feeling crappy, having learned that sex and emotions aren't as easy as they had hoped. Luckily, they have some help.**

 **This chapter is basically gonna wrap up this whole thing. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The question hung in the air as Chihiro's tongue caught up with her brain, barely able to process her own words, let alone Keima's.

She'd offered to teach Keima about sex…

On her body…

And he'd taken her up on that offer…

She couldn't handle it… she turned away quickly, hoping he wouldn't have noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"Chihiro?" Keima asked, his eyes following her. The girl walked a few steps further, still not facing him.

"G-give me a few minutes…" she whispered.

"Take all the time you need," he agreed, feeling his stomach sink… he had been too eager there and just scared her.

In any case, Chihiro had her own internal dilemma… there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted this… to have the guy she loved stripping her bare, learning each secret she hid under her clothes and touching her in a way no person ever had. He didn't seem against that idea either...

She'd wanted this for a long time, so why was it now where she was keeping him waiting? She shut her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself… yet all she could imagine was all the girls who were waiting for him… all the amazing and sexy girls who wanted to get inside his pants as well.

Admittedly, Chihiro's self-esteem had gotten better throughout the year, but knowing the kind of competition she had was still a kick in the stomach. Chihiro had nothing to offer, considering the options he had.

Did she even want to lose her virginity to a guy who wasn't her boyfriend and might be having sex with multiple other girls on that day? But considering this might be her only chance to ever get intimate and make some nice memories with him.

Maybe this wouldn't be the last time… if Ayumi and Yui's suspicions were to be trusted…

Or Nikaidou…

She walked absentmindedly to the counter at the edge of the sink, jumping onto it. Her mind drifted back to her conversation earlier with their teacher.

 _The teacher only continued speaking after the lightning in the walkie talkie was off and she was certain no one would overhear them… Chihiro was less thrilled at that prospect, because it meant no one would hear her cries for help if Nikaidou wanted to get her revenge for the stunt Chihiro and the rest of the group had done._

 _"So…" Nikaidou continued, a dangerous glint in her eyes, "you want to know what I'd think about with Katsuragi if I had to see him in that light?"_

 _Chihiro gulped._

 _"I-I-I don't actually need to know…" Chihiro averted her eyes, "it was just coz I refused to answer that question that I was forced by everyone else to ask you…" Nikaidou sighed. Maybe she should put her foot down on this game before one of the dares actually causes trouble._

 _"Well, if you just asked for the sake of asking, your punishment is complete," she was about to shoo Chihiro off, but the girl was still watching her._

 _"Actually," Chihiro paused, "do you have a different relationship with Katsuragi than with other students?" she wondered out loud, "You called him Onii-chan as well…" Nikaidou sighed for a different reason… She could have done without the attentiveness there._

 _"You could say that," Nikaidou spoke, "it's a long story I don't want to tell, but I do know Katsuragi outside from being his teacher, and I do care about him."_

 _"So you caring is… hitting him in class, confiscating his games, and then getting him involved with… this?" the teenager said frankly, motioning around the room._

 _"Of course," Nikaidou replied with a smile, "is there a better way to show you care for a person than forcing them out of their comfort zone and teaching them something they'd never learn otherwise?" Chihiro shrugged… she wasn't sure if that was the best way, but she could see the value in that._

 _"If it floats your boat," she said noncommittally, "I guess I can understand wanting him to pay attention in class, but I don't understand why you'd want him to host a Sex Ed class with all these girls who don't even remember him…"_

 _"Well, he remembers them," Nikaidou spoke nonchalantly, trying not to make her thoughts visible on her face, "even if he hides behind his games, I can tell that he thinks about them and misses them…" she cleared her throat, "in any case, he's become better friends with the girls in his class, but I know that he wouldn't approach anyone otherwise… this was my remedy for that."_

 _"Is that so?" Chihiro raised an eyebrow sceptically. It was one thing for the teacher to play friendship matchmaker by forcing him to meet the exes who'd forgotten about him, but this was a whole other thing._

 _"Of course," Nikaidou responded, "they deserve to know who filled the gap in their heart and he deserves to have them back in his life and decide what relationships he wants with them after giving them all a chance."_

 _Chihiro didn't know what to make of that. Was it honest or manipulative of her to force Keima to reveal the truth to everyone? Was the reason he was hiding to protect himself or protect the girls who were involved?_

 _She'd spent a fair amount of time after the Mai High Festival thinking about what she'd seen and whether or not to actually to disclose it to anyone else, before she decided to just leave it._

 _It was over now. If he was going to tell her more, she'd listen, but otherwise, it wasn't worth the brain cells trying to discern how much of her life wasn't as it seemed. It would be for the best that she didn't think about him anymore._

 _Except she got maybe a single day of peace before he was at her door after not pitching up in class for a week to give the most straight-faced and unbelievable confession that she'd ever seen… and trust me, she'd seen enough romance movies to call bullshit._

Eventu _ally she did hear him out, and did get to hear an honest apology out of him, but as she'd expected, there wasn't as much substance as she wanted in a confession. He was just more confused about his feelings than anything else._

 _Which brought her back to the conversation at hand… could Nikaidou's involvement actually clear up his confusion and help teach him the emotion which he was a theoretical expert in? She hadn't said it quite like that, but it did seem like this was what the teacher was aiming for._

 _"So this is for Katsuragi's happiness?" Chihiro smiled. Nikaidou averted her eyes, a dusting of red on her cheeks._

 _"I-it's not particularly for him… it's for everyone to gain some insight into the future and get some nice memories out of it…"_

 _For a moment, Chihiro wondered why the teacher cared so much, but she knew better than to ask. A safer question popped up in her head._

 _"Nee, sensei," she wondered out loud, "I don't know how well you know everyone or their stories, but which girl do you think is the best fit for Katsuragi?"_

 _"I think all of them have something that they could offer to help Katsuragi grow," Nikaidou replied, "but if I had to answer who I think he's most likely to have feelings for, I think that it's you."_

 _"M-me?" Chihiro turned pink._

 _"Of course," Nikaidou's sharp eyes returned back to Chihiro's face, "admittedly, I wish that it could be Tenri, but Onii-chan decided to confess on his own, and I'm not fooled that he just decided by logic…" Chihiro turned a brighter pink._

 _"Y-you knew that he confessed?"_

 _Nikaidou nodded._

 _"It's not that he told me in particular, but I could tell that you affected him in a way no one else has…"_

 _Chihiro remained silent as she processed that._

 _"It seemed like you both mutually agreed to not pursue anything, so I want to give him a chance to know the others on a more intimate level and let his guard down. I think only then he will learn if he does love anyone…"_

Chihiro blinked, her brain returning to the matter on hand. Keima was leaning against the cubicle partition further away, trying not to look at her, while she was sitting on the edge of the marble counter, trying to figure out what she wanted to do…

She looked at her lap… she wanted to help him, but she wasn't sure if she was okay with them making love when she wasn't even sure what his feelings were towards her… she didn't want to pressure him into saying something he didn't mean either…

"Nee, Katsuragi…" she asked, so softly that her voice barely reached him, "You know that you were wondering what 'first' you could give someone who you actually love?"

"Yes, what about that?"

"H-have you ever heard of an eskimo kiss?" she asked, her voice louder now.

"I can't say I do," he responded, "does it have something to do with snow?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "usually the participants are in a place so cold that they have their mouths bundled up in scarves, so they show their affection by rubbing their noses together."

"That's an interesting idea, and I've never done that."

"Perfect then," Chihiro hopped off the counter and walked up to him, "then when you fall in love, maybe you can show them that."

Keima smiled… that was an innocent enough solution that could be meaningful… given the person actually knew the symbolism. Obviously, he'd have to tell them.

"In any case," Chihiro continued, "I'm going to help you with your sex education on one condition."

"What condition?"

"You aren't allowed to penetrate me…" Keima wasn't surprised at how impassive her face was, considering how she'd talked to those boys outside, "are you willing to accept that."

Keima nodded.

"It's your body and I don't want to make you uncomfortable… I'll only touch you where you want me to…"

"O-ok then…" she turned away, scratching her chin, "let's do this."

* * *

Back in the room, Kanon and Nanaka were staring at each other, similar looks of excitement and uncertainty on their faces. They were sitting on the bed with their knees touching.

"H-how 'bout ya lie back, Kanon?" Nanaka spoke softly. Kanon swallowed and moved back against the headboard.

"N-now what?" the idol asked, very aware of how her uniform skirt was moving up her thigh from the angle her legs were at. Nanaka looked up, a very obvious blush on her face as well.

"If ya'll let me…" she placed a gentle hand on Kanon's boney knee, "I'm gonna spread ya legs and taste tha essence of an idol…" Kanon blushed and averted her eyes, feeling her legs tremble… she could feel her core clench in anticipation.

Even Nanaka was in a state of shock… She'd known what a big shot Nakagawa Kanon was for a couple of months now, but she hadn't even met the girl until this afternoon… and now Kanon was willing to be eaten out by her… this had to be a dream, right?

No… there was no way her brain would come up with this… the magically comfortable bed underneath her and the warm silk of her skin... her fingertips moved up the idol's thigh slightly, the skin still as soft and moisturised, but the muscle underneath it somewhat yielding to her fingers, but still showing how firm and toned her legs were… just like you'd expect of an idol dancing on stage.

"C-can I?" Nanaka looked up, her dark orange eyes meeting Kanon's pink ones. The idol nodded slightly, squeezing her lips together.

As the shougi girl continued her route up her thighs, she couldn't help but think of the dare she'd been a part off before… if she thought that was arousing, there was no comparison to actually letting herself touch Kanon's smooth and toned legs, the skirt slipping higher and higher and revealing more and more.

As soon as Nanaka's hands were below her pelvis, the idol yielded, opening her legs and revealing soaked and sticky lips and a luscious bush of pink curls just above. The shougi girl had a completely straight face as she moved her hands to the base of Kanon's inner thighs and used her thumbs to spread her still connected labia lips, earning a gasp as the air hit it in the inside and Nanaka could see everything.

If she thought Kanon was pretty before… wow!

She was mind-blowingly gorgeous! Those glistening lips and the swollen nub, standing out from the reddish flesh inside while the proof of her dirty thoughts dripping down her thighs into her skirt… was this how girls were supposed to look, because she was 100% certain that her pussy wasn't this beautiful?

"I-I'm sorry," Kanon spoke, "m-my hair is long because I can't make time to shave it…"

"Idols are amazin'…" she muttered, her fingers drawn in by the wetness and the heat emanating off her flesh, "wut're ya talking about, ya the most gorgeous thin' in this goddam' universe…" Kanon moaned as Nanaka's finger swept her entrance, the liquid transferring easily, "I bet ya as good as−"

Before she could finish her sentence or Kanon could stop her, Nanaka pushed the finger in her mouth, her tongue unhesitatingly taking in the idol's essence. Kanon, whose face was brighter than her hair, couldn't help but watch her lips as she pulled out her finger, clean, minus the sheen of saliva that she used.

Nanaka smiled as she met Kanon's eyes again.

"I can' wait ta taste ya again," the shougi girl whispered. Kanon groaned, suddenly getting light headed. Nanaka was actually doing this…

No one had ever seen her this naked or vulnerable, but it felt amazing and liberating and nerve-wracking… like singing taken up to eleven.

Before she could say anything more, she felt a whole different sensation of Nanaka's curly hair between her legs as the shougi addict put her mouth on her pussy, using long licks to clean up the fruits of her arousal. Kanon let out a low scream as her brain completely blanked out and her pelvis thrust forward, seeking the girl's tongue on its own accord. If Nanaka had been surprised by the change of position, she took it in stride and continued to give the idol what she wanted, grabbing her ass and letting her instincts take over her body.

This should have been so messed up… being in a school she had only heard of with people she barely knew, and now tongue deep inside one of the biggest teen idols in Japan… yet this was the most exhilarating experience she'd ever had… much better than beating a tough opponent or even getting her professional shougi license last month… how was that even possible!?

Nanaka wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she appreciated logic and law in the few things she did like… but this wasn't anything like that… this was probably the closest thing she'd known to primal instinct, and she was enjoying this… she was enjoying it very much.

As she continued her ministrations on the idol, she felt a noticeable change, where Kanon stopped moving as her body began shaking, so subtle that she wouldn't have noticed it had she not been touching the girl. Nanaka groaned, helping the girl ride her orgasm with her fingers until her body calmed down and relaxed.

It was only as Kanon's moans had decreased to heavy breathing and panting did she realise how the noise had spurred her on.

"That… was amazing…" Kanon breathed, loosening her bow and unbuttoning the top button so she could actually breathe, "if that's what… you do with your mouth… there's no way Keima-kun didn't enjoy it…"

Nanaka flew down from her high with the mention of his name… she'd been the one to hurt him by thinking so much about the competition… Of course, her face was expressive enough that Kanon didn't miss the change.

"Nanaka-chan?" she asked straight away, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" she gave Kanon a weak smile, "people say tha' I talk too much, so tha's why I go' so inta stuff…"

"I'm not talking about that," Kanon interrupted, "you're thinking about whether Keima-kun enjoyed being with you…" Nanaka let out a little sigh… damn her lack of a poker face… and that Kanon cared enough.

"No' exac'ly…" she muttered, "I took i' so personally tha' he couldn' cum, that I chase'im away…"

Kanon sat up and rubbed Nanaka's shoulder sympathetically.

"I guess that you understand that being intimate isn't a competition…" Nanaka nodded, "just because they don't moan loud doesn't mean that they don't enjoy it…"

"I gues−" Nanaka's words were cut off as her back hit the bed. She hadn't expected Kanon to pull her down. Before she could say anything, a hiss left her mouth as Kanon pulled down her tights and panties, revealing her own wetness which dragged along with it.

"What, you didn't think I'd return the favour?" Kanon teased. Despite herself, Nanaka let out a little smile.

"Shouldn't you ask for permission first?" the shougi girl asked. Kanon shrugged.

"You looked like you need the comfort," the idol replied, "I wasn't going to let you dwell on something that you shouldn't."

They met eyes again and Nanaka gave a little nod and opened her legs as well. Kanon smiled, her insides warming up as well…

"Trust me, I'm a singer… you're definitely going to enjoy this…"

* * *

Chihiro held her breath as Keima approached her cautiously. It was just as well, because both of them were nervous, although determined and sticking to their decision. It was only when there were a couple of centimetres between them that he broke the silence.

"Can I touch you?" he asked in a small voice. Chihiro scratched the side of her temple, looking more awkward than she normally did.

"I-I was actually going to ask if I could kiss you," she whispered. Keima gave her a relieved smile and moved closer so her legs were touching his waist, before leaning up and closing his eyes, leaving the ball in her court.

Chihiro felt her heart squeeze as she looked down at his face, the expression on his face still uncertain and vulnerable and dare she say it… really cute! She smiled and slid a hand into his as held it on her lap as she shrunk the distance between their lips.

Keima, despite expecting this, was still surprised at the heat on his hands and lips, both of which melded into him as if trying to close the distance even further. His own body responded by placing his free hand on her back and trying to display the same enthusiasm.

His heart was pounding as she continued that connection, if not making it firmer. He could liken it to their last kiss on the rooftop on the eve of the festival, but even that was selling it short… both of them had grown since then and now they'd made it clear that they knew what they wanted. Chihiro felt a bubble of happiness expanding in her heart until it confined them both to their own world where no one mattered.

Maybe he couldn't be hers, but she damn well was going to enjoy this time now!

Keima seemed to be getting into it as well, his brain taking a backseat as his body enjoyed that mindblowing kiss which she only seemed to be deepening, her tongue sweeping his lips. As he granted her entrance, she pushed herself off from the counter, curling her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, removing all distance whatsoever. It took him a moment to get his footing and he did have to hold up her ass to keep her balanced, but he gladly continued kissing her, marvelling at how well she fit in his arms.

Chihiro had to pull away first, her heart and lungs overwhelmed.

"Whoa…" she mouthed. That was a rush!

"I can say the same," he agreed, his voice rough and breathless, "I didn't know you could kiss like that…"

Well, that was somewhat of a lie… she had been kissing Kanon like that too.

With that reminder, Keima sobered up a little, letting Chihiro slide back to her feet.

"We did only kiss once, so…" Chihiro shrugged, somewhat more relaxed now, "and in any case, now you know…"

"Chihiro…" Keima spoke, his voice a different kind of low compared to before, "why did you kiss Kanon like that?"

The normal girl froze.

"W-why does that e-even matter? I-it was a bet… a-and even still, I-I don't owe you any explanation!" she stuttered out, her face heating up at the reminder.

"I know you don't," Keima agreed, looking down, "but I don't get it… do you like her? Or was it because it feels go−"

"Are you jealous?" Chihiro asked incredulously. Keima looked up, his face flushed.

"I'm not!" he looked away again, "I just don't understand it…"

The room fell into silence again, both thinking of what the other had said.

He didn't understand her… she wasn't even sure if 'her' exclusively meant her or if it was girls in general… after all, it did seem that Kanon and her entrance had been the straw which broke the camel's back. She took a hold of Keima's arm, surprising him enough that he was looking at her.

"I don't like Kanon-chan like that," Chihiro spoke evenly, "it was just a bet and I don't deny enjoying it, but I don't have romantic feelings for her…"

"How can you enjoy it then?" he asked, "why was Kanon so okay with it… and why was Nanaka so eager to pleasure Tenri to prove a point?"

Keima looked back down, ashamed… this shouldn't really be his business in whoever might be interested in who… he should probably even know the answer to this, but it was never explored in games.

Girls were coded to be with the protagonist… except he knew that he wasn't the only protagonist… everyone was the protagonist… could he actually be jealous that the girls had other people who they wanted to share this experience… that Chihiro−

A laugh cut through Keima's thoughts.

"You really are jealous, aren't you?" she smiled, "the reason we can get into it is that girls are bisexual by nature, and we want to make interesting memories with our friends who we can trust…" Chihiro took a breath and held Keima's hand.

"I don't think a day where we can be this honest and try new things will ever come again, and they probably want to make the best of it… and I'm going to too… " her eyes met his as she placed his hand on her pounding heart.

"I love you, Katsuragi Keima."

Her voice was soft over the sound of the blood pumping inside her ears, but he heard it. Keima smiled, a blush warming up his cheeks as well. Not that this confession was news to him, but every confession still melted his heart and let his guard down.

"Thank you, Chihiro," he pulled his hand away from her softly quaking heart, "you're a very precious girl to me… I'm sorry I don't have a better answer for you."

"You don't have to be," Chihiro smiled, "you're trying to figure it out, just like us."

Keima smiled back… her happy face was infectious.

"So shall we get started?" he asked, Chihiro nodded, her cheeks all rosy again.

"I guess I have to take off my−" Chihiro started raising her skirt, only to stop dead in her tracks, the blood draining from her face,

"I-is something wrong?" Keima asked. Chihiro snapped out of it, her face becoming red again.

"N-no! I-I mean, it's only a s-small thing which is a b-bit of a problem…" Chihiro fell back a step as Keima approached her, concern in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Chihiro's widened ones… the normal girl squeezed her eyes together. If she trusted him enough to see her naked, then she should trust him with this…

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I won't," he agreed. Chihiro took a breath and lifted up her skirt slowly, revealing more of her milky thighs and…

Tweety Bird panties…

"I forgot that I wore these today," she replied in a small voice, scared to look him in the eye.

"Those are adorable," Keima spoke, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, "you're adorable."

Before Chihiro could protest, he captured her lips again, deepening the kiss till he lifted her back to the counter a few moments later, leaving her a little dazed.

"So shall we get to it?" he asked. Chihiro shook her head to try and clear it before nodding. Her hands went to remove her panties to meet… nothing?

"Where are they?" she asked, as Keima smirked, the article of clothing in his hands.

"I'm keeping these," he folded and placed them into his pocket, "the wrapping looks great, but I imagine the present itself is even better…" Chihiro tried to suppress her blush at that insinuation.

"You're pretty confident for a guy who isn't sure how this present works," she smirked back. Keima wasn't fazed.

"This is exactly why I want to learn from you," he smiled, "and when I do learn, you're going to have the best orgasm known to this world."

Chihiro blushed brighter, a bit more excited by the thought than she should be, so she nodded, moving back so she was leaning against the wall… Keima could tell the gravity of the moment and started placing more attention too… first to her lowering her left leg so her legs were spread, then to her slowly easing her skirt up.

He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding as her open pussy lips were revealed to the cool air of the bathroom, but both of them were running hot internally at this moment.

Keima couldn't take his eyes off it… pale skin with a hint of stubble… and a…

"Fuck," he groaned as Chihiro used her fingers to part them, revealing light pink through strands of sticky liquid. He felt his dick twitch at this beautiful sight she was revealing to him.

"D-do you need me to name them for you?" she asked.

"Please," he replied, his voice rough. He'd did know some of it, but there was no way he was passing that offer.

"A-alright…" Chihiro leant forward slightly as she began to run through the names, her index finger becoming slick and her pussy even slicker as she touched herself in front of the boy she loved, who was pitching a pretty impressive tent himself.

"C-can I touch you, Chihiro?" he asked. She gave a small nod, her core pulsing and her clit swelling just a little bit.

"So what have you learnt?" she asked.

"This is the outer labia… and the inner labia… and the clitoris hood… and the clitoris… and the urethral opening… and the vagina…" He stoked each in turn as he said it, pleased at the gasps he was earning from the girl…

"And this is…" he placed his wet finger in his mouth, tasting her essence, "how you taste…" Chihiro let off a short stream of curses as she watched.

"You taste good," he smiled. Chihiro turned redder. She tasted different than Nanaka, not that it exactly surprised him. It was an aspect of the real… everyone had different faces, different personalities, different fingerprints, and different vaginas. Keima moved away, earning a groan from Chihiro.

"Can you to me a favour, Chihiro," he asked.

"W-what is it?" she answered, her voice breathless. Keima groaned inwardly. This was such a wrong question to ask. He really wanted to see this.

"C-can you… finger yourself while imagining me?" he got out, but his throat closed as he thought about what he was asking.

Any second now, she'd turn red and this mood was going to be over, and she was going to slap him and leave the bathroom…

Keima averted his eyes as Chihiro started looking at him… She wasn't blushing… any more than she before, anyway…

"Then will you do something for me?" she asked calmly, "will you finish me off with your hands?"

"O-of course," he replied.

"Perfect… then that will be the end of your sex ed training with me," Chihiro smiled, propping herself back on the wall and spreading her legs as much as she could, before closing her eyes. In that time, Keima's eyes refused to close. He moved as close as he could without alarming her.

For a moment, Chihiro held open her inner labia as her forefinger ran up and down the slit getting moister. When it had reached some adequate level, it began circling around the vicinity, moving in and out of her… till the first or second knuckle, till finally, it was all in. She jerked, her hips thrusting against her finger and her body quaked. Keima suddenly wondered how uncomfortable this marble counter would be, before she grabbed his attention back, this time with her middle finger, this time, not giving her body any time to prepare. Most likely, it was already prepared.

Oh God, that looked so amazing… even without looking at it, he could tell that he was uncomfortably hard. He wanted to her closer and watch her face in the throes of passion.

"K-katsuragi," she spoke though clenched teeth, "please help m- Waah!"

He didn't need a second call before he lifted up her upper body and sat on the counter, resting her head on his lap. She definitely hadn't expected his soft lap or the harder tent less than a foot away from her head, but before she could think too much about it, his fingers met hers inside her folds, blowing any semblance of thought outside her head. She retreated, her slippery hand brushing his.

"Just tell me if I'm going cold or hot," Keima looked down at her, and she nodded voicelessly. Then he began to rub.

Chihiro had to close her eyes… even just beginning, he was already touching her in the right place… and then the movement began.

"Hot… hot… hotter… hot… holy fuck!" her body arched as his thumb started circling her clit, so Keima took her hand into his, letting her squeeze it, "hotter… hotter… hot as hell… there'slightningohfuck!"

Her body was still lifting up, but this time, spreading to her whole body… she let off a soft shriek as her body completely slackened, making it clear that he succeeded. Still, he continues to circle her pussy, massaging it and trying to extend the time to ride her high… and maybe too well, because it took thirty seconds for her to stop quivering and for her to open her eyes.

"That was… amazing…" she said, struggling for air.

"It really seemed so," he smiled back, squeezing her hand "thanks for cheering me up, Chihiro. I think my ego got enough of a boost that I'll be able to face Nanaka and the rest of the girls."

Chihiro smiled. That was exactly what she wanted.

For a moment, Chihiro lay on his lap, catching her breath… she really wanted to return the favour, but they'd already spent too much time here… although his lap was so comfortable… and she could watch Keima…

She blushed and something occurred to her.

"Y-you saw… how my face looks when I…" she trailed off as her face heated up even further.

"Yeah," Keima smiled, "it was a really nice face."

Chihiro tried to sit up, but the blood hadn't quite returned to its usual place, leaving her dizzy. Keima grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"You don't need to be embarrassed by that, you know," he whispered in her ear soothingly, "it was a really cute and honest face that I'd enjoyed seeing."

Before she could respond, Keima hugged her from behind, his face pressing into her hair.

"Seriously… thank you," Chihiro blushed again.

She was done denying it… she'd fallen for the persona she'd been in class with for the last year… the guy who didn't give a shit what people thought, and who'd talk back to the teachers, yet still ace anything put in front of him, but he was so much more than that too…

But he still cared… even discounting all the adventures he'd gone on to save all the girls who were in the classroom today, he still stayed for this Sex Ed… he still tried his best in a subject that he was wholly unprepared for, and took it on himself that something went wrong. He really was an amazing guy… probably even more amazing than what she could give him credit for, considering how she didn't know his full story.

"Thank you as well," she squeezed his hands around her shoulder, "I don't think anyone can give you the credit you deserve for helping us."

She was the one to pull away as she jumped back down to the ground. As much as she loved being in his arms, he wasn't hers to keep. They needed to head back, considering how long they'd spent in the bathroom.

The room was very comfortable as they cleaned up the best they could… it was only at the end that Chihiro remembered it usually wasn't that breezy down there.

"Katsuragi, can I get my underwear back?" she asked him. He smirked.

"I'll give it to you when I'm ready," he smiled as he walked out of the door. Chihiro sighed. She should have called this one after what happened with Ayumi's panties. Weirdly enough, she wasn't too bothered by that.

* * *

 **There we have it. Keima's back in business and Kanon and Nanaka are having fun times. Now the question is, who's up next?**

 **...**

 **Though seriously, who is up next? I remember having a whole document where I'd planned this story out, as well as the order which was on the board, but I haven't seen it in like a year now. I really need to get my shit in order.**

 **That being said, and I've kinda mentioned it before, but I am basically caught up with my backlog. While I have about 2000 words of my next chapter, I know I won't be able to maintain this kind of updating schedule, and I am really sorry, but I will still try. My real life timetable doesn't have a lot of room for writing, but I am still super amped for continuing this story, and I'll try to work on it any time that I can.**

 **The support that I've gotten for this story has been phenomenal and I seriously thank you guys for that. It means the world to me that you enjoy my work and especially experimental ones like this. It's even more amazing that people are actually reviewing this story - when I first posted it, I really doubted that anyone would. It really does mean a lot to me.**

 **So onto reviews now (I'll be brief, coz I have work I'm supposed to be doing):**

 **xellos540:** As always, thanks for your long reviews... although it always makes me want to read the chapter so I can remember what part you're responding to :P

Heh, I hope your nasal blood vessels were alright with this chapter... I mean, compared to build up of the last chapter, a lot of things happened... and I guess you also got to hear what Chihiro's answer was to Keima's question before... I hope you do like that answer too... I dunno if it's just me, but I tend to find small meaningful gestures even more romantic than big declarations or kisses. this is particularly why I love Chihiro giving Keima her pick in the Goddess Arc. As an object, it isn't really valuable or romantic, but it's a part of her heart which she wanted to give to him... but I digress.

Once again, thank you for this lovely review, and I'm truly honoured that you think of me so highly, and I can say the same about you. 10/10 VIP, would read your reviews again and again... which I do actually do quite a bit :P

 **ZelgadisGW:** Ooh ooh... please draw that Jun and Hinoki fanart! I wanna see!

Though I'm glad you mentioned yuri here, coz I was actually very excited to write that. It wasn't really something I actually planned in the earliest stages of writing, but things just fell into place like this... I hope it doesn't get to be too much though.

o.O O.o o.O O.o

I am super surprised that you thought Chihiro was a hero for what she did to try to get to Keima... nevertheless, I am pretty chuffed about it. Chihiro isn't everyone's cup of tea, and I know you have a lot of girls you prefer over Chihiro, but I'm glad and kinda chuffed that you thought so highly of Chihiro's insane attempt at going into the bathroom... though yeah, I think Chihiro did smear her reputation somewhat while trying to get in there but I think Keima is worth it to her... I just hope that this chapter does follow to show that.

 **Ghost Man:** Holy guacamole, you reviewed just about every chapter in one night. I don't think I can write enough thanks or express how much it meant to me to get this support... also, thanks to you, the first page of reviews is literally just from the last week and a half. :P

Your reviews were really entertaining, and I like that you included some of your experiences and insights too.

Also, 7s is the best name for Nanaka that I've ever heard. Though she's had a pretty big part in this story, I see... I guess part of me wants to make her best girl too...

Kaminomi just has too many great girls that I can't deal! I'm gonna need to shift my focus soon though.

I hope you've been enjoying this story and that you continue to read... which I say as I run out of chapters to post... well shit...

 **I think this is all for now. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll read and review. Bye bye**


	15. Words Left Unheard

**Oh lookie here... this story was updated in the last decade... talk about taking my time :P**

 **Though for real, I am sorry how long this took. I only really got into writing this over the December holidays, though I'm making slow and steady progress now. If only I didn't randomly get obsessed with teasing middle schoolers :P**

 **Seeing that it has been a while since you may have read this story, so a little summary: Nanaka had a bit of a meltdown during her sex ed session with Keima, and in turn, he fled from the class but was stalked down by Tenri and Chihiro. Meanwhile, Nanaka is feeling a bit down for being the cause of the whole problem, but Kanon comes to the rescue.**

 **That's probably all you have to know for now. Please enjoy the next part then.**

* * *

Back in Jun's and Hinoki's group, Kusunoki was irritated, to say the least. Why did she have to do this? Who could even… do that while their sister was in the same room?

It was very rare that Kusunoki felt left behind, considering her intelligence, athletic skills and her effortless good looks. This was the exception though.

She was the only one of the five girls who wasn't getting into this.

She did feel that she was partially to blame, because she didn't take the lesson very seriously, but it had been a real jolt when Yui had appeared by the group with her shirt held closed, only to open it and reveal her very full breasts to all the girls… this lesson was about being open and understanding and embracing sexual desires.

That should be simple enough, right? She did consider Katsuragi to be a very attractive man, and she could full well imagine him in that story Hinoki had told. She just didn't want to do it here.

Not to say that she was unaffected by the story, and her panties did feel like it was clinging uncomfortably, but she couldn't understand how the other girls could just go for it when anyone could be watching.

She specifically tried not to watch when they'd been at it, so she closed her eyes and imagined something else… like the adorable cat which she had adopted… who liked relaxing on her chest as she stroked his fur… who liked hiding in her clothes when she was bathing and dragging her bra around the bathroom…

Wait…

Was that cat a pervert?

She laughed internally for a moment. That didn't make any sense at all. A cat wasn't a human. He probably just liked the heat. He was just adorable…

Her thoughts trailed off as she thought of Keima… she was definitely interested in him, and she was a little intrigued at the thought of sex, but she couldn't quite equate that. She admittedly did get to know him around the time when he joined the dojo, but she didn't feel anything more than a slight attraction to him.

She sighed, gaining a look from Jun.

"Is everything alright, Kusunoki-san?" the teacher asked.

"Y-yes, just fine," Kusunoki stuttered back and rubbed her thigh as if she was continuing… as expected, Jun looked away to give her privacy.

After a couple of minutes, the short session of self-love was over, and Hinoki wanted to hear all about it. Kusunoki was second to last in line, so she made sure that she was listening well enough to at least come up with something believable.

"So how was it for you, Eri-chan?" Hinoki began. The younger Katsuragi smiled broadly.

"It was amazing!" she exclaimed, "I could see fireworks, except there wasn't any!"

"Oh yeah, that's a sign of a really good orgasm," Hinoki smiled warmly, "was there anything in particular that you were thinking about?"

Kusunoki could see why her sister would be curious with that… Eri did give an air of innocence, and she probably wouldn't be thinking about her brother. Even the rest of the group seemed to be waiting for the answer.

"Hmm," Eri scratched her chin, missing the anticipation in the group, "it was a firetruck, I think."

Shiori face-palmed while everyone else looked confused.

"Are you sexually attracted to firetrucks?" Jun asked. Eri shook her head frantically.

"No, no… it was this story I read about a girl and a fireman who were inside a firetruck," everyone ohhed except Shiori, who knew this story. It was one of the books she'd loaned Eri in the last year which probably shouldn't have been in a high school library, but it was still there.

"I finally get it now when she asked him to hose off the fire she had inside," Eri announced proudly. Hinoki seemed proud as well and stroked the younger Katsuragi's hair… meanwhile, Kusunoki just felt a little impressed at how brave Eri was to say such an embarrassing line like that.

"You do?" Jun asked, a little sceptical.

"Of course," Eri smiled, "the hose is his penis and she wants him to put it inside her and orgasm," her voice still had that innocent edge to it, "but I mean that I now understand how it gets all fiery inside."

There was silence for a few moments while everyone just blinked. They couldn't explain what it was, but there was some real dissonance between her embarrassing words and her completely unabashed face. Hinoki's face lit up even further.

"You've grown so much!" Hinoki hugged Eri tight, "I'm so happy that you can discuss this frankly and without embarrassment."

Kusunoki smiled. Of course her older sister would want that.

"So, Eri-chan," Hinoki leant close, "do you have anyone in mind who you'd like to have sex with inside a firetruck?" Eri shook her head without hesitation.

"I think it's nice to imagine, but I don't have anyone I like in that sense," she sighed, "it did feel nice though."

Hinoki ruffled up Eri's hair affectionately.

"Not a problem… you can be my girlfriend…" Hinoki laughed, before noticing Jun and Kusunoki were glaring her down, "or maybe not…" Hinoki cleared her throat and sat back down in her chair, "how about you go next, Kujou-san?"

"It wasn't anything big," Tsukiyo tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "me and Keima were making love under the starry skies."

"That sounds very beautiful," Jun smiled.

"Of course," Eri agreed, "Tsukiyo-san loves beautiful things the most…"

There was a slight murmur of agreement from Shiori, but Tsukiyo felt her heart sink. That wasn't really how that went down at all.

"Alright… other than the beautiful circumstances, is there anything you might want to share?" Tsukiyo frowned.

'I watched two other girls make out and imagined doing the same with my best friend…' as if she could say that though. Her eyes met Shiori's for a quick moment before she ripped her eyes away.

"T-there wasn't anything else," Tsukiyo sighed. She didn't like this feeling of confusion.

"Alright then," Hinoki didn't probe, "how about you, Shiomiya-san?"

Shiori jumped slightly and blushed, more from the attention she was getting than the topic.

"Uhh… it was nice, I guess," she answered in a small voice, "it felt like the muscles were tensing until they finally broke… that part felt amazing."

Honestly, it was a little too much. She was able to suppress her voice for the most part, but there was no silencing her final moan. Fortunately for her, Tsukiyo had slipped out of her chair and fallen rather loudly too, so no one knew it was from her.

Hinoki nodded approvingly and motioned for Shiori to continue. The librarian struggled but did so… Kusunoki tuned out for a moment. The girls probably had said enough for her to tell a believable enough lie… it just didn't feel right though.

Maybe the other girls were innocent and trusting enough that they were able to orgasm without being worried that someone would watch them, but she knew that Tsukiyo was having trouble, coz she asked Hinoki for help… Kusunoki didn't feel like she had a leg to stand on there, for her complaints at least…

"So tell us about your experience, my sweet little sister," Hinoki turned to her. Kusunoki frowned. She wasn't sure how her sister would react there.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, "I got stage fright from being around other people, and I couldn't do it."

Kusunoki watched her sister expectantly, but there was no annoyance or irritation in her eyes… if anything, she looked a little regretful.

"I guess I can't really blame you there," Hinoki responded in a demurer voice than usual, "can I trust that you'll try again at a time where there are less people around?"

"Sure," Kusunoki answered truthfully, "it sounds like the other girls really liked how it felt, and I want to know too."

Hinoki's smile grew again. She turned to the last person who hadn't spoken, and the youngest of the girls.

"How did it feel for you, Minami-chan?" the shorter girl looked up, lost in her head for a bit… in fact, she'd been silent for most of the last conversation.

"Y-yes?" Minami stuttered, giving everyone a deer-in-the-headlights look. Jun smiled sympathetically.

"Everyone is just talking about their experiences masturbating, so we wanted to know yours."

"A-ah, yes…" Minami clambered to her feet, as kids normally do when spoken to in class. Tsukiyo couldn't help the laugh which spilled out of her mouth, while Kusunoki just wanted to hug Minami because she was too damn cute. The teachers had more tact than to react to that, at least.

"I-it felt really nice," Minami blushed red, "i-i-it was like I could see lightning in my eyes from how strong the feeling was."

"Very good," Hinoki nodded approvingly, "were you thinking about my festival scenario?"

Minami shook her head vehemently. She didn't want to appear like she didn't have any sexy imaginative skills of her own.

"N-no," she blushed redder, "I was i-imagining me and K-katsuragi-senpai at the pool…"

"Swimming, I bet," Tsukiyo murmured under her breath. Minami's face darkened.

"Not just swimming," Minami scrunched her hands into fists, "we also went in the s-sh-showers to f-f-f…" as she struggled to get the word out, everyone just smiled. Minami was just the most adorable thing to exist.

"We hear you," Hinoki calmly put a hand on her shoulder, "you don't need to force yourself or anything…"

Minami sat down and tried to wish her embarrassment away. This wasn't the impression that she wanted to give. She had already gotten up like a little kid, and now she couldn't even say the word fuck.

"S-so," Jun stood up, looking at Hinoki, "does this mean we're actually done here?" Hinoki scratched her temple.

"It might be… I mean, all the girls did actually get to orgasm other than Kusunoki, and even she is willing to try it later… so our work is actually done."

Tsukiyo breathed a sigh of relief. She needed a bit of fresh air and a word with Vulcan so now would be a good time to go on the balcony.

"That's great then," Jun spoke up, "all you girls can be dism- " her voice cut as Hinoki captured her lips. There was a loud whoop from somewhere while Tsukiyo watched, her brain blanking out again. What the hell was going on with her brain?

She desperately wanted to look elsewhere, but her eyes and body were frozen, first watching Jun fight back for a moment before calming down and accepting the kiss. They pulled back after a few moments.

"What happened to asking permission?" Jun glared the older Kasuga down, who shrugged.

"I did ask before," Jun rolled her eyes.

"Before you go, I want to remind you to not only ask for permission, but actually wait until they say yes. Consent is one of the most important things to consider when…" Shiori laughed internally, a thought that she wanted to express came to her mind. She turned to her best friend.

"I guess this is a situation where we do as they say, not as they do, nee, Tsukiy-" her smile fell as Tsukiyo turned to her, an indescribable look on her face… Shiori felt a shiver go down her spine as Tsukiyo's eyes settled down on her lips for just a moment.

That was all it took. When Tsukiyo's and Shiori's eyes met, it was clear. Tsukiyo knew that her mind had been read, and there was nothing she could do about it.

(* * *)

Back on the ground, things had kinda fallen into a lull after Nikaidou had cancelled the truth or dare game that they had going on. It didn't really help how the group's numbers had dwindled to a measly five.

"Though the grumpy teacher had a problem with dares, didn't she?" Sumire asked thoughtfully as she chewed on some pocky, "we can still continue if we only ask each other questions now."

"But what can we ask now?" Mio helped herself to one as well, "it's not like we have much in common now."

"I mean, we never did," Ayumi shrugged, "but it feels more obvious when it's a smaller group, huh?"

"Well, we do have Keima-kun," Yui reminded her, before frowning, "I had no clue he was such a play boy."

Ayumi shrugged. Like Yui, she hadn't quite known the scope of Keima's relationships, but considering that Nikaidou was able to fill a classroom with girls… play boy sounded about right.

"Speak for yourself," Mio folded her arms, "I know nothing about that commoner." That earned a nod from Sumire.

"Yeah," Sumire's eyes narrowed, "other than those rumours with Nakagawa before, I've never even heard that name." Her eyes fell on the piece of pocky she was rocking between her fingers, "and you tell me that we've kissed before."

"That is what he said," Mio patted her shoulder empathetically, "I'm going to get an explanation about that."

Ayumi and Yui shared a look of sympathy… partly for the girls who hadn't gotten their memories back, and partly for Keima, who would have a world of explaining to do. It was unlikely that Mio and Sumire were the only ones who would want answers.

"Which reminds me," Sumire cocked her head, "he said that some girls kept their memories," Mio nodded, "do you know who they are?"

Akari glanced at the goddess hosts as their sympathetic looks changed to alarm. Interesting… they were worried, even though there wasn't much logical reason to be.

"Kanon-chan for sure," Mio remembered the conversation from earlier, "he didn't mention anyone else… or why she remembered."

"Because she has a Goddess," Akari answered in her usual dull voice. Mio and Sumire turned to look at her, "it's the magic which brings their dormant memories back."

"A goddess?" they questioned in unison.

"Of course," Akari replied nonchalantly, "it's the same for the other girls too." Mio and Sumire glanced at each other as if to confirm that this wasn't common knowledge. Then they glanced at the other two girls, whose faces were disinterested in the topic, to say in least.

"What is a goddess?" Sumire asked. Mio, on the other hand, continued scrutinising the two girls, who froze at the question.

"Maybe you should ask someone who has one," Ayumi glanced up from her socks to see that Akari was waving a hand in her and Yui's direction, and of course, Mio and Sumire were looking at them with a shocked expression.

"What happened to keeping this a secret?" Ayumi stared down Akari, but she seemed unfazed.

"Katsuragi already revealed that people have lost their memories and he's had changed the room properties to be more comfortable," Akari explained, "it might make his time easier if everyone knows what's going on."

Ayumi sighed but resigned herself. The crazy robot chick might have a point anyway.

"So will you answer the question?" Sumire asked, "what is a goddess and how is it inside you?" All four pair of surrounding eyes fell on Ayumi. She wasn't getting out of this.

"I probably have to start somewhere, so... I guess I first remember seeing Mercury in a dre–" her sentence tapered off as her attention was caught by the older Kasuga sister loudly congratulating her co-teacher on their successful discussion circle. The others followed her eyes after a moment.

Then they widened as Hinoki dipped Jun and gave her a long kiss, Yui gave out a loud whoop and the rest laughed. Akari quickly whipped her notebook open and pulled out a pen from her scarf, readying herself for a lot of writing.

Ayumi exhaled in relief… maybe she would get out of this.

* * *

Things settled after a few minutes, with both groups finally pulling their chairs into a messy circle. Jun was still red faced from the kiss and all the attention it had earned her, but no one was giving her a hard time about it anymore. In fact, Hinoki was still on her pro-masturbation agenda with the other girls whom she hadn't been talking with before.

As the chatting continued, Akari moved off to talk to Nikaidou, who was still watching from the back. Ayumi jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. It was Eri in the adjacent seat.

"Ayumi-san, are we missing some people here?" she asked curiously. Ayumi scratched her head.

"Katsuragi and Haibara are still inside, I'm pretty sure," she responded, "but Chihiro, Ayukawa and Kanon were also in the room earlier."

"I wish they'd be done already," Yui pulled out her smartphone impatiently, "my turn was supposed to begin fifteen minutes ago if they'd been following the schedule."

"Wait, are all five of them…" Eri wondered, but Ayumi held up a hand.

"Chihiro, Ayukawa-san and Kanon-chan all left earlier, so I don't think so."

Ayumi paused for a moment… first three girls went in, then they all came out and left the classroom… what kind of kinky stuff had happened in there that all of them had to go to the bathroom?

"Actually, Kanon-chan did come back in the room," Yui inputted, "she told me she had been in the bathroom."

"So Kanon-chan, Nii-sama and Nanaka-san are in the room now?" Yui nodded gravely.

Ayumi raised an eyebrow… honestly, both situations were equally weird, and it made her a bit curious.

"Do you think we should go see what's happening in there?" the runner asked.

"I think we should kick them out so I can get my rightful turn!" Yui added.

"I want to see Nii-sama," Eri added. Yui and Ayumi wondered if she knew what she was actually implying, but whatever. They'd reached some consensus now.

Besides, with how long it had been, everyone should be decent, right?

* * *

"Ah, that was refreshing," Hinoki stretched her arms in her chair, catching both Minami and Sumire in her long arms.

"W-what was, Hinoki-san?" Minami asked nervously.

"Just teaching young women how they can enjoy and love themselves," she smiled cheekily, "I think Minami-chan got the best lesson from everyone," Minami blushed.

"I-it was o-only because my mother had lied to me," she stammered out her excuse, "if my parents hadn't sheltered me so much, I'm sure I would have a lot of boyfriends and lots of s-s-sex."

"Of course," Sumire agreed. Minami looked at her gratefully. At least someone understood her.

"Y-you think so?"

"I do," Sumire agreed, "your parents and the environment plays a lot into what kind of person you are, and as the youngest child, you were probably coddled and babied by your older siblings."

Minami blinked after a beat.

"So you are the youngest child in your house, right?" Hinoki asked, "or is it just that you're the youngest here?"

"I-I'm the youngest child," Minami said in a defeated voice.

There was a murmer of agreement and nods from the closest people and Minami shrunk even smaller.

It was a complete lie, of course. Minami did have a younger brat of a brother, and she'd always felt plenty mature in her role, even if she was short for a fifteen year old. Unfortunately, she was just surrounded by giants who were much more grown up than her that she just couldn't keep up.

She just had to show them that she could be an adult too.

"That's nice," Sumire smiled kindly to Minami, not really knowing the effect her kindness had had on her, "I'm an only child."

"I have a younger sister as you know," Hinoki indicated to the younger Kasuga, who was conversing with Tsukiyo, "but she's nowhere near as cute as you… except when she's playing with her cat."

"Kusunoki-senpai has a cat?" Minami wondered. Hinoki smiled and pulled out a picture of Kusunoki relaxing on her bed, making the small cat in front of her dance on his two hind legs. Minami felt herself relax a bit from the joyful expression on Kusunoki's face, which she certainly hadn't seen today.

"She is very cute," Minami agreed. Hinoki smiled.

"Don't tell her that I showed you this though… she hates it when people think she's cute," Minami nodded and smiled. Hinoki hid the picture once again, and turned to talk to Sumire and Mio, when she let the smile falter.

None of the girls meant anything bad when they called Minami cute or small… those were certainly compliments that she'd received outside the confines of this room too.

Maybe the reason it bugged her now was because this was a romantic setting with girls who were older and more beautiful than her… most likely, all of them had had experience from other boys, but here she was… some kid whose only experience with a guy was a kiss she didn't remember, who had all these other girls vying for his attention.

She would need to be bold… to show everyone and herself that she's a real contender if she wanted to date Katsuragi-senpai for real.

An idea came to Minami's head, but she quickly waved it away, her face steaming. Even if she wanted to, this wasn't possible.

* * *

Mio stretched in her chair, half paying attention to the conversation on her right, half thinking about the conversation from before which had gotten interrupted and wishing they could get back to that. Unfortunately, she was dragged into the conversation as it was taking a different direction.

"Though I was wondering," Hinoki shifted in her too-small chair, "what do you girls want to get out of this lesson?" she smiled, "do you have any ideas about how you'll spend your individual time with Katsuragi?"

Mio's eyes fell on Sumire, who blushed for the first time since class had begun… that was interesting.

"I wanted to try something that I don't imagine I'll get to try again," the ramen enthusiast scratched below her ear, "though I don't know if he'd even be okay with it."

"What do you want to do?" Mio found herself curious. Somehow, that made the girl even more embarrassed. She turned a deeper red and shrunk into her chair.

"You know we won't judge if you te–" Sumire pointed to a plastic shopping bag by the wall. It took Hinoki a moment before she got up to check it out.

Her eyes widened, as did Mio's, when she recognised what was in there.

"Wow", Mio mouthed. That was… something.

"Go for it," Hinoki gave Sumire a pat on the shoulder, "and tell me how that goes."

"I don't imagine Katsuragi would ever hate that," Mio added. Sumire looked up for the first time, "in fact, that might be quite fun…"

"I think Mio-chan should join then…" Hinoki added. The girl in question glared.

"Don't say unnecessary things," Mio hugged Sumire's shoulders, "we've already traumatised her enough."

Hinoki decided not to mention the blush on Mio's cheeks… might be unnecessary.

"Though I would be interested, to be honest… I don't care if it's on you or him," Hinoki chortled at Mio's response.

"Oh fuck off, Mio," Sumire shoved her off the chair, but there clearly weren't any hard feelings there, and Sumire did help her up afterwards, laughing loudly.

"Now how about you share your big ideas," Sumire asked as she plopped back into her seat.

"I'm going to disappoint, but I really don't have big ideas," Mio sighed, "I'm on my period now, so there's no way I'm going to do anything which involves undressing." Mio folded her arms tightly.

"I mean, it's up to you," Sumire shrugged, "but an opportunity like this may not come again, so you should try something you've never tried before."

"And I will," Mio stuck out her tongue, "I'm going to find out exactly what happened, and then I'm going to punish him for not telling me sooner."

"Ooh, kinky," Hinoki laughed. Mio glared at her.

"Though the offer to share still stands," Sumire added. "you can even take the good part."

"What?"

Sumire smirked and mimed something. It took Mio a moment to connect it, but her face darkened as she continued. Then it went into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck off, Sumire," Mio shoved the ramen enthusiast off her chair.

* * *

Back in the room, the ball was in Kanon's court… Nanaka's yellow panties and tights were tossed to the floor and she was lying on her back with her legs wide and elevated, her skirt sitting effortlessly on her thighs and blocking Kanon's face from view. Most likely, this was the view that Nanaka had had not two minutes ago.

Except Kanon was freaking out.

Not that she didn't like it… on the contrary, Nanaka's inner thighs and lips – shiny from her arousal – and the sharp smell she couldn't quite describe was all very inviting and she'd love nothing more than to bury her tongue in there and try to make the most out of the experience… to make true of her previous words and show this girl just how amazing her idol tongue could make her feel.

The problem was everything that wasn't bared for her which she wanted… her parted lips that were whispering things Kanon couldn't hear… her heaving chest under her thin school clothes… the collar bones that peeked out when her chest rose in the right way… her flat naval which shifted with her body… those small hands which were curled around the blanket in fists…

It wasn't enough.

She wanted to talk to her more about Shougi… hear more about the school who's uniform she'd gotten crumpled and wet… hear more of that Kansai accent talk about anything… see more of that bright smile and that bright volumous hair that couldn't be held down.

If it was possible to fall in love with someone in a couple of hours, Kanon had done it…

And this was the last thing she needed in her life.

The hesitation went on for a moment longer, just enough that Nanaka started getting up and calling her name. Before she could get the words out, Kanon attacked, a bit more aggressively than was needed.

Nanaka moaned and fell back, and the idol breathed a sigh of relief, feeling her shoulders ease up. She really didn't want to be seen right now when she didn't know what kind of expression she had on.

It was enough. Kanon had to stop being so greedy.

Kanon rubbed the soft skin of the Nanaka's legs and cleaned her inner thighs gently with her tongue, getting the teasing hint of her essence… each lick was rewarded by a sharp intake of air or a shifting of her body to try and position the idol better between her thighs, She took it as encouragement and held onto Nanaka's hips and kissing her lower lips like she would her upper ones… softly and slowly, her eyes fluttering shut to let her other senses run wild.

She was going to make Nanaka's orgasm the greatest one that she possibly could.

It amazed Kanon how much she could perceive from her hyperactive senses… from the shifts of the blanket and the squeezing of her legs, she could tell what spots Nanaka enjoyed getting touched, and Kanon's long fingers joined to aid the mission. She could smell Nanaka's natural scent and the sharper version that was her juices. Her skin tasted of warmth and something more addictive with a sting on her tongue… Kanon's heart was beating in her ears, melding with the sounds of Nanaka's moans and the bed shifting.

"Kanon…" Nanaka breathed, "go faste–" her words faltered as Kanon obliged, deepening the kisses and rubbing her nose against her clitoris. The more Kanon's tongue explored her pussy, the wetter it got and the more Kanon licked. After a couple of seconds of this ministration, Kanon could tell the signs that the girl in front of her was going to break. As she was already held in an iron lock by her thighs, with no chance of her head moving, Kanon knew that she'd have to tap into the idol lung capacity and just keep licking and sucking and pinching between her teeth, letting Nanaka ride out her orgasm, letting her sweet juices be her reward.

With a moment of strength, Kanon pulled Nanaka's legs over her shoulders and sat up to be in a more comfortable position. Her hands quickly slid up her thighs and flipped up her skirt, her hands holding up her body with her waist under her shirt. Unfortunately, the one thing she hadn't expected was Nanaka's light brown eyes to meet hers for just a moment as the former reached her climax and squeezed her eyes shut.

Kanon cursed at the courage that flooded through her as she doubled her efforts. Her hands continued moving up Nanaka's thin body and pushed her bra clean off her chest, her fingers pinching and rolling her nipples.

Nanaka's eyes widened as they met Kanon's determined ones, but Kanon was rewarded when they closed for a second time and the shaking started up again, barely letting her previous orgasm abate.

This second time, Kanon let herself slow down, her hands massaging Nanaka's tits – to make up for the abuse it had gone through before – while her tongue slowly lapped up her clit, her eyes just enjoying the pleasant experience of Nanaka's orgasming face and the cool down after that.

As Nanaka returned from her high, her thighs slackened and she gave Kanon a sweet smile.

"I gotta say…" she spoke out between breaths, "when ya promise sumtin'… ya deliver…"

"Yeah," Kanon let out a weak laugh as she pulled her hands out from under Nanaka's shirt, "sorry if I went too far…"

"Ya kiddin' me!?" Nanaka exclaimed, "tha' the best fuckin' thin' I eve' felt in ma life…"

Kanon felt herself blush, even though this was exactly what she was aiming for. She busied herself by letting Nanaka's legs down and putting a bit of space between them, while trying to calm her heart.

"I' never cum twice so quickly, ya know…" Nanaka let out a breathy laugh, "this must mean tha' ye're really good a' this…"

"M-maybe," Kanon scratched her chin… or maybe she's crazy and nearly let herself suffocate doing this… not that she had any regrets.

"I think Keima's really gon' like that," Nanaka remarked. Kanon turned to look at her, but like before, she had a soft smile.

"You're not sad about before?" the idol asked.

"As ya said, it was jus' a bad time," Nanaka sighed, "I know actions are louder than words, but i's not Keima's fault that his body couldn' express his words."

"Exactly," Kanon lay down next to Nanaka, "Keima-kun does have to lie sometimes, but I don't think he'd lie about this."

"Tha's good," Nanaka smiled, "thanks for this… twas amazin', if I'm be'n honest."

"Glad to help," Kanon grinned, "it was the same for me as well…"

Nanaka turned her head over for a moment and her eyes met with Kanon's. But there was a different kind of feeling now. Like there was a certain charge in the air which the shougi enthusiast couldn't quite place.

She couldn't quite place the expression in Kanon's pink eyes either, but she could tell that she wasn't averting her eyes.

"W-what is it, Kanon?" she asked nervously. The idol snapped out of it at the sound of her voice.

"I-it's nothing," she quickly tore her eyes off and opened her phone, "Chihiro-san sent me an email."

"About Keima-kun?" Nanaka asked hopefully, "is he alright?"

"He is," Kanon breathed out a sigh of relief, "Chihiro-san says that they're both coming back now."

"Kosaka is pretty good, innit?" Nanaka cheered, "Gotta thank 'er after I apologise ter Keima."

"Sounds good," Kanon smiled as she pulled herself up, "but first we gotta get out of here without letting anyone know that we were together here."

"Good idea," Nanaka scratched her head, "though I should see if I can get up… my blood pressure ain–"

"Of course you can get up…" Kanon hoisted the other girl up by the hands, before the girl blacked out, "uh oh…"

Luckily Kanon hadn't given her too much momentum, so she fell right back where she'd been lying before, but the idol still had too tight a grip that she fell on her, their hands still clasped.

"I-I'm sorry Nanaka," Kanon quickly scrambled off her onto the bed, but Nanaka did still have a firm grip on one hand, which had fallen under Nanaka's back, "please let go…"

For a moment, Kanon tried to wriggle out, but she paused when she realised how close they were.

Nanaka looked like she was asleep, and her face… her body… her lips… they were completely vulnerable and open.

"Please give me my arm back before I do something I regret," Kanon begged as she tried to wiggle out. Somehow, she got the momentum to pull, and she got her arm back, none worse for wear.

This complicates things, Kanon noted as she surveyed the scene in front of her… She didn't want to leave Nanaka passed out like this, but it would be worse for both of them if she stuck around and someone came in… it would just be best if Kanon hid and Nanaka could explain that she fell asleep or something…

Kanon's eyes drifted to the floor and she sighed. She'd need to do something about these tights and panties as well. The entire story would fall apart if Nanaka was naked from the waist down.

"Please wake up," Kanon shook Nanaka, but she was still out like a light. Kanon groaned… she'd have to do it herself. She quickly ducked down

Kanon draped the tights easily on her arm, but she paused to look at the underwear… just simple yellow cotton with a little bow on the top… the kind you get three in a pack at clothing shops.

The thing which made it remarkable was the patch of moisture at the bottom, and the fact that it smelled of Nanaka.

God, she was such a pervert, she repeated to herself as she folded Nanaka's panties carefully and placed it into her skirt pocket. Her common sense and human decency was telling her to put it back on Nanaka, but the rest of her just wanted to keep it to remember today… likewise, she didn't want her panties back either…

Kanon took a deep breath as she held up Nanaka's tights… she'd need to touch the girl to get her tights on, and she wasn't sure how much she trusted herself to do that without losing her sanity. She took a breath and pulled out the legs so that it was the right way around.

"Nee, Nanaka-chan," Kanon spoke, mostly for her own sake, "I hope that you don't mind me taking your underwear," she laughed softly as she eased it over her feet, taking special care to pull it on right, "you can keep mines as well, of course," Kanon pulled it up her legs, but not letting herself feel too much.

This was really working!

"Though you passing out was pretty inconvenient," Kanon said with a smile in her voice as she pulled it up her thighs, "though I probably shouldn't lo – whoa, you're actually quite light," Kanon rolled her over as she pulled the tights over her cute butt. In a way, Kanon was relieved that she didn't need to look at her naked for very long at all.

She laid Nanaka on her back as she smoothed down her skirt… now she was more or less decent. The shougi girl really could be asleep now, for how peaceful she looked now.

Kanon paused before leaning closer, stroking her hair softly, spreading a soft scent of some orange scented shampoo. The idol's eyes roved over her face for a moment before she stood up and spun in frustration, her head falling into her hands. She definitely didn't need this right now.

Just… she was so damn cute!

Kanon stood up and took a deep breath… she was supposed to be in love with Keima… she'd made her peace that he'd never want to be with her, but she hadn't quite managed to push those feelings away.

What the hell was wrong with her that the one day she would get to spend time with Keima was the day where she'd fuck up and fall in love with someone else!?

"Nee, Nanaka," Kanon gave her shoulder a little shake, "what am I supposed to do?" her voice trembling had nothing to do with that shaking motion.

Of course, Nanaka remained silent. Kanon's head fell. Why was she so hopeless? She barely knew anything about her.

"I don't really know if I'll get to see you again after today," Kanon said sadly as she held her cheek, "but I really enjoyed the time we spent together today…"

Kanon took a shaky breath and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Nanaka," she stepped back after a moment, "sorry that I won't get the guts to say it to your face."

Her voice broke with that last admission and she pushed up her glasses, mopping her wet eyes with her uniform's shirt. She didn't have time for crying now… she needed Apollo to cast some kind of spell to wake Nanaka up –

That thought froze with Kanon as her glasses fell over her eyes, revealing two figures who hadn't been there before – in perfect 20-20 vision.

The surprise on Yui and Ayumi's face was matched perfectly with Kanon's. Yui was the first one to gain her composure.

"Technically you did say it to her fac – Gaah!" Ayumi elbowed her in the ribs.

"Learn when to shut up, for fuck's sake!"

But the damage was done already, and Kanon wished for the sweet release of death…

* * *

 **So let's see... Hinoki's little circle has gotten dissolved without Kusunoki getting off... Kanon and Nanaka have an explosive ending... Minami gets to chat with some of the other girls and gets kid-sibling-zoned by them. I'd kinda say that these last two chapters were just the ending of current plotlines, with hints to what may be coming from now...**

 **But it's alright... there's still plenty of stuff to write about. I hope you guys will keep an eye out on this.**

 **So review time:**

 **Ghost Man:** I guess we gotta ask Zelgadis about that art, huh? :P

Heh, you do have a point about the dripping thing... it's a hard balance between writing something I'd consider sexy and something which I'd consider realistic. Gomen, ne.

That is kinda a sad thing about reality... I don't think it's possible to love someone in exactly the same way that they love you. Everyone has their own experience with romantic love and no one is wrong either.

Ooh, is that a fellow shipper I see before me? I think they'll always have a very unique relationship, though I'll leave the butt kicking to Ayumi. Using her legs is more in her jurisdiction :P

On your chapter 14 part, I do agree with you there. There's too much emphasis on Sex Ed classes on making the choice to abstain and judging those who don't, with special emphasis on girls. In this day and age, it feels dumb to teach sex ed like that.

Though about keeping it classy... tbh, I don't think I care enough. I write it like how I enjoy them, and it'll probably remain like that.

Though I'm curious how you'll feel about 7s and Kanon in this chapter...

Thanks for the insightful review. I enjoyed it :)

 **Guest:** Hoo, you noticed that I actually mentioned that as one of Chihiro's fantasies in a chapter quite a while back. I'm hella impressed.

Lol, I think anyone who looks at my fanfiction page will know exactly where my shipping preferences are. Although it would be funny if I decided to just ditch that and leave the ending open.

Though you seem like someone who pays a lot of attention to this story, coz you've noticed a lot of the guns I've randomly been hiding around this fanfiction. Thanks, hey. I'm glad that you've enjoyed it enough to do so.

 **Xellos540:** M-masterpiece? O.o

Does this mean that I have to do pushups? :P

At this point, every regular reviewer has pointed out that Chihiro and Keima are probably going to be endgame, so I wonder if there's a point of being coy about it.

Though that's interesting. I've always kinda considered Chihiro immune to how Keima's personality shifts. There was a scene pretty early on in the Goddess Arc where he was trying to confess to her by some tree, and Chihiro calls him out. It was actually when he tried to talk to her properly where she was more receptive.

For me, I think Keima's confession just came off as sudden and straight-faced. I don't think anyone can confess their feelings seriously without being a bit of a wreck.

Lol, though did you actually get light-headed at how I described that? I find that really surprising.

Thank you for the high praise in the review. I just write what I like, but I'm glad that it's to your taste as well.

 **Pale1357:** Thanks for checking this story out, though admittedly, I don't think you'll find a lot of overlap between the way I write this story and how Tamiki Wakaki-sensei wrote Kaminomi. I hope you enjoyed this.

As for Haqua... maybe she'll come, maybe she won't *shrugs*

 **reviewer:** Oh yeah, you're going to have a lot to catch up on. I hope you enjoyed it, at least.

 **So that's it from me this time. Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, and have a great year and decade. I'll see you when I do.**


	16. Coming Clean

**Hello there. Welcome back to Kaminomi but spicier :)**

 **It's been a few weeks since the last update, but I am back... with a chapter I already had completed before I posted the last chapter...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Don't look at me like that! I'm just lazy!**

 **But recap time: Kanon and Nanaka have a pretty great time, but after it's done, Nanaka passes out (coz it was that good). In that time, Kanon confesses that she's starting to get feelings and then Yui and Ayumi walk in on that. Outside, it's mostly just chatting as usual. Keima has yet to come back inside after his "chat" with Chihiro.**

 **Until now! Or at least with this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Keima didn't even need to open the door. As he'd paused to steel himself, the sliding doors banged open, and Keima had to dive to the side to stop himself from being bowled over by the sprinting Ayumi.

Keima sighed. Should he even be surprised when stuff like this happened?

"What the hel–!" Chihiro trailed off, considering Ayumi was halfway down the hall anyway. She sighed and held a hand out to Katsuragi.

"You alright?" she asked. Keima nodded and took the hand. They stepped inside wordlessly.

Luckily, the classroom wasn't in chaos, like how Ayumi's exit would imply, but their entrance was downplayed by the attention the room was getting.

"Is everything fine here?" Keima asked Sumire.

"I don't know, but Nikaidou did go to chec –" she paused, "I thought you were inside."

"I wasn't, but I'll go check now," Keima sighed, "thanks, Sumire."

"Umm… sure," Sumire scratched her head as Keima headed into the room, "though where was Katsuragi?" she asked Chihiro, who was skulking behind. The normal girl blushed lightly and fiddled with her skirt.

"I think you should ask him," she replied sheepishly and turned away. Luckily, Yui and Eri were together a bit further away, so Chihiro made a beeline to them.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked, waiving a hand to the dispersed group of girls.

"Nothing really," Yui shrugged.

"Nanaka-san passing out on the bed isn't nothing, Yui-san."

"Really," Chihiro scratched her head, "was she taking a nap, or…" Chihiro tapered off as Kanon joined their conversation.

"I think she was asleep," Kanon replied nonchalantly, "she was probably tired after what happened with Keima-kun."

"Sure," Yui replied, leaving enough sarcasm to make Kanon squirm, but she was pretty quick on her feet too.

"She's awake now, so I'm sure it's alright," Kanon turned to Chihiro, "And Keima-kun?"

"He's inside as well," Chihiro pointed to the curtain of the closed off area, "didn't you see him when you came here?"

"Oh no," Kanon let out a small, slightly nervous laugh, "I was on the balcony."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow… something sounded weird. But that didn't really matter, as a gust of wind rushed into the room.

"I bought some cokes and crisps!" Ayumi shouted as she ran into the classroom. Chihiro just looked at Ayumi blankly before turning back to the other girls.

"I guess that explains it," she muttered.

* * *

Ayumi skidded to a stop asshe passed the curtain, safely stopping in front of Nikaidou. She held her arm out while she caught her breath, and the teacher took the snacks out of her hand.

"Cola and salt and vinegar chips," Nikaidou nodded approvingly, "I can see that this isn't your first rodeo."

"It's kinda in the territory when you deal with sports," Ayumi breathed as she clutched her knees.

"I told ya tha' I fell asleep," Nanaka retorted, "I di'n' sleep right las' night is all."

"Even if I did believe you, your wellbeing is more important," Nikaidou said as she opened the bag of crisps and held it out to Nanaka, "now eat."

The girl wrinkled her nose and turned away. Nikaidou gave Keima a look, signalling him to try.

"Look, Nanaka," Keima sat down on the edge of the bed, "you do look a bit pale, and this food will get your blood sugar up."

"But it smells," she gave a distasteful look at the chips, "tha' aint even sugar."

"How about the cola?" Keima asked.

"Tha' stuff gets me hyper," Nanaka answered truthfully. Keima snorted, having seen what the juice had done to her all those months back. Nanaka glanced up, a bit surprised, to meet his warm eyes.

She couldn't quite describe what she felt then… relief that he had come back… guilt that she had been the person to chase him away in the first place… embarrassment from how they had spent their time before… or maybe just warm affection, much like his own expression.

That moment felt a lot longer than it should have, and Nanaka could hear her uneven heartbeat in her ears when she looked down at her hand, which was trembling.

"You know that you should eat," he added, "being hyper is preferable than you possibly passing out again."

Not that he'd mind if she got "drunk" and kissed him again, anyway.

"I guess you have a point," she sighed, "I'll do it on one condition though."

"Which is…"

"You feed me," Nanaka perked up and grinned. Nikaidou face-palmed and Ayumi laughed. Keima didn't know whether to be amused or exasperated by that.

"Guess you don't need these anymore," Nikaidou rolled up the bag of chips, but not before Keima stole it from her hands.

"You said that she had to eat, sensei," Ayumi shrugged.

"That is not what I meant," she sighed.

"What did you mean, sensei?" Nanaka asked innocently.

"You were supposed to feed yours–" a light dusting of colour coloured Nikaidou's cheeks, "you know what, just do what you want," Nikaidou stalked out, irritated. Ayumi laughed.

"That's the first time I've seen her lose her cool like that," she shot Nanaka a thumbs up, "good job."

"I didn't really plan that, you know?" Nanaka stuck out her tongue, "that did work out well though."

Keima hid a smile. It made sense to him that Nanaka and Ayumi did seem to get along… they could probably plan a heist with their scheming abilities if they wanted to.

"Though if you're feeling better now, then…" Keima started his ascent to his feet, but Nanaka held onto his arm.

"Ye're still feeding me, ya know," she responded cheekily, "an' I wanna talk to ya a bit more."

It was Keima who hesitated a bit.

"I want to talk to you as well, but I have to talk to everyone else and expla– "

"I'll be brief, I promise!" Nanaka looked apologetically to Ayumi, who got the message.

"Nah, discuss what you have to," Ayumi responded cheerily, "we can wait a little longer."

Ayumi waved as she pushed the curtain aside. She did have some other fish to fry anyway, and it was going to be spicy.

* * *

Kanon was antsy throughout the conversation, partly coz of the glances Yui shot her way, and partly coz Ayumi was inside the room, and her exit would almost certainly mean that they'd want an explanation from her. She wanted to use the reprieve she had to sort out her thoughts, but her internal chaos wasn't making it any easier.

"Ayumi-san!" Eri called out, and Kanon blanched. Turning her head towards the door, Ayumi crossed the two steps towards them.

"How was Haibara doing?" Chihiro asked. While Kanon was relieved that she wasn't the one to ask, but the pointed look Ayumi sent her way made it clear that the runner was thinking along the same lines.

"She's up now, and Nikaidou gave her food to get her blood sugar level up," she shrugged her shoulders, "she said she fell asleep, but I dunno."

"You don't know?" Yui raised an eyebrow.

"Her face seemed pale, and it would seem unlikely that someone would fall asleep at a time like this," Ayumi snorted, "what is this: math?"

"Poor Nanaka-san," Eri said sympathetically, "it must be scary being on your own when you're about to pass out."

Kanon tried to control her expression when both Ayumi and Yui glanced at her for a moment.

"S-she's fine now at least, Eri-san," Kanon rubbed her shoulder, "and she isn't alone now."

"Speaking of being alone," Ayumi slung her arms around Kanon's shoulder, "can we have a word with you?"

Chihiro and Eri got a quizzical expression on their face, but Kanon sighed, knowing exactly what this was. Guess the reprieve was over now.

* * *

"So I guess you want answers," Kanon concluded. By this point, they were on the balcony, but from their position on either side of her, she did have a feeling that she was surrounded.

"That would be nice, yes," Yui smiled mischievously, "about what you said."

"And what happened to Haibara when we came in," Ayumi added.

Kanon closed her eyes and took deep breaths. That did seem to help with clearing her face of expressions, but her brain was still as clouded as before. The small corner of her brain reminded her of what Okada said fairly often to her when it came to the paparazzi: you don't owe them anything.

"I don't know why Nanaka passed out," Kanon spoke quietly, "she had seemed alright before, but when she tried to sit up, it happened."

"And?"

"And my feelings for her do not concern you," she responded, her voice firm. Ayumi and Yui traded looks, slightly concerned.

"W-we're not asking this as gossip, you know?" Ayumi defended.

"That's why we didn't tell Chihiro and Eri," Yui held up her hands.

"Then why?" Kanon asked, "Give me one good reason," Ayumi sighed. If she was going to be like that…

"We want to know if there's any legitimate reason that you won't tell her, or if you're a coward," she responded, not mincing words.

"I mean, you don't have to tell us," Yui shrugged, "but you keeping your feelings to yourself didn't really go all that well last time."

Kanon's face softened before becoming sad.

"We're your friends," Ayumi casually slung her arm around Kanon, "and we want to help you where we can."

"And if it comes with some exciting tea, so be it," Yui sighed deeply, as if she'd have to endure whatever information she'd hear. Kanon smiled sardonically.

"You two just want me to spill, don't you?" they both nodded. The idol rolled her eyes, but somehow, that did make her feel better. It wasn't like she was making a lot of headway with working through her feelings on her own, anyway.

"Only if you want to," Ayumi added, "as you said, it's not our business."

"Alright," Kanon let out a sigh, "I think I could use some advice anyway," her eyes widened as Ayumi and Yui gave a wordless high five behind her back, "I don't know how to explain it…"

"How about we ask you yes/no questions and you just answer those till we assess the situation?" Yui said pragmatically. Kanon nodded, although she could feel her cheeks start to heat up in anticipation already to what she'd be admitting to. Luckily, she was faced away away from them.

"So… you think you're in love with that Haibara girl?"

"Yeah"

"Did you know her before today?"

"No…" Kanon frowned. It wasn't really normal at all to fall for someone that fast, was it? Though if she was honest, things with Keima had started fast as well, and it didn't help that her obsessive brain tended to latch on anyone who made her feel special.

One day was still insanely fast though.

"Interesting…" Yui responded. Kanon couldn't tell whether she was being judged for that.

"Did something happen other than the dare with the panties?" Ayumi asked cautiously… from the corner of her eye, she could tell that Kanon's face was getting pinker.

"Y-yes," she spoke in a little above a whisper.

"When you were in the room, right?" Kanon nodded. At this point, Ayumi hesitated. There was no easy way to ask about this with yes/no questions, and it's very likely that this was information Kanon wouldn't want to share anyway… maybe it would be better to just leave this line of questioning altogether?

"Were you talking, or…"

"We talked," Kanon nodded, "I managed to help her with a problem with Keima."

"Like getting them to talk rationally?" Kanon shook her head.

"He wasn't even there," she admitted, "it was just Nanaka and I."

Ayumi whistled, and Kanon gave her a look.

"It wasn't the talking though…" she sighed, "it was when we weren't talking."

"What were you doing then?"

Kanon paused, her head getting warmer and warmer. Just tell them…

This was the point of this whole lesson. They'd likely be doing this with Keima later today. Heck, she was supposed to as well.

Oh God, what was she going to do with Keima!?

"What happened, Kanon-chan?" Yui grabbed the idol by the shoulders, breaking her train of thought. It was just as well, because she was just moments away from spontaneously combusting. She took a deep breath, accepting defeat.

"Promise you won't judge?" she asked in a shaky voice. They both nodded. Kanon wordlessly pulled out the yellow panties from her pocket.

"They're hers…" she whispered. She didn't dare avert her eyes as she watched their expressions run through what could only be described as a series of thoughts: from 'oh' to 'alright, they're Nanaka's panties' to 'wait, having someone else's panties isn't normal' to 'oh my fucking god, how did she get those panties!?'

"W-w-wait, Haibara's wearing tights," Yui remembered. Kanon looked down, her stomach making little flips.

"What were you two doing before we came in!?" Ayumi asked in amazement. Kanon's face went from strawberry to tomato.

No one said anything for a few seconds till Yui chimed.

"I guess this was the exciting tea we'd been hoping for," she said with a laugh.

"Well that's all you're going to get," Kanon snapped, more from the embarrassment than anger. Both girls awwed in disappointment. Ayumi rubbed her shoulder.

"I think we have enough the context to see that she's special to you," her sympathetic tone made Kanon even more embarrassed, "so now we have to figure out when you should tell her."

"If, not when," Kanon amended.

"I'm with Ayumi here," Yui said with a bright smile, "I think you'll tell her soon enough."

"I know I won't," the idol argued back,

"Oh, you will… I don't think anyone can just spend that kind of time together and not catch some feelings."

"Wait, does that mean that you lost your virginity to –" Kanon clapped a hand on Ayumi's mouth. It was then she noticed Chihiro pop her head around the door. The leader of the 2B Pencils paused at the frozen group, who were apparently in some conversation of their own.

"Katsuragi wants to talk to everyone inside," she announced. Kanon quickly jumped in step with Chihiro.

"W-what did Keima-kun want to say," she asked, eager to take the conversation anywhere else. Chihiro shrugged and turned around to her bandmates, who still had broad smiles on their faces.

"You two weren't bullying Kanon-chan, where you?"

"Not at all," Ayumi responded innocently, as she stepped towards the balcony entrance. Chihiro wasn't fooled by those innocent smiles, though.

Ayumi and Yui were anything but innocent.

* * *

Keima surveyed the room as he stood in front, with conversations petering off and people bringing their chairs to the centre of the class and facing him. They'd inferred his intention to speak to them without his vocalising it, and he was grateful for that.

From his peripheries, he noticed Chihiro walk to the balcony and becken the group of girls who were conversing there. He raised an eyebrow as Kanon basically ran out, seemingly relieved to be out of that conversation. It wasn't his business though.

As they sat down, Keima confirmed that the whole group was here, and he could begin.

His throat closed for a moment as he reminded himself… these were his friends.

"Nee, Chihiro…" Keima asked, "are we friends?"

"I sure hope so," the brunette responded with a laugh, "I wouldn't have embarrassed myself going into a boy's bathroom otherwise, you know?"

"Do you normally like your friends pushing you against the bathroom wall while doing that?" he teased, and Chihiro shoved him.

"I had to do something drastic to get Makabe off my back, you know?" she sighed, "but you do have a point."

"I guess I lost all semblance of normal friendships when I agreed to teaching you girls about sex, huh?" he scratched his head, but Chihiro shook her head.

"If I'm being honest, I don't think we were ever truly your friends," she replied softly. When Keima glanced at her, she had her eyes averted.

"Why do you say that?" he asked blankly, hiding the hurt he felt in his voice.

"I know you talk and share more about yourself with us now," she conceded, "but when you need help the most, you suffer in silence…"

She'd been right… just the fact that he'd run away was proof of that.

He remembered his proclamation all that time ago in Tenri's letter… how he'd walk alongside them… he had never intended for that phrase to be just talk, but here he was: making the same mistakes he'd made when searching for the Goddesses and when he'd gone to the past too.

"I-I'm not suffering in silence," Keima retorted, "I just need some time to work things out on my own."

"And that's exactly why you'd go to a place where girls can't enter," Chihiro replied sarcastically, "how accessible of you."

"That wasn't wh–"

"I can't say I believe you," Chihiro said in a deadpan voice, "but I do know that you're the type to try handling things on your own though."

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It's great that you're resourceful and all, but you actively chose a place where we couldn't help you, and that's wrong," he looked appropriately abashed, but Chihiro shook her head, "and I don't blame you in the slightest." Keima looked up.

"You don't?" she laughed lightly.

"There's an expectation for guys to lead… they have to ask the girl out and initiate a lot of the big turning point events," she explained, "it takes a lot of courage to admit to anyone that you don't know something… especially when it's something that you should know or something that you're leading in."

Keima glanced down at the floor, realising that she'd hit the nail on the head, for his situation now, and for most of his adventures as well… when he'd struggled conquering girls… when he'd been looking for the goddesses… when he was trying to connect the past and present timelines…

"But I think you realise it now," Chihiro smiled, "you're not alone, and you'll get help if you ask for it."

"What if no one knows how to help me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"When it comes to combining brainpower, that's the only time where adding one to one would give you eleven," she smiled, "and I think you knew this already."

"How?"

"Because you told me," she said with a small smile, "you had that courage in you all along."

"But I still ran away in a place no one was supposed to find me," Keima responded morosely, "how is that courage?"

"That doesn't matter," she snapped, grabbing his shoulders to face her, "I would have gone anywhere if it was to find you."

Keima couldn't help but blush at the determined took in her eyes.

"What you did doesn't matter," she said firmly, "no matter that I probably did something illegal… no matter that I possibly wrecked my reputation for the last few weeks of high school…" her eyes softened, "you still confided in me, and I'm damn proud of you."

Keima blushed even darker and Chihiro smiled warmly, one hand weaving into his hair.

"There's a room full of girls who want to help you," she mussed up his hair affectionately, "you're as smart as you're brave, so I think you know what's the right thing to do."

Keima caught Chihiro's eye for a moment and he nodded, his eyes facing straight ahead to everyone. Chihiro smiled.

"I need your help," he spoke, his voice not wavering. Chihiro smiled slightly as she leant back in her chair.

With everyone's help, Keima would make this sex ed session work… those girls better be thankful for all she'd done!

* * *

So, to a much bigger audience, Keima explained why he'd left… what he'd seen in that room and why it had affected him so much, and why he wasn't sure that they could even even continue this lesson with his… physical limitations. The mood was morose, to say in the least.

"I am not okay with this," Yui crossed her arms, "we have two different kind of magical creatures in this room… there has to be something we can do?"

"Wait, there's another kind?" Mio interjected, "other than the goddesses?"

"Yes, there are," Akari answered, "the other kind would be devils."

"Aren't they like, mortal enemies or something?" Sumire asked, an eyebrow raised. Keima shook his head.

"Actually, heaven and hell are allied to purify and reincarnate human souls," he explained, "they share the ability to use magic." Jun, who was mostly quiet throughout the discussion, raised her voice.

"Are you implying that some members of this class aren't… human?"

"Allow me to clarify," Akari stood up, "I'm the only non-human in this class," the silence got louder, as everyone turned to her woodenly, "I'm a devil, by the way."

"I used to be a devil," Eri piped up cheerfully, "but I rewrote reality so that I could be with Nii-sama."

"Wait, now there's rewriting reality!?" Sumire cried, "what about the goddesses?" Nikaidou snorted.

"Wait until you hear about the time-travel," the teacher scoffed, and there was another round of surprised murmuring. Keima raised his hands.

"No no, we're not discussing this," he tried to calm everyone down, "no reality rewrites, no time-travel, no contracts… just the goddesses."

"What the hell kind of adventure have you been on?" Chihiro asked, a teasing edge to her voice. Keima glared at her.

"The kind which apparently lands you up here," he folded his arms, "Now do you want to hear about the goddesses or…"

"Nah, I wanna hear about your adventures," Hinoki responded, "and how the hell you got yourself involved in this," Keima facepalmed but the nods and murmurs of agreements made it clear that he wasn't controlling this conversation.

"Oh fiiine!" he grumbled. There was a cheer and Keima sighed, mentally trying to abridge the last year of his life for his very interested audience. Akari had grabbed a section of her hagoromo and had it in tablet mode and was typing away, her mind clearly somewhere else.

* * *

It was a few minutes later that Keima had explained his story and bought out the goddesses from within their hosts to introduce them to the rest of the girls. As he'd suspected, the overload of information had basically short-circuited everyone's brain.

"Did anyone get my explanation?" He asked in an exasperated voice. The girls looked at each other blankly and shook their heads. He groaned. This would just be so much easier if he could just give everyone their memories… or everyones' memories…

"It's not that hard… there was a contract which I mistakenly signed which put a collar around my head and dumped Eri on me in which I had to fill the gaps in the hearts of some girls to remove the loose spirit which was in there, and the only way I knew to get them out was love, which meant I had to get to find out what was bothering them and make them fall in love so it would fill the gap… It was later where Diana made me look for the goddesses but I didn't listen until Kanon got stabbed, which just goes to show how high the stakes were and how unprepared I was, so I found them all after quite a lot of hassle but it turned out it wasn't enough and I had to go to the past to connect the timelines of the past and present using this magic orb but between seeing all the girls made me realise how it wasn't a game and I'd hurt many people, and then it turned out that Eri was an eldritch abomination so she broke my collar and rewrote reality so that she could become my sister and human so she'd never be used by the enemy again and now I'm trying to atone for my shittiness by helping everyone as I can."

Keima took a sharp breath while everyone just stared at him. Even Shiori, the queen of no-punctuation, was more lost after that summarisation.

"This whole story is beyond the point!" Keima said frustratedly, "I really want to help everyone, but I can't cum, and I've already hurt someone because of that…" his voice fell lower and he sighed, "I don't know if anyone else has some ideas, but I might have to bow out of the lesson."

Keima couldn't help but feel disappointed at that thought, and he was a little surprised at himself. A lot had changed from his waking up from being tied two hours ago.

"We have to think of something," Nikaidou spoke from her casual lean against the whiteboard, "if you bow out, this lesson is basically over."

"Though Diana said she had something for stamina," Keima remembered. The room turned to the goddess, who was sitting on the teacher's desk. She shook her head.

"The thing I know would be able to give you energy," she sighed, "but it can't help with the replenishing of bodily fluids."

"That might still help," Keima wondered out loud, "I can still keep up, and now that people know the issue, no one will be offended if I d–"

"Tha's a dum' idea, Keima," Nanaka interrupted sternly. The surrounding group nodded as well.

"Why would anyone want to have sex if they knew the other person wouldn't enjoy it?" Shiori piped up.

"She's right, Katsuragi," Nikaidou stood up, "you don't have to keep doing this… you never did have any obligation at all."

Her head bowed for a moment and the longest lock of her fringe fell forward, reminding Keima of the person he'd seen before.

"We've hurt you enough," her voice was barely above a whisper. Keima put a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to see this one through, Dokurou," he squeezed her arm, "just because my neck isn't on the line doesn't make this any less important…"

"Not at your expense," she shook her head, "I don't want Nii-chan having painful memories about this…"

There was an awkward silence in the room as no one really knew what to think… as much as all involved parties did try to explain the fantasy rom com that the previous year had been, this was something that they weren't supposed to know.

"Katsuragi," Akari spoke up, her voice sounding a lot louder than it actually was, "I think that there is something that can help here."

"What is it?" he asked, his voice daring to sound hopeful.

"It's a recipe from Old Hell," Akari had a section of her hagoromo fashioned into a tablet, "it's personalised to the user, but it's said to provide both stamina and replenish the testicles after ingesting a single time."

"This exists?" Sumire asked, her eyebrow arching. Akari nodded.

"There are some mentions of organised sex parties in the scriptures from Old Hell," she sighed, "there isn't any mention of whether it will work on humans, but it's the best option we have."

"If it works, that would be a perfect solution," Diana moved over to Akari's side to look at the tablet, "will you be able to make this recipe?" Akari shook her head.

"It hasn't been made in three hundred and fifty years," Akari moved the text to the relevant place on the tablet, "I may be valedictorian, but my theoretical knowledge of hell's magic is lacking."

"Wait, is this even a recipe?" Diana scrolled through the page herself. Even though her Hellish was a bit shaky, she noticed this much.

"No, I think we'd need to do even deeper digging to find a recipe," Akari admitted. She noticed the alarmed looks she was getting, so she quickly added.

"I think I know someone who'll be able to make it," she spoke defensively, "I've called her over already," Keima's eyes narrowed.

"Who did you call?" he had a slight idea who it might be. His question was answered as the balcony door opened.

"Rimyuel, what was so urgent that…" the female voice tapered off as she noticed all the eyes that were now on her. Keima groaned, his suspicion confirmed, "K-Katsuragi?"

"Hello, Haqua…" he replied in a defeated voice, and Haqua glared.

"At least look happy when you see someone you haven't seen in a year," her scythe glinted dangerously but Keima was as unperturbed as usual. If anything, his eyes trailed to his sister, who was hiding behind an excited Chihiro.

Well this was going to be interesting…

* * *

 **And there you have it. Nanaka has woken up, Yui and Ayumi on board the KanonXNanaka ship, Keima was honest to everyone and basically everyone is on the same page about everything that has happened in the manga... oh, and Haqua is here.**

 **So, how does everyone feel about that? I'm gonna assume that it was an amazeballs idea that everyone adores until someone tells me in a review :P**

 **Speaking of reviews:**

 **xellos540:** Hey! I'm the one writing a story here, not you :P

I'm not going to respond to how much you noticed in the last chapter, but I will say that I am surprised... you saw a lot, and that might even be more than I wrote in the first place.

I really liked your summary of how things are so far, because you're exactly right. There's some shipping here and there, and a lot of the plot threads are coming to a close or going into the next part of the story. I don't know how much set-up or introduction of plot threads is in this chapter, but I do hope that you enjoyed what you read.

Thanks for the review, as always. It brightens my day reading your novel about my novel. :P

 **Ghost Man:** Yo, it's nice to be back. And yes, the cat is a pervert. For some reason, whenever I see him, it makes me think of Eroneko from Re-kan except less vocal on his perversions :P

Hehe, Tsukiyo and Shiori... my low-key ship since my days of reading the manga. Can't wait to get further in that story.

I'm glad that you pointed out the kind of emotional bonding that happens during sex, because that is a pretty good reason why she might catch feelings like that. Though she was kinda showing signs beforehand, since the whole pantie removing thing in truth or dare. While that's a reason, I'm also curious why the hell I got so invested in this ship. I guess that's what going with the flow is.

Women are more perverted than men... I actually wonder about that. I mean, I am a girl, but I only have perverted thoughts about people I like or characters from shows. I guess I can't speak for everyone though.

 **ZelgadisGW:** Heh, it's no problem. I like the reviews but it's not a necessity coz I already know what you thought of it before I even posted it. I'm psychic!

Oh yeah, that action was good shit. Despite both of them being about the same thing, they did have a different feeling to each other. I kinda preferred the Chihiro one coz it seemed more... romantic

I guess I liked the starting kiss.

Whoa, someone actually noticed the fantasies matching thing. I'm super impressed.

 **And again, thanks for everyone reading this. I hope that ya'll can review if you enjoy it or have stuff to say.**

 **Have a great day and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	17. Knowledge comes to those who seek it

**So... I'm kinda at a loss for what to say here. In the three weeks since I've updated this story, the world seems to just be a different place, and it's scary now. That being said, I really hope that everyone is doing what they can. Wash your hands and avoid your face, and if you can afford to, stay at home. I know that it may be doing hell on your mental health being away from people, but it'll be worth it to not risk the vulnerable people in your life and overwhelming your country's hospitals. Above all, social distancing is protecting everyone, just like how herd immunity is, so you are helping everyone, not just your loved ones.**

 **This is going to be a lonely and scary time, with many people spreading misinformation, fearmongering or trying to minimise the threat that is this pandemic. Please hang in there and know that you aren't alone. If you need someone to talk to, your friends and family will always be there for you, but if you want an extra one, be sure to send me a PM.**

 **But that's my PSA done. Now a quick recap:**

 **Keima's finally back and come clean to the girls about the issues that he's having, as well as giving the breakdown of how he knows everyone and the Goddesses. The biggest issue now being Keima's refractory period being a problem, but there's a magical solution for that... and who better to help with magic than our lovely Haqua, who has now blessed the story.**

 **That's basically it now. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"I refuse," Haqua said in a flat voice. She was seated in front of the classroom, but her crossed arms made it clear that this wasn't up for discussion.

There were matching looks of dismay as far as her eyes could see but Haqua held firm.

"Why?" Mars whined, "Yui really wants her chance, you know?"

"No," the blue-haired devil snapped, "I want nothing to do with old hell, and I especially want nothing to do with this… debauchery…" she motioned to the class, whose faces showed various levels of annoyance.

"We aren't doing anything like that," Jun defended.

"Which kind of irresponsible teacher would let drugs and alcohol in a school?" the older teacher added.

"It's the sex which is the problem, sensei!" Haqua retorted, climbing to her feet.

"If you're into that, you're welcome to join," Chihiro quipped. She had to dodge the hagoromo tablet that was thrown at her head a moment later, but it was worth it.

"Why would anyone want that!?" she hissed angrily, but her red face told a different story.

"You're kinda preaching to the wrong group, Haqua-san," Diana shrugged, "but you are our last hope for having this continue."

Haqua turned to Keima, who had been silent since he'd finished his explanation.

"Why are you so okay with this, Katsuragi!?" she asked, one eyebrow raised, "you've never shown any sexual interest to anyone as long as I've known you…"

And she had him there…

"I promised that I'd always be there for them," he answered, "and if this is what they need from me…"

"You're enjoying this, you pervert!" Keima went flying forward as Haqua kicked his butt.

"I'm not," Keima protested from the floor, "this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I'm going to walk alongside my friends, one way or another."

He stood up and dusted himself off.

"If there's anything I can do to change your mind, tell me," his eyes met hers, and she felt her heart race as she hadn't felt in a while. She broke eye contact and looked at her fingers, which were trembling lightly on her scythe.

What was he playing at? He could barely stand being touched by girls and now he wanted… this?

He hated dealing with one girl, and now he had close to twenty.

Where were his games?

Where was his pride?

"If Haqua isn't on board with helping," he interrupted her thoughts, "I'll see if I can help you with the manual, Rimyuel."

Haqua looked up suddenly, her eyes narrowing. She lowered her scythe, the blade glinting down as it lowered to face him.

"Who the hell are you?" she spat, and Keima's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-you know me," he raised his hands nervously, "we found the goddesses together."

"I did…" she didn't back away, "with that overconfident, overprepared, real-girl-hating, nonsense-blabbering oaf! You're not him."

"I-I swear I am –"

"No!" an entirely different voice cried, and a body came between the devil and the human, "stop it, Haqua!"

Keima hissed as he noted his younger sister's presence in front of him. So much for her plan to stay down low.

"W-who are you?" Haqua asked. Having looked at the files long enough for Keima, she knew that this girl wasn't there.

"I-I'm no one," Eri argued, "but you have to understand that this is Ni– Keima."

"What proof do you have?" Haqua turned to Keima, who bristled, trying to quickly run through his memories.

"Y-you're pretty good at human cooking," he responded quickly, "Yukie taught you how…" he sniggered, "and one time I told Chihiro that Elsie was taking a huge crap that wouldn't stop, just to get back at yo…"

Keima trailed off as he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He glanced at Eri, who just laughed nervously.

"Who's Elsie?" Haqua demanded. Eri lifted a hand up slowly. Keima gave her a look, but she just shook her head in a defeated way.

'We've already told the others… Haqua deserves to know too.'

"She's my buddy," Keima responded, "you took her place so that you could help me when I was searching for the Goddesses."

"I do remember that," Haqua agreed, but her voice still showed caution, "but your buddy was named Irene. I never knew her…" Keima shook his head.

"My buddy was always Elsie," he sighed, "when she rewrote the universe to make herself my sister, she must have had to change my buddy," he held his sister by her shoulder and turned her to face Haqua, "this is Elsie… she's your best friend."

Silence fell on the room. It was clear that the sentence piqued everyone's interest.

"T-that's ridiculous," Haqua laughed, "how can I forget my best friend?" Still, Keima's eyes were dead serious.

"Elsie is a really powerful devil that Satyr intended to use for destroying earth, but she rewrote the universe so that she would be human and no one would ever be able to use her again," he sighed, "but in doing that, people's memories of her changed, and she had to give up all her friends and family from hell."

"Is that so?" Haqua wondered out loud, and Eri nodded glumly. Keima smiled, a plan forming in her head.

"Seeing that you're here already, you don't have anything to lose hearing her out…" Haqua sighed. He had a point there, "so do you want to believe in us?"

Haqua hesitated for a moment as she turned to Eri, who was sporting a hopeful look on her face. While Haqua couldn't recall the face, there was something which did spark… something with her.

Like she was missing something… and maybe she had found it.

"I do," she nodded.

Eri started tearing up, her arms opening.

"Haqua!" the devil turned human cried, but before she could glomp the friend who she lost, Keima yanked her back. Haqua gave him a hard look.

"But she'll only tell you if you agree to work on whatever that recipe is…"

Haqua snorted. This was Keima, alright. She gave a nod, and the class around them cheered. Then they cheered even louder as the newly released Eri glomped her happily, which she readily accepted.

She couldn't be exactly sure, but the clingy human felt very familiar in her arms. For all it was worth, making this potion would be worth the story alone, but she hoped for more…

For Eri's friendship… for her to be allowed to remain around Katsuragi… for her to feel needed in the human world.

She could see that something had changed with Keima, but maybe it was for the better. If she left now, she'd never really know… she'd never get to tell him…

"I want something more," Haqua responded as she placed Eri on the ground.

"Anything," he agreed. Haqua smiled as she stepped up to him. Other than looking a bit alarmed, he didn't react as she touched his cheek… then rested her hand on it, with the other on his shoulder.

Not once did he shudder. She could get used to this.

Before he could even release the breath he was holding, she closed the distance between their lips, giving him a chaste kiss. She was pleasantly surprised as he started returning it.

It surprised them that neither of them hated that.

"I'll consider that my down payment," she whispered as she pulled away. She then paused that she remembered that they weren't alone… in fact, the entire room had cat smiles as they watched her.

All she had to do was hold up her scythe menacingly for the room to disperse, but Haqua could feel her heart singing and her hand tingling, and she was certain that her cheeks were warm. She squeezed her palm repeatedly as she fashioned her hagoromo into a new tablet so she could begin her part, a single thought in her brain.

'Debauchery for the win, bitches!'

* * *

"W-well…" Keima took a moment to compose himself after his first ever public kiss, "I guess that is sorted now."

"It will likely take some time, however," Akari reminded him, "it's likely that Haqua will need some additional manpower as well."

"There isn't much we can do in this time anyway," Ayumi shrugged, "unless there's someone who doesn't care if Katsuragi comes and wants to do their individual lesson now."

"Actually," Hinoki moved in next to Keima, her eyes flashing, "I wanted to talk more about your current knowledge and abilities on how to please girls."

Keima looked appropriately awkward.

"I-I've just been winging it so far," he admitted, scratching his head, "I don't have any previous experience to go with."

"That's quite alright," she assured, "this is how everyone begins," she turned to Tenri and Nanaka, who were half listening, "how would you ladies rate Katsuragi in bed?"

A silence fell as all faces turned to the two Misato girls. Tenri turned bright red and turned to the floor, but Nanaka grinned.

"T'was pretty good, ya know," she nodded, "like a 7 or 8 outta 10," she put a reassuring hand on Tenri's shoulder, "and I'm speakin' for us both."

Tenri looked up suddenly, catching Nanaka's eyes, "righ'?"

"W-w-why would you even sa–" her voice cut as suddenly as it came, interrupted by her the violent blush on her face. Chihiro snorted, having an inkling about what had had shorted the childhood friend's brain.

"I think you might be selling it short, Haibara," the normal girl smirked at Tenri, "from the look on her face, it was probably an '11/10, best moment of my life would do again' kind of thing."

A vat of steam left Tenri's head, basically confirming it. All the surrounding girls laughed, while Keima smiled affectionately. While Tenri refused to look anywhere other than the floor, he noticed that Chihiro was watching him. She didn't break eye contact when his eyes met hers. If anything, her smile broadened.

"Or maybe that's me," she mouthed. Keima's eyes widened. She winked before Keima looked away, certain that his cheeks were hot. Damn, that was smooth!

"T-that's besides the point," he tried to wave down the laughter, "actually, what is your point, Hinoki?"

The older girl smiled cheekily.

"Well, we will have some time till Haqua finishes her magic potion thing which will let you ejaculate, so how about we improve your ability on getting other girls off?"

Her request was met with murmurs of approval, and Keima facepalmed.

"And how are we going to do this?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm going to teach you," she beamed, "with just your hands and mouth, you'll be able to get any girl off… and there won't be any pressure about your performance."

He mulled it over for a few seconds.

"That's… not a bad idea, actually," Keima said after a moment, "it's just a different kind of individual tutoring that will also teach me."

"Indeed," Hinoki grinned, "and I know just the girl who you can practice on."

Before anyone could react, she pulled her younger sister in front of her.

"A-aneue!?"

"This is perfect…" Hinoki exclaimed, "you wanted privacy and something you could actually get into, while he could just use a few tips so that he can gain his confidence."

She shoved Kusunoki into Keima, who easily caught her.

"This is a match made in heaven," Hinoki grinned and Keima looked down, where Kusunoki was blushing, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. Keima pressed his lips together and pulled her back upright, ending the embrace.

"I'm not going to do anything unless Kusunoki actually asks," Keima said firmly, "I don't want her to be pressured into doing anything."

"Though I need someone else too," Hinoki continued, clearly not listening, "someone who I can show my skills on."

"Your skills?" Jun wondered out loud. That was the wrong thing to say, as Hinoki's gaze fell straight on her. The young teacher's neck bristled.

"Of course," Hinoki folded her arms, "how is this young boy going to know how to please a woman if he can't see it in action… you'd be the perfect partner too, because you don't intend on spending any time with him yourself."

"No-o way!" Jun crossed her arms, "I have no intention of getting involved with students, directly or indirectly!"

"Stingy…" Hinoki pouted, "is there anyone willing to be my partner?" she scanned the room, "I can guarantee that you'll have the best orgasm of your life."

There was murmuring amongst the girls, but no one stepped forward. Jun looked around, gauging everyone's expressions. One stuck out to her, however.

"Umm… Hinoki-san," she pointed to Eri, whose eyes were glowing at the thought… then she shook her head, turning to look at Haqua, who had her Hagoromo tablet out. She then turned back to look at Hinoki.

"Are you interested, Eri-chan?" Hinoki asked. The younger sister paused, a light blush coming to her cheek.

"I-I am…" she turned back to the other devil, "but I really wanted to catch up with Haqua though."

"Hmm…" Jun mused, "though she's working on the other thing for Katsuragi-kun now."

"That's even more reason to join me then," Hinoki grinned, "if you get your tutoring session done now, you'll get to spend all the time you want with Haqua-chan afterwards."

Eri mulled over the idea, but Hinoki nodded happily. Eri was as good as convinced. Then she felt herself be pulled away by the arm.

"Hinoki," Keima moved in next to her so his voice wouldn't carry, "I know you have good intentions, but I really don't want to see my little sister like that."

"I thought you said that you weren't related."

"Before she rewrote the world," he explained, his voice tinged with frustration, "but she's my real sister, even if I don't have our childhood memories."

"That's fine then," Hinoki put a hand on his shoulder, "you don't have to watch. I'll just explain it as I go along."

"I don't want to ima–" Keima hissed, till he noticed Kusunoki standing next to them, her cheeks warm, "Kusunoki?"

"Nee…" the samurai girl fiddled with her fingers, "thanks for caring more about my feelings," her cheeks darkened and Keima relaxed. Hinoki gave him a thumbs up and backed away.

"N-no problem," he smiled, "it's your decision to make as to how another person can touch you."

"I-I know," Kusunoki agreed, "but I do also get where Aneue is coming from," she sighed, "when I went to join her… lesson… I agreed that I was only allowed to leave after I was able to…" her voice trailed off, but Keima was able to fill in the blanks.

"You may say that, but there really isn't a requirement," Keima shrugged his shoulders, "this lesson, like everything else, is voluntary."

"I know that too," she took a deep breath, "I-I'm just not content with what I've learnt so far," she pressed her hands into fists, "which is why… I want to do this…"

Keima was stunned for a moment, but he quickly composed himself.

"A-Are you alright that it's me?"

"It's alright because it's you," she responded, her eyes returning to his face. At that admission, Keima's face turned a noticeable pink. Kusunoki smiled, her resolve strengthening. She smiled broadly, a motion Keima didn't miss.

"W-what's with that?" he grumbled, and Kusunoki patted his arm.

"I like it," she responded cheerfully, "it's cute when your face turns red."

"Don't get used to it," he turned away, "I'm glad you haven't changed."

It was unlikely that Kusunoki heard that last mumbled remark, but it had been a reminder for him. It had been a while since he'd seen her get happy over something cute and weak.

"Eeeh," Kusunoki exclaimed, "but I want to see more."

Keima stopped dead in his tracks. When he turned back to look at her, he felt his neck bristle at her expression. It was a gentle smile, but her eyes were sparkling with mischief, and he didn't like it one bit.

That was something he expected from the older Kasuga.

"So it's decided," Hinoki put an arm around Keima. He turned to see Eri under her other arm, with a not-so-thrilled expression on her face, "are we doing this or what?"

Keima and Eri looked at each other helplessly as Hinoki escorted them behind the curtain. Kusunoki followed behind them with a small smile, waving to whoever was paying attention to them.

* * *

"Is it just me or is this lesson getting more and more ridiculous?" Ayumi mused from her seat, as she watched the four young adults step into the curtain.

"Nope, not just you," Yui sighed, "we've made a lot of jokes of foursomes, but to think that they're actually having one…"

"And we're not even invited," Chihiro remarked, her expression comically sour. Ayumi and Yui chortled.

"That isn't a foursome, you know," Mio folded her arms, "they're two separate pairs just going around the same time."

"I dunno if it's smart or weird how the only two groups of siblings decided to go at once," Sumire wondered. Shiori opened her mouth for a moment before closing it. Tsukiyo glanced at her for a moment and they locked eyes for a moment before she broke the contact.

"I think it's a smart plan," Tsukiyo piped up, "none of the siblings will be touching each other in a weird way, and Keima's going to learn what he needs to."

"Can't fault that," Ayumi shrugged. Chihiro smiled wrily.

From there, conversation continued as normal for some minutes, but Akari couldn't help noticing something… off… like there were things still hanging in the air…

Kanon's eyes weren't ever settling on anyone when she talked, even though they would normally. Her eyes met with Nanaka's from a couple of seats away, and they both looked away, the former scrunching her hands on her lap as she talked to Minami, while the latter became more animated with her conversation with Tenri.

Not enough conclusive evidence to prove that something was happening, but certainly a sign.

"Nee, Rimyuel," Haqua scooted a chair adjacent to hers, "do you think this is the thing we're trying to make?" she pushed her tablet in front of her face. Akari's eyes scanned it. This was deeper in the database, and the ingredients did point towards it.

"Did you find it, Haqua?" Nikaidou leant in from behind.

"It might be it," the shorter devil nodded, "I anticipated that there would be some aphrodesiacs in this," she scrolled up, "the effect is the same as how I imagine it as well."

"Though this is going to need a bunch of ingredients from both hell and earth," Haqua sighed.

"You don't have to worry about the ingredients," Nikaidou assured, "I'll have some girls get the ones from around here."

"And I'll make a trip to hell for you," Akari agreed, "then you can start cooking once you get them all."

"That would be great, but…" she looked at the group of chatting girls, "I don't really want to disturb."

"That's hardly the case," Nikaidou brushed it off, "they're not doing much here and I'm sure they'd be happy to help you if it means helping Katsurahi-kun… in fact…"

She went up to the group and cut them down the middle, splitting them in half and motioning to the girls on the left, "you girls come help out Haqua, will you?"

"What about us," Yui chimed, being from the opposite side.

"You guys…" she paused, "you can do whatever you want… just no truth or dare."

There were some disappointed awws, but Nikaidou waved them down.

"There's seven of you… I'm sure that you can find something to talk about…"

"So… can we talk about whatever, as long as we stay here?" Chihiro clarified. Nikaidou nodded, but her movements got more apprehensive as she noticed Chihiro and Yui trade smiles.

"W-what are you planning?" Nikaidou sighed.

"Nothing at all," Yui responded, "seeing that we're a smaller group now, why not put some effort into getting to know each other and discussing all the important questions in life?"

"Exactly," Ayumi stood up proudly, "it can be a forum where we discuss things, both big and small."

Nikaidou rubbed her temple but turned away. Just let them do whatever they want…

"Fine…"

"That's great then!" Yui walked to the board, "and I know the first order of business as well…"

"What is it?" Tsukiyo asked weakly, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Why the hell are there not more tallies here!?" she rapped her knuckles on the board at the single horizontal line, "I refuse to believe that no one orgasmed after me!"

"Yep," Ayumi smirked as she watched a fair amount of the girls freeze up, "we gotta get that information now, don't we?"

* * *

Luckily for that fair number of girls, Nikaidou stepped in around then, forcing an honest and less informative method of getting that information on the board. With everyone's heads down, she called each girl up one by one to draw their tally marks and sit down.

Ayumi gritted her teeth and Yui pouted… so the only person who would know anything would be Nikaidou. Damn her!

Still, this method did placate the rest of the group… well, most of them, at least. Kanon was still apprehensive, so say in the least.

Nanaka still had a perfectly good excuse for her number, but Kanon… not so much! She still hadn't even had her time with Keima, for God's sake! Keeping this a secret was more important than being honest here, right?

Right!?

So Nikaidou called everyone up, but Kanon barely heard it through the wavering thoughts in her own head.

"Nakagawa," Nikaidou's voice spoke suddenly, and Kanon burst up, her chair scraping loudly as her thighs hit it, "you can go write now."

"Y-yes!" she was less clumsy as she made her way to the front, but her thoughts remained uncertain. There wasn't a reason to lie, was there? Nikaidou would be the only one to see, and she wouldn't tell… the teacher probably wouldn't care what she'd done with Nanaka.

She paused as her eyes fell on Nanaka's curly hair, and she could feel the heat rise up her face. They'd really done that…

Her hand paused with the chalk against the board. By this point, the count was at five and the character was complete, so she'd be starting the next one.

Nikaidou coughed to hurry her, and she jumped, quickly making her two slashes and hurrying back to her seat, teeth clenched and cheeks burning.

"Haibara, you're next!" Nikaidou called and she looked up, meeting Kanon's eyes. Both of their eyes widened and Kanon nearly tripped. How was it possible for her cheeks to get even hotter after that!?

As she was safely on her seat, she pressed her lips together and tried to steady her breathing, but it only pointed out how loud her heart was beating.

Nanaka was a bit steadier on her feet than Kanon was, but that eye contact had thrown her. At the board, she took a breath and reminded herself of the tallies she was supposed to put: one for Keima and two for Kanon…

That was kinda messed up, wasn't it? She was certain that she was straight, so how was it possible that she'd enjoyed Kanon's touch more than Keima's?

Still, she completed the last three strokes to Kanon's kanji, a small smile coming to her face. That had just felt right, and if she had to go back in time to half an hour ago, she'd do it again.

It felt correct… right, even… what she'd done with Kanon.

"Aoyama!" Nikaidou called as she sat down in her seat, and Nanaka took a deep breath, a hand running through her hair as she leaned down into her previous position.

As much as she'd want to go back in time and have that experience again, she knew that it would never happen again.

* * *

When Nikaidou allowed them to open their eyes again, the board had an impressive twelve tally marks on it.

"Okay, the number is done, and this discussion is over," Nikaidou spoke up, preemtively cutting off any continuation of that conversation, "now I say that we get back to the plan and go make that potion."

"Yes please," Haqua agreed, "the faster we get started, the faster it will get done," the girls agreed and separated themselves as Nikaidou had done before, and Nikaidou ushered them further away.

"So do you need an introduction, or do you not care?" Nikaidou asked Haqua. The devil shook her head.

"I've spent enough time researching everyone with Katsuragi that I know their names," she pointed to each of them in turn, "Aoyama Mio, Uemoto Sumire, Ikoma Minami, Nakagawa Kanon, Nagase Jun and Kurakawa Akari."

There were some suspicious looks shared between the girls, but Nikaidou ignored them.

"So tell us more about this thing you'll be making," the teacher instructed, "like what it is and what you'll need…"

"It seems to be a potion, basically," Haqua explained, "with one big gulp, the potion is supposed to return both libido and the body fluids necessary for sexual intercourse. It is safe to be ingested multiple times without any side effects…"

"That seems perfect then," Sumire grinned, "it sounds like it will solve any issue he has."

"Theoretically, yes," Haqua sighed, "but because this potion restores the body, there will be a period of exhaustion after he stops taking the potion."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that we make enough," Mio nodded, "he'll have the weekend to recover, so it'll be fine."

"As for the ingredients, it has to be made specifically for Katsuragi, so we'll need some his DNA… we also need some ingredients from Hell, which I'll leave to Rimyuel… there's also a few items that you can get from a supermarket… there's only one thing that I don't know where we will be able to get it from."

"That is?"

"Rock salt," Haqua responded, "the big chunks, not the ones in those grinders you can buy."

There was a pause before Minami shakily lifted her hand.

"I-I can get that," she said nervously, "they use it to purify the pool here."

"That's great then," Nikaidou clapped her hands together, "do you know how to drive, Jun?"

Jun bristled.

"I have my license, but I don't get…"

"That's perfect, then," Nikaidou nodded thoughtfully, "Rimyuel can go get the things from hell, Minami-chan can get the rock salt, then you can take the other girls to the nearest supermarket and purchase the rest of the things you need."

"Eeeeh," Jun protested, but that went unheard.

"What about the DNA?" Haqua asked.

"We'll get it from the room after Katsuragi is done. We all know how well it went the last time anyone entered."

Kanon couldn't even feel abashed at the look Nikaidou gave her. Maybe it wasn't well, but she sure as hell didn't regret that… she just wouldn't admit it to anyone.

For a moment, Orange met pink and Kanon's small smile froze at Nanaka's straight face. The shougi enthusiast pointed her thumb towards the door and mouthed something that she couldn't quite read, but at the same time, she was fairly certain what it was.

They had to talk.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Haqua kisses Keima, the girls split themselves in half again, but not before updating the tally marks on the board, and Keima goes to spend some time with Eri, Kusunoki and Hinoki... pretty standard setup for the coming chapters.**

 **Though I do also want to bring up something from the tallying scene - in reference to how they do it in Japan, tallies aren't actually made with four vertical lines and one diagonal line across, but rather, they use the kanji** **正 as the five lines. It's the kanji for "right/correct", and while Kanon does the first two strokes, Nanaka draws the last three, thus completing the kanji... random symbolism noone care about, but whatever.**

 **Also, little summary for how there are 12 tally marks:**

 **1\. Yui - some unspecified time at the start of the lesson**

 **2\. Tenri - during her individual session**

 **3\. Nanaka - during her individual session**

 **4\. Minami - who will never admit that she got excited by Hinoki's story**

 **5\. Minami - by the end of the circle**

 **6\. Tsukiyo - by the end of the circle**

 **7\. Shiori - by the end of the circle**

 **8\. Eri - by the end of the circle**

 **9\. Chihiro - in the bathroom with Keima**

 **10\. Kanon - when Nanaka walked in on her once Keima was gone**

 **11/12. Nanaka with Kanon**

 **Only one not really written down is Keima's, but he'll have to do that later.**

 **I do have the next chapter ready and I hope to post it up soon. Though I'm trying, my inherent laziness is basically the same as ever.**

 **So responding to reviews:**

 **Ghost Man:** Hehe, it would be great if Ayumi could find pizza and gatorade, but you generally won't find the former in a vending machine. I think my mum told me about the coke and really salty chips are good for low blood sugar.

There was definitely some mutual "blowing away" between Nanaka and Kanon, and I'm excited to continue that plotline. Though this story has a few too many plot threads, so hopefully that will be soon.

Hmm, though I find it interesting that you call "thinking about your friend in a sexual way" normal. I mean, if they're friends with benefits, then sure... I just dunno how normal it is to have a friend like that.

Heh, your joke sounds like you're doing a stand-up routine there. Hopefully the next one will have better reception.

Also, yay! Haqua is here. What do you think I should pay her?

 **Xellos540:** Here, have some more spicy Kaminomi. I hope you enjoyed a slightly less spicy chapter this time. Though I guess Haqua and Keima kissing is pretty scandalous... those degenerates!

Though I don't imagine that Keima makes her sleepy... my idea is that Nanaka has low blood sugar, which is why her coming a few too many times made her faint, and why juice and coke makes her hyper. We even see the juice thing in canon.

Also, casual reminder that Keima did feed Dokurou a few times, so you could say that the motion hits a bit too close to home for her.

Also, most girls wear their panties under their tights... or what I noticed from high school, as I've never worn tights in my life :P

Oh, lookie here... there's more spicy Chihiro and Keima banter in this chapter too. Isn't that great?

Though I see you were talking about some coding language catonating two strings, but fanfiction cut it off? I bet it's one of the C languages.

Oh, and no... I think Keima and Chihiro would both need to agree to that, but we'll see if Chihiro brings it up herself.

Also, I did reference your fanfiction, because it's interesting, and if I could come up with a believable way to restore the girl's memories, I would.

Also, I can actually believe that you might be my biggest fan. Thanks for the vote of confidence, and I hope you enjoy what will happen now that Haqua has joined the party.

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter, and I hope that you all are well and stay well. I also have a question to you guys.**

 **One thing I didn't like about the ending was Elsie rewriting the world. Does that mean that canon didn't actually take place, or that it took place, but just in a slightly different way? I'd like to hear your guys' opinions on that in the reviews, but I know that most people don't really write reviews.**

 **Even still, i'd be really grateful and happy to hear what you think, both about the question and the chapter.**

 **I'll hopefully see ya'll soon then. Bye bye.**


	18. So close, yet still so far

**Hey everyone! I hope you're all doing well and being safe. I'm back earlier than I expected I would be, but that's probably for the best.**

 **Recap: in the last chapter, Haqua has been convinced to help in the... debauchery, and is making the potion with the help of some of the girls... namely: Akari, Kanon, Minami, Sumire, Jun and Mio. The rest of the girls are kinda chilling and chatting, while Keima is getting some individual tutoring from Hinoki with the help of Eri and Kusunoki.**

 **Also, we have 12 tally marks on the board now... that doesn't matter too much, but the board got updated the last time.**

 **Anyhoo, onto the story... please enjoy:**

* * *

"So," Yui pressed her hands on Nikaidou's desk, "does anyone have anything that they'd like to debate or discuss before 'The Forum God Only Knows'?"

Ayumi, Chihiro, Nanaka, Tenri, Shiori and Tsukiyo sat in the five closest seats, looking a little bemused. Tsukiyo and Chihiro raised their hand. Yui indicated for Tsukiyo to speak.

"What is with the name?" Tsukiyo raised an eyebrow.

"Katsuragi's nickname is 'the fallen god', so maybe it's because of that," Chihiro shrugged.

"Yes, that and the fact that Keima-kun has to be a sex god if so many girls want to stick around here," Yui responded. Ayumi snorted in agreement.

"Ok, do we get any say in the name?" Nanaka wondered.

"If you have another suggestion, sure," Yui agreed, "but the name isn't important."

"The Forum for Academic Pursuits…" Tsukiyo heard a soft voice next to her. She let out an undignified loud peal of laughter, which of course, earned her a look from all the surrounding girls.

"Shiori has a great suggestion," Tsukiyo hid her mouth behind her hand, trying to compose herself, "you should hear it."

As could be expected from the shy librarian, she turned a pale pink and hid behind her hand as well.

"I-it wasn't anything that funny," Shiori pulled her hand away slightly, "I just said that it could be the Forum for Academic Pursuits."

It took a moment for it to sink in, but the three other girls snorted as well.

"Having fun with acronyms, I see," Ayumi laughed, "I like this name better."

"Exactly… I'd love to be part of the F.A.P. girls," Chihiro nudged Nanaka, who was looking off elsewhere, "which do you prefer, Haibara?"

For a moment, Nanaka turned towards her with a troubled look, but she returned to the conversation so fast that she was certain that she imagined it.

"Fappin' for tha win!" Nanaka grinned, "we all gotta see some of tha', don't we, Tenri?"

"It is a healthy habit once in a while," Tenri agreed, "it's a fun name."

"Well, I guess the forum has spoken," Yui laughed, "so do we have some actual business to discuss?"

She picked Chihiro, who had her arm up again.

"Can you explain why you're the chairperson?"

While the 2B Pencils bantered about it, Nanaka pulled her skirt down as far as she could, but she still felt uncomfortable. She had noticed a few minutes ago that her panties weren't under her tights, and it made her feel vulnerable… it was rubbing at strange points sometimes…

Was this how Kanon had felt when Nanaka had had her panties? That might explain why she was horny enough to…

Damn, she had to stop thinking about it!

Nanaka took a breath as she clenched her palms… her and Kanon would get to talk about this soon. Then she'd know what had happened with her underwear… except that might be the least of their problems which would have to be unpacked.

* * *

"You know, I'm kinda surprised about something…" Keima mused as he sat on the bed. For how big the room felt before, it was cramped with Eri and Hinoki sprawled on the bed, and Kusunoki gingerly sitting on the edge.

"What is it, Nii-sama?" Eri asked curiously.

"Why are you guys okay with this!?" he threw his hands up, "this is so messed up!"

"But this makes perfect sense… we'd both be with people who we can touch…"

"But we're still in the same room with people we can't touch!" Keima folded his arms, "even if I won't be looking at Eri, I can still hear her getting…" his grumbling trailed off, but the blush on his cheek did make it abundantly clear.

Eri sat up.

"It's alright, Nii-sama," she responded firmly, "even though I rewrote the world to be your sister, I haven't succeeded…" Keima cocked his head to the side, "do you remember what you told me the first time we talked about it… at the game shop last year?"

"Vaguely…" he scratched his head, "about how sisters are in games. The BMW model?"

"Exactly!" Eri smiled, "We're related by blood, and I'll always adore you as my Nii-sama… but we don't have memories outside of the last year. Okaa-sama and Otoo-sama may remember us when we were younger, but we don't."

"So by your standards, Eri-chan can't be your proper sister," Hinoki concluded, "that's all the more reason to be okay with this, isn't it?"

"I mean, we could argue this, but…"

"Then we'll never do this again!" Eri glared at him, "but I want this memory, and I want you here…"

Keima was taken aback, but Eri's expression melted into something softer.

"I want to keep making memories with you, Nii-sama…" she said quietly, "like us fighting over the bathroom… or me making food for you… or you helping me study… or us walking home after a Kanon concert… but I want this too…"

Eri looked up at him, her eyes firm and determined. Keima nodded wordlessly, running a hand through his hair.

"We can do this on one condition," he turned to Hinoki, "I'm not going to look at her, so you have to describe what you are doing."

"That seems reasonable," she nodded, "you can sit with your back to us…"

"And me?" Kusunoki asked.

"It's up to you," the older sister shrugged, "though maybe it might be better that you watch and then you can advise him when you're alone together afterwards."

A dusting of pink appeared on Kusunoki's cheek, but she didn't argue. Rather, she glanced at Keima, who was playing with his fingers.

"Nee, Kusunoki," Hinoki spoke, noticing where her eyes were looking, "you're okay with this, right?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Kusunoki sighed, "sex is something you need to know for adulthood, so I may as well get a headstart…"

"But Keima… are you fine with him being your first?"

"W-we're not going that far," Kusunoki protested, her cheeks darkening, "but even so… Katsuragi has always had our best interests at heart… he's the only one I'd trust with this."

"That's good," Hinoki placed a hand on her shoulder, "just relax and enjoy yourself… that's what this time is about."

Kusunoki frowned suddenly.

"Will he enjoy it too?"

"I guarantee that he will," Hinoki smiled fondly, hugging her sister's shoulders, "helping someone reach their climax has its own satisfaction, you know?"

"I guess now I know."

"Attagirl, listen to your sister," she pulled away, "come on, Eri-chan… we should get started now."

* * *

"So, step one…" Hinoki announced, "is to make sure that your partner is comfortable and in the mood… as you've probably figured out, the mindset you have during sex and outside sex are very different, so you both have to be considerate of that before you proceed further."

Kusunoki glanced around the bed, where all four of them were sitting. Hinoki was facing Eri with one leg over the side, and Eri was properly seated on the bed. Keima and Kusunoki were on the other side, the boy looking away, while she tentatively watched over to the other two.

Or rather, she watched Eri's nervously giggle as Hinoki looked at her.

"So how do you get that mood, Aneue?" Kusunoki asked.

"Generally, a couple would be kissing already and would be part of the way there, but that's because the lips are one of many erogenous zones…"

"It is?" Keima piped up.

"Obviously, how long and how deep the kiss is does play into the effectiveness of it, but I'm ignoring that for this demonstration… you already know how to kiss, anyway."

Kusunoki smiled as Keima blushed. He was most likely remembering the time Hinoki did learn about that about him.

"No… we'll be talking about some other erogenous zones."

Eri gulped as Hinoki met her eyes.

"Do you know what an erogenous zone is, Eri-chan?"

"I-I don't think so," the younger Katsuragi squeaked, "is it a place which feels good to touch?"

"Nearly right," Hinoki leaned over to her ear and whispered, her lips brushing them, "it's a place which feels good to be touched."

Eri's body froze as her breath sounded in her ears, followed by the heat rising to her cheeks. She could only look stunned as Hinoki moved away.

"Beyond the lips, there are various other spots which are visible, such as the ears, the forehead, the neck, the wrists, behind the knees… there are some others which are less visible, but we'll leave them for now…"

Eri could feel her heartbeat as Hinoki looked at her. The younger Katsuragi wanted to pull her eyes away, but that stunned feeling had yet to disappear. Hinoki smiled and moved to her ear again.

"Just close your eyes and imagine whoever you want," she whispered, lips brushing the soft cartilidge. Eri gasped, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Of course, the first reaction of sex when you're inexperienced is to panic and be stressed, so it's very important to be patient and let them get comfortable… it's more about the emotional connection… after that is made, the physical connection will come much easier…"

For a few moments, it was quiet.

"W-what is she doing?" Keima whispered to Kusunoki. He didn't get a response for a few moments, so he turned to look at her, "Kusunoki?"

"O-oh…" the girl looked back at him, her cheeks pink, "Aneue is… relaxing her…"

Keima bristled as he felt the bed shift.

"Eri-chan is lying down now," Hinoki explained, "there are obviously many positions available, but lying down with your head and knees elevated is a classically good one, so that's what we're going for now."

Keima squeezed his palm, trying not to imagine it.

"So do you want to know how to change the mood–"

"No…" Keima responded abruptly, "I-I know how to do that."

"Alrighty then," Keima could hear the smile in her voice, "so now the question is… what will you do about the clothes?"

"T-the clothes…" Keima repeated, his voice went higher.

"To be honest, it isn't something to worry about," Hinoki admitted, "the mood can shift either way, and it's more important that you can keep your cool when you're removing clothes."

"A-alright…" Keima nodded, "I can do that."

"Now, Eri-chan…" Hinoki asked, "as this is a test run, do you want to remain clothed?"

For a moment, Eri paused, watching her older brother freeze up at the question. Not that she was one to talk… she could feel her heart stop for a few beats until it resumed in uneven bumps.

Her head spun as the realisation hit her about what was going to happen. She vaguely remembered that one smut book which probably wasn't supposed to be in the library, but this was a whole different ballgame. Hinoki was going to touch her in a way that she'd never touched herself until today… and Nii-sama was here…

Admittedly, when Eri had met him a year ago, her feelings did go beyond admiration… there was that small part which felt jealous when Keima would kiss other girls to chase out the Loose Spirit.

She knew she had the better deal though… she would never forget about Nii-sama, and she always had a comfortable distance from him. She learnt how to be happy with that much.

"Nee, Eri-chan?" Eri turned to look at Hinoki, who had a look of concern on her face, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Eri nodded, "just thinking about it."

"Coz we don't have to go thr–" her words cut as Eri suddenly closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Hinoki froze for a moment before molding their lips together properly and kissing back. They didn't linger for long.

Hinoki had kissed enough people to notice how different that kiss was… that was her first kiss, and she was certainly more innocent than most people. Heck, she probably didn't even know that kissing was more than just pressing mouths together. She had a sweet smile on her face as her hands curled around the blanket.

"W-what's with that?" Hinoki looked slightly bewildered.

"I'm happy," Eri beamed, "that no one will forget about Nii-sama anymore."

The older Kasuga turned to Keima.

"No, we won't," Eri's smile was infectious. She didn't understand why Eri said that, but she could tell that it was something meaningful… possibly for them both.

Kusunoki was equally lost at what she was seeing, but she could feel her heart squeeze…

It was surprisingly tender.

"Though that doesn't answer my question," Hinoki reminded.

"I don't mind either way," Eri lay down, "we'll just go with the mood."

Hinoki paused as she looked down at Eri. Even before beginning, she could tell that this was going to be something special, even through her years of experience.

"Sounds good," Hinoki squeezed her shoulder before moving down her arm, softly brushing her fingertips down Eri's arm. When she reached the younger girl's palm, she pushed her hand down, weaving their fingers together.

Eri's eye's widened as Hinoki's head stopped just above hers.

"But first, let me teach you to kiss," she closed the distance once more.

Keima felt himself bristle as he heard Eri moan behind him. He quickly slapped his hands over his ears.

Still, the damage was already done, and the hormones were awake enough that he could feel the blood rushing down.

Oh fuck, this was such a bad idea!

Kusunoki seemed stuck between not looking and looking at whatever was happening behind him, and between her leg shifting and blush, she was clearly feeling the heat too.

Still, behind the electric mood, Hinoki continued to give tips when she could keep her lips off Eri. Kusunoki turned to Keima, who was taking deep breaths, his fingers nervously playing on his lap. The younger Kasuga leaned towards him.

"Oi, Katsuragi…" she whispered, "you listening?"

What she didn't expect was for him to jump in his seat, his hands slamming down.

"W-what?" Keima looked at her.

"Aneue was saying that teasing the inner thigh…" her voice trailed off as her eyes drifted down. Even with his hands pressed firmly down, it was clear what he was hiding, and Keima could tell that she'd knew exactly what it was.

That smirk from before graced Kusunoki's face.

"You're a weak one, aren't you?" she whispered. Keima felt the hair on his neck rise.

"I-I can't help it," he pulled back as he felt Kusunoki inch closer. His senses were on high alert, and any more…

"K-Keima-kun," he froze as a voice outside called, "I-I'm sorry to disturb, but I need to talk to you urgently."

Oh, thank god!

Keima jumped up suddenly, beelining to the door as he tried not to look at anything in the room. Kanon jumped as Keima burst out, gasping for air.

"Help me!" he groaned.

* * *

It took a minute, some fresh air on the balcony, and a few sips from Kanon's water bottle for Keima to calm down. Still, Kanon waited patiently for it, her back towards him as she looked out to the dusky sky. He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose, but he was relieved that she wasn't looking at him or his boner which was most of the way down.

"Are you feeling better now, Keima-kun?" Kanon asked. He shrugged.

"Ah well," Kanon sighed, "I'm sure it's fine if you take a few minutes to recuperate," she laughed lightly, "at least it's only one girl, rather than three girls."

"I'd probably be able to handle tutoring two girls," Keima sighed, "it's my sister who's the landmine in the room."

"Because she's killing the vibe?"

"Because she isn't!" Keima groaned, his head falling between his legs, "what pervert gets a hard-on from hearing their sister moan?"

Kanon paused, all the pieces suddenly starting to make sense.

"You know that's supposed to happen, right?" she looked at him, "most people aren't ever in a situation like that with their sibling, but you're a heterosexual guy, so that's just your body acting normally…"

"I mean… yeah…" he frowned, "but she's my sister. My mind should be stronger than that!" Kanon grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Stop that," she stared him straight in the eye, "I know that you're strong… if it's restraint you want, you're just going to need to focus and practice."

"O-okay…" he mumbled, turning away. While Kanon wasn't convinced, she let go of his shoulders and took a deep breath, "it's a lesson, right?"

"Yeah," Keima agreed.

"Then treat it like that," she looked at him, "concentrate… take notes of everything you hear and use it when you need it."

Keima gave her a shocked look and Kanon smiled.

"That's what it's about, isn't it?" she clasped her fingers on her lap, "we're learning to be better at this."

"We are," her sweet smile was infectious, "that's a good idea."

"I'm glad," she leant her head on her clasped hands on the wall of the classroom, "I'm sure you'll figure it out…"

Unlike her… she still didn't know what to do about Nanaka…

"Though Kanon," the idol turned to face him, who was looking at her curiously, "why did you call me?"

Her brain blanked for a moment as she had to remember herself.

"It was for Haqua-san…" she scratched her temple, "the potion she's making needs your DNA."

"Oh…" Keima trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing, "what kind of DNA?"

"You know… blood… spit… hai–"

"Semen!?" Keima suddenly exclaimed. Then his eyes widened as his words caught up with him. Kanon attemped to hold in her laughter, but it burst out as his expression changed.

"We'll get to that part later," Kanon laughed, "that's what the potion is supposed to be for."

Keima blushed as her mirth continued.

"Okay, okay… not that!" he mumbled, his face averting to his lap. Kanon couldn't help but continue.

"You're so cute," Kanon laugh sobered a little bit as her own thoughts came back. This was great… she was attracted to Keima, right?

"I'm not cute," Keima grumbled.

"Really," Kanon smirked, "if you weren't cute, would I be doing this?"

"Doing wha–" he looked up just in time to see the view in front of him change and feel a soft pressure on his lips. He paused for a moment before closing his eyes and returning the kiss.

While the positioning was a little awkward, it felt nice for Kanon. Her hands slid around his neck and into his hair, both of which were a pleasant warmth. In turn, he curled one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and his other hand weaved into her pink hair, releasing the soft scent of her strawberry shampoo.

She pulled away after a few seconds, bringing her fist into her lap and opening it. She smiled broadly.

"See," she spoke, and Keima turned to her, bemused, "now you don't have to worry about it anymore," she held up two fingers pinched like a claw.

Between those fingers were two strands of brown hair. Keima sighed deeply.

"Was that why you kissed me?" he asked, disappointed.

"And because I wanted to…" she grinned. Keima brightened up a little, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was a bit off…

How suddenly the kiss had started and ended… how he couldn't see her eyes behind that smile.

"Though you can head back inside now," Kanon turned to him, her eyes visible again, "I'll go get this to Haqua-san."

Keima hesitated for a moment but nodded. He was sure that he hadn't imagined it, but either way, he couldn't spend a lot of time with Kanon now. He'd remember this for later.

"Thanks for your help," Keima stood up, "I'll return the favour when I can."

"No problem," she smiled as she stood up, "just bring your A-game for when we get to spend some time together."

"Of course," he gave her a sweet smile, "I'll see you later then."

"Sure," Kanon closed her fist over the hair, "later then."

She watched Keima quickly fetch a notebook from his bag then return behind the curtain, before turning back to the railing and sighing into the orange sky.

Everything about Keima was comforting and warm… why was she craving that fire and electricity that she felt around Nanaka?

* * *

"Sorry about the wait," Keima apologised as soon as he entered the curtain, "Kanon needed my help with Haqua's potion."

"It's alright, Nii-sama," Eri responded brightly, "Hinoki-san was teaching me and Kusunoki-san a few things while you you were gone."

"On what?" Keima wondered. Looking at them, everyone was decent, although Eri had her school jacket open, revealing the pastel pink shirt underneath it.

"On what the erogenous points a boy has," Kusunoki responded, a crafty smile appearing on her face. Keima bristled again, but he tried not to let it show on his face.

"It's nice that everyone wants to learn," he responded coolly, "so shall we continue for now?"

"I thought that you were bothered by Eri-chan?" Hinoki responded. Keima shrugged.

"Kanon helped me get some perspective," he held up his notebook, "if I treat it like a lesson, I won't be bothered."

Hinoki smiled approvingly

"I like your resolve, Keima," Hinoki responded, "I'm more for practical lessons, but you can learn the way that you like."

"So let's continue then," Keima plopped himself down cheerily, back facing them again, "no time to waste."

The three girls traded a look but shrugged. They were a bit short on time anyway.

"So Eri and I agreed to go on a half-naked route…" Hinoki said after a moment of silence, "so I'm going to unbutton her shirt."

Keima swallowed slightly but nodded, opening his notebook and picking up his pen.

"So how to continue from there is completely your choice, but it's worth thinking about the balance of your touches."

"Balance?" Keima wondered.

"Just knowing where and how much to touch, basically," Hinoki responded, "it has to feel good, but keep enough distance that they beg for more."

Keima noted that down, trying to ignore the hiss Eri released.

"Oh, and you also want to get the bra off before they lie down," Hinoki added, "it's just better to have that access early, and it's just harder when the girl is lying down."

"Take… off… bra…" Keima repeated, "though how do you get it off with one hand?"

"I would suggest not doing it like that," Hinoki shrugged, "you have to push both clasps towards each other to unhook it, so doing it with one hand is needlessly difficult."

"I don't think I've ever unclasped my bra with a single hand," Kusunoki added her two cents, "though I have done it with no hands."

Keima turned to the younger Kasuga questioningly.

"By mistake."

"I think every girl can relate to that," Hinoki agreed, "but that's besides the point. As long as your hands aren't shaking too badly, you can easily slip both hands under the girl's shirt… and unclasp the bra."

Keima bristled at the moan he heard with those last three words, but he quickly wrote down what he heard, his handwriting messier than usual from his jumpy hands.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to read that?" Kusunoki asked, as she glanced over his shoulder, "there's no point writing this if you won't be able to –"

"I wouldn't worry about that, dear sister," Hinoki interrupted, "he's absorbing now, and soon he won't even need the paper."

"It's still better to write it," Keima tried to neaten the most recent part, "I forgot about those… erogenous zones, I think… that Hinoki mentioned before I left the room."

"That's no good, Keima," Hinoki chastised, "you have to know where to touch to get her raring and ready to go."

"Sorry," he muttered, "I wasn't really concentrating as well before."

"That's alright," the older Kasuga exclaimed, "I can refresh your memory in a way that you won't forget."

"I don't like the sounds of that…" Keima muttered, but Hinoki ignored him.

"Please lie down, Eri-chan…"

"O…kay…" Eri took her eyes off Keima and hesitantly flattened herself. What did Nii-sama mean, he didn't like the sound of this?

Everything that Hinoki had done so far had felt really nice for her.

"What are you going to do, Hinoki-san? She asked. Hinoki smiled mysteriously.

"Close your eyes, Eri-chan," she whispered, "don't want to overload your senses here."

Eri made a confused sound, but Hinoki sat up next to her, turning to Keima.

"Just listen for the difference, and Kusunoki will tell you exactly what I'm doing…" she smirked, "and be sure to whisper it, so you don't disturb me and Eri-chan."

Kusunoki stood up in angry embarrassment, but Keima folded his arms, getting the first word in.

"What are you playing at, Hinoki?" he scrunched the blanket under his palms, "do you not want me to write my notes?"

"On the contrary," Hinoki answered with a straight face, "I want to show you in such a way that you'll remember it, regardless of whether you write it or not. This is just a test to see how well you can focus."

Eri watched as Hinoki looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Or rather, it's wrong to call this the test. This is just the lesson. There will be a test at the end to see how much you've learned."

"A test," Keima repeated.

"With my beloved sister," she indicated to Kusunoki, "if you can impress her with all you've learned, then you'll have passed Hinoki-sensei's individual class."

"And if he doesn't?" the samurai girl asked.

"Then Keima and I will be having our own remedial classes," Hinoki grinned from ear to ear, and Kusunoki facepalmed. She turned to Keima, who was smirking now.

"That is an interesting challenge you bring up, Hinoki-sensei…" he laughed confidently, "but when there's a challenge with girls, I will never fail."

"As expected of Nii-sama," Eri suddenly sat up and clapped, but she fell silent under Hinoki's suddenly stern gaze.

"You might be confident, but remember that Kusunoki is your examiner, and she will be judging by what happens now."

"Fine by me," Keima turned to the younger Kasuga and held eye contact, seemingly looking into her soul, "but she is my heroine first and my examiner second… her pleasure will be my highest priority."

Kusunoki gasped and looked away, feeling her stomach flip and her legs lose strength.

"I'll hold you to that then," Hinoki smiled and gently pushed Eri down at her shoulders, "in turn, your sister's pleasure will be my highest priority too..."

Keima swallowed, but determinedly righted his pen, his eyes focussed on his page.

Kusunoki watched him, feeling the determined energy eminate off him, stronger than his galge aura that she'd seen before.

She placed her cool fingers on her cheeks to try and stave off the redness as she readied herself to help Keima and narrate the most embarrassing thing she could ever imagine.

Even with his his eyes and lips wavering in fear, there was nothing weak about his resolve, and she was going to be his strength as well.

* * *

Keima grasped the blanket in fists, his eyes closed and his brain willing his boner down, which his notepad was resting on.

This first part was over now… Hinoki had performed her part increasingly well, and Eri, despite her attempts to muffle herself for Keima's sake, still had her mind blown, and he only had so much self control.

"Ne, Katsuragi," Kusunoki nudged him, "your notepad isn't hiding it anymore," Keima looked down and sighed, his hard-on making enough of a slope that the pad just slid off.

"It's fine," he sighed, "I just have to get used to people looking at it."

"And that is exactly right, Keima-kun!" Hinoki responded loudly, "you'll do much better if you learn to embrace the nude form… it's only natural…"

"There's nothing natural about this," he motioned to the room, "and why are you not wearing a shirt?"

Kusunoki made a small noise and covered her eyes, while Hinoki leant on Keima, her naked breasts resting on his head.

"It got hot, so…" she said in a singsong voice, and Keima sighed.

"I did not sign up for this," he massaged his forehead with two fingers, "can I leave now?"

"Nope," she responded in the same tone, "you have to apply your skills on my lovely sister now…"

Next to Hinoki's half-naked form, Eri stirred, her head spinning.

"N-nii-sama!" she suddenly sat up, "I'm so sorry… I tried not to make noise, but Hinoki-san…" her voice trailed off as she remembered that her shirt was undone too, and her polka-dotted panties were around one knee, "that was scary!"

"I don't have any issues with you," Keima tried to speak as calmly as he could, "it's this titty monster who I worry about," he pointed his thumb at the girl on his head.

"Aww, don't be like that," Hinoki whined, "I was going to give you one last piece of advice before I left…"

"Which is?"

"Meh, you'll figure it out… you're a smart boy."

Keima sighed as Hinoki got up.

"Though I expect that you'll be able to tell me this advice by the time you've helped my sister," she gave Keima's shoulder a comforting shake, "otherwise, remedial lessons with me."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Aneue?" Kusunoki mumbled under her breath.

"Indeed I am," Hinoki let out a hearty laugh, "I can't wait to see how Keima-kun can handle a beautiful lady like you."

"Well, it isn't any of your business to see, but thank you for your well wishes," Kusunoki said curtly, "we're limited on time, so it would be appreciated if you put on your shirt and would be on your way."

"You're kicking us out!?" Hinoki hugged Eri to her half-naked person, who tried to wiggle away.

"Basically, yeah..." Kusunoki folded her arms, "this poor boy is going to need therapy after dealing with someone as shameless as you."

"Nii-sama is stronger than that!" Eri was able to pull away and get to her feet and pull up her underwear, "Kusunoki-san is right that we should go, though."

Hinoki looked thoughtful for a moment as a new idea lit up in her head.

"Actually, Eri-chan may have a point," the older Kasuga looked at Kusunoki impassively, "you have to get naked for this session."

"What, no!" Kusunoki's eyes widened, "why would I want to do that!?"

"Because it's my law as teacher," Hinoki clasped her bra and slipped on her blouse without buttoning it, "and if I have to work on having more shame, then you have to be less of a prude... this will be your only way of passing this lesson."

Kusunoki sputtered for a few moments while Keima fiddled with his notebook, his cheeks getting pinker.

"Y-you c-can't keep adding conditions," Kusunoki yelled, "I refuse."

"Y-yeah," Keima said in a small voice, "Kusunoki has to decide for herself."

"Ten... nine... eight..."

It was decided then, to the samurai girl's chagrin.

* * *

 **Ah, poor Kusunoki... you'll never be able to defeat the countdown, will you?**

 **So there you have it... just a bit of banter with the F.A.P. group, and then Eri and Keima both get a little lesson from Hinoki... and I guess Kanon learns a bit about herself as well, so that is going to be interesting.**

 **So yeah... I'm going to try posting a chapter every two weeks for the timebeing... I do have the next chapter ready to go and writing has been going smoother lately, but we will see how that goes for now.**

 **Btw, I'm also thinking that it's about time I make a cover for this story... please leave your ideas in the reviews.**

 **Ghost Man:** Heh, you basically called it that Kanon needed his hair. And now she has it, so yay, task is done.

I also noticed that you pointed out a few typos, and that's fair... I do try to reread the chapters before I post but I sometimes miss stuff... will hopefully try editing it someday, but knowing me, I probably won't. Mistakes happen, and you also did paste something into the review that you probably didn't intend to.

Though looking at this, I kinda see that your style of review writing is kinda like Xellos'. You have some text editor open next to the tab and then write as thoughts come to your head. It makes for a more honest review, which I like.

Also, I've decided to make a post-it note for my desktop with all your sexy pro-tips... will hopefully find some places to include them. There is a lot of sexy time still to come.

Hehe... to come... ;)

 **Xellos540:** Phew, you had a lot to say. I really like posting for ya'll, and I'll gladly accept that hug... through the internet though - gotta practice social distancing :D

To be honest, Haqua calling her sensei in that tone was actually intended to be kinda aggressive of her, but you're right. She did spend a fair amount of time as Eri... or wait, she may not have, considering Irene (that was a totally awesome name coincidence you pointed out, btw), maybe she didn't... gah, this is why I don't like time travel!

Lol, I kinda enjoyed it that you said that it was unfair that Haqua sent Keima flying without any protest from the girls, yet you expected Chihiro, Eri and Haqua to beat up Keima about the "crap" joke. To be honest, that's kinda on me... I don't want anyone to beat up Keima... except Haqua and Diana... heh, maybe those two will team up this story.

And yes, that's how you negotiate... Eri is the carrot.

You asked for Jun, and well... she is gonna have a part, coz you wanted it. Anything for my greatest fan. Also, yassss for Kanon and Nanaka... more scenes! More kissing!

Wait, but I can't be so preferential... drats!

 **Thank you all for reading, and special thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites. It always makes me smile that people are still reading this, and hopefully enjoying it. If you have anything to say or have some idea for the cover picture, please leave me a review.**

 **For now, stay home, stay safe and wash your hands. I love you guys, and will hopefully see you soon.**


	19. The wrong kind of wet

**Hello all. Welcome back to another chapter of this story, and I hope that you're all doing well.**

 **Now a summary of the story... in the words of Apollo: "this happened, this happened, and this happened, and now we're here". To be honest, I don't exactly remember, and for reasons which I'll explain at the end of the chapter, I am not going to check either. Kanon kissed Keima, and there was mostly stuff between Eri and Hinoki, and now that's over...**

 **This chapter is a bit fillerish, but I do hope that you enjoy it. In any case, I will see ya'll at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"So the question on the table," Ayumi pressed both hands on the teacher's desk, "is porn helpful or harmful in terms of a young adult's sexual development? Please raise a hand if you have a response to this prompt."

Tsukiyo and Yui's hands rose. Ayumi called the latter, who'd been faster.

"I'd say it's helpful," she responded, "it's how you can find what your tastes are before you ever have sex."

Shiori's hand shot up, and there was a moment of silence as everyone turned to her in shock. Shiori herself looked surprised at herself.

"Umm," her thumbs circled each other on her lap, "what happens in porn isn't really what happens in sex. W-wouldn't it be setting unrealistic expectations?"

"I was going to say the same," Tsukiyo piped up, "porn removes all the realistic parts of intimacy in lieu of people going at it like animals."

"You do have a point there," Ayumi looked thoughtful.

"Also," Tenri piped up, "I read somewhere that masturbating decreases the quality of a guy's orgasm."

"Though it does also increase the time it takes to orgasm," Chihiro added.

"Is tha' a good thing or not?" Nanaka wondered.

"I think so. Guys get all self-conscious about finishing early, so clearly that would help," Chihiro responded.

"But that's the issue Keima is having now," Tsukiyo piped up, "it's a problem so big that we literally had to bring a devil to fix it."

"Fair point. He signed his soul to a devil not to have a refractory period," Chihiro leant on her backwards chair thoughtfully.

"Guys, focus!" Ayumi waved her hands, "it's porn… this conversation is not about masturbation, and it's certainly not about any devils…"

"Ya can' separate porn and masturbation though," Nanaka scratched her chin, "unless ya mean the vids 'eselves?"

"That's exactly what I mean!" Ayumi indicated to Nanaka, "is porn a good representation for sex for people who've never had it before?"

The group ohhed as realisation hit.

"I still think yes," Yui responded, "there's a lot of variety so you can learn more about yourself through watching it."

"But porn also shows things like rape and not caring about consent," Tenri countered, "porn validates bad people's beliefs."

"Not all of it," Yui protested, "you can find consensual and loving porn as well."

"There's also a saying that good people are just bad people who don't act on their urges…" Chihiro added, "I'd rather people get freaky there than actually hurt people."

"But why should it exist at all?" Nanaka argued, "is the variety not just giving people worse thoughts?"

"But by that argument, all movies, games and TV shows are bad, because they show people being violent and immoral," Chihiro shook the top of her chair, "porn isn't meant for kids, and people would know better that porn are just fantasies."

"But those other media don't put you in the mind of the person who is doing the immoral act, unlike porn," Ayumi added.

"Sex is immoral!?"

"Obviously not… rape is immoral!"

"Sex in a public place is also immoral."

"But you gotta admit that it's hot…"

"Everyone, be quiet," Tsukiyo put her hands up, "can Shiori say something too?"

Sure enough, the quiet girl had her hand up, and her mouth opening and closing as she was seemingly debating whether to speak or not. Still, the group fell respectfully quiet. Shiori put down her hand.

"I also think porn is disrespectful to women…"

There was a bit of a lull before everyone started speaking at once. Tsukiyo sighed, her head falling into her hand.

To be honest, she didn't care for this discussion at all, and everyone was just being obnoxious, which made her care even less. Still, she felt ill at ease, thinking about what happened a few minutes ago.

 _"Are you alright, Tsukiyo-chan?" Shiori asked. Her friend really wasn't one to get flustered._

 _"I-I am," Tsukiyo made sure not to catch her eyes, "I just wanted to give Nagase-sensei and Hinoki-san their privacy," she blushed, squeezing her hands into fists._

 _"I see," Shiori responded, "you're right that it doesn't concern us."_

 _"Exactly," Tsukiyo made the mistake of looking up and meeting Shiori's brown eyes, which were watching her with a puzzled expression._

 _"Why are you blushing though?" Shiori cocked her head, "I get that you don't want to see it, but not why it would embarrass you that you did?"_

 _Tsukiyo gritted her teeth, trying to figure out how to answer that… would it be better to deny it or deflect to something safer. Shiori was just too damn perceptive!_

 _"I-I was remembering what it was like kissing Keima…" Tsukiyo responded, her eyes on her neatly filed nails. Deflecting was the way to go!_

 _"How was it?" Shiori wondered, and Tsukiyo froze._

 _"W-why are you asking me that!?" she sputtered, "I don't want to talk about that."_

 _"I guess that's fair," Shiori took a deep breath, "just, we've talked about Katsuragi-kun before, and I don't think I've seen you get like this."_

 _"Today is just a weird day," Tsukiyo retorted, "can we just sit down and leave this?"_

 _"Fine by me," the two girls moved towards the chairs that they'd been occupying before, and Tsukiyo was happy to be reunited with Luna. Hugging her really helped soothe her rapidly beating heart._

 _"Nee…" Shiori said after a minute of silence, "can I ask a question?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"What do you think it would be like to kiss a girl?" Tsukiyo gripped Luna tighter for a moment._

 _"I-I-I don't know," Tsukiyo stroked Luna's hair a bit rougher than she normally would, "why do you care?"_

 _"I want to try it sometimes," Shiori shrugged, "I feel that it might be different than kissing a boy like Katsuragi-kun."_

 _"Probably," Tsukiyo glanced at her friend, "why aren't you more embarrassed saying it?"_

 _"It's been a weird day, as you said," Shiori smiled gently, "I also want to know what Tsukiyo-chan's lips feel like…"_

 _Tsukiyo threw her head back, trying to resist the urge to groan. What the hell was that supposed to mean!?_

 _It was one thing if Shiori has seen through her lies or noticed how Tsukiyo's eyes may have glanced down to her lips, but what she said was a whole other matter._

Of course, nothing had come of it. Soon after that, they had joined the rest of the class in the front and the conversation didn't go any further, but the confusion still had yet to leave.

Shiori's words didn't make much sense to her, but it still made more sense than what the hell Tsukiyo was feeling before, looking at Kosaka and the idol kissing… or when she imagined sitting on Shiori's lap…

Also, why the hell had everyone quiet and crowding around Shiori's chair?

"Umm… what is this?" Tsukiyo asked.

"I'm just showing Shiori some porn which is more respectful to women," Yui responded, waving her iPhone, "do you want to see?"

"It's fine," Tsukiyo sighed, "I've tried it before… never found anything that I liked."

"That's impossible," Yui gasped dramatically, "there's porn for every taste in the world…"

"Maybe for you, but porn in its nature is crass and ugly…" Tsukiyo flipped her hair, "you don't need to involve me."

"Goido-san, can I borrow your phone for a minute?" Shiori asked. Yui nodded yes, and the librarian promptly typed something into the site. Tsukiyo felt her stomach clench in nervousness.

"What is that?" Yui wondered out loud.

"I think I might know something that Tsukiyo-chan will like," she passed over the phone. Tsukiyo gingerly took it and watched two seconds of it… the amount of time it took to read the title of the video.

Lesbians oil massage

With silent fury, she closed the website tab and handed the phone back.

"I'm going to get some air," Tsukiyo spoke through clenched teeth as she stood up and walked to the balcony. A hurt look came on Shiori's face which had more to do with the tone than the words, but she was glad that the the site was opened incognito… at least no one would be able to see what she'd opened.

"Wow…" Nanaka whistled, "she really di'nt like tha'."

The shougi pro couldn't have been further from the truth.

* * *

Kanon was a millisecond away from bumping into Tsukiyo, but she managed to stop herself in time. Tsukiyo glanced up before returning her gaze back down.

"Sorry," she spoke curtly and continued walking to the balcony. Kanon looked a bit concerned for a moment before taking a breath. She didn't think there was anything she could do to help with her current lack of closeness with Tsukiyo, so she continued along to the back of the class, where Haqua was sitting side saddle on a chair, her arms and head draped over the back of it while she chatted with Nikaidou.

"So I asked Rimyuel to bring an insta-cooker with her from Hell," Haqua mentioned, "that should save some time with the preparation."

"How long does it need to be cooked?"

"Five days in total…" she sighed, "she better not forge–" Haqua quickly sat up, and Kanon raised her free hand.

"Don't mind me," Kanon waved her free hand, "I just came to drop off some of Katsuragi's hair…"

"You did that quite quickly," Haqua noted, "thanks for that."

"No problem," Kanon opened her fist flat and pulled up the strands with the fingers of her other hand, "do you have a place where I could put them?"

"Oh, right," Haqua sat and fiddled with her hagoromo, "in here, please," she opened a small container that she fashioned with the cloth, "probably should've given that to you sooner."

Kanon waved that off, and Haqua shrugged. Nikaidou turned to Kanon.

"Though I am curious" Nikaidou folded her arms, "was there a reason you didn't join Jun and the others? Collecting Katsuragi's DNA could have waited."

Kanon's eyes widened, but she composed herself quickly.

"Nothing really," she let off a small laugh, "I figured that three people shopping is about as effective as four, and I wanted to finish this task quickly."

"Is that so?" Nikaidou scrutinised her, and Kanon looked away.

"It is," she answered, "I just wanted an easy task…"

"That makes sense," Nikaidou shrugged, "you just want to join the forum and see what they're discussing."

"Exactly!"

"And you'll have a less easy discussion with someone else…"

"Exact–wait!" Kanon froze, her cheeks darkening as Haqua started snickering.

"On the money, huh?" Kanon quickly shook her head, but she was certain that she wasn't convincing anyone.

"I just want to hang out with my friends… is that so hard to believe?"

"I guess it isn't," Nikaidou shrugged, "and how you got to two tallies isn't really any of my business."

"You're right, it isn't," Kanon responded defiantly.

"Now now…" Haqua waved her arms, getting their attention, "just let Kanon do what she wants to do and I…"

"Can join us," the idol responded excitedly, "I'm sure the others would love to have you join the discussion."

"Eh," Haqua leant away, "but I don't have anything in common with all of you."

"Why?" Nikaidou raised an eyebrow.

"Because they all like and have ki–" Haqua paused for a moment, "oh…"

"Exactly…" Nikaidou raised a finger, preemtively silencing Haqua, "and you can't discount yourself because you're a devil… we've got plenty of magical creatures here…"

"I mean, if you're going to help with the potion, you may as well join the lesson and learn something new from it…"

"Geez!" Haqua buried her face in her hands, "did you have to remind me of that?"

"Yeah, we did," Kanon patted her shoulders, "we may as well see what everyone's discussing…"

"Fine," Haqua grumbled as she got up, "just to make it clear, I don't want to do anything else with Katsuragi…"

"Sure, sure…" Kanon grinned as she followed Haqua's drooping figure to the front of the class. Nikaidou laughed and plopped herself into the purple-haired devil's chair. She was actually really happy at how little she had to do to keep this lesson rolling.

* * *

Minami was a bundle of conflicting emotions as she made her way to the school's indoor pool: relief from being away from the crowd, annoyed that she'd volunteered herself for this, a bit excited and antsy about getting to spend time with Senpai after this, worried about whether the pool doors may be locked, and unease at the impending doom what would come when her phone would ring.

Sure enough, Minami barely had time to be relieved that the pool area was open despite no practices being held today, when her phone vibrated, making her jump. Just like her worst fear for the day had been, it was her mother.

Still, the young swimmer paused only for a few deep breaths before answering her phone. Considering that the sun was on its way to setting, she couldn't blame her mother from wanting to know where she was.

"Hi mama," Minami greeted, her voice, while not quite deadpan, did reflect the weariness she was feeling.

 _"Hi, Minami,"_ she cut to the chase, _"I know you said that you're staying at school, but are you not done yet?"_

"Not yet, mama," she busied herself by walking into the pool area, "I don't know how long it's going to take either."

 _"What are you even doing?"_ her mother asked, and Minami blanched. She hadn't really had time to cook up her story, and if she told her mother the whole truth, her mother would probably appear in a second to escort her out, and then she'd never get a chance to spend time with Katsuragi-senpai.

Luckily, in moving into the pool area, there was a loud splash as someone jumped into the water.

 _"Are you by the pool?"_ her mother asked inquisitively. Minami jumped at the opportunity.

"Y-yes, I'm by the pool!" she moved closer to the sloshing water, "we w-wanted to have an end of the year party before school closes up."

 _"Oh, it's like that,"_ Minami's mum laughed, _"you must really be having fun."_

"I am!" Minami nodded unnecessarily, "it feels like it's been a while since we've gotten to spend time like this."

 _"I can understand that,"_ Minami gave a relieved sigh, _"you're only young once, so you should enjoy this time with your friends."_

"T-thanks, mama…" the swimmer smiled, "I'll come home as soon as we wrap up here."

 _"Don't worry about it,"_ her mother assured, _"just call when you're done and Papa will pick you by car. I don't want you walking home in the dark."_

"That would be great," she breathed out, "hopefully it won't be too long…"

"Cannonball! Cannonball! Cannonball!" Minami looked up for the first time, noticing that the two girls were watching her. They'd clearly heard enough of the conversation to follow what was happening.

"T-that's for me," Minami blushed, "I should go."

 _"Have fun then,"_ her mother laughed, _"We'll talk later."_

"Bye," she hung up the phone, and the chanting stopped. Minami looked at them for the first time. Before giving them a grateful bow.

"Thank you for the help," she raised her head. While she didn't have the guts to look them in the eyes, she could tell that there were two senpais. The one in the pool had a cap and goggles on, while the other was wearing a swimsuit and a light jacket, her long brown hair open behind her and a stopwatch hanging around her neck.

"No problem, Kohai-san," the girl outside gave her a smile, "add some plausibility to your story."

"If I had my way, I probably would have said something rude," the girl in the pool swam to the edge. Minami raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" the girl smirked and opened her mouth.

"Get off Tsubasa's lap! I want my turn now!" Minami blushed bright at the mental image, and the girl outside threw a flip flop at the other girl's head, which she had to dodge.

"Stop saying stupid things, Izumi," the landbound girl yelled, "don't mind her… she's needs to pick on people her own size…"

"I-it's alright," Minami shrugged, "both of you still helped me."

"Hey, cut me a line of that coke too!" Izumi shouted, and the other girl facepalmed. Minami wasn't embarrassed by this, but she did have to stop her eyes from rolling.

"I'm going to go now, Senpai," Minami gave the long-haired girl a bow, "just need to find something from here and then I'll be on my way."

She started heading towards the pool storeroom, when Izumi from the pool called.

"Wait, you didn't tell us why you're still on campus at seven o'clock!"

"Like hell she would after that," there was another slap sound as the second flipflop made contact, "now show me your butterfly stroke."

Strangely enough, Minami wasn't as perturbed as she expected she'd be, talking to the seniors. She knew for sure that they weren't people from her club, but there was something… almost comforting about those two girls. Almost like how it was with Akko and Saitou.

Those two almost certainly would have shouted something embarrassing to her mother over the phone.

The storeroom was open, piled high with kickboards and spare swimming goggles, but the actual thing that she was looking for wasn't in view… most likely, it was inside the locked door near the end. Minami groaned, squeezing her palms into fists. She'd need the pool keys after all.

The swimming club member took a deep breath as she headed out to talk to the girls again. Considering they were here first; it was possible that they had the keys with them… she was just a little worried that the senpai in the pool would be mad because she didn't bow to her as she left.

Minami cautiously approached the girls. The girl with the timer looked up and smiled.

"Did you find what you were looking for…" her voice trailed off, as she realised that she didn't have a name to address.

"Ikoma," Minami quickly responded, "unfortunately not, Senpai."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ikoma-san," she glanced at her stopwatch, "maybe you can ask at the lost-and-found," she turned back to the pool, "Izumi, it's been 45 seconds! You can come out!"

Minami died a little inside at being misunderstood, but she knew she had to ask.

"I-it's not something that I lost…" she spoke weakly, but the senpai didn't pay her any mind.

"Izumi, it's been long enough! You can come up now!" Minami bristled, suddenly getting a very bad feeling in her stomach. The girl grabbed her whistle and blew hard.

"Izumi!"

Minami dove in right there, all thoughts of potions and sea salt and being home late forgotten.

* * *

Minami was in shock as she pulled herself out of the pool, a few feet away from the coughing senpai who she'd pulled out of the pool… well, half-pushed… the other girl had the sense to try pulling the shorter-haired girl when she saw Minami struggling to get her out over the pool walls.

"Y-you saved me," Izumi looked around, bewildered, "I-I couldn't breathe, and the water was too h-heavy…"

"T-technically, the other Senpai pulled you out – whoa!" Minami teetered as she got up, not expecting the weight of water on her thin body. Looking down, she was soaked and dripping water all over.

"You alright," the other girl appeared at her side, holding her upper arm so she didn't slip and fall in the pool again. Minami nodded.

"Yeah… was just surprised when I got up," she blushed, "you don't have worry about me."

For a moment, Minami met eyes with the taller girl next to her, and her blush got darker, the feeling of insignificance hitting her again for the nth time…

"Okay," she let her arm go, "and I don't like that?" Minami felt her stomach sink.

"L-like what?"

"Don't minimise what you did there…" the girl spoke with narrowed eyes, "you jumped into the pool without hesitating and swam back to the side with the extra weight. You saved her…"

"N-not really, I…" Minami shrunk as the other girl's stare became a glare, "it's part of our training in the swimming club, so it wasn't anything special…"

"I see…" the girl frowned, "so you pull people out of pools often?"

"Well, not really…"

"Then stop being humble," Izumi responded impatiently, "it's okay to give yourself credit when you actually did something good."

Minami felt herself shrink further, but now for a different reason… she was so used to feeling insignificant and small around other people that it was hard to take the compliment.

"Alright…" Minami shook her head and looked up with a smile, "I'm glad that I got to help you."

Izumi was taken aback at how cute the smile was.

"Thank you," Izumi suddenly scooped the younger girl in a tight hug, "though I didn't catch your name."

"I-Ikoma… Minami…" the swimmer tried to struggle away. The longer-haired Senpai laughed and moved to help Minami escape from her friend's clutches.

"Terada Miyako," she introduced herself, "and she's Ishikiri Izumi… this girl's been bunking swimming classes, so she's going to be tested by the teacher on Monday, which is why I'm stuck helping her practicing…"

"Ohh…" Minami paused, "that's a surprisingly normal reason." Izumi laughed.

"Did we disappoint you, Minami-chan?" the younger girl laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing like that… it just feels like something that would happen in my class…"

"Eh, of course… senpais are just kohais who stop giving a shit what others think of them."

"Izumi!" Miyako slapped her arm.

"Ow!" Izumi pulled a face, "you know I'm right…"

While the two of them squabbled, Minami paused, noticing things fall into place… this was why she found all the girls who were in this class to be so cool… they were just doing as they liked without letting other people pressure them.

"Just to iterate, this isn't exactly true, Ikoma-san," Miyako pushed Izumi's head away, "while some people are more comfortable being themselves, some people only learn that later, or they grow out of their interests, so it's no ha–"

"Ne, Terada-senpai, how do you feel abo-" Minami suddenly sneezed. That was Miyako's cue.

"Let's get you out of those clothes, Ikoma-san," the longer-haired girl steered Minami to the bathroom.

"Hey, at least buy her dinner first," Izumi snorted, and Minami felt herself blush slightly.

"And you stop saying unnecessary things," she snapped at her friend, "Ikoma-san, do you have your tracksuit on you today?"

"N-no, I didn't have gym today."

"Then I'll lend you mine… both you and Izumi can take a quick shower and I'll be back."

Minami let out a little shiver as the door closed, and Izumi and Minami were left alone. Each shower was blocked with curtains, which normally felt like enough when she was just rinsing down herself in her swimming costume, but it was a wholly other matter now that she'd need to strip down completely. But her body felt way too sticky to forego showering.

"You alright there, Minami-chan?" the boyish senpai asked.

"Y-yes," Minami blushed, "I've just never used these showers completely naked, so I was thinking of how to do it."

Izumi smiled, understanding the unspoken issue there.

"I'll go in first and leave before you come out, so you don't have to worry about being seen," she promised, "would that be good for you?"

As she expected, Minami nodded, not completely comfortable, but satisfied enough. Izumi smiled and climbed into the further shower and turned on the water, staying out of the stream as it heated up.

"Though Minami-chan…"

"Yes, Senpai?"

"Do you get shy around your clubmates too?" Izumi tested the water, "I figured being in a swimming club, you'd be used to seeing people naked."

Minami blushed, pausing from undressing. Her senpai wasn't wrong there.

"You're right," the swimmer responded, "most of the girls aren't that shy about it, but I am…" she let out a sigh, "my friends tease me about it too."

"Though are you self-conscious of how your body looks?"

Minami paused as she eased down her skirt. Admittedly, she did wish that her boobs could be a bit bigger and her figure not be a twig otherwise, but that didn't feel like it was all…

"Not exactly," she stepped out of her skirt, "I guess I've always wanted the right person to be the one to see me naked."

"Ah…" Izumi brightened, "do you have a person like that yet?"

Minami rolled her eyes as she stepped into the shower. Akko and Saitou were the same when they were talking about love too.

"Maybe," Minami said cryptically as she turned on the tap, "I haven't decided yet…"

"So, are you going to tell me more?" Izumi asked after a few moments.

"Nah…" the senpai let out a sigh of disappointment.

"But I want to offer you the wisdom of all the senpais before you."

"You just want to tease me about it," Minami corrected, and Izumi laughed. This kohai was sharp.

Still, Minami felt her thoughts turning to Keima for the first time in a while… she'd been certain that she'd go through with doing something with him before she left, but she was starting to doubt if she actually liked him, or she just wanted to prove to the other girls that she was an adult too.

She didn't like feeling this wishy washy.

"Though Minami-chan," Izumi called after a few minutes of them washing up, "I don't think you should wait too long?"

"Hmm?"

"About that being seen naked thing…" Izumi laughed, "the longer you wait, the harder it's going to get, and the more disappointed you'll be if it doesn't work out…"

"I don't get what you mean, Senpai."

"It's hard to explain," Izumi took a breath, "it's like, the longer you hide a thing, the bigger a deal it becomes… you having a naked body is a normal thing, and you hiding it all the time will just make you more self-conscious of it."

Minami was quiet as she absorbed it.

"So it's in my best interests to get naked?" she summarised. Izumi laughed.

"At least around the people you're comfortable with," Izumi shut off the tap, "you might think you owe it to whoever you fall in love with to keep your body for them, but your body is yours, and it's better for your self-image to flaunt it proudly and get rid of the stigma people have."

"Really?"

"I think so, at least," Izumi left the shower, "and don't worry… the right person will get to see plenty which you'll only offer them."

Minami blushed, suddenly imagining herself pressed against a tree while A-kun peppered kisses above her chest, his eyes and lips burning as they set her on fire. Was this what Hinoki was getting at with her story and lesson all along?

"Nee, Senpai," Minami called, "how do you know all this?"

"It's just the extra years of experience," Izumi laughed, "I joined track and field years ago, because I wanted a body like all those models who were on ads and TV and stuff… you learn a lot about body positivity when you meet fit people who don't look like models, but they can kick your ass still."

Izumi let out a sigh.

"You can't really stop the media from brainwashing girls, but you can try to get the people around you to have a better image of themselves."

"That's very noble of you," Minami responded.

"You think so?" Izumi responded, "well, either way, I'm done now. I'll go wait outside for Miyako."

Still, Minami thought about it as she tried to wash herself as best as she could only using water… she hissed as she tried to clean the gelatinous fluid that clung down there from her previous masturbation session. The texture was honestly… interesting. She did look forward into looking more into this.

But yeah, she should finish up… Keima and everyone else was waiting for her.

* * *

Minami let out a sigh of relief as she pulled Miyako's T-shirt over her head, thankful to be fully clothed now. She caught a whiff of something nice smelling, but she tried not to pay it too much mind.

Miyako had also been prepared enough to bring a plastic bag for Minami to put her clothes in, so she had them hanging off her sleeve.

"Terada-senpai," Minami ran her fingers through her stringy locks, "what class are you in?"

"Oh yes, so you know how to find me," Miyako smiled, "I'm in 2-B."

Minami froze. That sounded suspiciously familiar.

"Are you in the same class as Katsuragi-senpai?" Minami asked, her stomach clenching slightly. Miyako nodded.

"Heh, trust Otamegane's reputation to go beyond the high school," Izumi laughed.

"Don't be like that… Katsuragi is a friend of our band," Miyako crossed her arms, "he's a good person if you look beyond the games. Why do you ask, Ikoma-san?"

"I was just wondering," Minami shrugged casually, "so he's your friend, Senpai?"

"Kinda… acquaintances is more like it," the three girls walked out the door, "I'd say the rest of the club is much closer to him than I am, so I've gotten used to him being around and sometimes helping…"

"He helps!?" Izumi gasped exaggeratedly.

"He actually does…" Miyako responded, "he ended up tutoring a bunch of girls for the final exams…"

Minami had to cover her mouth to not snort out loud. So there was a precedence which led to this Sex Ed lesson today.

"Man, no wonder Ayumi's smitten by him…" Izumi wondered out loud. Minami smiled at the familiar name.

"You're not wrong there, but I don't know…" Miyako sighed, "for all the girls who like him, he hasn't been very forthcoming if he likes anyone back… I'd hold him at an arms length."

"That makes sense," Minami agreed, suddenly coming to a stop "but a question… do either of you have the swimming pool keys?"

"I do…" Miyako nodded.

"Can I borrow them? Nikaidou-sensei needs me to get some of the rock salt which is in the locked shed."

Miyako handed it over, and it all went smoothly from there. They parted ways at the door of the pool, and Minami waved them off as she went along. Miyako smiled as she locked the door.

"She was nice, huh?" Izumi leaned against the wall, "I wish I could have gotten her number…"

"Yeah," Miyako paused, "come to think of it, was her phone alright? She did jump into the pool with her clothes on…"

"I don't know," Izumi scratched her chin, "she would have said something, surely."

"Probably…" Miyako sighed, "we should have asked."

"Don't worry… we'll ask the next time we see her," Izumi assured.

Out of view, Minami was sighing as well, trying to get her phone to turn on… as she expected, it was a gonner. She took a breath and put it in the tracksuit jacket… at least those senpais wouldn't know about it…

* * *

 **So there you have it... Minami has succeeded at her mission and gotten a bit of wisdom from her senpais, though at the cost of drowning her clothes and phone. In other news, Tsukiyo is... in denial, and Kanon talked Haqua into chatting with the other girls, because they have more in common than she lets herself believe.**

 **And I actually posted after two weeks... though about that...**

 **To my beta readers if they are reading this, they may have realised that I shuffled some parts around. I did this to keep the rating of this story down for this chapter, and I'll explain why.**

 **Basically, Ramadan began on Saturday two days ago, and for religious reasons, I will not be working or updating this story during that time. I am sorry about saying that I would update every two weeks the last time I updated, but it slipped my mind at the time. I'm sorry for if anyone was actually excited by the story, but I'll probably post again near the end of May. The original part I'd wanted to post but then shuffled into the next chapter was kind of heavy and I didn't want to leave everyone waiting for a month, so I'm sorry again.**

 **Most likely, I will work on some other story in this time, or just play Hollow Knight, which I've gotten quite fond of in recent days.**

 **I'll respond to your review in the next chapter, Xellos. Thank you very much for sending it though.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you when I do. Stay safe and wash your hands.**


	20. Unfortunate encounters

**Hi everyone. I hope that you've all been well over the last month, and I'm happy to be back with another chapter of... this. Though it's kind of meaningless in the bigger picture of what has happened in the world in the time I was gone.**

 **I'm going to go on a bit of a tangent here, so feel free to skip to when the chapter begins.**

 **Honestly, things seem to have gone from bad to worse in the US, and I really hope that all of you are alright. The protests and lootings are scary, but as a country, I think this is necessary so that minorities are heard. They go through enough fear in their normal lives with police brutality that I can't even begin to imagine it.**

 **Things have to change... the rich have more money than they know what to do with it, and social programs get nowhere near the funding they need and their medical system is a farce, while the police have fucking tanks.**

 **America has to face that they have failed their people. Not just ethnic minorities and LGBTQ people... they've failed everyone.**

 **I know I'm an outsider to this all, but this is a painful and necessary time that America is going through. Things have to change, and it has never happened through peaceful protests.**

 **A lot of people have been arrested, and some with legitimate crimes like looting and defacing property, but until you can put yourself in that person's shoes... understand that their lives are in danger every day from police... understand that the system has been designed for them to fail from the beginning... understand that society has overlooked them time and time again... can you really say that you wouldn't be doing the same thing that they are doing?**

 **So everyone, please support the Black Lives Matter movement. If you want to protest, please be safe about it by hiding your identities, and if you don't want to protest, at least understand why it is important and don't snitch on those who do.**

 **Of course, Coronavirus is still here, so stay safe, wash your hands, keep those masks on, and be on the right side of history.**

 **Thanks for listening to my Ted talk, and please enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

"O-okay" Jun unfurled the list which they'd been using while shopping, "let's run through this once more to see that we've got everything…"

"Yeah," Sumire and Mio nodded. They had gone to a more secluded aisle of the supermarket with their half-filled trolley after they'd picked up everything that they needed. The two teens were leaned over the metal, pulling out everything as it was called out to them.

"Honey?" "yeah…"

"Apples?" "yep."

"Red chillies?" "right here."

"Walnuts?" "yeah."

"Avocados?" "got it."

"Bananas?" "I see it."

"Chocolate?" "I think we got more than we needed, but it's here."

"And cherries," "there it is…"

Jun nodded and looked down at the trolley.

"Great, that's the most of it," she sighed, "unfortunately, we also need to get some champagne and some lubricant, so I'm going to need to pay for all of this alone."

"That makes sense," Sumire nodded, "you don't want to be seen talking to teenagers when buying alcohol."

"You can give us the car keys and we'll wait for you there," Mio agreed, "though do you have to pick up the other things from the kiosk, or do you need to walk around a little more?"

"I can get them around here, but I wanted to wait till I was alone," Jun pulled the keys out of her purse, "you two go on ahead and I'll see you outside in ten."

The two girls nodded and headed for the entrance, except Mio stopped in her tracks suddenly. Sumire paused.

"Did you forget something?" Sumire peered over her shoulder.

"I just had a thought…" Mio glanced around for a moment.

"Hope you didn't have to strain yourself too hard…" Sumire earned a glare at that, but she just laughed it off, "so what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we should get something for Katsuragi… something that he might like."

"That's a sweet thought, but what can we get? I don't think we even know much about him… other than that he likes games," Sumire mused.

"I don't imagine we'd find games here though…" Mio sighed.

"But I agree… I'm sure we'll be able to find something around here."

The two of them walked around for a couple of minutes, when something caught Sumire's eye. She quickly dragged Mio over.

"How about that?"

"That…" Mio thought it over, "is actually an amazing idea."

"Of course," Sumire glowed, "and everyone will be able to contribute to it… am I a creative genius or what?"

"I mean, you did come up with the sweet ramen, so obviously you are…" Mio responded, and Sumire threw her arm over her shoulder.

"You're so nice, Mio-chan!"

"Yeah, don't get used to it," Mio responded in a flat voice as she picked up the card, "now let's go pay, or Nagase-sensei will beat us to the car."

"Alrighty," the ramen connoisseur hung onto Mio as the two of them headed to the express till, "I'm so glad to have met you today, Mio-chan," she exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Well, I'm not…" Mio replied sourly.

"Aww, you know you love me," Sumire nudged her teasingly.

"I assure you, I do not…" Mio insisted, "now get off me so I can get my purse."

"Aww, let me pay…"

"No, you already spent all that money on food for your s–"

"Wait!" Mio stopped, alarmed at the sudden change of tone as they reached the front.

"What is it?" Sumire wordlessly pointed to the kiosk, where Jun was paying for her things. The thing which was very off was the man who was leaning on her shoulder jovially.

"Something's wrong there."

* * *

Jun couldn't help feeling a little anxious as she got the final two items for the potion, but she tried to shake it off… it wasn't like she hadn't bought alcohol at a shop before, and it wouldn't be anything weird for an adult to be buying KY Jelly, even if she'd never bought it in the past. She was probably nervous at being judged.

Still, as she got to the kiosk to pay, the feeling didn't go away as each of her items got scanned by the sleepy cashier.

"What, you're going to get lube without condoms?" a voice came behind Jun, who sighed.

"Will you please mi–" Jun bristled as someone's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Honey, I think you should get condoms as well."

"Who are you calling 'honey'!?" Jun tried to move away, but the grip only tightened. Jun winced, feeling the moisture of his armpits on her shoulder.

"Aww, don't tease the cashier like that," the guy spoke cheerily, "please put a ten pack in there."

"Wait, I do–" Jun's throat closed as she noticed the guy's other arm below the counter level, a knife enclosed in his hand, just inches away from her stomach. The cashier, of course, was none the wiser as she pulled out a small box of Trojans which were hanging behind her on the shelf.

"May I add this to your purchase, Ma'am?" Jun winced as the knife moved closer.

"Y-yes," the terrified teacher squeaked. The knife moved away again.

"Alright then," the cashier yawned as she scanned them through, and put it into one of the bags, "that will be 5 540 yen, please."

Jun trembled as she bought her card to the card reader, yet the habit was still strong enough that she used her other hand to cover the numbers and hide the pin. A growling near her ear made it clear that this action was noticed.

She couldn't get her brain to start… how the hell did this happen!? Jun barely heard the cashier's closing script over the loud rush of blood in her head, but she was acutely aware of the weight of her shopping bags in her hand and her sluggish walk as she felt each step on the tiles.

"So honey…" the sick bastard drawled in her ear, "how about me and you make a stopover at a love hotel to test out those new condoms."

"What do you want?" Jun spoke, her voice strained, but otherwise steady.

"You know what I want," he responded, one hand cupping her asscheek and massaging it, "money would be great, but a body like yours is fucking priceless…"

Jun felt her eyes tear up as this man felt her up. Her brain felt as disgusting as this unwashed fucker, yet her body was reacting to his touch. She hated this so fucking much.

"Please let me go," she spoke through clenched teeth, "I'll give you the money."

"Oh, I'll get the money too…" he whispered in her ear, "but I'll get what I want first…"

Jun wanted to escape, but her legs felt wobbly and were barely holding her up, and he was so close that she could feel his erection on her ass… she needed to focus and stay calm.

"I'm not alone here," she warned, slowing down her walk, "my boyfriend is watching and calling the police now," the man laughed mirthlessly.

"Oh, I know you're not alone," he smirked, "you've got those two teenaged bitches with you too."

Jun's eyes widened. He'd been watching them.

"I don't mind if they join, you know," he drawled, "I'd love to loosen those tight cunts of theirs…" Jun could feel the rage building up, but she waited, "though ten condoms might not be enough for them."

He laughed and gave her ass a slap. Jun didn't make a sound as she quietly prepared herself.

"So, where's your car?" he bought them both to a stop as they entered the main parking lot, "I want to see blondie and her friend with the great tits."

Jun gently placed down her shopping and took a breath… she was only going to get one chance with this.

When she'd braced herself enough, she slammed the back of her heel on the fucker's shoe and ducked, just in case he tried swiping at her head. Then, with the most force she could, she punched him where it would hurt, sending him down on his knees, the knife flung out of his hand and spinning on the tar, feet away from him.

"Don't you fucking talk about my students that way, you…" Jun's finger pointed at him trembled with adrenaline and rage as she tried her hardest to think of a name as vile and repulsive and worthless as this waste of oxygen was "… you… you…"

Through the blood pounding through her ears, she heard loud footfalls as the store guard ran up to them, followed by a hysterical Mio and Sumire. Jun felt herself calm down as both girls threw themselves at her.

"A-are you alright, Sensei?" Sumire asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It took us longer than we hoped to find the store guard," Mio said shakily, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Jun rubbed both their hair, "I managed to deal with it somewhat, and the shop will take it from here."

"Yes," the shop guard grunted as he restrained the man on the floor, "I deeply apologise for how long it took us to get outside," he bowed low, "we'll be calling the police, and management will get back to you on how to reimburse you for all the pain that this has bought you."

"It's fine," Jun held up both hands, "if you just deal with this man and make sure he's handed to the proper authorities, I don't need to be reimbursed."

"But ma'am…"

"I was still able to get away without getting hurt," Jun's eyes hardened, "you came in time before this could escalate, and I'm grateful for that."

"I understand, Ma'am…" the guard responded, "can I just have a number to contact you if management needs it?"

"Of course…" Jun pulled a business card which she kept in her breast pocket and gave it over, "I'd just like to do one thing before you take him away."

Mio and Sumire watched the teacher dig through one of the bags and pull out a small box and open it and hide the contents in her fist.

"Hey, maggot…" she ducked in front of the guy, taking a good look at his grey, stubbled face, "you're a piece of shit, you know that," he didn't respond, "I have something for you."

Before he could respond, she shoved the condoms into his mouth, wrappers and all, leaving him sputtering and choking and trying to spit it out.

"You're right," Jun stood up, her voice cold as ice, "you might need more than ten condoms."

With that, she turned away, tossing the box into the closest bin as she started walking to the car.

"Let's go, you two," Mio and Sumire looked at each other before they grabbed the two bags of groceries and gave the guard a polite bow and followed Jun.

"I don't know if it's just me, but that was the coolest thing I've ever seen," Mio whispered to Sumire.

"No kidding," Sumire responded, "I think I'm in love."

Mio rolled her eyes, but she was a little grateful… when Sumire was making stupid jokes, she knew that things would be alright.

* * *

Back in the group, Haqua had earned herself a lot of attention, and Kanon was glad to be out of it, sitting to the side. Honestly, she knew that there were things in her brain that she really should be working through, but something caught her eye from the balcony: the little blonde girl whom she'd nearly hit as she'd left the room before.

No, she didn't know Tsukiyo… yes, she was still concerned about why she was outside… she glanced around for a moment, and it seemed like she was alone in that concern. Trying not to think too hard about it, she got to her feet and slunk off to the balcony, not thinking of what she'd even say to this stranger of a girl.

"Kujou-san," she greeted as she passed the door frame. Tsukiyo turned towards her for a moment, before turning her head away, "do you want to come in and join everyone?"

"Not particularly," Tsukiyo scoffed, "it's too rowdy there."

"I don't blame you for thinking that," Kanon laughed, "people have many questions for Haqua-san, and I don't think she'd prepared for that."

Tsukiyo didn't respond. Kanon took a deep breath and tried again.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked cautiously.

"It's not my property," Tsukiyo answered simply. It was a non-answer, but Kanon stepped out towards the railings and leaned back on it, tucking her skirt between her legs.

"Is everything alright, Kujou-san?" Kanon asked softly. Tsukiyo clenched her teeth.

"I don't want to talk about it," she responded sullenly.

"That makes sense, considering you don't even know me all that well," Kanon shrugged, "maybe you can talk to Keima-kun… or your librarian friend?"

"Butt out of it!" Tsukiyo lashed out at the mention of Shiori, her eyes harsh when they fell on Kanon. Her teeth clenched into an iron grip with fists to match as she remembered the situation she'd seen the girl in earlier. Kanon frowned, turning to look at the fields below her.

"I'm just trying to help," Kanon folded her arms on the railing, "you don't need to be so mean about it."

"I don't need help," Tsukiyo pushed off from the metal, "especially not from the likes of you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kanon swung around, but Tsukiyo was suddenly stopped when a hand slammed on the plastic of the door. Kanon's eyes widened.

"Tha's not how ya talk ta a person who's worried about ya," Nanaka spoke evenly, but her face was the angriest that Kanon had ever seen it, "apologise!"

"She should have left me alone," Tsukiyo retorted, "I didn't ask for thi–" she suddenly stopped in her tracks as Nanaka's angry face got within a few inches of hers.

Tsukiyo's gritted teeth fell into a frown, and her rebellious eyes fell to her feet. She didn't ask for this at all…

She didn't ask to be unimpressed by Keima's naked body when she'd seen it before… she didn't ask to see Kanon and Chihiro making out… she didn't ask to see Jun and Hinoki either… she didn't ask for all the degenerate thoughts about Shiori that had corrupted her mind…

Who was she kidding? It wasn't anyone's fault. This was just who she was all along.

"Just leave it, Nanaka," Kanon put a hand on the Shougi girl's shoulder. The two traded a look that made Tsukiyo's heart squeeze painfully, but Nanaka dropped her arm, and Tsukiyo stumbled away, not quite the cool beauty that she normally was, with her heartbeat all over the place.

"Yer a lot nicer than I am," Nanaka turned to Kanon, who shrugged, "what gives?"

"I think she's working through something," the idol replied simply as she walked into the classroom, "she can apologise when she wants to."

"Izzat so…" Nanaka wondered as she trailed behind Kanon, "though wait, I wanted ta talk to ya."

"Let's do it later," Kanon turned around, "I'll go to the bathroom in a few minutes and message you."

"Tha's fine," Nanaka agreed, "lemme know whenever…"

Nanaka strolled past, and Kanon covered the lower half of her face, trying to hide the giddy smile that was threatening to take over.

Even if Kanon wasn't so insanely happy that Nanaka had tried to defend her, there was something she'd noticed when Nanaka had backed Tsukiyo into the doorway…

Those widened eyes… the sudden freezing… the blush… the dizzy stumble as she'd walked off… that was definitely a reaction Kanon could relate to.

* * *

Sumire and Mio sat in silence in the backseat while Jun took them back to the school – the car only filled with the sound of the radio – neither of them knowing what to say to the teacher. They should probably try to distract her from thinking about what happened before, but both were too rattled to even think about anything else… and if they were this way, just being bystanders who spent most of the time trying to find security personnel in the shop, that had to be nowhere near the trauma that Nagase had experienced.

Sumire squeezed her hands into fists… this wasn't supposed to happen… Japan is one of the safest countries in the world, for fuck's sake! There shouldn't have been any perverts here… even if there was, they shouldn't have stalked Jun… and even if they had, the guard shouldn't have taken five fucking minutes to find!

But there was… and they did… and it did… and there was no going back… all she could do now is see if she was okay.

Except for every time she turned to the teacher, the question died at her throat.

To Sumire, Jun looked okay. Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel and she hummed along to the song on the radio. She was acting the same as she did on the ride here, and it was… offputting, somehow…

"Nagase-sensei," Mio piped up next to Sumire, "if you're doing this for our sake, please stop."

The ramen connoisseur turned to her in alarm, but Mio looked forward determinedly.

"Doing what?" Jun looked over her shoulder, "should I stop humming?"

"You don't have to act if everything is alright," Mio spoke.

"But everything is alright," Jun turned back, "nothing happened."

"That wasn't nothing," Sumire argued, "that was enough to shake anyone up."

"I wouldn't speak for everyone," Jun squeezed the steering wheel, "he's gone and we won't ever see him again. There's no need to keep thinking about that anymore."

"He was still there!" Mio interjected, "keeping all your bad feelings in isn't good for you!"

"Even if you are a teacher, you are allowed to feel things around us," Sumire added.

"Stop it!" Jun slapped her hand on the wheel, inadvertently setting off the hooter and silencing the girls, "I'm fine."

Sumire, who was in the best position, tried to look at the teacher's expression. It had gone from cheery to outright stormy, and her knuckles were white from gripping the wheel.

They'd done it…

Jun really hadn't wanted to show anything at all. In the end, it was alright… but it was alright because those girls had been there.

She was ashamed… for all her beliefs in ideals and strengths, she had shown none of that at the time she needed it. Jumbo Tsuruma had shown her twenty-odd ways of dealing with fuckers like him, but she'd done none of them as he walked her to the car park… as he fondled her… and she would have let him continue…

The only thing to snap her out was her students, and how she'd protect them if it was the last thing she did.

It was over… he wouldn't be back… the best thing she could do is just put it behind her. She took a breath

"Girls," she spoke, and she felt their attention on her, "we were lucky that nothing happened," she tried to smile, "so let's keep this a secret between us."

"Of course," Mio agreed.

"No, I won't," Sumire replied, not hesitating. It was Mio's turn to look at her like she was nuts.

"Why not!?" Mio demanded.

"Why should I?" Sumire countered.

"Nagase-sensei obviously doesn't want to keep reliving it."

"And I don't want the others to worry about us when it's over and we're fine," Jun added.

"No, we're fine," Sumire indicated to her and Mio, "you can say that you're fine, but you can't even look us in the face when you say it."

Jun gritted her teeth.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk to us… I won't tell any of the girls, but I'm going to tell Nikaidou, so you can talk to an adult."

"It's not for you to decide, Uemoto-san," Jun said coldly.

"Don't be like that, Sumire," Mio whispered to her, "there's no need to make it harder for Nagase-sensei."

"So you want her to keep all those bad feelings in?" Sumire grumbled.

"I don't, but it's her decision to make."

"Well, sometimes the easy decision isn't the right one," Sumire responded stubbornly, "and I'll make my decisions as what I think is right."

"So I guess we're at an impasse here…" Jun muttered.

"Not really," Sumire laid her head back, "I'll keep quiet about that scum if you promise that you'll talk to someone about it whenever you're ready to."

"Oh…" Jun thought about it for a moment, "I can think about it, but I won't make any promises."

"Then I won't either," Sumire shrugged. Mio smiled.

That was probably as good as it was going to get, considering how headstrong Sumire could be.

* * *

 **Through rereading this, I can say one thing... this actually was not a very enjoyable chapter at all. It was actually pretty tense, and I don't know how that happened.**

 **Though admittedly, in my document which I have this whole story in, the order of scenes was somewhat different. I changed how I wanted to post this because I didn't want to end off on that bitter note for a whole month. Though in any case, I am back now. I'll hopefully post again in two weeks, but I don't have any backlog at all to fall onto, so I guess we'll see.**

 **So reviews now and I need to respond to the one from the last chapter...**

 **Xellos540:** Thank you for reviewing both chapters. They always bring a smile to my face, and I can tell that you spend a lot of time on it, and I like seeing your thoughts as you read each part.

Lol, and obviously you like that name, seeing that it's your forum name. I'd say Shiori had a pretty great idea as well :)

The part with Eri, Hinoki, Kusunoki, and Keima was quite fun to write... there are so many little details to add, and I'm happy to let my brain go hog wild on the document.

In your second review, I kind of see your point. I imagine that the girls, even if they don't watch it, do have some kind of thoughts about it. Though this is very much the internal arguments my brain used to have in high school. And of course, Yui thinks porn is hot: even with her overprotective mother, this girl is gonna watch it once in a while.

Lol, if Tsukiyo said that she was going to the bathroom, I think that the whole group would know what that means. :P

Ah, Minami meets Miyako and Izumi. I kinda enjoyed the dynamic and I miss Miyako... but yeah, we can't involve her this time... :P

Also, don't worry too much about the phone. I have plans xD

 **Gonnabe Writer:** Thanks for the review and I really appreciate it... that being said, given the content of this story and the fact that I know you in real life... I'm really hoping that you don't make it far enough into this story to read my response xD

Though if you do, the compliment is appreciated :)

 **That's it for me for now. Stay safe and keep being awesome. Hopefully, I'll see you for the next chapter :)**


End file.
